The Journey of a Swan
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: Bella Swan's life changed the day she found her husband in bed with another woman. A chance meeting at the gym changes her life forever. This is the journey of how Bella ugly duckling became a Swan. Give it a try. You know you wanna. AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

This a BDSM story. It will not be overly graphic or hard core D/s. Give it a try and let me know what you think.

A Special thanks to my lovely Beta poeticsoul19

The Journey of a Swan.

Bella POV

My last name is a metaphor for my life in many ways.

Growing up, I was never what I would consider pretty. I wasn't horribly ugly but I was frumpy and loser-ish; the ugly duckling if you will.

Around the time I started to develop, I also began to gain weight. I wasn't overly fat but not skinny either. My mother would throw me backhanded comments about my weight. She would say that she was only trying to be helpful by telling me that my dress was pretty but would look better if I'd exercise more.

By the time I graduated from college I was fat; shopping only in the plus size stores. I was uncomfortable with myself. I didn't have many friends. I stuck mostly to books as it was my career of choice to become a librarian after college, which is what I did.

I worked long hours and had no social life to speak of. It was really a miracle that I found a husband. He said he loved me for me and didn't care what size I was. To him, I was beautiful. He was everything I thought I wanted; attentive, caring, passionate, hard working. He was handsome and in naturally great shape. He owned his own auto body shop, which did extremely well.

We had been married for five years; we had tried numerous times to have a baby but I was unable to carry to term. It caused strife in our lives and my depression spiralled out of control.

I hit rock bottom.

I decided that I'd have surgery to help me lose weight and it did. I lost all my weight, but then I was stuck with extra skin and was even more unattractive. Jacob (my husband) never said anything to me but I knew he was disgusted by me; it was evident because he no longer touched me or made love to me. I wanted him to notice me again, talk to me again like old times. So without him knowing I went to see a plastic surgeon.

I set everything up before I told him. He was supportive but didn't really give his opinion. It would take me two months to recover completely from the extensive surgery. Jacob said that he understood and he only wanted me happy. We had just purchased a new home and it was being decorated by the exclusive Esme Cullen. She had decorated and designed many homes around the area; we were lucky to have found her with an opening. She even worked around my recovery. The day I was released for normal activities was the day my life turned upside down. I'm Bella Swan and this is how I went from an ugly duckling to a swan.

One day changed it all.

I arrived at my home to inspect my room. I wanted to make it a special night for Jacob since he had been so distant lately and I wanted to reconnect. We'd made love one time since I'd started feeling better but we needed a deeper reconnection.

I pulled up to our home and noticed an unfamiliar car parked beside Jacob's truck. I wasn't sure why but I had such an uneasy feeling about this. It could have easily been one of Esme's employee's finishing up a task and it was actually a normal sight to see an unfamiliar vehicle in our driveway but this car...it made me uneasy. I'd seen it somewhere before. I knew in my gut something was wrong.

I walked to the back door and opened it slowly. I walked quietly through the house until I was outside my bedroom door. I listened...and what I heard made me sick; the grunts and moans of a woman and Jacob.

I took a deep breath and flung the double doors open. There, in all his naked glory, was Jacob fucking some woman. Anger surged through me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

"Bella it's not what it looks like." Jacob said.

'Isn't that what all cheating bastards say?' I thought to myself as he stumbled around trying to pull the blanket over himself and the woman; who I now could see was Leah his best friend's wife.

That's where I knew that car from!

I'd seen it in their driveway last week when I picked up Jacob; he was too drunk after a supposed card game. I was now doubting that game ever happened.

"Well it looks to me like you're fucking Embry's wife. Am I wrong?"

"Okay it is what it looks like but baby... I love her. I love you both and I was going to tell you tonight I want us all to be together," I looked at him like he was insane.

"You want us to be together? Like a three some?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I need you both. Leah agrees she thinks you're hot. Please Bells; can we give it a try?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!" I yelled.

I ran from the house crying. I didn't know what else to do. The bastard cheated on me in our new house, in our new bed. I jumped in my car and drove to the gym.

I didn't know what else to do; I didn't have any where else to go. I didn't have any family and I had no friends. I was truly alone now. I took a shaky breath and entered the fitness centre. I changed into my workout clothes and jumped on the treadmill.

I didn't have money for a personal trainer or even for rehab like I needed, but I came here every day and did what I thought would help. As I ran, I let the tears fall.

I was crying so hard that I lost my footing and fell. I didn't bother getting up. I just stayed on the ground crying. I heard a melodic velvety voice.

"Miss are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. I just shook my head no. I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I blinked back the tears and looked up into the face of the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

"Hi," he said with a crooked smile.

I tried to wipe the tears and snot but I was only making everything worse. He handed me a towel which worked slightly better.

"Thank you." It was then I realized I was sitting on his lap, and even though I felt oddly content here. I blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Are you okay? That was a pretty bad fall."

I scrambled off his lap and took a quick inventory of myself. Everything seemed to be fine. As I turned my arm to look at it he noticed my scar and grabbed my arm. "You've recently had plastic surgery," he stated and I nodded in return.

"I'm a plastic surgeon. It looks like you may have reopened this incision," he said as he pointed to the small mark with a tiny bit of blood oozing from it.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to call my doctor in the morning," I said, absently.

"I'll fix it for you; my office is just across the street."

"You work for Cullen, Hale, and Whitlock Surgical?"

"I'm the Cullen of the group."

"Oh nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. Dr. Hale did my surgery."

"Well you're in luck, Rose is working right now. Come on, I'll take you over. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Bella."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward."

"It's nice to meet you. You really don't need to bother Dr. Hale right now. I'm sure I can get an appointment in the morning."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. She'll be happy to see you now." He smiled.

His smile made me feel like a teenager. I couldn't breathe my heart felt as if it was about to burst out of my chest. I just nodded and followed him out of the door. He held the towel over my arm where my incision was splitting. We walked across the street and into the side door of the building.

"Rose," he called loudly.

"In here Edward," she called from behind her office door. The office was empty meaning it was probably well past close.

"Look who I ran into in the gym."

"Ahh Mrs. Black, how are you?"

"I'm not so good, I've hurt my arm and Dr. Cullen insisted that I come here. I can just make an appointment."

"Nonsense you're here now. Didn't I just release you for normal activity this morning? How did you hurt yourself?"

"Umm yes you did. I was running on the treadmill and lost my footing." I was sure my face was tomato red with as hot as it felt.

"Running? Have you been seeing a trainer or physical therapist?" I blushed.

"No, I don't have money for either. I've just been doing what I thought would be okay."

"I see, running is okay but you should really look into finding someone. I don't think this would have happened if you had you need more mobility exercise for your arms," she said as she examined said arm.

"I workout at the gym every day, I could help you," Edward said, with a smile.

"I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble for me Dr. Cullen."

"It's Edward and it wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Dr. Hale glared at him and rolled her eyes. She turned and began talking to me.

"Mrs. Black, you'll need to have your _husband_..." She said 'husband' with extra emphasis. "...help you change these bandages." I blushed again.

"Umm that might be a problem."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Well I caught him cheating on me today and I really don't want to see him at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How about you come in here and I'll change them for you."

"Why don't I just help her when I meet her at the gym for physical therapy every day," Edward said enthusiastically, with a hint of finality.

"I really don't want to be a burden on either of you."

"It's no bother I promise. I'll meet you at the gym at eight am."

"Ummm...sure."

I guessed there was no use arguing since he seemed like he was set on it, and for some reason I wanted him to help me. I left the office and sat in my car. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had no money because Jacob controlled all of it and he wouldn't let me have any unless he gave me cash to go buy groceries or gas. Now I feel completely stupid for agreeing to add my savings and weekly pay to his personal account. I wasn't even listed so how I could make a withdrawal?

I had no family or friends. I just sat in my car and cried. I'm not sure how long I cried when I heard a tap on my window. I wiped my eyes and looked up to see Edward with a sad smile on his face.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Sure, I'll be fine." He didn't look like he believed me.

"You've been sitting in your car for over an hour Bella. Do you not have anywhere to go?"

"No." I began to cry again.

I continued to talk through my sobs.

"I have no family or friends. Jacob is the only person I know here and I don't want to see him right now."

Edward brushed the hair out of my face and I felt a tingling sensation when his finger tips brushed my face. He then reached into the car and took the keys from the ignition and pulled me out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm taking you for something to eat. Then I'll take you to my mothers and you can stay there."

"I couldn't impose like that, it's not right."

"What's not right is that bastard cheating on you. Let me be your friend and help you."

I don't know why I agreed but I nodded and let him drag me along. He helped me into his car after he was seated behind the wheel he pulled out his cell and made a call.

"Mom, I've got a friend here that needs a place to sleep tonight. Can she have my old room...yes...thanks mom see you in a few minutes." He turned to me smiling. "Mom's cooking dinner so we'll eat there."

"Thank you Edward, I really appreciate this and I'll find some way to repay you and your mom."

"No, no payment is necessary. Besides tonight is family night she cooks like there's fifty of us." He laughed.

"I don't want to impose on your family night."

"It's not an imposition. I'm the only single one so you'll just be my date."

He smiled and winked. He was so confident; not cocky just very sure of himself. I have never liked being told what to do but I didn't mind so much with him. Actually it kind of turned me on. What's up with that? I was really confused.

"Oh, okay I guess. I don't really have anything to wear."

"Do you want to drive by your house and see if he's gone? You could run in and pack a bag."

I nodded and gave him directions. He looked at the house puzzled but didn't say anything he waited in the car as I hurried in to pack my bag. I put as many clothes as I could in my small overnight bag, grabbing my shower bag and anything else I may need before returning to him in the car.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

About twenty minutes later we pulled up to a colonial style home it was huge and beautiful. He took my bag and led me through the front door.

"MOM we're here!" He yelled then turned to me. "You have time to rest before everyone gets here. We normally eat at eight." I nodded. I gasped as Esme came around the corner.

"Esme?"

"Bella what happened?" Edward looked at us both confused as his mother wrapped me into a tight hug.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes sweetheart, this is the Bella, I told you about her. I designed the inside of her new home."

"That's why your house seemed familiar, I've seen pictures."

"Why were you at her house, Edward what have you done?" She looked accusingly at her son. I wondered what that was about. Was he a trouble maker? Maybe a womanizer...I hoped not.

"God mom have a little more faith in me, I didn't do anything. I met her today at the gym she hurt her arm."

"It's really okay Esme, he's been a perfect gentleman."

"Then why do you need a place to sleep?"

"I walked in on Jacob and another woman." She gasped, her hand flying to her throat.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, It was that Leah woman wasn't it? I knew she wasn't there working on a surprise for you. Anyway, you are welcome here with Carlisle and I as long as you need."

"I'd say it was quite the surprise actually." I laughed and it felt good to laugh even if it was too soon to joke.

"Thank you, I wish I could say it wasn't necessary but I have nowhere else to go."

"No worries you're welcome here. Let me show you to your room."

Around seven, I began to get ready. The nap had really helped. I washed up and was about to exit the room when a knock rapped on the door. I opened it to find a sexy looking Edward. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a crisp white shirt with the selves rolled up to his elbows.

"I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I'm fine thanks."

"You look lovely." He complemented and I blushed brightly.

"Thank you," I whispered. I don't think I've ever been complemented with such intensity. He looks at me as if he wanted to eat me.

"Purple looks wonderful on you."

I smiled again. My dress was one of the only things I had that actually fit me well. Jacob said he was tired of me looking so frumpy so he gave me money to buy the dress.

It was a sleeveless dress with an empire waist. It comprised a satin ribbon that tied in the back and the dress hung right above my knees. I wore a pair of black strappy sandals which I'd had for a long time. I thought it looked alright but the stare Edward gave me made me feel beautiful which was odd because normally I felt self-conscience when people stared.

"Thank you." He held out his arm to escort me down the stairs.

"Oh! My, Bella you look beautiful," Esme said.

"Thank you. I love your dress." I complemented her.

"Thank you dear, I want you to meet everyone."

We walked into the living room.

"This is my husband Carlisle, my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper their children; Zoey and Brandon. Rose you know and this is her husband and my son Emmett."

"Nice to meet you all."

It was then I realized that Edward was holding my hand. It felt so natural to have him touching me. I had never felt so comfortable with someone from the opposite sex...or anyone for that matter.

We ate dinner and it seemed so normal and natural. I felt at home. It was an odd feeling, but I didn't want it to ever go away.

The days that followed were hard and tiring. I went the very next day and filed for divorce. I didn't want anything from him. I just wanted out of the marriage.

Of course Jacob wasn't going to make anything easy on me so it was being dragged out to the max. Edward, true to his word, helped me with my therapy and my bandage. I looked forward to my mornings with him.

I was still staying with Esme and Carlisle and they were quickly becoming my replacement parents. God knew I needed some. My father died when I was little and my mother died a few years ago but she was an awful lady and I didn't bother going to her funeral.

Edward and I were just finishing up our workout. We'd been working out together for a few weeks now.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner with me tonight?"

"Umm like a date?" I asked, feeling stupid. In the weeks that we'd been working out together Edward had been nothing but a gentleman and alluded to nothing more than friendship, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for something more.

"Yes exactly a date." Though I wanted this I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

"Umm well I don't know. I would really like too but I'm afraid that Jacob might try to use it against me or something."

"You've been legally separated for over a week now there's nothing he can say. He's still with Leah anyway so he has no room to talk."

That was true they were like glue.

"Okay I'll go."

"Great I'll pick you up at mom's at seven." He smiled widely. Esme had been so wonderful, even giving me a part time job helping her in her business. She said I had a 'real eye for this sort of thing' and I did have to admit I really did enjoy the work plus it came in handy to have extra money to cover all the attorney fees and incidentals.

Edward picked me up right at seven. We ate at a small bistro right outside of town. After dinner, we walked along the pier enjoying the water and the beautiful night.

"Bella I have something I'd like to talk to you about, but first do you think you'd be open to dating me?"

"Wow."

That was very unexpected but I did want that. I liked Edward a lot. Maybe even loved him, though it was too soon to think about that.

"Yes I think I'd be very open to that."

"Good, because what I tell you may change your mind." I swallowed loudly.

"Bella, I really like you. Actually I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, caring and kind. There's not another person on this planet that is better for me than you." He paused.

"I don't see why that would change my mind Edward." I smiled and he smiled weakly back at me.

"No that part wouldn't but the next part might. I'm not everything that I appear to be. I don't live every part of my life in the public eye. I love my work and family but there are things about me that even some of them don't know."

At this point I was becoming nervous.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I want you to be a part of my life. Even the part that not many people know about. I want you to know everything about me. The time we've spent together since we met has been the best of my life but also the worst. I've wanted to tell you how I've felt since the day you fell off the treadmill. I'm falling in love with you and you've not had to do a thing but be yourself. I wish it was enough for me that I could have what society deems as a normal relationship but I can't." He sighed deeply.

I had no idea what he was talking about. He had seemed so normal, a perfect gentleman, but now he was scaring me a bit more than I wanted to admit. I also had to admit that I was falling in love with him. It wasn't so scary knowing he felt the same way.

"Please tell me what all this means Edward." He nodded then pulled me to sit beside him on an empty park bench.

"Bella I'm just going to come out and say this. I don't know of an easier way, but promise me that you'll hear me out and not run away screaming." I nodded

"Say it out loud," he ordered and I immediately obeyed.

"I promise Edward." He took another deep breath.

"I'm a Dom Bella," he said, not looking at me but just staring at my hand in his.

I didn't make any reaction to his confession. I didn't exactly know what that meant.

"Please say something," he begged.

"Umm I'm not really sure what that means," I confessed my naivety.

"What do you think it means?"

"That you like to hit women." He chuckled darkly

"Not exactly but I suppose that's part of it, are you afraid?"

"No, you're not going to hurt me." It wasn't a question just the truth.

"No I'm not."

"Would you like to?"

"Hurt you? No. Even though pain is a part of my lifestyle it's not really what it's all about. It's pleasurable pain. Have you ever had a man spank you during sex?"

"No Jacob was more of a get in, get out kind of guy." I grimaced. He shook his head.

"Is he the only man you've ever been with?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Bella I could bring you so much pleasure where sex is concerned. I won't lie, the idea of spanking you until your ass is a nice shade of pink is very appealing, but more than that I want you to have unspeakable pleasure."

"So you're asking me to let you spank me during sex?" I was definitely intrigued. I didn't want to run away from him, I wanted to jump him where he sat.

"No it's more than that. I want you to be my submissive to serve me in any way that I want." I looked up in his eyes.

"I don't understand, you want me to be your slave?"

"NO! Definitely not. Well sort of," He sighed. "Let me explain. I want you to want to bring me pleasure by giving me your body to do with as I please and to also serve me in other ways. There's so much to talk about and it's all safe I promise. I'd never do anything to bring you permanent damage. I want to give you some things to read that way you'll understand more and can make an informed decision. But please do not tell anyone what we've talked about it's not that I'm embarrassed or ashamed but most people don't understand."

I nodded.

"Say it," he ordered

"I understand," I responded again immediately.

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it with a shaky hand and he placed his hand around mine. I didn't look up. I just kept my eyes on our hands holding the envelope.

"Bella I promise you that I will not cause you any permanent harm, please ask me any questions you may have and don't hold anything back." I nodded. He leaned forward and kissed my check.

That night I opened the envelope and read all about Dominant and submissive relationships. I had to admit that the level of trust you had to give each other was something I never had with Jacob.

I would have never allowed him to blindfold me or tie me up and if he had ever hit me with a belt or whip I would have ran and never looked back.

This was all so overwhelming. I wanted to talk to Edward but not over the phone, I wanted it in person. I knew it was late but I had to talk to him now. I left a note telling Esme that I went for a drive and I'd see her after work tomorrow. I got in my car and drove to Edward's condo. The doorman to my surprise let me in. I'd never been here before but I was assuming Edward had me on some sort of list.

I knocked on his door three times before I heard him stumbling to answer. He opened it.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes and I'm very sorry that I've come over unannounced but I need to talk to you."

He opened the door and motioned me in.

"Is this about what you've read?"

"Yes, I'm so overwhelmed. I have so many questions. I just don't know where to start."

"Will you first tell me if you hate me and think I'm a complete sexual deviant?"

"I don't hate you Edward; I don't think I ever could. You are not a sexual deviant. I understand and think that in some ways this is a very powerful, loving, and trusting relationship to share with someone." His face looked so relieved.

"Thank you Bella for being so open minded about all this." I nodded "What are your questions?"

I just dove into my question since it was late and we both had work in the morning.

"Would this be all the time?"

"No, I want you to be more than just my sub. I want you to be my girlfriend first and my sub second."

"Okay so how often would you want to act as Dom and sub?"

"In the past I've done Friday to Sunday morning."

"So you've done this before?"

"Yes I've had seven subs over the time I've been involved with this life style." I nodded and he continued, "I'm clean, all of them were clean. I require testing to make sure everyone is safe." I nodded again. I had read that.

"This contract it's not legally binding?"

"No it's not it's just our agreement so we'll both know what to expect of each other."

"I have no idea what my soft or hard limits would be. I tried to look online but everything was so confusing."

"It's okay we'll work through them together." I nodded.

"I need time Edward, and I don't want our first sexual experience to be as Dom and sub. I want you to be my boyfriend Edward, but I'm not sure if I can be your sub. If I can't are all deals off?"

"What? God no Bella I'll do anything you want. It's just been part of me for so long I wanted to offer it to you." I nodded.

He leaned forward and for the first time ever he kissed my lips. I felt a charge of electricity run through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me to straddle his lap.

We kissed until we ran out of breath.

He pulled back, not to stop, but to reach my neck as he kissed down to my collarbone then continued down to my breasts. He slowly unbuttoned my top, letting it fall to the floor. My bra quickly followed and before I knew what was happening we were both naked on his huge couch.

He slide into me easily. I gasped at the feeling of being stretched and full. I'd never felt anything like this. He was so much bigger than Jacob I almost came as he pushed into me completely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't stop," I whispered and he continued to pump into me. I was so close; I was going to come at any second.

"Not yet," he demanded.

There was such a commanding tone in his voice that I couldn't help but obey. I was holding back as much as I could, thinking of anything but how I felt at the moment. He pumped harder and faster.

"I'm so close Edward," I whimpered. "Please let me come."

"No not yet," he demanded again as tears filled my eyes.

I was trying so hard not to come.

"Edward I can't... I need to... please Sir let me come." I begged.

He moaned loudly and said,

"Now, Isabella, come now."

His words triggered my orgasm and it was longer and harder than I'd ever experienced before. I screamed out his name in my release. He followed me calling my name in a soft moan.

He collapsed on top of me. Once our breathing returned to normal he rose up on his elbow and smiled down at me.

"How was that love?" he asked with a cocky crooked grin.

"That was awesome." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, still looking at me with that crooked cocky grin. He twitched inside me and I gasped. "I ask again what's so funny?"

"I don't know it was just so incredible. I've never felt like that before, and the waiting to come...well it was just wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it, why did you call me Sir?"

"I don't know. I don't think it was a conscious decision."

"Well I really like hearing you call me that." He kissed my lips softly I felt him growing hard in me. I moved my hips up and he groaned.

"I could stay here all day."

He sighed as we had just finished another round of love making.

"Why don't we?"

"I have surgery today."

"Oh"

"Come back tonight. I want to show you the playroom and answer the rest of your questions."

I nodded.

We kissed slowly before he pulled away from me. I immediately missed him. I had never in my life felt like I did with him. I have no doubt in my mind that he'd still want me even if I weighed three hundred pounds.

Of three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a Dom.

Second, there's a part of him...and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that wanted to cause me pain.

And third...I was unconditionally irrevocably in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Journey of a Swan

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

This is a work of fiction. I have no experience in the lifestyle. I just find it fascinating, and thought it would be a fun thing to write. :)

Special thanks to my beta poeticsoul19 :)

Bella POV

I arrived back at Edward's after work. I knocked on the door and waited…waited. I knocked again and nothing. I was about to knock a third time when the door swung open. It wasn't Edward but his sister Alice.

" Bella, hi,sorry I didn't get to the door sooner I was on the phone." Alice moved aside and let me enter his condo.

" I'll call Edward and tell him your here. I've been here all day trying to sort through the man'closet. I have to get ready for the next season." I must have been looking at her strangely;she laughed "Oh I guess no one bothered to tell you. I'm a personal stylist. I do the whole 'swardrobes."

" Okay that makes sense now." I said though I found it weird that Edward didn't control his own wardrobe when he wanted to control everything else. The more I thought about it I saw that Edward was a natural born Dom. He controlled almosteverything about his life. I found it pretty funny that he didn't have control of something so small.

" I'm sure it's odd to think of someone that's a self proclaimed control freak not having control of his wardrobe, but trust me it's better this way," Alice laughed.

" I didn't know he was a control freak," I said,even though I knew he had to be…least I would think so.

" Oh yeah, I don't mean to scare you away from my brother, he's a great guy really, just don't rearrange his stuff. He had a girlfriend once that kept touching his stuff;just the littlest things she'd move. I found it hilarious but he dumped her because of it. I don't think Emmett's let him live that one down. When we were kids we'd sneak into his room and move his music around. The man is insane about his music, but anyway, we'd move it and as soon as camein the room he'd know something was different. It's kind of freaky really. Emmett is the complete opposite." I looked at her puzzled. would she throw Emmett into the equation?

She noticed my confusion and explained,"They're twins."

I would have never thought!They completely different in looks and personality.

" Really? I honestly thought Emmett was adopted;he looks nothing like you guys or your parents," I said with a was probably rude of me to say, but she laughed.

" Yeah, we have teased him about that his whole life. Edward and I pass for twins not them. Emmett looks like our grandpa Cullen except his eyes,those are dad's icy blue. Edward and I both look like Esme." I nodded really did;they both had her copper hair and green eyes,although Alice's hair was currently black. I'd seen childhood pictures of the bunch her natural color matched Esme's perfectly. I was about to ask her a question when the front door opened and Edward walked in. He smiled when he saw me and completely ignored his sister as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me sweetly

" You came back," hbreathed in my ear.

"Of course, I told you I would." I reassured him.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Alice laughed.

" Thanks for stopping by Alice and don't tell mom about hasn't decided if she to put up with me yet and I'd hate to get 'shopes up." Edward smiled, then kissed my nose.

" Of course Bella will want you, but no worries I won'ttell mom,you know I don't tell secrets." She rolled her eye at him. "Bye guys." We replied with our goodbyes as she closed the front door.

"Does she know?"

He sighed.

"Yes."

"I thought you said your family didn't know about you."

"No, I said some of them don't. My siblings are all involved in the lifestyle."

"Oh I misunderstood."

"No worries love, I wasn't exactly forth coming. Alice is a submissive for Jasper. When I told her about you she made me promise not to break your heart."

I smiled and decided thatI really liked Alice was glad to see that she felt the same way.

" Yes,please don't break my heart." I smiled shyly

" I don't plan on you hungry?" He asked pulling back from me my hand in his.

"Not really, I had a late lunch."

" I'm not particularly hungry either. Why don't we just get started?Would you like to see the room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Okay," I squeaked.

He chuckled.

" I won'tbite Bella...not today anyway." He winked. I just stared at him and broke out into a huge smile.

"You like to bite, huh?"

" It's been known to happen." He squeezed my hand and pulled me up a small flight of stairs. "This is my bedroom and this door leads to the playroom," he said waving a hand to the door at the back of his closet.

There was a number pad on the door. He quickly punched in the code and the door opened. I felt like I was going into the wardrobe of the Chronicles of Narnia but the twisted porn version.

The room was large. walls were deep red different cabinets; all made of oak with a stained deep cherry color and the floors were deep cherry hardwood. There were tables with padding and cuffs at the top and bottom.

There was a huge four poster king size bed with a closer inspection,I saw that it had ropes hanging from the inside and cuffs at the head and foot the the sides were metal loops which,I assumed,were for tying a person at different angles. The bed itself was covered in a white satin sheet and nothing else. On the walls not covered in cabinets were different types of canes, whips, and riding crops. I only knew what these were from my internet explorations. I also saw a St. Andrew Cross at the end of the room;it too had cuffs for the arms and ankles the one thing in the room that I had no idea what it was, was a table or bench that looked like it had a place to kneel there were also cuffs at both ends.

" Ask me anything," he said as I looked around, for the first time Edward appeared to be nervous.

"What's this?" I pointed to the bench

" A whipping bench," he stated.

"Oh."

I didn't really know what else to say. whole room was overwhelming me...not to mention the news I received today regarding Jacob, which I hadn't had a chance to tell Edward about. I continued to look around opening drawers that were full of vibrators, one full of plugs that I remember from my search as anal plugs, I was curious about them.

" Bella say something." I turned to look at was leaning against the door ,his posture was calm but his words gave his nervousness away.

"I'm overwhelmed." I said simply

"Okay, do you have any questions? Maybe that would help." He pushed himself off the door frame.

"I have so many questions. I don't know where to start." I chewed my lip.

" You asked about the whipping bench,would you like me to tell you about it?" He asked gesturing to the bench.

" Yes."

" It's a bench used for punishment, whipping as the name states, although it can be for pleasure as well. I normally use it for punishment, orfor anal sex." I nodded.

" When you say punishment,what do you mean? What would I be punished for?"

"If you do something I tell you not to or you fail to do something I ask that isn't against your hard or soft limits then you'll be punished."

"How?"

"Depends on the infraction," I nodded.

He continued, "Let's say I tell you to lie down on my padded bench and you refuse. It is my responsibility to first find out why then if 'snot for a reason that I deem acceptable,it's my responsibility to punish you per our agreement. I'd strap you to this bench and spank you with my leather strap. I'd probably give you thirty for a direct refusal."

"Oh."

He was talking about all of so calmly,like he was discussing baseball. I was a little intimidated in awe.

"Am I scaring you?"

"No, would you show me?"

"Show you what?" He asked looking adorably confused.

"What it would be like." He nodded

"First we must talk about more."

He spent an hour talking about everypiece of equipment and toy. He explained safe words and rules. He told me that he was a hard and firm Master that his commands must be obeyed. He explained that there are different levels of BDSM.

He enjoyed dominance, obviously, wanting to submit to him and serve him. He wasn't into blood play or anything dangerous. He didn't like to leave anything more than a small bruise. He saidthatto him,it was more about the control over the woman and her giving herself to him to use as he saw fit than the pain.

I was glad because in my internet search I'd come across some scary twisted things. I knew if he wanted to cut me or cut off my breathing,I wouldn't be able to say yes to him.

I didn't speak the whole time,just nodded and listened. was so passionate about everything it was hard to not want to at least try and at the same time I knew that if I didn't want this couldn't be with him, and that realization made my heartache. I knew he'd said that he was willing to give it all up for me, but after hearing his passion and love for what he did,I could never ask him to stop because I wasn't ready for this lifestyle.

"Any questions Bella?"

"No, I think you've covered everything. Will you show me Edward?"

" Do you want to play a scene or do you wantto know what spankings are like?" I thought about this and I knew from earlier this morning that he was capable of pleasuring me more than anyone on this earth I needed to know if I could handle the pain.

"I need to know what a spanking for punishment is like. If I don't know I can't make an informed decision." He nodded.

"Take you clothes off and lie with your chest here and your knees here." he pointed to the whipping bench. I did as I was told. Before I walked over to the bench he stopped me.

" Bella, you are beautiful,you know that don't you?" I shook my head no. No one had ever said that my naked body was beautiful.

" You are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I smiled as I looked at the floor. I didn't know what I was supposedto be doing, soI figured since we were in his room and he'd told me that I'd have to look down until I was told otherwise. I just looked down.

"Look at me," I did. "You are doing so well already. I think you were born for this role," he praised me as he brushed the back of his hand down my cheek and neck. "Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes Sir," I said.

He nodded and patted the bench. I climbed up and he strapped me onto it. My breathwas shaky and my heart was beating like mad. He ran his hand down my back and over my ass.

"Deep breaths Isabella. You need to relax. I will show you what a spanking is like, but I will also bring you pleasure," he rubbed my back as he spoke.

I breathed deeply trying to calm myself down.

" I'll not do anything without telling you what I'm going to do," he walked away gathered some things I couldn't see, andthen returned.

" I'll use the leather strap since that is what I use mostly for punishment." He showed it to me it was just what he said;a leather strap. It looked like a very small belt folded in half and connected at the end to form the handle. I nodded. My breathing had slowed.

" This is a silver bullet; I spank you for punishment,I'm going to spank you for pleasure. This will intensify the feeling. I'm going to put this in your pussy," he told me. I nodded. He pushed it into my pussy and turned it on. I gasped and moaned.I'd never felt anything like it, I wanted to buck my hips but I couldn't move.

"I want to hear you tonight Isabella. I want to know how good I make you feel." I moaned again when the vibrations became stronger. "Do you like it?"

"Yes oh God yes." I moaned out.

" Good I'm going to spank you now, but it will be for pleasure," I nodded. He smacked my ass sharply andit stung, but felt incredible at the same time. I moaned out again. He brought his hand back again and landed on a different spot of my ass.

"You like this don't you?" He asked fingering my wet slit.

"Yes, I love it." I breathed huskily. He smacked my ass several more times before I came wildly.

He chuckled. "I thought you might enjoy that. It's done two things: one, it hasbrought you pleasure; two, it's warmed up your ass for your spanking. Granted,not every warm up is so pleasurable, but it did the job. I'm going to spank you for punishment now. you sure you still want this Bella?" Edward questioned again.

I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"It's the only way I can decide. I know you can pleasure me, but I need to know if I can handle punishment, because I'm sure I'll mess up at some point."

" Yes, and in the beginning you will mess up a lot. It's not something to be ashamed of;this is a lot to learn. You will have to learn a new way to act." I nodded. He picked up the leather strap and ran it down my back followed by his warm hand. "I'm going to start with five you really need fifteen to really be able to decide if you can handle it...twenty would be even better, but for now we'll do five and you can say green if I can continue or red for me to stop. Understand?" I nodded.

" If at any timeyou need me to stop,what will you say?" Edward quized.

"Red."

"Very good. I'm going to start now." I nodded and braced myself for pain. He rubbed my ass again with his hand then raised back and brought the leather strap down on my ass sharply I cried out.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. He did it again it hurt and hurt bad, but if I had done something to deserve punishment I could handle this.

He got to five. "Are we green Isabella?"

"Yes Sir we're green," I said. Trying hard not to cry. He continued the spanking when he got to ten tears were rolling down my checks.

"Are we still green?"

"Yes Sir." He continued to fifteen then asked again "Yes Sir," I responded.

He stopped at twenty. "What color are we?"

" We are green Sir," I said through my tears.

"Are you sure Bella?" I looked up at Edward through my tears and nodded.

"Please Edward I need this." I don't know where it came from or why I thought I needed to be spanked like a child, but I did it felt so good to have this release.

He continued to twenty five. "Are we green?"

" Yes," I went to thirty and stopped again. He didn't ask what color simplyset the strap down rubbed something cool on my ass. He then unhooked my straps and pulled my sobbing form into his arms.

"I knew you were a natural sub Bella. Tell me why you needed a spanking." He let me cry myself out.

"I needed the release, but I didn't know that until I started to cry. I just felt like everything that I've been through since I caught Jacob was being washed away. I don't understand it. Maybe I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak. I understand what you mean. In the past I've had subs that would deliberately do something wrong to be spanked because they needed the release that it brought."

I nodded. I guess that made sense. I knew I felt better and worse. Better because I got out all the emotionsthat I'd be bottling up and worse because my ass hurt like hell.

"Edward, I need time to think about all this." He nodded and kissed my head. I continued,

"I think I'm going to go away and visit some friends. I'll not tell them anything, but I just need to remove myself from everything," I confessed.

He tensed, "Please don't leave me Bella," he sounded so hurt.

I pulled back to see him. I took his face between my hands and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Edward. I just need time away to gain perspective. I have friends in Florida where I went to college. I talked to a couple of them today, and there's a big girls weekend. Everyone from our group will be there. I thought it was the perfect opportunity."

He looked relieved. I kissed him quickly. I debated on if I should tell him about Jacob's newest attack on me, but I knew I couldn't do it naked.

"May I get dressed?" I asked looking at him from under my lashes.

" Would you like a bath first?That's normally what I do after I've disciplined my sub to that degree." Edward explained as he stroked my check with his thumb. I nodded.

He pulled me to my feet, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bathroom. He bathed me andit was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. He helped me out, dried me off, then gave me one of his and a pair of boxers to put on. He watched me as I dressed. was very intense, and I found it odd that no matter what I was wearing, or what I was doing, I never felt uncomfortable with him.

He took my hand and pulled me to his bed. He motioned for me to get in, so I climbed under the covers. He tucked me in then walked to the other side. He took off his shirt and pants; clad in only boxers,he climbed in and pulled me close to kissed my nose, smiled then said,

"I can tell you have something you want to say. You can tell me anything Bella."

I nodded.I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say he was reading my mind.

" I heard from Jacob today and I think I should tell you about this relationship is based on trust and honesty, should know," I said.

He nodded for me to continue.

" Today Jacob's attorney fileda new complaint or charge against me. He's claiming that I had an abortion because I didn't want his baby." I looked at Edward but his face was stone.

I continued somewhathesitantly,hoping that what I was about to tell him wouldn't make him see me differently.

" I was pregnant with his baby, but I miscarried. Including the most recent one, I've had 2 miscarriages and two that were born way too early and passed shortly after. I don't know why he'd accuse me of abortion. I was devastated when I lost the babies." Thelast part came out as a whisper burned my eyes.

" Bella I'm so sorry, no one should have to go through that. I know that must have been so hard to go through a miscarriage, but to actually bury a child…must have been ," He said as he squeezed me to him.

"Yes, it was extremely difficult, but now looking back I'm glad I didn't have his child. I know that may seem cold, but he's a bastard and when this divorce is over I'll be done with him. Don't get me wrong though, I loved my babies all of them. The ones I gave birth to were both girls and so beautiful. I only got to spend an hour with each of them before they died, but I loved them both so much." I couldn't stop the tears.

Edward held me close and whispered in my ear. "It's not cold, you deserve the best. I'm so sorry for your loss sweetheart."

" Thank you.I guess you should know that I may not be able to have another baby. I know we are just starting out, but I may not be able to give you a child, Edward," I sobbed, tears streaming down my face again.

He pulled me tightly in his arms.

" Love,all I care about is that you are healthy and happy. If we decided we want a child together we can adopt or do surrogacy. There many options out there now." He kissed my tears away.

I loved this man more and more. I wanted to be his everything and if that meant I let him hit me then I'd do it. I knew I'd do anything for him. However,I didn't want to commit to anything right now. I was too emotional. I needed this time away to think things through. I had to be certain.

"Thank you Edward, you are so kind and understanding."

"I try. Do you mind if I ask when you're last miscarriage was?"

I swallowed I didn't want to tell him I knew he'd be upset. I just hoped that he would forgive me for telling him sooner.

" Please do not be upset. Do you remember those few days not long after we started working out, and I had your mom call and tell you I was sick?" He nodded eying me warily. "Well I had it then. Carlisle performeda DNC and treated me. I was two months and some odd days. He said it was probably all the stress I'd been under."

Edward was quiet as he stared at me.

" You should have told me," he told me solemnly. I nodded tears running down my face. He continued, "I know that none of the exercise I had you doing would have affected a pregnancy, but I could have had you doing something too strenuous. Bella, this is why you must be one hundred percent honest with me. You can't put yourself in harm'sway."

"I'm sorry Edward. So sorry." I sobbed out again.

He kissed my tears away...again. "Oh Bella, I'm the one that's sorry. You were going through something terrible all alone. I could have been there to hold you as you cried."

" I feel so bad about the miscarriage, because..., because I didn't cry.I was relieved. God, I'm such a horrible person," I groaned jamming my fists into my eyes harshly.

"No, you're not! You. Are. Wonderful." He stressed every word before continuing, "You're just in a bad situation."

We kissed and eventually made love slowly. It was perfect. I felt so much better. I got up the next morning andas I was getting ready I looked over to Edward who was starting at my ass.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He turned my back to the mirror. I had two small bruises on my ass from last night.

" Oh," I said. I just stared at them touching them softly. They hurt;actually my ass was really tender. I kept staring.

"Say something Bella," Edward looked worried.

" Um I was just thinking that...well I...God...don't know how to describe it." Truth was I liked them. I had a weird surge of pride that he'd marked me. I didn't understand , I really Freak.

" Do you hate me?" Edward asked. looked so much like a little boy getting caught doing something wrong, and I couldn't help but want to laugh, though I didn't.

" No, not at all Edward. I just think I'm a freak because...actually like them." There, I said what you will of it.

He smiled, I mean a huge smile. I smiled back. "You are truly a naturally born submissive Bella. I hope you realize it babe, because you and I are going to have some fun if you'll give into your nature." He couldn't stop smiling.

I left Edward's house went back to Esme's. whole drive was rough. My ass was much I originally thought. I did enjoy the aftercare, and it did take away some of the sting, but it would be hurting when I sat down for next fewdays. Edward gave me some balm to put on my ass to help it heal.

I thought back to this morning while he was rubbing the balm on me. I asked him how many swats was the most he'd ever given someone; he said one hundred. I couldn't imagine what would constitute such a harsh punishment;he said the sub lied to him about where she was, and some other less important things.

It all added up to equal one hundred. He didn't tell me the details of the lie, but I would imagine it was pretty big for him to punish her so severely. I was surprised to find out that you could safe word during a punishment. I think I'd definitely be safe wording if I ever had a punishment that harsh.

I sighed as I came back to the present and parked my car in front of the Cullen's house. I went straight to my was late morning and Esme and Carlisle had already left for work. I found a note from Esme on my door.

_Bella,_

_We've both headed off to work. Sorry we missed you Dear. There are leftovers in the fridge from last night please help yourself. Carlisle says there's a nasty bug going around so be cautious. Call me when you can._

_Love,_

_Esme._

She was so sweet and took such great care of me. I loved them both dearly for opening their home to me like this.

I went andbookedmy flight to leave tomorrow mid afternoon. My friends were going to pick me up at the airport. I hadn't seen them since we'd graduated from FSU. I was excited to see them, but sad to be leaving Edward behind. I told him I'd text him ,but I didn't know what the plans were.

I woke up later that afternoon not feeling as sore. I looked at my ass in the mirror I was surprised and a little disheartened that my bruises were already disappearing, but extremely grateful. I knew we'd be swimming and I didn't want to explain a bruise poking out from my swimsuit bottom.

Tonight was family night. I was excited to see everyone before I had to leave for Florida. We ate and chatted about jobs and my trip.

Edward kept his hand on my knee most of dinner. He would slide his hand up my leg almost touching my sex then back to my knee. He was driving me crazy, and he knew it. It seemed like no time at all had passed when it was time for everyone to return to their homes. I walked Edward out to his car hoping for a farewell kiss.

" I'll miss you," he whispered, his lips hovering closely above mine.

"I'll miss you," I repeated to him. He kissed me lightly then smirked. "How's my ass?" He asked I looked puzzled. So he patted my bottom lightly.

"_My_ ass is okay, the bruises are almost gone," I smirked. He didn't like my correction.

He growled in my ear. "It will be my ass soon love."

Either his words or closeness, I wasn't sure which, turned me on, but either way I'd be changing my panties.

" Text or call me before you take off and when you land so Iknow you're safe," Edward said.

"Okay," I smiled in reply.

He spun us quickly pressing me against his car. He kissed me roughly pulling my leg around his hips and grinding his erection into my center. I moaned loudly and thrust into him. He abruptly pulled back, I whimpered from the connection loss.

"Come," is all he said.

We were running around the side of his parents house. We ran through the backyard and through a small field.

"Up here," he said. As he lifted me to a ladder attached to the side of a huge oak.

" Um Edward,what are we doing?" I paused looking back at him.

" It's my tree house. I'm going to fuck you here," he told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Who was I to argue?I climbed up to the little landing.

"Will this hold us?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I've kept it up. This was my favorite place to come as a child. My dad had one built for each of us."

I looked around it was tidy, with small wooden shelvesthat housed old toys from his youth, a small couch and chair which were really just rough cut boards with cushions sat upon them. It was sweet and totally Edward. I chuckled as I thought about what a neat child he must have been,though dusty,this place was very well kept.

He pulled up a small piece of the floor bored. "This is where stashed all my porn," he laughed he pulled out a playboy magazine from the nineties.

I laughed. "This is really awesome. I wish I'd had one...tree house, not the porn," I clarified.

" It's been a lifelongfantasy for me to have sex here."

"You've never brought another girl up here?" I asked rather surprised.

"No, you're the only one that I've ever wanted to bring here. I want you to know every part of me Bella. I was serious about that."

I just stared at him. I knew I was in love with him, but it didn't feel like it was the right time to tell him. I had to be certain that I wanted this lifestyle with him.

All talking ended as we made love in his childhood sanctuary. We lay for a long time wrapped in each other'sarms before I spoke. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Hell yes!" He proclaimed

Edward tucked me into my bed, and said good night. He was so cute and sweet it was hard for me to believe that he was a Dom. Before I knew what I knewnow, I thought Doms would be mean, men that like to hurt people, but thankfully I was finding that was not the case at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to miss you Bella. I hope you have so much fun. You need a break from all this drama," Esme told me sweetly. She handed me a cup of coffee as she spoke.

"Thank you Esme, and thank you so much for letting me stay here, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No need to thank me. Just tell me about what's going on between you and Edward," she raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

I looked at her shocked. "Bella I know my son. I know when he has a girl on his mind. I know he likes you."

"I don't know that there's anything to tell really. He asked me to date him, and I've asked for time. I'm sorting out everything while I'm gone. Then we'll talk when I get back," I shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with him?" Esme asked carefully.

I was stunned by her question "What do you mean Esme? Do you not want me to date your son?"

" No Bella it's not that at all. I'd love for you to date Edward. It's just that Edward is...and I don't want you getting hurt," she explained.

"What do you mean by different?"

"He likes to have a certain level of control, and I've seen it run off girlfriends in the past."

"Oh, I know he's a control freak. I'm okay with that."

"It's more than that Bella. You have to promise not to tell him what I'm about to tell you."

"Emse, I don't know if I can do that. If Edward and I are going to be in an open and honest relationship I don't think I should have secrets."

" I understand and fine if he asks you can tell him," She conceded. I nodded, so she continued, "Edward is a partof the BDSM community. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, he's a Dom." I said she clearly knew. How did Edward not know that his mom knew all this time?

"He told you?" She said in disbelief.

" Yes, I told you,he wants an open and honest relationship." I finished my coffee and rinsed my cup.

"Do you want to be his sub?"

"I don't know it's one of the things I'm going to think about on my trip," I told her honestly.

" I see. Bella,know that Edward is a kind and loving man. He may have this need to live this different lifestyle, but it doesn't change what a great person he is," Esme defended her son.

I nodded. I was about to ask her how she knew about Edward's secret life but my taxi arrived.

I headed off to see my friends. Hopefully I could make senseof my life and figure out what the fuck I was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A journey of a Swan

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A very special thank you to my beta poeticsoul19.

Bella POV:

Edward insisted that I use his frequent flyer miles and fly first class. I acquiesced reluctantly, but it was so worth it; it was really awesome up here. I had room to stretch out and for some reason that made it easier to think.

I was still in shock that I'd actually agreed to let Edward spank me for punishment and even more shocked that I liked it, that I'd asked for more. I should have been disgusted with myself but I wasn't. I was just in shock.

I had several shocks over the past week, not in any particular order: the shit Jacob was stirring up, the fact thatEdward was a Dom; I was in love with him; his siblings knew and were involved in the lifestyle; his mom knew; I'd let me spank me. I wasn't sure if the last one meant I had daddy issues or not, but I wasn't going to go looking into that one. I was afraid of what I'd find.

I decided that since I was on the same plane for the long trip from Washington state to Florida I might as well sort through my issues, and what better place to start than Edward. Even though I was worried about everything going on with Jacob, no amount of thinking would solve that problem. So, it was better to not think of it at all.

Edward, I loved him even though I'd not known him for long. He was a kind man,very respectful to everyone a perfect gentleman, but he had a deep dark secret. He was a Dom. He wanted to dominate me during sex and possibly at other times.

He did say he likedto play Dom and sub for a whole weekend. I'm still not sure how much of that bleeds into the weekday life, but I'd be lying to myself if I said that it wouldn't. How could it not? He would be my Master.

Yes, the sex stuff would be on the weekend, but that didn't mean that he would stop being my Master during the week. I'd be his girlfriend, but what if I fucked up? Would I be punished on Ffor something I did on Monday?

I suppose the best way to answer that would be to ask him. He did say we had to work out an agreement and sign a contract so obviously I'dhave some sort of say. Let's say the answer to that is yes, I would be punished for a wrong doing that occurred on Monday. Would this cause me to live on edge all the time?

I couldn't do that.

I sighed, this was so overwhelming. Why couldn't I have found someone less complicated? My phone beeped with a text. I looked down and smiled.

_Bella stop over thinking and ask me your questions. ~Edward._

_Edward how do you know I'm over thinking? ~Bella_

_Because I know you Bella. ~E_

_Fine, I'm wondering if I do something against your rules on Monday, will I be punished on Friday? ~B_

_Yes. ~E_

I stared at the screen. Could I accept that? Could I really live my life on edge or in fear of doing something that would upset him and be punished for something I did as his girlfriend and not as his sub?

_Flights taking off; turning phone off. ~B_

_Be safe. Call me when you land, please. ~E_

_Will I be punished if I don't? ~B (_yes, but I was feeling a little irate at the moment.)

_No, please call me Bella, I worry about you. ~E _

_I will, don't worry. ~B_

I don't know why but I felt a warm sensation in my heart at the thought of him worrying about me.

The flight to Dallas seemed short to me. I got off the plane and walked around for a little while before returning to the plane to find my seat. My ass wasn't sore anymore, and for some weird reason I missed it.

I really do think I'm fucked up in the head.

I decided to turn on my phone and text him since the reminder of my missed sore ass also made me miss the man who made it that way. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Dr. Cullen," Edward, answered in a seductive tone that made my girly parts tingle.

I giggled quietly, "Hello Sir."

"Ahh, Hello, Ms Swan," I could hear the smile in his sexy smooth voice.

I smiled at that, I was so happy he hadn't used my married name, I'd never asked him not to, but I wasglad he didn't.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I'm currently quitelonely and missing a very special person from my life," Edward confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any way I can help?" I asked trying to sound seductive.

"Possibly. To what do I owe this surprising phone call? You're flight doesn't land for another couple of hours." I looked around I was the only person seated, but I lowered my voice anyway.

"Well I realized that my ass wasn't sore any more, and for some reason, I miss it. I feel a little crazy for missing somethinglike that. So, I thought I'd call you so you could help me sort through my craziness."

He chuckled, "That, my pet, is normal and quite promising, actually," he sounded excited by my information.

"How so?"

"I told you Bella,you are a natural born submissive. The fact that you're missing your sore ass that was to you by your possible Master, gives me very high hopes that you'll agree to be mine," Edward said, sounding a bit smug.

I was his.I knew this in my heart, but I couldn't tell him that yet.

"I'm still confused as to why I'd be punished for something I did on Monday as your girlfriend."

"Love, I know it's complicated, but please don't try to over think it, if you do I'lljust look like a monster that likes to hit women," he groaned. I could picture him running his strong hands through his unruly mop, did anytime he was frustrated.

"Edward, I need an answer to that question. How can I live my life on edge every day?"

"You don't have to live it on edge. The only way I'd punish you on Friday for a Monday occurrence is if it's something you were told not to do. For example if I tell you that you aren't allowed to masturbate, that I'm the only one that will bring you to orgasm, and you masturbate on Monday then on Friday I'd have to punish you," he explained.

Oh, okay, that makes more sense. He continued, "what good would it do us if the command was only while we were together the anticipation makes it all the better when our playtime comes. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I answered, trying to bring the sexy tone back to my voice.

He moaned, "Bella, do you have any idea what hearing you call me 'Sir' does to me? I'm so hard right now I might burst through my zipper." Now it was my turn to groan. I knew firsthandwhat him could do.

"What will it do to you if I call you my Master?" I asked seductively, liking the control I had over him at the moment.

He moaned again, "just hearing that word on your lips makes me so hard baby."

"Touch yourself." I whispered.

He gasped, "Are you serious Bella? I'm in my office at work."

"So, do it. I want to hear what I do to you, Master." I said to see how it would feel and sound.

"Oh my naughty little girl, you will be punished for that. You have no right to call me that until I give you my permission," he retorted seductively.

"I'll suffer the consequences...," I purred.

"Isabella, one more time, and I'll fly down there and turn your ass red," I gasped. I'm pretty sure he would do just that.

"Are you touching yourself?" I asked, not responding to his threat.

"Yes," he moaned.

"What are you imagining?"

"That your mouth is wrapped around my thick hard cock," his words were coming out in a whispered moan.

"Mmmm, I'd like to do that. I'd love to suck your cock for you...," I put as much sexiness into my voice as I could muster.

He hissed, "damn itIsabella, you're forcing my hand. I'll have to live up to my word now," he growled.

I chuckled silently this was so much fun. I ignored his threats and continued my teasing.

"I want to swallow you," I whispered.

"Oh, God Bella, tell me more. Tell me what you'd do," he whispered urgently.

"I'd take you down my throat hard and fast, and when you come I'll swallow everything you give me, then lick you clean," I was so aroused;I could feel my panties becoming soaked. I really wished I wasn't on a plane right now.

"Oh, God, I'm coming Bella," he moaned out, he chuckled after a few seconds. "You, my dirty little girl, are going to have a very sore ass, but in the mean time you aren't allow to touch yourself you get no release," he ordered. I could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes Sir," I agreed. Excitement flared inside me.

"I have to go. I've made a mess of myself, and I have a patient to see in ten minutes. Thank you for calling love, and please call me when you land in Florida."

"I will," I promised.

"And Bella, I will know if you disobey so don't try me," he warned.

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't know how he'd know but I wasn't going to find out...maybe I would. God, I'm really turning in to a slut, afreak, something sinister.

I landed in Florida three hours later. It was so good to see all my friends. We had rented a suite at the Radison Hotel. It was over the top, but with twelve of us splitting the bill,it wasn't so bad.

After everyone arrived we all gathered into the living room. Missy had been selected as this year's so she had the floor.

"Okay, since this is the first year that we have all been able to come. I thought we'd do something special. I hope everyone remembered to bring a party dress, because tomorrow night we are going dancing at 'Tini'. The martini bar and dance club next door. It's more upscalethan a normal bar or dance club. I've reserved some tables for us. Tonight I thought should be a reconnection time. We'll go around the circle and reintroduce ourselves. I doubt we've 'snames, but just tell us what you're doing now. I'll start. I'm a mom of two, I'm currently working as an interpreter for the deaf, but on an as needed basis, so I can be with my children as much as possible, and I married Van Chang."

She pointed to her left and Lisa began. "Well, I've been divorced twice;yeah I know I'm awesome." Everyone laughed. "I've had cancer and survived. I'm currently single and living in Jacksonville with my sister and her two kids. I work for a financial company, as a loan officer. That's about it."

Audrey began next. "Hey ya'll, I'm living in the panhandle with my husband and daughter. I work for a Child advocate attorney. Not much else is going on with me. I married Brick Forester."

Bekah was next. "I'm a mom of a cutie four year old boy Jackson. I'm a nurse, and married Will Lace."

Kym was next "I'm an elementary school teacher; never married. Yep that sums me up," she chuckled.

Freda began, "I got married, almost died, and have three kids. We just bought a house and are renovating it at the moment. I married Shawn Pyll."

Everyone started asking her how she almost died. She laughed like it was no big deal, and told us about how she has Chrones Disease. It sounded pretty serious to me, but she was known to down play things. It's a scary thing to think of someone your age dying. It was my turn.

"Umm, well I married Jacob Black, we tried to have kids, but it didn't work out. We are in the process of a divorce. I work as the head librarian at Seattle library in Washington." I debated on adding something about Edward, but decided against it, not that I was ashamed, but I didn't know what we were to even talk about him.

Judy was next. "I married Timmy he's in the military. We just had our first baby, and this is the first time I've been away from him. I'm on maternity leave right now, but when I'm not I work on the base as a secretary."

I tuned everyone else out. I knew most people'sstory having kept up with them on Facebook, or by phone.

We ordered pizza and drinks and vegged in front of the huge TV to watch movies, and reminisce about old times.

Though we all hung out in college we still had our own clicks withinthe group. Mine was my group of floor mates. Audrey, Missy, Bekah, and Kym we had all gathered in the suites small kitchen.

"So you'regetting a divorce? I would have never guessed. You guys were so close in college," Kym said to me as she took a sip of her wine.

"I know, we were close until we tried to have a baby. I miscarried twice and had two extremely early that didn't make it. The kicker that is the real cause for the divorce is I caught him fucking his best friend'swife," I announced to shocked faces.

"No!" they all said at once.

I nodded "Yep, in our brand new house,in our brand new bed."

"That bastard!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not the most impressive part. Not only did he tell me it wasn't what it looked like, he asked me to join in." All of them looked at me with opened mouth shocked expressions.

"OH MY GOD! I hope you kicked him in the balls," Bekah screeched.

I laughed "No, unfortunately I didn't,I just ran. I was so completely distraught.I'd worked so hard on my body, and making everything perfect for him. I didn't see the signs. I really hated myself for a while."

"Well it's his loss 'you are smokin' hot!" Audrey said, I chuckled 'dreally missed these girls.

"So anyone new?" Missy asked.

"Well sort of, speaking of him, he asked me to let him know I was here. Lme text him." I pulled out my phone, and turned it on. I had several missed calls andtextsfrom him. The last saying:

_If you're alive and well, your ass is so mine. I've been worried sick call me asap! Do not text! Call me! ~E _

I sighed "I'll be right back. He's called a bunch and wants to hear my voice." I said rolling my eyes to which they laughed, but I was really worried. We weren't even in a relationship yet, and I was already upset about disappointing him.

The phone rang one time when he answered, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Edward, calm down I'm fine. The girls met me at the airport, and I just lost trackof time. I forgot to turn my phone back on. I'm sorry," I sighed disappoint in myself for making him worry.

"You will be," he snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked slightly angered.

"I mean, as soon as I get my hands on you I'm going to make sure you can't sit down for a week," he growled.

My anger went from slight to full blown, "listen here, I've not agreed to jack shit so don't go getting all mightier than thou on me."

He groaned and sighed heavily, and I'm sure he was tugging hard on his poor hair, "you're right, I'm sorry, but this is a perfect example of what would grant you a punishment on Friday for what occurred during the week. Punishment is to help you remember to do as I've asked no matter when I've asked it of you."

"So I agree, and I have no free will?" I whisper yelled.

"I didn't say that. Do you really think _now_is the time to discuss this?"

"No, I don't. Honestly I don't want to discuss this at all for a while. I need time to think and make a decision."

"Okay Bella, just be careful. Will you tell me your plans for the weekend?" All trace of his prior mood was gone;he was back to my sweet and caring Edward.

"I suppose." I teased, trying to lighten the mood further. "We are staying at the Radison, near the beach. We've rented out the grand suite. Tomorrow night we are going to a club that's next door for drinks and dancing. It should be fun. I don't dance, but it's good to reconnect."

"Sounds great, love. Be careful and call if you need anything. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. I'll call you soon," I promised.

I went back into the suite and back in the kitchen wherethe girls were still gossiping about everyone. I smiled thinking back at our times in college.

"Everything okay?" Bekah asked

"Yeah he's a little over protective, and worriestoo much," I shrugged.

"So what's the deal with him?" Audrey asked.

"His sister in law did my surgery, his mom remodeled my house, and I met him when I fell at the gym because I was crying, I'd just walked in on Jacob. It's a small world I guess," I shrugged.

"Wow, so you guys have been going out since the day you caught Jacob?" Missy asked.

"No, we've gone out on two 'dates', I guess you could say. I see him a lot, because he volunteered to do my physical therapy. I couldn't afford a therapist or a trainer. He also arranged for me to live with his mom and dad since I have no friends or family in Seattle."

"Wow, he must really like you," Kym commented

"Yeah, I think he does and I like him. He's just really complicated, and I'm not sure I want to deal with complicated right now. I feel like I'm moving too fast. I'm glad this 'get together' was this weekend,it was perfect timing," I told them as I poured myself another glass of wine.

"I'm sure if it's meant to be it will work out," Bekah added.

I nodded it was true I suppose. I just knew I wasn't looking forward to our next meeting. I'd done several things that I knew he would be punishing me for. Wait...if I was already accepting of his punishment, did it mean that I wanted this relationship?

Everyone decided to crash early. We were going to the beach first thing; having a poolside lunch, then coming back here to get ready for our evening out. It was all very laid back just like our group always was.

I had a room to myself, and after hours of not being able to sleep I decided to call Edward. Itwas midnight there I probably shouldn't be calling, but I felt horribly guilty about disappointing him, and I missed him like crazy. I hoped it wasn't an omen of things to come. I really didn't think I'd be a very good sub for him.

The phone rang three times before he answered "Bella are you okay?" He said groggily.

Great I'd woken him up. "I'm sorry to wake you. I'm fine."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"Nothing really I'm just missing you, and even more confused. I don't really want to talk about anything particular. I just wanted to apologize for not calling you sooner, and I'm sorry I called you Master without permission." I sighed

"Bella are you feeling guilty?" How does he do that? How does he know what I'm thinking and feeling all the time.

"Yes," I admitted.

He chuckled "You'll make a great submissive Bella."

"How can you say that? I've messed up so badly, and it's not even an official thing."

"You will mess up, a lot, but the fact that you feel guilty about disappointing me is a sure sign that this will work, and you will be great. You just have to give it a chance."

"Are you sure you can have a normal 'vanilla' relationship with me if I decide I can't do this?" I worried my lip with my teeth; this was something that worried me greatly.

"I won'tlie. It would be tough, but I'll do anything for you Bella, anything."

"I miss you Edward," I sniffled.

"Ahh, baby, don't cry. I'll see you soon," he promised softly.

"I know, but everything is just so confusing, and I'm more overwhelmed than ever. I really wanted this time away to think and decide what I wanted but what I want is you." I continued to cry.

"Sweetheart, I know it's tough, but you hang in there, and everything will work out for you. I know it will. You are too great of a person for it not to work out."

I smiled, "thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella. I have an early appointment, and I really need to get some sleep. Will you be alright love?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Goodnight Edward."

"Night sweetheart."

I woke up groggy a few hours later, but looking forward to the day of sun. I showered quickly, and put on my swimsuit and cover up; grabbed my beach bag, and went out to the living room where everyone had gathered.

There was a buffet of breakfast foods, I grabbed a banana and juice and sat down to eat.

"I heard you crying last night, are you okay?" Missy asked.

"Yes, I have so many decisions to make I'm a bit overwhelmed. I just needed the release, you know?"

"I understand, if you want a sounding board let me know. I'm always here for you," she reminded me.

I smiled out of everyone, she and I were the closest. Honestly if I'd not married Jacob, I would have stayed here to be close to her. She was like the sister I never had.

"I know you are. Thank you." I could probably tell her everything and even if she thought I was bat shit crazy she would still smile, and ask me if it would make me happy to be with Edward. If I said yes she'd hug and congratulate me. That's just how she is and I lovedher for it.

The beach was awesome. It was hot and perfect. I put sunscreen all over and baked. I already had a nice tan from visiting the tanning beds, but this was so much better. We ate lunch at the cabana nearbythen vegged out some more.

Several of the girls went shopping, but I stayed on the beach with my little tight nit group. We didn't say much,just relaxed in the sun played in the water. When the night started to roll in,we gathered up our things and headed up to the suite to prepare for tonight.

We ate room service gabbed about babies, husbands and life in general. We each went to our respective rooms to dress for tonight. I had bought a dress for the evening. It was midnight blue and very low cut in the back and front. The dress came to right above my knees andthe 'v'in the front stopped three inches from the top of my belly button. The whole dress was like a sheet on my skin;it was soft and following.

The back was scooped and ended right at the small of my bareback. I was almost completely exposed. I wondered briefly what Edward would think of my dress. I paired it with my only pair of fuck me heels in a dark pewter color. I left my hair down and my makeup was smoky.

I walked into the living area to be bombarded with cat calls and wolf whistles. I laughed and blushed bright red. Everyone looked great andI wasn't the only one dressed provocatively. Almost everyone was wearing clothes that they'd never wear at any other time.

We walked down to the bar. It was nice, and upscale. People were dancing, drinking and music was playing, but it didn't feel sleazy. I was sitting at a high top table talking to Missy and Bekah when I felt a warm hand touch my back. Before I could react I heard a voice in my ear. "Dance with me." I nodded instantly and followed him onto the dance floor. I didn't give my friends a second thought.

"Your friends seem a little shocked," he told me as he pulled me close.

I chuckled, "I've never accepted anyone'soffer to dance."

"Ah, then I consider myself lucky to be your first," he winked.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"I told you I'd come if you called me Master again. You pushed my hand Isabella," he smiled and winked before continuing, "I couldn't be away from you any longer. I'm sorry if I'm not respecting your wishes to be alone, but after hearing you cry last night, I couldn't wait to see you any longer."

"I'm glad you came," I smiled a dirty dancing type of song came on; he pulled me closer so I was straddling his leg. I could feel his arousal growing on my thigh as I ground into him.

"You're a great dancer, Bella," He complimented.

I laughed "Thank you. It's a secret though."

He chuckled. He leaned in and kissed my neck all the way to my ear, his hand slipping lower to my ass.

"You look delectable tonight love, this dress makes me want to do all sorts of depraved things to you."

I gasped as he sucked lightly on the skin behind my ear. "Your friends are staring at you with opened mouths. Would you like to give them a show?" He smiled devilishly at me.

"Yes," I breathed, "but I should warn you. I'm not wearing any panties." I whispered in his ear.

He hissed, "My naughty little girl," he murmured. His hand slowly made itsway up my leg and under my dress. He found my folds and swiped his finger through the wetness, before he brought them to his mouth and sucked on them as I stared in shock.

"You taste so good little girl. I can't wait to fuck you with my mouth," he whispered into my ear, before chuckling at my lost expression.

"Your friends are quiet mesmerized by our performance," He spun me so my back was pressed to his chest. I could see them staring at us with open mouths, I laughed at their shocked expression as I grounded my ass into Edward's arousal. He held me closer as I snaked my right arm up and around the back of his neck giving him more access to mine. I hadn't felt this graceful or this wanted in a very long time. I wanted to go back to his room so he could have his way with me.

"What do you say we go back to my room so I can have my way with you," he asked.

I looked back at him for a minute was he reading my mind? I wondered if coming back with him would mean anything in regards to the lifestyle he wanted me to try.

"If you come back to my room you are in agreement to at least trying to be my sub for three months. If you say no then you can take your time. Decide and let me know if you're ready. Keep in mind if you agree to come with me now you have a punishment coming. I'll give you until the end of this song to decide." He turned me back to face him, and pulled me closer as we swayed to the slow music.

I wanted to go back to the room with him. Did I want to be spanked and be his submissive? I didn't know. Why was he forcing me to decide?Did he know it's what I wanted? He seemed to know everything else about me without me realizing it myself. The song ended.

"What's your choice Isabella?" His voice held authority but also a sexiness to it that went straight to my girly parts.

"I'll go with you," I whispered.

"Good, go grab your things, tell your friends you'll see them in the morning. Don't tell them who I am."

I nodded and walked over to the table the girls were looking at me like I was insane.

"Who the hell was that, and when did you learn to dance?" Audrey asked.

"Um, I learned a long time ago, I just kept it a secret. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Wait! You're not leaving with a stranger," Bekah grabbed my arm.

"I'll be fine. I'll explain it all in the morning."

"That's Edward isn't it?" Missy asked I didn't respond. I just looked at her with a small smirk, and turned and left.

He was waiting for me at the door; he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and led me to his room. This was it. This was the night that would truly change my life. I should be afraid, but I was just really, really happy. Maybe a little horny...okay a lot horny.


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey of a Swan

Chapter 4

Special thanks to my wonderful beta poeticsoul19

Bella POV

We walked hand in hand in complete silence to his room, which was a floor below where I was staying. After the door clicked shut softly, he turned me to him.

I kept my head down. I didn't want to do anything else to upset him. I wasn't sure if we were Edward and Bella right now or Isabella and Master...well Sir until I'm collared. Why was that so easy to think? I didn't feel weird about it, I felt normal.

Edward lifted my chin so he could see my eyes, "Bella it's just us right now, okay," I nodded. "I want you to be one hundred percent sure that this is what you want. I'm not saying that you can't change your mind in the future, but I want you to commit to me as your Master for three months, at the end of that time if you change your mind then I'll let you out of the contract and we'll just be Edward and Bella. I won't lose you," he had such conviction in his voice.

I knew I was safe with him, and he would honor anything I wished.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, searching my eyes for the truth.

I nodded and stepped back, pulling my dress over my head, as I knelt on the floor in front of him in the position he'd taught me.

He breathed in a shaky breath. "You don't know what it does to me to see you submitting to me like this Isabella," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "But as much as I love seeing you like this, I regret that this can't be a happy meeting right now. You've disobeyed the rules, and you have to be punished. Do you remember what it is you've done?" I nodded, "Tell me."

"I didn't call you when my plane landed. I called you Master and I'm not yet collared," I whispered.

"Yes, and you were told not to touch yourself did you obey me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, stand up and come over here," he helped me up before walking with me over to the bed. He sat down then pulled me so that my torso was over his legs, my chest, and my head rested on the bed. He reached behind him then set something on my back where his hands rested.

"I have brought my leather strap with me. How many strikes do you think you deserve for your disobedience?"

"Whatever you wish Sir," I said softly. I found it odd how accepting I was of something so humiliating. I was a grown woman and about to be spanked for disobeying, but as humiliating as it was I wanted it more than I've ever wanted anything. I was aroused and remorseful. I never thought those two could reside together.

"I like that answer. I think I'll give you five for every time you called me Master after I told you not to. I believe that would be two times, so ten for that. For not calling me when your plane landed is more serious. Part of my job as your Master is to be sure you are safe. That responsibility is not just a playtime job. It's my job twenty four-seven, a job that I take very seriously, and for disobeying that rule I'll give you twenty. How many is that Isabella?" He asked, sounding as commanding as I'd ever heard. I was aching for him to touch me.

I swallowed, knowing my ass was going to ache for days, thirty was pushing my limit, especially since my ass hadn't completely gotten over last time. I didn't know if I could handle this, tears started to stream down my face, partly in fear, but mostly because I had disappointed him.

"You may answer."

"Thirty Sir."

"Do you think that's a suitable number, Isabella?"

"Yes Sir."

"Remember your safe words. I'm going to do a warm up spanking then I'll start with the strap," he said.

I nodded; he hit my ass with his hand about ten times. It stung and my ass felt warm but it didn't hurt. It was more arousing than anything else.

I didn't moan, though I wanted to badly. I was afraid that he would be harder on me if he thought I was enjoying myself. He picked up the leather strap and ran it down my back to my ass. I shivered involuntarily. As the leather left my body, I heard the light whoosh in the air before the smack landed on my ass, I whimpered.

"Shh, I don't want to hear a sound. Someone might overhear us. You wouldn't want your friends to know of your disobedience would you?" He asked, sounding both amused and smug.

I shook my head. He continued to bring the strap down over and over. I lost track of how many times he'd struck.

"Last five you're doing so well Isabella," he praised.

I felt a sense of pride, which I found strange and arousing...I must really be fucked up in the head. I sucked in a breath and counted the last five in my head. They were harder than the rest or maybe it was just that my ass was so sore by this point that every touch, no matter how light, was excruciating.

When he finished he set the strap back on my back then reached behind him again, I assumed he was getting the balm. I was right.

He rubbed the cool lotion on my ass and the back of my legs. When he was finished he pulled me up to sit on his lap. I cried out softly at the pressure of my ass on his leg, the material of his pants felt harsh on my sore ass making it almost unbearable to sit still.

"Shh it's okay, you have to sit after or it will be worse. Are you okay?" I wasn't looking at him but I could hear the concern in his voice.

I kept my head down. He pulled my chin up and wiped the tears from my face as he kissed my cheeks softly. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "You may speak."

"I'm alright, I'm so sorry I upset you. I'll try harder to follow your rules, but I think I'm going to be a horrible sub," I said honestly.

"You are doing really well. You'll be a great sub! You really are a natural. I think we should have a bath. I don't know if you could handle anything more tonight," he said sweetly. I could see and hear the love and care he had for me, only wanting the best.

I nodded, wanting to say something, but not sure if I could speak freely.

"You look like you have something to say, what is it?"

I swear he's a damn mind reader, or maybe I'm just that easy to read.

"I want to please you like we talked about on the phone," I said sheepishly.

He smiled "In time love, let's take a break and have a bath. Just Edward and Bella."

"Was the warm up supposed to be arousing?" I asked knowing now I could speak my mind.

"It can be," he said, as he looked at me with a smirk.

"I fought hard not to moan," I chuckled

"I could tell. Bella, I know you don't think so, but honestly you're doing better than some of the subs I've trained that knew what was expected of them," he praised.

"Thanks, I guess," I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face.

"It is a compliment, Bella. You should learn to take them better," he smiled, pulling me close to kiss my cheek.

"Edward?"

"Yeah"

"How do you feel when you spank me?" He seems unaffected by it all just like if he were examining a patient.

"Um...huh, I've never had anyone ask me that question," he paused as he thought of a way to answer. "I don't like to spank for punishment. This is really the first time I've spanked you for punishment. Since the other time was at your request...I was upset that you disobeyed me, but happy that you've agreed to be my submissive. I don't know how to explain it properly, but I really do love to turn your ass red. Though I prefer it if we are both receiving pleasure from it," he shrugged not knowing how to explain his feelings better.

"Do you like that you are causing me pain?"

Again he became pensive before answering, "No, not really, I don't think of it that way. I'm in a different mindset when I'm Master Edward verses. Dr. Cullen or Edward."

"Can you explain that?"

"When I'm Edward or Dr. Cullen I'm just a regular guy who does his job and does it well. When I'm Master Edward I feel different, in some ways, I'm more nervous because there is a whole person's life in my hands that she has trustingly given to me. I know as a surgeon the person I'm operating on does the same, but this is different. I have to think of my subs physical and mental health, she relies on me for everything. I want to bring my submissive pleasure and take my pleasure from her, but I also want to take care of her, and love her with all that I am. It's more powerful with you. I feel like my life depends on your happiness," he confessed.

"That's a lot of pressure on me," I sighed leaning into him.

"It's not meant to be, you should be relax and just be carefree. Your only job as a submissive is to make me happy, and as long as you are doing that by obeying the rules we placed together then you shouldn't be stressed at all."

I'd never thought of it like that.

"I have to admit when we are together like this I don't worry about anything but making you happy. I never think of anything other than you."

"That makes me very happy," he slowly kissed down my neck. "I know your ass is pretty sore, but there are other things we could do to bring us both pleasure."

"Okay."

"Do you want to be Isabella or Bella?" He asked.

"Isabella"

He nodded, and just like that he was Master. It was almost like he was two different people…like he had a split personality.

"Let's get out of the tub." He helped me out and dried me gently. "Go wait in the room kneel on the floor in your waiting position by the end of the bed; ass must touch your heels."

I nodded and walked back to the room. I knelt like he'd said.

I understood now why he clarified my heels touching my ass; it hurt, and I wouldn't have been in the right position which would have caused him to punish me again. Things were starting to click for me slowly; he really did want what was best for me. We had talked about things, and I had agreed to put myself under his rule so it made sense to obey him. It was erotic and very arousing, I still found my reaction odd but it didn't feel wrong. I supposed I would be okay.

"Very nice love," he ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm going to lie on the bed and I want you on top of me. Have you ever heard of a sixty nine?" I nodded "Good, that's what we are going to do."

He lay down on the bed, "Okay, come here," he pulled me to him kissing me first. "Put your knees against my shoulders straddling my face." I did as he said. "Now lean forward and take me in your mouth as far as you can. You are not to come before me. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," I did as I was told this was my first good look at him. He was thick and long, and absolutely perfect. I took a deep breath, I had no idea how this was going to work without me gagging, but I'd do my best. I wanted to do this with him. I knew he wasn't Jacob and wouldn't treat me like he had, but I was still a little nervous.

"Your mouth feels so good. Take more," he ordered. The sound of his voice with his command made my arousal grow. I took slow breaths as I took him in further until he was hitting the back of my throat. He pulled me to where I was basically sitting on his face; he began sucking and licking. I moaned loudly.

"You taste incredible Isabella," he moaned against me. We developed a fast rhythm, he was close to going down my throat as I sucked and licked him.

"More...swallow me."

I froze for a second, but when he bit down on my clit it made me jump and impale myself onto his cock pushing him down my throat. I swallowed instinctively as he grunted, and stilled his movements as he came down my throat.

"Lick me clean," he ordered huskily.

I continued to lick and suck lightly on him as he continued to work me over. I was so close, but I knew I didn't have permission to come yet.

I finished cleaning him before asking, "May your girl come Sir, Please," I begged.

I was so close, I couldn't hold it off. "Yes, come in my mouth," he ordered. I did. I hadn't come that hard in a long time. He was gripping my sore ass hard, but it didn't matter; the pleasure far exceeded the pain.

He moved me to lie beside him. He kissed my head, "how was that?"

"Wonderful thank you," I panted.

"Tell me why you were apprehensive about taking me in your mouth."

I stopped breathing; he pulled me back to look into my face. "If this is going to work we have to be open and honest with each other. Tell me," he ordered softly this time, my commanding Dom was gone.

I nodded, "Jacob made me do that to him, but I didn't enjoy it. After a while he was too rough, I was worried about that at first, but what really had me concerned was your size Sir, I didn't think you'd fit."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment," he kissed my lips softly. I could taste myself on him, it was strangely arousing. My thoughts ended as he continued to speak, "I expected you to gag, you didn't though; you really do have an amazing mouth." I blushed at his naughty words.

We fell into comfortable silence, for so long that I began drift off to sleep. I was startled when he spoke. "Isabella?"

"Yes Sir"

"You will sleep in my bed with me."

"It's an honor Sir."

He kissed my forehead and I could feel the smile on his lips. If this is what made Edward happy then how could it be bad? I would just do whatever I could to avoid spankings for punishment, and hopefully all the rest would be easy.

I was awakened in the middle of the night by a pair of warm hands fondling my breasts. I moaned and pushed into him he chuckled. I forgot that we'd gone to sleep playing Master and Isabella "Edward what are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Ah Ah Ah, Isabella." I stiffened. I really didn't want another spanking my ass was still sore. "I want to be inside you, and I think enough time has passed that your ass should be just fine," he told me patting my ass as if to prove his point. It was sore but not bad.

I nodded. He turned me onto my back as he positioned himself on top of me. He kissed down my neck to my breasts taking each in his mouth in turn. "You taste so wonderful." He mumbled as he continued to suckle me. My ass was rubbing against the sheet below me it was starting to burn, but not completely unwelcome. He entered me forcefully.

"So tight love, squeeze me."

I used my muscles to squeeze him as tightly as I could.

"Yes baby just like that," he moaned. He kissed and sucked on my neck he bit down on the place where my shoulder meets my neck. I cried out in blissful pain. His thrust became harder and faster we were both grunting and panting saying incoherent words.

"Come now Isabella," he ordered. And I did. I didn't understand what this power was that he had over me, but it made me feel loved and beautiful. After he came he pulled me to him so my back was pressed to his chest.

"I'll never get enough of you," he kissed my neck lovingly as he spoke. I felt him grow hard against me again. He pulled right leg up and back over his; entering me from behind. He seemed to be able to go deeper like this and it didn't take long before I was close to falling off the edge.

"Sir may your girl come please," I begged.

"Not yet," he grunted. I whined, trying hard to think of anything but the way he was sliding in and out of me.

I begged again, "ohhh please, Sir, I can't...I can't...oh God please, oh please," I begged, desperate for release.

"Come Isabella, come all over my cock," his words were seductive against my ear. I screamed out his name as I came roughly. I was panting and crying. I'm not sure why the tears, but they were flowing freely.

He chuckled. "Aren't you glad you took up my offer Bella?"

"God yes. You are a sex god," I told him.

He laughed harder. "Sleep, silly girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I did the walk of shame back to my room. Some of the girls had already left to head home, mostly the ones that I wasn't that close to.

Missy smiled as she saw me. "So who was the stud you left with last night?"

"Um...that was Edward," I admitted. I could feel the hot blush spreading over my body.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Really? Wow! He's hot."

"Yeah I know."

"So did you have a good night?" She asked wagging her eyebrows at me.

I laughed, "That would be an understatement."

XXXXXXXXXX

After saying goodbye to everyone, I went back up to Edward's room. It would be a few more hours before my flight took off. He answered the door with a smile taking my bag and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I missed you," He whispered into my hair.

"I was only gone an hour, but I missed you too."

"What time does your flight leave?" I asked.

"Actually, I've changed our flights, we'll leave tomorrow. I wanted to have a day to talk about everything uninterrupted," he told me as he pulled me to sit on his lap.

"I want you to speak freely Bella, but be respectful because no matter what I'm still your Dom," he said in complete seriousness. I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. I mean, I'm a grown woman, he's a grown man, and for all intents and purposes we are pretending like children, well very depraved children but pretending none the less.

I decided I'd just jump in with both feet and let come what may, so, I asked, "You can punish me for something that happens when we are just Edward and Bella?"

"We've already proven that fact Bella, but yes, if you disobey a rule, like this weekend I told you not to call me Master. Or if I feel that you are being extremely disrespectful or rude then I will warn you first then if you continue your behavior then I'll punish you for it."

"Warn me how, by saying Isabella?"

"Yes"

I nodded yet again, but biting my lip this time, as I tried to process everything. I didn't really like the fact that he could pull Dom on me, but again if it makes him happy it's worth it, I do actually like everything that's happened so far. Well, minus the punishment spanking.

"I know we've gone over this contract already, but I want you to re-read everything to be sure you don't have any questions before you sign it," Edward instructed. He kissed my lips softly before rising and heading into the en suite bathroom.

I read it over quickly although it was basically the same. My hard and soft limits were really non- existent.

"So you're still agreed that as we go along, and we try something I don't like it we can add it to the list?" I called out over my shoulder as he was still in the bathroom.

He came out pulling his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but ogle his bare chest.

"Yes, I know you have no experience with most of this so I will tell you every time I introduce something new, and if you don't like it you can 'red', we'll stop and add it to the hard limit list." He explained.

"Okay, but I'm really scared about some of this stuff like canes. I mean that's basically a stick that you're going to beat me with."

"Bella I promise it's not that bad, and it's not like a caning that you hear of in third world countries," he chuckled, I nodded but it still freaked me the fuck out.

"Are you on birth control Bella? I know you just had the miscarriage, but have you started on anything?"

"Yes, Carlisle made me an appointment with one of the ladies in his office. I started them this weekend actually...Oh no Edward! They aren't effective yet, it takes thirty days," I panicked.

That was all I needed, get pregnant again and have another miscarriage, which is what the doctor said would happen if I ever did get pregnant again.

He smirked at me. I looked at him puzzled. "Bella love, I'm always prepared. I've never had unprotected sex. I always use a condom. We've not talked about this before so I've been wrapping my tool," He winked.

"I've never noticed," I said pensively.

I thought back and not once had I realized he'd put a condom on, I must be really out of it or into him when we are having sex.

"I think it's safe to say that I keep you completely distracted. As soon as the birth control is active and your blood tests come back, I'd like to stop using them," he said, sounding more like a question.

"Is that what you do with all you're subs?"

"No, actually, I've never had sex without a condom. You're the first person I've wanted to experience that with," Edward smiled.

That made me feel good, it would be a first we could have together. Well, for him since Jacob never used condoms which seriously grossed me out since he cheated.

One of Edward's rules for his subs was to have an STD test. I was already having one because of my cheating husband, so it was no big deal. Edward had already showed me his test results which were all negative. I didn't' know what to say to him in regards to his admission, so I just asked another question.

"So what days will we be playing?" I asked

"I think Friday and Saturday maybe Wednesday, we'll have to see. Sunday's are out because of the family get together. I'm not really comfortable having you act as sub in front of my family, even if we modified your behavior."

"Okay, that's fine, it would be hard for me since I live with your parents," I giggled.

"About that Bella...I'd really like for you to consider moving in with me."

Wow! I never expected him to ask me to move in, "really?"

"Yes, but know I would have asked you no matter your choice, but it will make it easier if you lived with me now that you are my sub," he explained. I nodded for the hundredth time I was beginning to feel like a bobble head doll.

"I'd love to Edward!" I jumped up and kissed him soundly, "I love you."

"As I love you sweetheart."

We spent the rest of our time in the hotel, ordering room service, and having copious amounts of sex. I was really sad to leave, but I knew we had to get back to the real world.

I spent the next few weeks moving into Edward's home. His condo was huge, at least three thousand square feet. He gave me my own room for when we 'played'. It was my own space, in my room we would always be Edward and Bella. I could yell at him, be as disrespectful, or rude, because it was my free space. I thought it was rather funny, but wasn't going to argue with him, because I'm sure at sometime I _was_ going to want to yell at him.

Edward and Emmett's birthdays were today; we were going to Esme and Carlisle's to celebrate. Of course, the guys didn't know of the surprise party. They just thought it was our regular family weekend get together.

As we drove over I thought of the past few weeks of my training. I hadn't been spanked for punishment since our time in Florida, but he'd used other forms of discipline. Some of which I'd rather have a spanking than to accept.

Like the time I couldn't use his first name for a week; any time I slipped I had to immediately get on my knees and kiss his feet. It was tiring, and of course he thought it completely amusing. That was the first time I yelled at him in my room, but he still laughed.

"Bella, baby, did the punishment serve its purpose?" He asked, with that stupid smirk of his.

I thought about his question, and sure enough I guess it did 'serve its purpose'. "Yes, I will never forget to write in my journal again," I sighed dejected.

Edward had given me a journal to record my daily thoughts and feelings along with a record of my food and exercise. I hadn't realized that this lifestyle required so much stamina. He wanted me to exercise for at least thirty minutes a day which was no problem, because we went to the gym together every morning, but I also had a yoga class that I attended alone.

All I had to do was write the type of exercise and the amount of time each day. It wasn't hard, but I kept forgetting. Food was harder, I had a bad relationship with food, and I tended not to eat much. Edward created a food plan for me to follow; I was to record everything I ate in my journal. It was frustrating because one I had to eat more than normally and two I had to write it down. I had several breakdowns over this. Which Edward was patient with but unchanging, I finally acquiesced.

"Good maybe we won't have this problem again, because if we do Bella your punishment will be a lot worse," he warned. Great just great.

Jacob was still causing me problems. He wouldn't sign the divorce papers especially after he found out I was living with my boyfriend. He said that Edward was dangerous and that he'd blackmailed me into leaving him. He tried to bring it up in court. The judge didn't care, he said that I could do whatever I wanted with my life since I'd filed the papers, and didn't begin my relationship with Edward until a few week after I moved out of Jacob's house.

"It's a moot point." the judge said.

In the end I would be granted my divorce as well as spousal support. I didn't want it or the house, but Edward suggested that I take both, and when I say suggested I mean he demanded in is Dom mode that I accept the settlement or face punishment for being stubborn. In the end I suppose it's for the best. I put the house on the market and as soon as it sells I'll have a nice little nest egg for whatever may come in the future. All that's left is for Jacob to sign the damn papers.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asks bringing me out of my inner musings.

"I'm fine, just thinking about how much has happened in the past weeks," I smile to reassure him.

"I know it's crazy isn't it?" He admitted, moving his right hand from the steering wheel to kiss my left palm.

"You could call it that," I chuckled.

"I know my parents are throwing Emmett and I some sort of party today. They always try to make it a surprise but it never is," He laughed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I insisted.

"Sure you don't. You know I could always insist that you tell me," he said with his infamous smirk, I was really beginning to loath.

"You wouldn't!" I gasped.

"Oh, would you like to test me on that?" He quirked his eyebrow in question.

"God, Edward, why can't you just be surprised! I thought I was bad about surprises but you, you take it to a whole new level," I laughed. He pinched my leg, "Ow you ass that hurt."

"Isabella" He warned as he rubbed the spot, but still smirking at me. I shrugged; he didn't say anything else. We pulled up at his parents' home a few minutes later. He helped me out of the car and into the house.

"We're out back!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change," I told him with a quick kiss.

"Okay baby," He kissed me back quickly, before headed out to the patio.

In hindsight I should have worn my swimsuit under my day clothes; it would have been much faster. I headed up to what Esme now called Edward's and my room. She had redecorated it to blend both our styles together. It was lovely really with warm colors, it reminded me of a fancy hotel room.

I changed quickly, I walk over to the window that faced the backyard, wanting to see who all was here before I went downstairs.

I saw a girl maybe fifteen or sixteen running and jumping into Edward's arms. I'd never seen his face so surprised or so happy. He looked radiant. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He pulled her back and stared at her face before playfully kissing it all over. She laughed and squirmed from his grip. It was sweet they were obviously close. I knew she had to be a member of the family as she had Edward, Alice and Esme's hair. I couldn't see her eyes, but she was definitely related. He looked up and saw me in the window his face fell, as he waved for me to come down. I waved back, unsure as to why seeing me would suddenly make him unhappy. I turned away pulled on my cover up and headed downstairs.

I walked out on the patio Esme and Carlisle hugged me welcoming me home. I did feel like I was their child. They welcomed me in their home before Edward and I were together, when I had no one else to rely on. I loved them both dearly.

I looked around at the regular group of family members. Alice and Jasper and there three kids were playing in the pool; Rose was lounging beside the pool; Emmett and Edward were talking and laughing, the little girl perched on Edward's back.

Esme saw me looking at them, "That's Claire," she said. Esme looked a little worried, I wasn't sure why.

Edward turned and smiled, he said something to Claire then she kissed his cheek and jumped down. As soon as her feet hit the ground Emmett scoop her up.

"No no no, Emmett you promised! Put me down!" She kicked and screamed as he jumped in the water with her. She came up gasping for air, "Emmett Cullen you are the worst Uncle ever!" she screamed splashing him with water, he just laughed. I was a little confused how he would be her uncle. Then it dawned on me. I felt sick. I looked up my eyes met Edward's. He realized I'd figured something out.

"Baby, let me explain. Please," he begged, putting his arm around me, and ushered me into the house. I was in shock. I couldn't speak. I just stared at him.

"Bella I'm so, so sorry for not telling you this sooner. I hope you'll forgive me, and believe me when I tell you that I really forgot to tell you."

I looked up at him confused. "Edward, how in the hell do you forget you have a teenage daughter? Are you even old enough to have a teenage daughter?" I practically screeched at him, as I tried to reel in my anger, but all I could think was she was a teenager he was only thirty-one today.

My thoughts only consisted of one phrase that played like a broken record 'A teenage daughter, Edward had a teenage daughter'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

The Journey of a Swan

Chapter 5

Special thanks to my beta poeticsoul19

Bella pov:

I just stared at him waiting for an explanation. He cleared his throat, "let's sit down," and motioned for me to sit on the couch, before he continued, "I'll have to start at the very beginning."

"Okay," I said apprehensively.

I was really confused and angry, but he did need a chance to explain himself before I did anything rash like I wanted...I wanted to run. I didn't need another man that lied to me. He was supposed to be the one I could trust no matter what. We were supposed to have an honest and open relationship. I tried to stop and concentrate on what he was saying so I could keep my anger at bay.

"My mom's brother Aro is big into the BDSM community. He owns a club here in town, growing up I just thought it was a night club. I had no idea what it really was. When Emmett and I were fifteen we got a part time job helping my Uncle do lawn care, but really we were working with Aro at the club.

Emmett was so taken by the whole thing that he begged Jasper and I to participate. We were only fifteen, Aro didn't tell us all the ends and outs at first, to us it was just a sex club. Aro found it amusing that we wanted to be a part, and decided he would teach us a lesson and really let us know what we were getting into. So he assigned us each to a female Domme. Uncle Aro thought it would run us off, but it didn't and we all decided that we'd become Doms." He laughed with no humor, as he shook his head. "I was assigned to Carmen, she was in her early thirties; I was her sub for three months."

I interrupted. "Were you a virgin when you began?" Not that it was important to the conversation, but if he did it would be incredibly sad to lose something so important in that way.

"Yes, she took my virginity, well I willingly gave it to her," he shrugged. "She taught me how to be a Dom through being her sub, losing my virginity was a necessity."

My anger hadn't dissipated, but I did feel bad for him. Losing his virginity to a Domme, instead of a person he loved, it's not supposed to happen like that. He rubbed the back of his neck and breathed heavily before continuing his story,

"At the end of the three months she left saying she had to take care of her dying father in Alaska. I didn't hear from her again for three years. I was eighteen; Aro had me helping him with the operations of the club. I was coming in for my shift when I saw Carmen talking to Aro, she had a little girl with her. I couldn't take my eyes off this little girl. She was holding Carmen's hand with one hand and a teddy bear in the other; she was beautiful. She smiled at me, let go of Carmen's had and ran up to me, right into my arms. She hugged me tightly and said 'I knew you not dead.' I pulled her back obviously confused. 'What do you mean?' I asked her noticing that Carmen and Aro were staring at our exchange, Carmen's face said it all Bella. I knew from the second I saw her that she was mine. Claire said 'I knew you not dead daddy.' Tears gushed from my eyes. I squeezed her tightly saying 'No baby, I'm not dead.' we both cried. I don't know how long I sat in the floor with her cradled in my lap. Eventually Carmen confrimed she was mine. She apologized for not telling me sooner. I was angry at her obviously for keeping Claire from me, but to tell her I was dead was inexcusable. Eventually, we went to court; I was granted summer visits since I was in college. Claire would live the rest of the year in Alaska with her mom, spending every summer with me. She wasn't supposed to come until next week. I was planning on telling you about her after my party. I know it was wrong Bella. I should have told you right away, but like I said I forgot; with everything going on, I'm not sure when would have been the best time. I'm a horrible boyfriend and father." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

I was beyond angry with him for holding this from me, but I felt so badly for him it was hard to hold onto my anger. He not only became a father at the age of fifteen with no knowledge, but he only got to see his daughter three months out of the year. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Edward, we're okay, I promise. I wish you would have told me sooner, but we'll get through this baby." I whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap as much as he could, like he couldn't get me close enough.

"Thank you Bella, I don't deserve you," Edward said as he pulled back enough to kiss me softly.

"I will punish you for this," I said with a smirk.

He smiled. "I'll let you tie me to the whipping bench if you'd like."

I laughed "I don't know about that, but I'll come up with something." I paused, thinking, then asked. "I thought you said you never had sex without a condom."

"I haven't. Carmen planned everything, she thought that since I was young, and she was moving she could get away with me never finding out. She thought I'd be at college when she came to visit Aro."

"So what, she poked holes in the condom?"

"I think so; I'm not really sure what she did to be honest. She never allowed me to touch the condoms. She put them on and took them off." Edward shrugged pulling at his hair, his face flushed with embarrassment.

She was a twisted sick woman. I hated her for what she did to him. He was a child and should have never been involved in this world. I wonder what Esme would think if she knew how young he was when this all began.

I was pulled by my thoughts when he kissed my lips hesitantly, I responded, he kissed me more sure, but still chastely. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my palm.

"Ready to meet her?"

"Yes," I said with confidence.

I helped him clean himself up then we went outside. Claire was still in the pool with Emmett.

"Claire, can you come here for a minute?" Edward asked.

"Sure daddy," she beamed, climbing out of pool.

Hearing her call him daddy was almost too much for me, tears prickled my eyes. I sucked it up though, if I wanted Edward I'd have to accept is family. Honestly, I should be furious about him not telling me, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him after everything that's been happening lately has really been my fault.

Did him having a child make me feel differently about him? No, I was just as in love with him now as I was thirty minutes ago.

"Claire, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my daughter Claire," Edward introduced.

"Hi Bella! I've heard so much about you," she smiled and hugged me. She reminded me of Alice she was quite bubbly. So she's heard all about me but I haven't heard a thing about her. Maybe I was a little pissed.

"It's nice to meet you," I said lamely, trying my best to force myself to smile. I noticed the whole family staring at us, worry on their faces.

Claire pulled back and bounced back to Edward; he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. I could tell by the adoration on his face that he would do anything for his little girl. Tears sprang in my eyes. He was so wonderful, I'm sure he is a terrific father. It's so heart breaking that they only get three months of the summer to be together.

Edward's face fell as he looked at my teary eyes then back to his bubbly little girl. He spoke softly to her, "Claire I need to apologize to you. I didn't tell Bella about you. She just found out about you when she came out to the pool," she looked puzzled and hurt.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No baby, I'm not, it was a stupid mistake. Please forgive me," he begged. Tears were now in Claire's eyes; she broke into a sob and took off running. "Claire!" Edward called after her.

Esme glared at Edward then went after Claire.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered to him as I turned and went into the house to find Claire and Esme. I looked back as I was closing the door; Edward was on his knees his shoulders were shaking with his sobs. Alice was heading over to him, I wanted to go to him, but I needed to talk to Claire.

I found Claire and Esme in mine and Edward's room. Esme had her wrapped in a hug as they sat on the bed. Claire was holding a picture of Edward and I.

I knocked softly on the door frame, "I'm sorry to interrupt. Claire, would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" I asked apprehensively, the last thing I wanted was for her to feel like I was coming between her and her father. She nodded slowly, placing the picture she was holding in her lap.

I knelt down in front of her. I spoke softly and slowly, as I tried to fight my own emotions from taking over. "Claire...please believe me when I tell you that your dad is not ashamed of you. I know it's not a good excuse, but the past few months have been really crazy for us...it's my fault, I have a lot going on; I don't think I've made time to listen to Edward. He loves you so much. I can see it all over his face. Please don't be angry with him," I begged.

"He talked about you so much on the phone, I thought for sure he'd tell you about me." She whispered twisting the tissue that Esme had placed in her hand.

"I don't know why he didn't tell me. Maybe he thought I'd be upset," I offered in explanation.

"Are you?" Claire asked as she looked up to meet my eyes.

"No, I'm upset that he didn't tell me, but not upset that he has a daughter," I assured her softly as I brushed her hair from her tiny face.

"So you're not going to dump him because of me?"

"What? Of course not why would you ask that?" I stared at her in surprise, my hand freezing in mid air from where I brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Because he's had other girlfriends that dumped him because of me. I've ruined his life," Claire confessed as she started to cry again.

It was clear to me now why Edward didn't tell me right away. I wrapped my arms around Claire's tiny frame. How could I be upset with him now knowing he was just afraid, and trying his best to protect himself and his daughter? If I had a child I wouldn't tell the guy right away, I'd wait to see if what we had was worthy of bringing my child into the mix. Of course, I thought that Edward had already established that with me, but fear causes people to do strange things. I would have to let this go, I couldn't hold it against him.

"You have not ruined his life. Those other girls weren't worthy of your father if they couldn't handle the fact that he had a child. I love him so much Claire. I'll never leave him because of you. I'll never leave him," I added in a whisper. She smiled. I kissed her head and tightened my hug.

"Thank you Bella."

Someone cleared their throat. I turned to see a red eyed Edward leaning against the door frame. Esme excused herself from the room. I still had Claire in my arms as motioned for Edward to join us. He wrapped us both in his embrace.

"Claire, you have not ruined my life. You've made my life worth living," he promised her. He kissed her cheek, then kissed my lips softly "Thank you Bella." I just smiled in response.

"I love you Claire," Edward whispered as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you too daddy, I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No, don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm so so sorry I didn't tell Bella about you sooner. I swear I had planned to tell her tonight."

"It's okay daddy...everything's okay now," she kissed his check then mine.

"Why don't we get back to the party, we still have birthdays to celebrate," I said trying to get back to happier times.

"Three actually, Claire was born on mine and Emmett's birthday," Edward beamed proudly.

"That's awesome! I'm glad you could spend it together," I told them happily.

We returned to the party like nothing had happened.

I watched as the family interacted with each other. I noticed that Claire looked like a girl version of Edward. I would have thought them twins rather that father and daughter. They were just alike too, both having the nervous trait of running their hands through their hair. Their laughter was the same and both had a goofy sense of humor.

All the siblings, along with Claire and myself, were sitting around the dinner table chatting. Esme and Carlisle had gone to bed for the night, "we'll leave you children to clean up everything," Esme had said as she and Carlisle left the table. Alice and Jasper put their kids down in one of the spare rooms for the night, everything seemed much more relaxed now.

"Have you taken Belly to the club yet?" Emmett asked boisterously.

"Emmett I don't really think that's appropriate conversation for the present company," Edward chastised his bigger brother.

"It's okay dad, you're talking about Uncle Aro's club, right? I know all about it," Claire said with a wave of her hand like she was dismissing the statement.

Edward stared at Claire with his mouth opened and shook his head like he was trying to figure out what his little girl had just said. "What? What...do you know?"

"Everything I guess," Claire shrugged. Edward looked like he had just watched his daughter's innocence vanish before his eyes. His face fell, his hands balled into tight fists, I could see the veins in his neck bulging out, he was angry. Everyone at the table looked shocked and angry. Hell, I was furious that her mother would tell her about this world at such a young age, and I wasn't even a technically part of the family.

"What exactly did she tell you," he hissed through his teeth. Claire looked shocked. I tried to sooth him rubbing his arm, he relaxed minutely, but he was still wound tight.

Claire swallowed loudly she looked like a frightened mouse. "Um...that it is a club for those involved in the BDSM life style?" she said it like a question.

"Did she say what BDSM meant?" Edward asked her, his voice was stern like it was in Dom mode, but I could tell that in this instance he was trying to keep his anger at bay.

"She said it was men who liked to beat women?" again she answered sounding more like a question.

Edward's anger grew his hands went to his hair to hug harshly, "anything else?" Edward hissed out barely controlling himself. I tried rubbing his back, but he glared at me so I stopped.

Claire looked down at her hands in her lap, I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. She spoke in a whisper, "she said that you, Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz were _really_ into the club," she emphasized the word 'really' to imply her meaning. Edward jumped up and practically ran into the house, scaring all of us at the table.

Once Claire regained herself she jumped up calling after him, "Daddy I'm sorry!" she practically yelled, tears started to run down her cheeks. Emmett grabbed her just as she reached the house to follow after her father. This had to be the worst birthday ever for them.

"No sweetie, he's not angry with you, trust me," Emmett tried to sooth her holding her close to him in a tight embrace. Alice rubbed her back trying to help her calm down.

"I didn't mean to make him upset," she sobbed into her uncle's chest.

"You didn't make him upset. He's upset with Carmen," Emmett pulled her to sit in his lap.

She looked at me "Is it true does my dad like to beat women?"

"No honey, it's nothing like that. Your dad does not abuse me," I assured her. She nodded.

Edward came back out still looking furious. He spoke firmly replying to what he'd just heard her ask me, "I do not like to abuse women. That is not what this lifestyle is about. It's about the ultimate trust between two people. It does involve pain, but it's about pain that brings pleasure. I don't expect you to understand that nor do I want you to understand. Your mother has crossed the line for the last time; I will not allow you to go back there if she is going to feed your head full of lies. You want to know the truth?" He didn't wait for a response he just continued "The truth is your mother was my Domme she taught me to be the way I am. I was fifteen when she got pregnant with you. She left me and had no plans to tell me or you the truth. If I hadn't walked in that day you'd still believe I was dead." He was almost yelling, but obviously trying to keep his control.

Claire just stared at him wide eyed like the rest of us. I don't think anyone had seen Edward this angry before.

"Daddy I'm sorry," Claire said in a whisper.

Edward's anger crumbled he scooped her up in his arms, "baby you have nothing to be sorry about." He sat down next to me with her in his lap, he grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry to everyone for the way I've acted. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Edward," I said kissing his lips softly. Everyone else agreed.

"Did you believe your mother? You haven't seemed afraid of any of us," Edward questioned her.

"No, I didn't believe her, because I walked in on her beating her boyfriend. I kept hearing cries and groans. I followed them to a room I'd never been in, it had always been off limits, I opened the door and saw her hitting Eleazar her sub/boyfriend. He told me that he wanted her to hit him like that during sex that it made it better for him. He was naked and talking to me like nothing was out of the ordinary," Claire shuddered as said the last part.

"Naked? Was your mother?" Edward asked in alarm just as the rest of us were.

"No, she was wearing leather and had a whip in her hand."

Edward sighed burying his head in her hair. "I'm so sorry baby, you are way too young to have to deal with any of this shit," he mumbled. She chuckled.

"What?" Edward pulled back smiling slightly, confused by her laughter.

"You said shit. I've never heard you swear," she told him with another giggle, causing Edward and the rest of us to chuckle as well.

"Forgive me princess," He requested kissing her cheek.

"It's fine dad I'm fifteen not five," Claire rolled her eyes just like Edward, I suppressed a giggle at the sight.

He nodded in thanks, before asking, "Did anything else happen?"

"No, she told me to go to bed and never speak of what I saw again."

Edward nodded again. His phone rang he looked at the caller ID. Then announced, "It's your mom, I'll be back."

Edward came back an hour later. He was angry, "apparently your mother thinks she's done nothing wrong, and is insisting that you come home in the morning. She says your grandmother is sick and they think she is going to pass."

"She wasn't well when I left; mom told me I'd probably be coming back for her funeral. I'll go pack. When's my flight leave?"

"Ten." She kissed his cheek then went up to pack.

"Is that really what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't think that's the real reason she wants her home, but Carmen's mom has been sick for quite awhile. She said she'd send her back after the funeral. She better or we will have a major problem. I don't want her to go now, but if her grandma dies, I know she'll regret never having said good bye. I can't do that to her. Claire seemed to want to go so I'll not do anything for now," Edward sighed. He leaned his head on my shoulder and pulled me into his lap. I could feel his silent tears on my shoulder.

"My baby has lost her innocence, because of an irresponsible parent. I should have protected her better." he whispered

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered to him. I tried to soothe him by running my fingers through his hair and rubbing his back.

"She shouldn't have had to know about this shit so soon. I'm a horrible father," He let out a heart wrenching sob.

Alice spoke harshly to him, "Edward you stop this right now! You are not a horrible father you tried to protect her. Carmen is a horrible mother and a horrible person! Look at what she's done to both of you. She wasn't going to even tell you about Claire. She's fought you for years to get full custody. She only cares about herself. So don't you dare say you're a horrible father! You are a good father and that little girl loves you more than you know," Alice finished her rant then plopped back into Jaspers lap. I couldn't help but smile, Alice was a spit fire when she was angry, but she was right. None of this was Edward's fault; he was just a kid himself for most of Claire's life.

"I want her! I want her all the time. I don't want Carmen to fill her head full of lies." Edward said sitting up straight all traces of sadness gone. He was in Dom mode; the determined confident man.

"Then go for it Edward. Take her back to court." Alice encouraged.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next couple weeks went by slowly. Edward and I hadn't had any more session in the playroom. I missed it, but I knew right now he just needed to concentrate on Claire. It seemed like there was always something in the way. Claire still hadn't come back to Edward. The funeral for her grandma was two weeks ago, Claire had asked to stay an extra week for her mom, which Edward didn't have a problem with, Carmen promised she'd be back the following Sunday after the funeral. Claire called an hour before her flight Friday to tell Edward she was sick, she asked if her flight could be changed until the following Sunday. That left us with another weekend alone, I was sorry she was sick but I was looking forward to more time with Edward, our schedules had been so busy lately.

I was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book and eating my breakfast when Edward walked into the room.

"Isabella," Edward greeted me. I dropped the book, immediately kneeling down in the floor in front of him. He ran his hand through my hair.

"It's been too long little one. Would you like to play?"

"Yes Sir," I responded without hesitation. I had to admit I was highly excited about going to his playroom.

"Meet me in the playroom in ten minutes, be in your waiting position," he instructed. I nodded.

I went into the playroom took off my clothes and knelt with my back straight, feet and arms behind me with my ass sitting on my heels, head bowed, eyes cast down.

I heard him enter. I could tell he was bare footed and wearing black jeans. I couldn't see if he was wearing a shirt unfortunately. He came and stood right in front of me.

"I'm glad to see that your body has been kept to suit me even though we've not played in so long. Where is your journal? You may answer."

"It's on the bed, Sir," I answered. He walked over to the bed and opened my journal. I had kept up on it; I was never more happy or proud that I had.

"Good job love, I'm proud of you for keeping up on everything. I will be rewarding your efforts. Are there any broken rules of which I need to be made aware?"

"May your girl think for a moment?"

"Of course."

I thought back, I couldn't think of anything that broke his rules. Maybe a missed meal or a not getting eight hours of sleep, but nothing bigger than that; he'd told me that he understood the occasional variation.

"Sir, other than the occasionally missed meal or not enough sleep…your girl can't think of anything."

"We agreed that as long as it wasn't habit that you would not be punished for a circumstance beyond your control."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, before we begin Isabella, I have something to ask you. Look at me." I did "We have a contract, we have a commitment outside of this playroom, but now I need a commitment that means more than paper or being my girlfriend. I want you to be my collared submissive, to give yourself to me completely. To allow me to take care of you, discipline and train you to fulfill my needs and in return I will fulfill yours. This collar, to me, represents as much as a wedding ring does to the average world. This collar is your outward symbol to me, and anyone else that knows about our chosen lifestyle that you are mine and I am yours. Will you accept and wear my collar? Will you give all of yourself to me?"

"Yes Sir," I said with no hesitation. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

"This will be your everyday collar. We'll still us the D ring collar for play when I require it, but this you will never take off. I'll be the only one who can remove it from your neck." He held it up for me to see, it was a chocker, it looked to be made of platinum, about half an inch thick with a heart charm hanging from the center. I was pretty sure it was a diamond, and by the look of it to be a few karats.

He put it around my neck and locked it with the little key he pulled from his key ring. "It's good to see that on you my dear. You look exquisite wearing my collar and nothing else," he purred proudly.

"Thank you, Master it's beautiful," It felt good to finally call him Master. Just saying the name cause a huge smile to spread across my face and his.

"I love hearing you call me that Isabella. Stand."

I stood and he kissed me deeply pulling me over to the bed pushing me down gently. He cuffed my arms and feet to the bed. I was aching already for him. After I was secured to his liking he went over to one of his many cabinets returning with his riding crop and a couple of toys. He laid them on the bed, with the remote in his hand he turned on some soft music. He turned back to me looking me over from head to toe. I didn't feel self-conscious, I felt loved and admired. He looked off to the side and spoke in a monotone voice.

"I almost ended our contract. I thought I was a horrible man for wanting to tie you to this bed and hit you with this crop," he said as he tapped his hand with the crop, I thought this was an odd time to bring this up, but he's in charge not me. I focused back on his musing, "I thought I was no better than an abusive man preying on his victim, but now I see, that is not the case. I love you more than my own life. I do not hurt you to cause you permanent damage or out of anger. I hit you to bring you more pleasure than you can imagine," his words were growing more seductive as he spoke, "I dominate you because I need to, because you need me to dominate you. You gave yourself to me as a gift that I treasure. It's not wrong or sick; I'm not less of a man. I'm more of a man because you place your body and soul in my hands and trust me willingly. I'm sorry that I've neglected my duty as your Dom. I'll not do it again."

Tears split from my eyes, "May your girl say something, Master?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, you are the best man your girl knows. You are the love of her life both as her boyfriend and her Dom. This one couldn't be happier than she is at this moment," I smiled as he bent down to kiss me softly.

"Thank you love, I love you."

"Your girl loves you."

He stood back up and flicked the crop over my nipples, I moaned.

"I want to hear you, Isabella. I've missed your beautiful sounds," he said, hitting all over my body. I was burning with need for him.

"Please Master," I begged.

"What are you begging for pet?"

"For you."

"Be specific, you know I demand it," he hit me harder on the thigh as chastisement.

"Your cock. Your girl wants it," I panted barely able to speak coherently.

"Where?"

"In her pussy."

He wasn't giving me my way yet, he slowly put a vibrator into my ass, and one in my pussy and turned them on. I screamed with pleasure, he continued his torture with the crop hitting the vibrators ever so often, each time I cried out.

"Master," I screamed, I was so close to coming, but he hadn't giving me permission.

"Please Master your...girl needs to come."

"Not yet," he snapped. I groaned in frustration. He turned up both vibrators hitting harder with the crop.

"Oh God...please...please Master...can't...hold...it."

"Come my sweet girl." I came hard screaming "MAAAAASSTTTER!" as I shattered.

He removed the toys then climbed up on the bed between my legs. He ran his tongue over my sensitive lower lips I cried out coming again.

"Your girl is sorry she didn't mean to come," I cried. Disappointed in myself for orgasming without permission.

"It's fine love. I knew that could happen," he chuckled. "That's your reward for doing so well during our down time," he informed me, I smiled.

He entered me quickly causing me to groan loudly. He knelt back on his heels lifting my pelvis into the air to meet him. He pounded in and out of me relentlessly. I was so close, I could tell he was too. His grip on my hips was impossibly hard; I knew I'd have bruises, but I didn't care.

"I'm close, come with me Isabella," he circled my clit, and pounded hard into me several more times before he came, triggering my own orgasm. He took the cuffs from my wrists and ankles. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water before lowering us both into the hot water.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"Wonderful, I've really missed this, and I'm glad you finally see that it's not wrong if it's what we both want and need."

"I never thought you'd understand that you wanted and needed this," he chuckled.

"You saw the submissive in me before I could. That's why you're the best Dom ever," I giggled.

"You bet your sweet ass I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

The Journey of a Swan

**The chapter contains child abuse. If you do not want to read it skip Claire's pov. I tried not to be overly graphic. It's spanking BDSM style and restraint. Slight sexual abuse. **

Bella Pov:

" Stupid fucking bitch!" Edward yelled as he slammed the phone back on the hook. Claire was supposed to be here last night, but Carmen called and gave another excuse.

" What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked, rubbing his shoulders to calm him.

" That stupid whore won't let me talk to my daughter!" Edward tried hard not to yell, but was unsuccessful.

" Edward, I think something is very wrong, maybe we should fly up there," I stated warily.

" You'd want to go with me?" he questioned me, with a look of surprise mixed with gratitude.

" Of course I would Edward, I'm in this for life, and I'll do whatever you need," I tried to reassure him.

"Thank you, baby, I think your right. I'm going to call my father. Will you make the flight arrangements?"

I nodded my agreement as my hands traveled down his biceps and squeezed them.

"Here's my card, thank you baby," Edward placed his hands atop mine and squeezed them in gratitude.

"No problem love," I kissed him softly before leaving to make the flight arrangements.

I didn't know what was going on, but something wasn't adding up. I was worried about Claire and Edward's stress level.

The first few times Edward called, Claire assured him that all was fine, but her mom was having a hard time with losing her mother and she needed to support her. Of course he understood, but Claire had called, and said she was ready to come back. This was twice the trip had been canceled; it had been a week since Edward had spoken to her in person. Carmen wasn't allowing her to speak now, saying that Claire had laryngitis.

Edward had spoken to his father and returned to the kitchen as I finished booking our flights; we'd be leaving in four hours.

"I booked tickets for tonight, is that okay?" I asked Edward as he looked at the computer screen.

"Yes, thank you. Dad agreed we should go. He and mom want to come as well. Can you check if there are two more seats available? You did get first class, right?" Edward bent down to kiss my temple sweetly.

"Yes and Yes." I smiled.

"I also called Jenks, my attorney, he said she's violating the terms of custody. He has filed a petition to reopen negotiations. He'll contact her attorney in the morning," explained Edward.

"Does he think you'll get full custody?" I wondered.

"Not with the little we have to go on. If there's nothing she's hiding, the most I can hope for is to have the judge to force Carmen to move back here, allowing me to have her every other weekend. Of course she is fifteen, Claire could talk to the judge and request to live with me, but I'm not sure exactly how that works. I don't want to ask Claire to do that, but if her mother is behaving inappropriately with her, I will," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he spoke.

"You'll do the right thing, Edward. I found two seats for your parents and reserved them," I clicked off the airline web page and shut down the computer.

"Thank you sweetheart, "Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I need to pack. Do you want to help with yours?" I stood from the chair, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"If you don't mind I'd rather go for a run," his eyes darted to mine sheepishly.

"I don't mind. I'll get everything ready for us, any particular requests?" I asked.

"No, not really, jeans and tee's will do, maybe a suit just in case," Edward stated as he stretched his lean, hard body in preparation for his run.

I nodded my understanding.

Later, Esme and Carlisle met us at the airport. We were all waiting for the announcement to board our flight in the first class lounge. Edward was trying to relax his tense muscles with a drink.

"You don't think she'd hurt Claire do you?" Esme asked shakily.

"I don't know mom, I'd hope not," Edward swallowed loudly in response to his mothers' query.

"We'll get to the bottom of his son, don't worry," Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder in comfort.

"Bella, did you bring Claire's phone?" Edward asked me worriedly.

"Yes, I have it in my purse," I answered, giving his hand a squeeze.

He gave me a quick nod.

Edward had recently purchased a new iPhone 4G to insure Claire could always reach him by call or text. I'd never seen Edward this worried, it was scaring me. I was glad Carlisle was along. In the event something untoward occurred and Edward was in danger, we could rely on Carlisle's medical skills to help.

Carlisle rose from his seat and strode over to the bar, I followed.

"Carlisle?" I touched him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes, Bella, what can I do for you?" Carlisle's forehead was creased with worry as he spoke.

"I know he's upset, but you don't think he's in danger of having some sort of breakdown or a heart-attack do you?" I lowered my voice, trying to avoid Edward hearing my question.

"No, he's healthy and strong. I promise if I notice anything out of sorts I'll make sure Edward gets help," Carlisle reassured me softly.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I'm just so worried about him," my voice trembled and cracked with fear.

"I know Bella dear, we all are," Carlisle said as he hugged me quickly, collected the snacks he wanted and returned to his wife and son.

"Here sweetie, I bought you coffee and a snack," I smiled at Edward as I handed him the hot coffee.

"Thank you love," Edward took the cup from me, planting a small kiss on my fingertips.

We boarded our plane bound for Alaska; thankfully it was a pretty short flight. A cab ride later, we checked in our hotel rooms and settled in for the night. It was close to midnight by the time we crawled into bed.

"I want to go over there right now," Edward rolled to face me in the bed, his voice firm with conviction.

I stroked his face as I spoke, "I know baby, but that would only cause more problems. First thing in the morning would be better," I planted a small kiss on his soft lips, wanting to ease his worries.

"I know. I just...if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself," Edward's eyes screwed tight and his jaw clenched, his mouth hardened in fear and anger.

"Claire's fine, honey. We'll get to the bottom of this, everything will be okay and we'll bring her home," I tried to make my words sound steady, solid, sure.

"I want that more than anything right now. Bella, thank you so much for taking care of me, I don't know what I would do without you," Edward's eyes melted me with their intensity and his honeyed voice poured over me.

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart. I like taking care of you. I wish the circumstances were different, but I do like meeting your needs," I laid my palm against his face, cherishing the feel of his day old beard against my smooth skin.

"Marry me," he blurted out.

I stared at Edward, stunned," Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes...Bella, I know it's a horrible way to propose, but I want to be tied to you in every way possible. We made a commitment as Dom and sub, but I very much want to make you my wife."

My divorce had not yet been finalized. I wasn't sure if I could jump right back into being someone's wife. If I thought about it, being his submissive was in some ways a stronger bond than a wife.

"Edward, I'm not even legally divorced, I can't be your wife right now," I answered.

"I know, we don't have to be technically engaged. No one has to know but the two of us. We don't have to plan a wedding immediately, just agree to be my wife sometime in the near future. Please?" Edward's lips dotted kisses across my face tenderly.

"Okay, Edward, I promise that as soon as my divorce is final I'll marry you on one condition," I made my offer seriously.

"What's that?" he pulled back to gaze into my eyes, trying to detect an answer.

"That you propose the right way," I giggled.

"I'll do everything like they do in those silly romance novels you love to read," Edward chuckled.

"Sounds good to me, Romeo. Now, let's sleep," I said while I fluffed my pillow.

"I have a better idea," Edward winked suggestively.

"Yeah?" I grinned in response.

"Let me make love to my fiancée?" Edward's deep voice teased as his magical hands began to wander over my body.

"Okay," I capitulated to his slow, sweet love and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke in the morning, I was alone in the bed and his side was cold. I showered, dressed and knocked on Carlisle and Esme's hotel room door.

Esme answered, opening the door and motioning me into the room.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked as I followed her.

"Yes, he's here," Esme pointed to her son sitting by the window.

"Sorry sweetheart, I thought you'd sleep longer," Edward said as he stood and hugged me to him.

"Its fine, I just thought something might have happened," I burrowed my face into his chest, smelling the wonderfully unique Edward scent.

"No, not really. I did call Carmen and told her she needed to let me speak to Claire, but she refused again. We were just talking about what time we should head over to the house," Edward rubbed his chin atop my head, wrapping his arms tighter around my body.

"It's almost nine. I think the sooner the better," I suggested.

"I agree. Now that we are all ready, we should eat and then drive over." Edward unwrapped himself from me and clasped our hands together.

The four of us headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant. Breakfast was quick and quiet. We were all eager to find out what was actually going on with all the evasion tactics.

"I think when we get there, I should go to the door by myself at first," Edward said.

"Whatever you think is best, honey." Esme said.

"Are you okay with that Bella?" Edward asked.

"Whatever you think is best for Claire, you're her father, Edward," I returned agreeably.

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand as he pulled the car over to the curb in front of the neighbor's house. Edward kissed me quickly then strode to the door. We sat and watched. It didn't take long for the door to open. Carmen, well I assume it was her, she looked much older. Edward was nodding while she was talking. I could tell he was starting to get upset by whatever she was saying. Edward threw his hands up in there air. I was startled when, all of a sudden, the driver's door opened and Claire sat down.

"Are you okay?" I nearly shouted as I grabbed her in a hug.

Esme was half way over the seat trying to get to Claire.

"Yes, I'm fine now that you guys are here," she didn't have laryngitis, but she did have a very big and visible bruise on her arm.

"What happened?" I asked pointing to her arm.

"It's a long story, I'd prefer to wait for Dad," Edward was still yelling at Carmen on the porch steps.

"Is that your mom?" I asked Claire.

"Yes," she huffed out.

"Where did you come from?" Esme questioned her.

"Mom had just let me out to shower, I heard dad yelling at her so I snuck out of the bathroom window." Claire grinned satisfied with her strategy.

"Claire what do you mean 'let you out'?" Carlisle asked.

"She had me chained to my bed," Claire's voice rose angrily.

"Why?" I managed to gasp out.

"Here comes Dad now," Claire said as she slid over in the seat with me. I pulled her onto my lap.

Edward didn't even notice her, he was fuming. He hit the roof of the car and yelled "FUCK!" He ripped open the door, sat down and immediately put his head on the steering wheel breathing heavy.

"Daddy" Claire whispered.

Edward jumped and turned to see her sitting in my lap. He grabbed her, pulled her onto his lap, squeezing Claire in a death grip hug. They both started crying. Emotions were definitely running high today. He pulled back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Edward wiped the tears from Claire's cheeks.

"Yes, now that you're here," Claire's voice wobbled.

Edward spotted the bruise on her arm, "What happened, Claire?"

"I'll tell you, but can we leave Dad?" Claire tried to bargain with Edward.

"No, Claire. Your mother will call the cops and say I kidnapped you. I'm calling them now if you tell me she did this?" Edward held her face in his hands, treating his daughter with gentleness.

"She did, Daddy," Claire's tears started to flow again as she acknowledged her mother's abuse.

Edward's face tightened. He scanned the rest of Claire, noticing her wrists were rubbed raw, most likely from handcuffs, "She cuffed you?"

"Yeah, Dad, she did," Claire's head drooped, her chin resting on her chest in despair.

"Bella call the cops," Edward's voice shook with barely suppressed anger.

I opened the phone and dialed. I told them where to come and within minutes they were there arresting Carmen and Eleazar. Claire gave the cops her statement and they released her into Edward's care.

We drove back to the hotel in silence. Carlisle drove with Edward and Esme in the back seat holding Claire between them. The paramedics checked Claire out while we were there, but Edward wanted Carlisle to examine her and take pictures of the damage to Claire's skin. While we waited in our room for Carlisle and Esme to finish up with Claire, I sat and held Edward.

" Bella, I've never been so afraid in my life. Carmen kept telling me she was sick and in bed. She wouldn't let me in to check on her. I may be a plastic surgeon but I'm still a fucking doctor! I know how to treat a normal illness. I knew she was lying. I'm so glad Claire made it outside. The officer told me that if she hadn't, they wouldn't have been able to get in the house without a warrant and it would have taken hours to obtain," Edward's voice wavered and cracked as he explained everything.

I just held him tighter in my arms, not knowing what to say.

Carlisle, Esme, and Claire came out a few minutes later.

"I think she's fine Edward. I've given her some Advil for the pain in her arms and rubbed triple antibiotic ointment on her wrists and ankles. There are no additional marks on her," Carlisle informed Edward.

"Thanks Dad," Edward hugged his father in appreciation.

"Claire, I want you to tell us everything that happened, don't leave anything out. The more details we have, the more it will help us. Do you think you can do that?" Edward took Claire's hands, lightly linking them with his.

"I'll try Daddy," Claire let out a gusty sigh as she looked directly into her father's eyes.

_**Claires Pov:**_

"Mom was pretty upset that I'd told you what she'd said about you and the club, but since she hadn't told me to keep it to myself, she wasn't going to punish me for telling you," Claire explained.

"Wait, what club?" Gran asked.

I looked over at Dad and Bella.

Bella spoke, "Aro's club, Esme. Carmen told her everything about it," Bella raised an eyebrow at the word 'everything'

.

Gran gasped, while Dad looked utterly shocked right along with Grandpa.

"She told my sweet baby about the world of BDSM!" She shrieked.

Dad gasped.

"You know about Aro's club?" He was in total disbelief.

"Of course I know about my brother's club Edward. Your father and I have always known. We didn't know he introduced you boys so young until after we found out about Claire. We know what you are, but that's neither here nor there at the present moment. We'll discuss this later if the need arises," Gran said clearly with authority.

I'd never heard her speak that way and apparently neither had Dad. He looked taken aback, but she smiled and winked at him. I'm not sure what that meant, but I was weirded out by it, so I just continued my story, "Anyway, after I got back from Grandma Gomez's funeral things started to change. As you know I called and asked if I could stay a little while longer to help Mom."

Dad nodded in remembrance of my phone call.

"A few days after the funeral, my friends wanted me to go to the summer block party. Mom agreed as long as I was home by eleven. Unfortunately, our car broke down and we were stranded for an hour and a half. I tried to call Mom repeatedly but she never answered. My friend Jen's parents picked us all up and took us home. The house was dark, except for the entrance light, so I assumed they were in bed. I was trying to be quiet as I snuck up the stairs, but she was already up and waiting in the living room, 'Claire come here,' she said to me. I walked into the living room and she turned on the lamp. Mom was sitting in a chair and Eleazar was kneeling at her side. He was wearing a dog collar and leash. Mom was holding a leather strap like thing."

Dad, Bella, Gran and Gramps all froze, sucking in a deep breath simultaneously.

"She told me to come to her, 'Claire what time is it?' she asked. 'It's one,' I answered.

"What time did I tell you to be back?" Mom asked angrily.

"At eleven. I tried to call you. Our car broke down. I did leave a message."

"A message? I never received a message," she accused.

"Well I called. I'm going to bed," I told her.

"You spend less than a day with your father and you're already acting like him," she spat at me.

"What are you talking about Mother?" I was freaked by her hostility.

"Your tone is not appreciated Claire. You are being rude and disrespectful just like your father. Do you want to know what I used to do to him when he would smart off to me?" She demanded.

"Not really." I was starting to become frightened; the last thing on earth I wanted to hear about was Mom training you to be her submissive. No offense Dad," Claire shook her head vigorously.

"Absolutely none taken sweetheart," Dad laughed dryly.

"You know you are the same age as he was when I took him under my tutelage," Mom continued.

"I don't want to be your submissive Mother. I'm your daughter," I reminded her.

"I know, but I believe I've been too lenient on you. It's done you no good. I intend to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. I will not allow you to grow up and be an arrogant asshole like your father," Mother snapped out at me.

Dad snorted.

"May I please go to bed?" I pleaded.

'No, you're coming with me,' "Mom rose from her chair and grabbed my arm, dragging me and Eleazar into her playroom," I stopped talking as Dad bolted from his seat.

"Edward! Sit down right this instance and finish listening to Claire," Gran ordered

He looked at her for a second, then sat back down while Bella grabbed his hand tightly.

"What happened next, sweetie?" Gran asked, completely changing her tone, all Paula Dean sweet syrupy sounding.

"Um... oh yeah we went into her playroom. I tried hard to get out of her grip. She had Eleazar hold me still while she talked to me. Mom walked over to a wooden bench that had this black leather on top; she stood there stroking the leather like it was a puppy. It was very disturbing," I kind of glazed over remembering it.

"Claire do you know what this is?" She asked, still stroking the damn thing.

"No," I whispered as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"This, my dear is called a whipping bench. It's used to punish for disobedience, and you my child have disobeyed me far too often and now it's time for your punishment. Eleazar, bring her here," He complied with no hesitation. I was still fighting, but he gripped me so hard I yelped.

"Climb up here put your knees on the bottom bench and your chest here. Mom instructed, I didn't comply so Eleazar forced me into position. She cuffed my arms and ankles. By this time I was screaming and crying begging her to stop.

"Eleazar fetch me my ball gag." She commanded him. He brought it to her and she strapped it on me, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. She grabbed my hair and pulled back.

"Calm the fuck down or you will pass out. Breath through your nose," she held my chin tightly as she spoke. I tried hard to calm myself so I could breath. After my breathing was calm she began to talk again.

"Now see that's not so bad. For your punishment I'm going to spank you. I know I've never spanked you before, but I believe it's what you need and I always do what's best for what belongs to me, and you, Claire are my most prized possession," Mom patted my head as if I was a dog.

"She pulled up my skirt and pulled down my panties. I'd never been so humiliated in my life. Eleazar was there behind me of all places. Mom rubbed her hand over my butt and I flinched. It was so horrible," I stopped to control myself fighting the tears.

Dad grabbed me and pulled me into his lap rubbing circles lightly on my back, "It's okay princess just tells us what happened. None of this is your fault. You are safe now. She'll not hurt you again."

I nodded letting dad know I'd heard him as Gran handed me a glass of water.

"You're doing so well sweetheart," Gran praised me.

I took a shaky breath and continued, "She told me that I had a lovely ass for spanking. She...she...I don't think I can say this part," I flushed bright red what I needed to say wasn't even the worst of it, but I knew dad would want to know.

"Baby I know it's hard but tell us. We all love you and there's no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. You did nothing wrong," Dad said as I buried my face in his neck.

"She asked me 'Claire are you a virgin?' and I nodded since I couldn't speak she continued to speak 'I've never told you to shave your pussy and yet you are as bare as the day you were born. That's a sign of a slut you know.'

I couldn't believe I had to say this in front of my Dad. It was beyond mortifying to just confess to your father, to his girlfriend and your grandparents that you shave your girl parts bare. He asked me to be as detailed as possible. Oh well.

"I started to cry again, so she smacked my ass with her hand. 'Quiet!"'She yelled at me. I tried to quiet my sobs, it was hard and I was so scared. I finally settled down and she continued, "I'm going to give you thirty strikes for your lateness and ten for your disrespectful attitude. I think that will help you to obey me next time. These are warm ups and don't count," she then hit me five or six times with her hand, 'Nice and red,' she cooed like it was a good thing, I felt sick.

"Now for the strap. I won't lie, my dear, this will hurt," and then she hit me, I screamed out through the gag, "I think you might like this, my dear," she said. Then she used her finger to see if I was wet. Daddy she touched my girl parts! Your mother isn't supposed to touch you there," tears clogged my eyes as I started to cry again, Dad was crying, everyone was.

After we calmed down I continued, 'Hmmm looks like my baby girl is going to be quite the little submissive one day,' but I shook my head no. She just said, 'We'll see', and continued to spank me. She hit me over and over. I cried and screamed and tried to move away, but every time I'd try to move she'd hit me harder and telling me to stop squirming. She added ten more because I wouldn't hold still. When she was done she rubbed some cream on me, then ordered Eleazar carry me to my room and cuff me to my bed. She left me there, only letting me up to shower and pee. Mom made me take all my meals in my room. When it was time to go back to you she made me call and tell you I was sick. Anytime that week that I would have a tantrum she would hit me with something."

"Claire do you think you could describe what it was she hit you with?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I know one thing was a riding crop."

" Okay sweetie, every detail will be important for me to be able to gain full custody. That is what you want, isn't it?" Dad asked, trying to stop the flow of my tears.

"Yes Daddy please keep me. I don't ever want to see her again," I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go, I'd missed a lot of time with him living so far away. I loved my dad and his family. I get along so much better with them than my mom and her family.

"I'll never let you go. Baby, I promise to do everything in my power to get the courts to let me have full custody," Dad hugged me to him, rocking me back and forth in his lap, "Tell me what happened today when I showed up."

"She had just let me go to shower. Eleazar was guarding the door to the bathroom. I heard your voice shouting at Mom. I'd never been happier to hear you yelling," I chuckled in relief, "I climbed out the window and ran around the house. I saw Bella in the front seat so I ran out to the car. Thank you for coming for me."

"I should have come sooner, baby, I'm sorry," Dad kissed my cheek.

"Don't be Dad, you didn't know. Mom's never acted this way before. I think all the stress from her mom dying. It really did something to her. It's no excuse, but I think that's why she snapped," I explained.

"Claire did she touch you any other time? Did Eleazar touch you?" Gramps asked

"No, other than holding me still for her he never touched me and mom did twice. The time I told you about, then again after she was finished spanking me."

Gramps nodded, "Did she say anything to you after that time?"

"No she just laughed," I stared down at my hands. I don't really know why she laughed. I didn't like her spanking me, but I did get wet. Did that make me a freak? I'd have to talk to Gran or Bella no way was I going to asked Dad.

"Alright I think that's enough for now. Why don't you go get ready for bed? We'll order room service, pile in bed and watch a movie," Dad said, hugging lightly before releasing me.

"Sounds good," I said to Dad, lifting to kiss his cheek, I then went to get ready.

**AN: Thanks so much to jansails and poeticsoul19 for being my beta's for this ch. You're awesome! **

**I'm nervous to post this chapter. I tried not to go to graphic with everything, but also tried to show how off the rocker Carmen went when her mom died. Any way hope it's okay. **

**R&R**

**Thanks,**

**B**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

The Journey of a Swan

Chapter 7

Special thanks to my wonderful beta peoticsoul19 :)

Bella Pov:

Claire went to our room to shower and get ready for the movie.

We all just sat there in stunned silence. I don't think Edward was any where near prepared for what she had told us. Who would be, right?

I could tell Claire was confused when she talked about her mom touching her. I would have to talk to her; it would also be a good idea to take her to see a therapist.

"I think it's safe to say that, _that_ was totally unexpected," Esme said cringing slightly.

Edward just huffed. He'd not moved since Claire kissed his cheek. He sat staring at the floor, elbows on his knees. I rubbed his back trying to help him remain calm. After a few minutes he stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to the gas station; and get a box of popcorn. She likes popcorn with her movies," he muttered, sounding slightly crazy as he nodded his head as if agreeing with himself.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked, admittedly I was worried about him.

"No, babe, I need a minute alone. I promise I'll be right back," he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

I nodded trying to return his smile, but didn't quite make it; he kissed me quickly and left.

I wanted to change the subject not that Claire isn't important, she's the most important right now, but we needed to take a break get our minds off the situation. I couldn't shake my suspicions that Esme was involved in BDSM. The way she took control; how she talked to Edward when he started to freak, I guess it could have been her mother voice. However, I wasn't convinced it was. I noticed the subtle changes in Carlisle when she would speak in that commanding voice. I think Edward noticed the difference, the way he looked at her, the confusion on his face. I was certain Esme was a Domme.

I looked at Esme, a big stupid grin spread over my face, she knew I was on to something. Esme stared back at me with a smile creeping over her face "What?" She shrugged.

"Don't you shrug at me young lady you have some splainin' to do," I told her wanting my suspicions confirmed.

Carlisle started to laugh, she gave him a death glare; he immediately stopped.

This caused me to break out into a huge case of giggles, "You're joking right? I mean your Edward's mom," I asked in disbelief.

"So, I have needs too, Bella," Esme smiled coyly.

"I know, you're right. I shouldn't laugh, but I'm just so shocked. Does anyone know?" I asked excitedly.

"No, well you do now." Esme admitted.

"Wow! Are you going to tell Edward?" I queried.

"I think he knows. If he wants me to come out and say I'm a Domme then I will, but I really don't think he wants the confirmation right now," she said as she fiddled with her skirt hem.

"I think you're right. Wow! I'm in awe of you," I said seriously.

You would think that a quiet Esme would be a submissive if anything. I just...wow, a Domme.

"Well, it really shouldn't be a surprise. My brother has been involved in that world since he was a teenager. I'm actually a co-owner of the club, but when Emmett and Edward were born, I became a silent partner," she informed me, motioning for Carlisle to come sit with her.

"Do you have a playroom?" I pried, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Of course, Bella. It's in the attic above our bedroom," she rolled her eyes at me.

"Wow," I breathed as I sat open mouthed.

I looked over at Carlisle, he was just sitting there stoically listening to his wife as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm sure this is none of my business, but were you guys Domme and sub before you dated?" I pried again.

"Yes, he was my first and only sub. We fell in love, he asked me to marry him and the rest is history," Esme said as she smiled and kissed Carlisle sweetly.

"So you still play?" Prying, yet again, I couldn't help myself.

"Not as often, but we have our times," she admitted.

I nodded, but I couldn't stop smiling.

Esme looked at me seriously, "You can't tell anyone Bella, if Edward mentions it, you may confirm but you tell him to keep the secret," she said firmly, clearly using her Domme voice.

I nodded and returned her seriousness as I told her, "I will Esme, trust me. I'm going to go check on Claire." I felt that I'd extricated all I could from her tonight.

"Good idea," she smiled before winking at me.

I smiled broadly before kissing them both on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

Claire was sitting on one of the beds staring at the blank television.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly as I sat beside her.

"I think so," she said blinking, out of her haze.

"Claire, I want you to know that if there is anything you need to talk about I'm here for you. I won't judge," I told her honestly.

"Thank you. I'm just so confused right now," she admitted.

"Are you confused about what you felt when she touched you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she whispered, her head hanging down in shame, "I'm a freak. I didn't like getting spanked, but I was wet Bella. What kind of freak gets turned on when their mom spanks them?"

"You are not a freak! You are going through puberty and your body is changing, becoming responsive. Your mother is trained to know how to hit to bring pleasure. She knew what she was doing. It was sick and twisted for her to do that to you, but it does not make you a freak. Claire, if one day when you get old enough you wanted to become a submissive or even a Domme, there's not a person in this family that would judge you, not even your father. We understand. It's not wrong, you are not a freak. She did it on purpose to confuse you," I said, trying hard not to get worked up with anger, but it was surfacing anyway. I took several deep breaths to calm myself.

"Really? You don't think I'm twisted?" Claire asked hopeful.

"No, of course not. You're perfectly normal. I felt weird at first about all this. I had barely heard of this lifestyle before I met your Dad. I had a hard time accepting what I was, what I needed, but in the end you just can't help it. I'm not saying that you are a sub or a Domme. It's just that most people enjoy a sexual spanking. What your mom did was wrong, plain and simple. It was a normal reaction on your part. None of this is your fault, none of it!" I stressed. "Does that make any sense?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so; you're saying it was a normal function for my body to become aroused. It doesn't mean I'm a submissive, or that I want that life. She was just trying to confuse me," Claire summed up before adding, "But what she did was wrong Bella. A mother should never touch her child like that. I hate that I'm a hormonal teenager that can't control her body," she growled pinching the bridge of her nose and tugging her hair just like her father.

"She's sick Claire, I don't know what was going through her mind, but she needs some serious help. It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Bella, I'm still completely disgusted, but at least now I'm not confused. I know it's not my fault, but I can't help feeling like it is," Claire chuckled dryly as she ran her hand through her hair like her father.

"I understand that… I'm here, whatever you need Claire," I told her honestly.

She nodded and sat silently for a few minutes, before asking, "Do you love my Dad?"

"More than anything," I confessed with a hug smile.

"Will you guys get married?" She asked softly.

"I want to, but I can't right now."

"Why?" She asked, looking slightly confused. She stood and walked over to her bag to get her brush.

"Well, I'm in the process of divorcing my husband. He cheated on me," I admitted sadly.

"That's horrible. Dad would never do that. I can tell he loves you. You're not like the others. Now that I know what I know, I think the others were just subs and acted like they did because they were under his orders," she told me shaking her head like Edward does when he's just come to a conclusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When I'd stay summers with him, his 'girlfriend' would be at the house on the weekends and Wednesday evening. She would cook and clean and leave us to eat alone. Every one of them would tell us that she would eat in the kitchen so we could have some father daughter bonding. He never brought them to Gran's and Gramps. With you… he looks at you differently, like you're the most special thing in the world. You're the first girl I know of that he's introduced to my family," Claire told me as she brushed her hair.

"I knew your Gran before your Dad actually," I said as I took the brush from her and sat behind her on the bed to brush her hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she designed the inside of my house. Of course, I didn't know that until he introduced us that she was his mom. I lived with your Grandparents for a few weeks after I left my cheating husband," I told her, thinking back to my first encounter with Edward.

"That's cool. I think you guys are soul mates," she told me, smiling brightly at the idea.

I couldn't help but return her smile before saying, "I hope so Claire. I really love your Dad and your whole family."

"I think they all love you too, Bella. Alice, talks about you nonstop. We talk on the phone about once a week and she always talks about you. She told me you are her best friend."

"You don't feel like I'm over stepping any boundaries do you?" I definitely didn't want to make her feel threatened in her relationships with her family members.

"No, not at all, I can see why they like you. You're a genuinely nice person," she said, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart.

"Thanks Claire, that means a lot," I told her, trying to blink back the tears that had pooled in my eyes.

After Edward returned, we ate room service dinner with Carlisle and Esme. They declined our invite to watch the movie, opting to turn in for the evening. I had my suspicions of what was going on when Esme winked at me. I stifled my laugh.

Edward sat in the middle of the bed with Claire and I on either side, cuddled up to him. He kissed us each on the head before telling us, "I couldn't be happier than I am right this second. I have my best two girls with me and everyone is safe," Edward smiled.

I could tell he was trying hard not to let Claire see how upset he was. He was doing a great job. Claire and I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek at the same time. A huge smile spread over his face.

"I love you both so much. You make me unbelievably happy," he told us, squeezing us to him tighter.

"I love you too Daddy. Thanks for saving me," Claire said quietly.

He just smiled at her and kissed her head again. The movie was long and a little boring, Claire fell asleep with her head on Edward's chest.

I got up to use the bathroom. When I came back in Edward was lying on his side staring at her as she slept.

I crawled in the bed behind him. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, just thinking," he whispered back.

"Care to share?" I asked as I lightly stroked his arm.

"She's fifteen, I was fifteen when I met her mom, and she was conceived. I can't believe that I was her age and responsible for creating a life. Even if I didn't know about her for years, I still created her when I was fifteen. It's just hard to wrap my mind around. I mean, I'm only thirty one and I have a fifteen year old. I haven't been a part of her life as much as I'd like to have been. I don't regret going to college and making something of myself, but I lost all those years with her. She's almost an adult; I've missed so much," Edward told me sadly.

"I know that must be hard, but you can't dwell on it baby, you've got to grab the time you have with her now and make the most of it. Life's too short to live in the past," I tried to encourage him.

"You're right," he agreed. "Let's get in our bed, I want to cuddle," he kissed Claire and tucked her in.

We settled in our bed, we lay on our sides facing each other. He ran his hand through my hair pushing my hair off my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

I didn't know what emotion was playing on his face, but it looked like maybe a combination of fear, sadness, joy and love definitely love.

"I love you Edward. You know Claire told me she thinks we're soul mates," I told him happily.

He smiled, "Really, do you think we are?"

"I think it's very possible. I can't imagine feeling like this with anyone else," I told him. It was true I never felt like this with Jacob. I loved him, but nothing like this. Edward was like a drug to me. I had to be close to him, touch him.

He rubbed my back lovingly, "Me either," he smiled but looked lost in thought.

"Sweetheart, tell me what you're thinking. I know you have a lot on your mind."

He let out a whoosh of air, "I'm overwhelmed. Children have parents to protect them, keep them safe. When I'm not around, then it's Carmen's job. I can't rationalize in my head that she was the one to hurt her. I've spent every day that I've known about Claire trying to be the best dad possible, and even though she was far away, I did everything I could to be sure she was safe. I bought their house, installed the alarm system, I hired a car to take Claire to and from school. I did what I could, and it wasn't enough because the one person, the one fucking person, I trusted to help me, is the one person who hurt my baby. How will I ever be able to keep her safe if I can't trust her own mother?" He was starting to shake with anger.

I didn't know what to say to that. I understood completely, but he was right it was overwhelming.

"Surely the judge will grant you sole custody after everything that's happened, and we will be able to make sure she's safe," I told him, trying desperately to soothe him.

"'We will? Bella, I love you more than my life, but she's not your responsibility. I couldn't ask you to take that on," he told me as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"You're not, Edward. I love Claire already. She's a part of you, and I can't help but to love her. I want to keep her safe. I'm not going to try and replace her mother, but I want to be the mother figure she needs and deserves. We are going to be married Edward. You don't have to do this alone," I told him with as much love and passion as I could muster.

Tears leaked from his eyes. I kissed them away then kissed his lips. What had started out as a sweet soft kiss turned into a deep, sensuous kiss. We forgot about everything and everyone in the world, it was just us. I'm not sure how long we kissed and touched each other, but we were stopped abruptly by Claire screaming over and over in her sleep, "NO, NO, please mommy stop. I'll be good I promise."

Edward jumped out of bed and tried to wake her, "Claire, Claire it's Daddy, you're safe. I got you baby. Wake up princess."

She slowly opened her eyes when she realized it was her Dad and she sobbed and clung to his shirt.

"It was just a nightmare baby your safe," he cooed.

"Daddy I was so scared," Claire panted.

"You want to tell me about it?" He asked her.

"She was hitting me over and over yelling and cursing at me," Claire said as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

I just sat frozen on the bed with my hand over my mouth, trying to muffle my own cry.

"I promise you Claire, she's not going to hurt you again," he said firmly.

Eventually, Claire went back to sleep. Edward stayed with her; Claire never loosened her grip on his shirt. I curled up behind him and we all slept.

After Claire was seen by a Dr. Thomas at the local hospital, and we had all given our statements to the police, we were released to head back to Washington.

Claire stayed with Carlisle and Esme for the weekend. She insisted that Edward and I have some alone time. I was thankful for her insight, for a teenager she was pretty perceptive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward decided it was time to take me to the club and introduced me to his uncle. I was beyond nervous.

"Edward what if I mess up? I don't want to embarrass you," I whined.

"Isabella you will not embarrass me, just do everything we've practiced and you'll be fine. Now show me what you are to do while I walk," he commanded.

I positioned myself to his left side behind him as he walked around the large living room. I walked with my head up my eyes only on him watching his every move. He stopped and sat in a chair. I knelt beside him and laid my head against his thigh.

"Good girl. Now, if I need to stand I'll tap you on the shoulder two times like this," Edward tapped the edge of my shoulder two times, I sat up. He stood and I followed, standing right behind him to the left.

"Excellent love, you really shouldn't worry about anything. I'll take care of you. Just keep your eyes on me. If anyone talks to you, you need to look to me for permission to speak with the exception of my family. You may interact normally with them. If I need to leave the group, I'll instruct you on what to do. If you are somewhere I'm not and someone speaks to you, you are to say, 'This girl is not permitted to speak without her Masters permission.' Everyone should respect that. See nothing to worry over," he said as he kissed my lips softly.

"Now go get dressed, we'll leave as soon as you're ready," he smacked my ass playfully as I walked past him.

An hour later we were at the club. I was slightly uncomfortable in my outfit, but this is what he wanted me to wear. It was a black corset with gold trim, a black very short skirt, underneath it a garter belt, stockings with no panties, and a pair of black fuck-me heels. I felt sexy, but I was still leery about others seeing me dressed this way.

"I'm going to take you to meet my Uncle first," he told me.

I nodded and tugged on my skirt.

"What's wrong?" Edward said sharply, he was in full Dom mode. The sight of which made me so wet I would be dripping down my legs all night, and his voice, gaaaah don't get me started on that sexy ass voice.

"Answer me Isabella, I'd hate to punish you before we even exit the car," his tone was demanding, no hint of play what so ever.

"Sorry Master. Your girl is just a little uncomfortable not having panties on."

"And why is that?" He asked sardonically.

"Because she's afraid that her arousal will be running down her legs all night because the sight and sound of her Master drives her into a frenzy," I told him honestly as I stared at my hands as I watched him through my lashes.

He smiled his cocky crocked grin that I'd not seen in quite awhile, "Well pet, I think that makes your Master extremely happy, and isn't that more important than my girl's comfort?" He asked with a teasing sound to his voice.

My girly parts drooled in anticipation, "Yes, Master, it is. Your girl is sorry," I told him as I blushed profusely.

"No need to apologize Isabella. I want to know your every feeling, I don't want you uncomfortable, but this isn't a limit for you, so I think pushing you is what you need," he told me still smiling crookedly.

"Yes Master, thank you."

"You're welcome, pet. Let's go," he squeezed my hand as he helped me out of the car.

I thought he'd let go, but he didn't. I followed behind him to the left like I was supposed to. The club was dark and seductively lit. The doorman opened the doors letting us in before everyone else. I heard sounds of protest from the long line.

Edward grinned, "Pays to know people," he said cockily.

I was to keep my eyes on him at all times, but I couldn't help but look around as he led me through the bar level of the club.

"Isabella where are your eyes to be?" He said as he squeezed my hand tightly in warning.

"You, Master, your girl is sorry," I winced.

"Don't let it happen again. I will spank you here in front of everyone if need be," Edward warned.

I swallowed loudly. I could feel my blush heating over my skin. We stopped in front of a big set of red double doors. On each side of the door were two of the biggest men I'd ever seen. They didn't speak, just opened the doors for us. We walked in with no hesitation.

"AHH, Edward, my boy how are you?" A tall man with long black hair said as he walked toward us with open arms.

"I'm well Uncle. How are you?" Edward answered hugging the man.

"I'm fantastic. Who is this lovely beauty you have here?" Aro asked.

"This is Isabella Swan," Edward introduced me, "Isabella this is my Uncle Aro."

"Nice to meet you Isabella," Aro said as he reached his hand to take mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir," I told him as I shook his papery thin hands, he made me feel uneasy.

"The pleasure is all mine little one. You've done well this time," Aro told Edward looking me over from head to toe.

"Yes, I agree. She is perfection," Edward complemented, causing me to blush yet again.

"I saw your brother a bit ago, but what about your sister, will she be joining us?" Aro asked.

"I believe so," was Edward's simple reply.

"I almost forgot, let me introduce your Aunt to Miss Swan," Aro said, walking over to the door to call for her.

"Jane," he called and she came in from the other room. She was dressed in a business suit that was more provocative than I'd ever seen.

"Yes dear?" she said, but then spotted Edward, "Oh Edward, what a pleasure, and who is this?" She asked as she embraced her nephew.

"This is Isabella Swan, Isabella this is my Aunt Jane," he introduced us.

"Lovely to meet you Isabella, you prefer Bella correct?" She confirmed.

"Yes, I do, nice to meet you," I told her. She was taller than me with long blonde hair, it was slightly curly and pulled back from her face. She didn't look old enough to be Edward's aunt.

"Oh Edward, she's just perfect for you. Claire told me so much about you Bella. I feel like I know you already. Aro, dear, I was planning on taking Claire out for some bonding this evening would you mind if I went ahead and left?" She asked her husband.

"Not at all dear give me ten minutes, and I'll take you both to dinner," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Of course," she replied with a slight bow of her head.

Edward looked slightly puzzled, "I wasn't aware you were taking her out tonight."

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I just spoke with your mother. I hope I'm not over stepping any boundaries. I've just missed Claire. I've not seen her since last summer, but I can take her another time," Jane waved her hand and started to walk back to the office.

"No, its fine I just didn't know. Uncle, you'll be sure not to divulge any family secrets. She knows too much as is," Edward warned his uncle.

"Of course not, son. I may have corrupted you and your siblings in my youth, but I would never dream of it now," Aro chuckled.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you both, give Claire our love," Edward said as he kissed his Aunt good bye and shook his uncle's hand.

We walked down the hall, Edward pulled me off to the side and pressed me into the wall.

"Did you know about my aunt taking Claire out tonight?" He asked roughly.

"No, Master, that was the first I heard of it." I told him quickly, it was hard to tell if he was angry or not.

"Good! If you had, your ass would be red right now," he told me sternly.

I swallowed hard, he was so close his breath fanned out over my face. I really wanted to lean in and kiss him. I leaned forward slightly but he didn't move, so I leaned the rest of the way and kissed him. I was planning on a slow soft kiss but he had other ideas. He forced his way into my mouth he pulled me to him roughly. I felt his hand work its way up my short skirt and into my wetness, I moaned out.

He pulled back, "I'm going to fuck you against this wall. You have to be quiet. It's against the club rules to have intercourse unless you are in a certain area," Edward's voice was husky and dripped sex.

I nodded, breathing raggedly as he entered me roughly and pounded quickly in and out. I could barely contain my moans and cries.

"Come, come now," he ordered, and we came together.

Quickly he pulled out and fixed his pants, as I fixed my skirt. He didn't say anything to me he just walked off. I of course, followed completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. He met various people along the way, but didn't introduce me to anyone. I kept my eyes on him and only him. We entered a room off the main bar area.

"Emmett, Rose," Edward greeted.

"Dude you will never guess who's here?" Emmett boomed.

"Okay so just tell me," Edward said sarcastically.

"No way," he said shaking his head back and forth. "You just gotta see it to believe it," he replied with a barking laugh.

Emmett was dressed much like Edward in dark jeans and dark tee shirt. Edward's tee was a vintage rock tee, where as Emmett's was one of those graphic tee's that had a silly saying, 'I made her do it.' with an arrow pointing to the left where Rose stood silently. She was wearing a short blood red dress that barely covered her ass or her boobs. It looked so tight that I wondered if she could even sit down. She smiled at me then winked. I had no idea who was here but I guess it was pretty good.

"Jazz," Edward greeted.

"Ed, Bella," Jasper returned as he sat in one of the large winged back chairs. He rose to shake Edward's hand.

"Where's Alice?" Edward inquired.

"She's getting me a drink," Jasper said as he motioned for Edward to join him.

Alice returned just as Jasper beginning to sit back down. She waited for him to be seated, then knelt down in front of him and raised up his drink.

"Master," she cooed and he took the drink.

"Thank you pet, relax," Jasper said as he caressed her face with his hand.

She knelt by his side, smiling her gratitude for his affectionate display.

Edward and Emmett followed suit and sat down. I knelt beside Edward like we'd practiced. He ran his hand through my hair then patted his leg. I laid my head on his thigh. I felt calmer as he continued to run his hand through my hair. Rose never sat down she just stood to the left of Emmett's chair, with her hand on his shoulder. The men talked while we women were silent beside our Masters.

They all stopped talking as the door to the room opened. Edward jumped up; he didn't give me any warning so I stumbled over.

Edward let out a shocked, "MOM!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

The Journey of a Swan

Special thanks to my beta poeticsoul19 and jansails for her edits. :)

Chapter 8

Bella Pov

"Edward, close your mouth you'll catch flies." Esme laughed.

Edward snapped his mouth shut. He stood stunned into place as he watched his mother walk over to the empty chair and sit down, Carlisle knelt beside her.

All of us were staring at Esme and Carlisle, like it was the first time we'd ever seen them. I was glad we were in a private room and it was just the family present. Even Emmett who I assumed would be laughing about this was staring in disbelief at his parents.

Esme was wearing a tight black dress; it was very low and fell right above her knees, donning her feet were the highest pair of red fuck-me pumps I'd ever seen, she looked sexy as hell.

Carlisle was wearing low hanging faded jeans with a tight white tee shirt that showed off his muscular body. I always thought of him as good looking, but dressed like this he looked twenty years younger, and not to mention fucking hot. I noticed he had on a black leather chocker; it wasn't tight just a thin collar that sat right above the neck of his shirt. It was strange seeing them in this setting, but I was glad they'd decided to 'come out of the closet' so to speak.

"Who would have thought that our sweet little mommy dearest would be a big bad Domme?" Emmett said. He had regained his composer and his laughter, this must have been what he had thought was so funny when Edward and I first entered this room.

"So at the hotel...I knew...shit," Edward stumbled over his words as pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through his messy frock.

I tried to suppress my laughter but failed.

"Isabella," Edward said sternly. I tried really hard to rein it in, but I just couldn't stop the giggles that exploded out of me, unfortunately they were contagious, Alice and Rose erupted into giggles right along with me. Edward plopped back down in his chair letting out a frustrated growl.

Emmett and Jasper told their respective partners to be quiet and they complied. I tried hard and had stifled them for the most part, but their shocked faces were just too much for me to get out of my mind.

"Isabella do I need to spank you in front of my whole family? Because I will if you don't zip it up." Edward barked.

I gasped trying desperately to get a grip on myself.

"No Master your girl is very sorry." I finally settled down. He patted his leg; I laid my head on his thigh. It was easier to be calm with him touching me like this.

"So mom…care to explain?" Edward asked.

Esme shrugged "What is there to explain? I've been a Domme since before you boys were born. I'm half owner of this club. We don't play much, we stopped coming to the club when you boys started working for Aro. There's really not much more to tell." Esme answered nonchalantly.

Edward shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just in shock. Did you know we were all involved?"

"Of course we did." Esme rolled her eyes at him.

"It doesn't bother you?" Edward asked gesturing around the room to his siblings, as if to further explain his meaning.

Esme sighed as she stroked her husband's hair. "That would be hypocritical of me. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right." Edward concurred, nodding and running that hand through his hair again.

"This has got to be the most fucked up family get-together we've ever had." Emmett laughed pulling Rosalie to sit on his lap, which answered my earlier mental question of if she could sit in that tiny tight dress.

"No shit." Edward agreed.

"Are you here for one of the demonstrations or did you all just come to sit around?" Esme asked

Jasper answered. "We are actually demonstrating." I saw Alice stiffen.

Esme laughed "Alice, dear, don't fret we won't be watching your demonstration." Alice visibly relaxed.

"Rosalie and I are here just to have something to do." Emmett said as he smacked her ass playfully, she stifled a groan, which I unfortunately found a funny; again I tried to stifle my laughter. Edward tapped my arm. Oh shit, fire, damn, hell I'm in for it now.

"Stand up," Edward ordered forcefully. I stood he pulled me forward so I was standing in front of him. I was still laughing at the absurdity of all this. Like the fool that I am I couldn't stop these insane giggles. I really fucking hated being a girl right now.

"If you'll excuse my _slave_ and I." He stressed the word 'slave' shit, double fucking shit, I was in for it. Taking me by the upper arm, he pulled me out of the room quickly; into a private booth. The room was small about four feet by four feet. On the wall was a riding crop, whip, paddle, and cane. The only furniture in the room was a whipping bench. SHIT!

"This is a punishment room. I should have just punished you in front of my family, but I needed out of there. What do you have to say for yourself?" Edward said. I knew he was staring daggers into me even thought my eyes were cast down. I could feel his gaze.

"I'm so sorry Master. Your girl just can't get the image out of her head of you and your siblings when your mom walked in. Your girl will try harder." I answered meekly trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm glad you find my shock and confusion so funny Isabella." He was pissed and sounded a little hurt or offended.

Great my first trip to the club, and I made him angry. I really hated myself right now.

"Your girl is really sorry; she didn't mean to belittle you." I whispered, a tear falling from my eye.

He sighed. "I guess it is a little funny, but you were told to stop and didn't so your disobedience will be punished. Now up on the bench."

I dropped my head and shoulders and climbed up on the bench. He buckled me in; flipped my skirt up then stood back.

"What shall I use…hmm…?" He pondered loudly. He knew he was making me nervous. He'd not punished me since Florida, and that was with a leather strap, there was none here unless he took off his belt.

"I think I'll use a paddle. What do you think about that pet?" He taunted.

"Whatever Master wishes."

"You are to count each strike, thank me for it then ask for another." Edward told me harshly. What in the fuck! He can't be serious? But he just continued speaking. "Do you remember how many swats for continued disobedience?" he asked.

"Yes Master, it's twenty." I answered with a gulp; I can't believe the shit I get myself into.

"That's correct. So you'll ask for each swat until twenty and at twenty if you still feel the need to laugh at my discomfort then you may ask for more." He said seriously.

Oh fuck me sideways. I felt like trash right now. I didn't see it as laughing _at_ his discomfort it was just an absurd and funny situation, like something unbelievable. Tears sprang to my eyes before the first warm up strike happened. He rubbed my ass then hit me with his hand about ten times before taking the paddle off the wall. It was wide and covered in leather meaning it would definitely hurt.

"Remember count, thank me, and ask for another." I nodded the paddle came down hard on my ass I cried out "Ahh...one, thank you Master may your girl have another." He hit over and over when he got to fifteen, I could barely speak, I was crying so hard. "Fifffffteeen, Tha-thank you Master, may your g...g...girl have annnotherrr." He didn't hit me again he spoke instead.

"What color are we Isabella?" I thought about it, my ass was on fire. Could I handle five more swats? I needed to... I needed to, because I'd disobeyed him, I hurt his feelings.

"Green," I whimpered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master, your girl... disobeyed and hurt your feeelings, and she deserves the last fiveeeee." I was crying like a little baby. I could barely understand myself. He put the paddle down and grabbed something off the shelf. I felt something cold being rubbed on my ass. It felt so good I wanted to moan for the numbing sensation it brought. He unbuckled the restraints and picked me up, sitting me down on the bench.

"Sweetheart you didn't hurt my feelings. I was aggravated, not hurt. Please stop crying. I'm sorry." He spoke softly wiping some of my tears with his thumb and kissing others way.

When tears pooled in his eyes it was enough to snap me out of my pity party. "Baby why are you crying?" I asked as I cupped his face in my hands.

"I feel so out of control Bella. Everything with Claire, and my mom, God my mom is a fucking Domme, and not that you didn't deserve a spanking, but I feel like I took it too far." He groaned putting his head down on my shoulder.

"Edward, I did deserve the spanking, and you did not take it too far. I would have yellowed if I thought that or said red." I told him honestly.

He was nodding. "I don't want to abuse you, and I just feel like I did just that." He whispered as he wiped the tears from my cheek.

I smiled not of happiness, just a reassuring I was alright kind of smile. "Don't get me wrong, that totally hurt, but you did not nor have you ever abused me." I said seriously as I stared into his deep green eyes that were cloudy with tears, and red from lack of sleep and stress.

He kissed me sweetly. I wanted to prove to him I was okay so I deepened the kiss. He moved so that we were on the floor; we had more room to maneuver, with me straddling him. He quickly unzipped his pants and I sank down on his cock. We moved together slowly proving to each other that we were there for the other. It didn't take long for me to reach the point of orgasm.

"Master may your girl come?" I panted, I was so close I wasn't sure I could stop myself if he told me no.

"Yes," he grunted.

My orgasm triggered his. It was a silent, calming moment. We stayed connected for a few minutes until our breathing was settled.

"We better get back out there. You are not to speak the rest of the evening not even to my family." He told me back in full Dom mode.

"Yes, Master, again your girl is very sorry." I apologized once again for my inconsiderate error.

He raised his eyebrow at me in amusement. "I know, but I told you not to talk."

I smacked my mouth with my hand; he chuckled as he kissed my nose, letting this one slip up slide. He allowed me to fix up my face, I was completely surprised when he pulled powder, mascara, and lip gloss out of his pocket. I looked at him puzzled.

"I'm your Master it's my job to be prepared for everything." He winked.

"Thank you Master, your too good to your girl" I mumbled. Oh, shit this not talking thing was harder than I imagined.

He chuckled again then smacked my very sore ass. "Ahh," I cried out then dropped my head in a frustrated sigh.

"Never. Let's go before you get yourself in more trouble." Edward smiled my crocked grin before hugging me quickly. I nodded, but still felt like a complete fuck up. I was trying to keep the tears at bay.

He lifted my chin up with his finger. "It's okay Bella, you're doing well."

I nodded again, he kissed me softly. We went back into the room, it was now empty except for his parents, Edward sat in the same chair. I knelt beside him and laid my head on his leg again, only this time all giggles and laughter were gone.

"Mom, may I speak to Dad?" Edward asked shaking his head.

I could tell he was still reeling from the knowledge of his dad being a sub and his mom being a Domme.

"Of course, Edward," she smiled.

"So dad you're a sub huh?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows as he took a swig of his crown and coke.

Carlisle chuckled "Yes son, is it really so surprising?" he asked.

Edward pondered on his question for a few moments. "Now that I think about it no, mom was always in control of the house, and us kids growing up."

"Exactly." Carlisle winked

"So now that we all know will you be coming around more?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward. I'll do anything your mom wants." Carlisle answer was simple.

Edward laughed again. "Right. I guess I should have asked mom that. Mom?"

"I think we'll try...see how it goes. Aro has really done an excellent job with the club, but maybe it's time for me to help out." Esme answered with a smile as she sipped her fruity pink drink.

Emmett came back into the room and looked over to Edward and I. "Hey Belly, Eddie. I bet you've got a bright red ass don't ya Bells?"

I sighed but kept my eyes down.

"Emmett the state of my girl's ass is none of your business. Bella isn't allowed to speak for the rest of the night so leave her alone." Edward told him sternly.

Emmett just laughed "Fine, fine. So did you see Jazz and Alice's demo?"

"No why?" Edward asked I could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"It was pretty awesome. They just showed yoga techniques that helped increase stamina and coordination." Emmett shrugged.

"Emmett please tell me that you did not go watch your sister and brother in law." Esme gasped

"Yeah, I did mom, they were clothed...for the most part anyway." Emmett laughed and waggled his eyebrows. He was really sick some times.

"Mom, Emmett has no boundaries he's seen it all and I do mean all." Edward shuttered.

"EMMETT! She's your baby sister." Esme scold, now I can tell the difference in her mom voice and her Dom voice. It was definitely her Dom voice she used the other night.

"I know that mom." Emmett rolled his eyes. "I didn't lust after her. I just watched a demo, gees."

Esme made a disgusted sound.

"Well as fun as this night has been I really want to go home. Mom, will Claire be coming back to your house tonight?" Edward asked warily.

"Yes sweetheart, you and Bella come over tomorrow for the usual backyard picnic." She patted him on the hand.

"We will. Night everyone." Edward and I headed out of the club and to the car.

The drive home was silent. I wasn't sure how long my silence was supposed to last, but as sore as my ass was right now I would not be opening my mouth anytime soon.

He parked in the garage turned off the car and just sat there for a few minutes before he spoke. "Go inside and fix us a snack. I'd like something sweet. When you're finished bring it to the playroom." Edward told me. I could tell he was tired by his voice.

He opened his door and walked around to mine opening it for me before walking off. I headed inside to fix us a sweet snack. I wasn't sure where he went, but he was already in the playroom when I arrived ten minutes later with our plate of fresh fruit, chocolate dip and two glasses of milk. I knelt in my normal spot and held the tray up to serve him.

"Thank you Isabella." he took the tray from me; sitting it on the table near the bed. I stayed where I was waiting for his instruction.

"On the bed sweets." Edward instructed.

I stood and went to the bed and sat down. He walked over to me and began to take my clothes off after he was finished he handed me a robe.

I looked at him confused. So he said. "I just want to eat and talk about tonight. I chose to do that in here because your punishment is not yet over." I nodded, He gestured to the top of the bed before adding

"Scoot back on the the bed."

I slid to the top left side of the bed. He handed me the tray so he could strip down to his boxers before crawling in next to me and resting the tray on his lap. He picked up a strawberry and fed it to me. As a bit of the juice ran down my chin, he leaned forward and licked it off kissing me chastely. He fed us both then put the empty tray on the night table. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. I remained sitting in the same position since he'd not instructed me to move.

After a heavy sigh he began to speak. "I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

My heart sank. I began breathing heavily tears streamed from my eyes. I knew I had messed up, a lot, but he kept telling me I was doing well. Why would he say if it wasn't true? Panic. I was panicking, a sob ripped from my throat and he finally looked at me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked pushing the hair from my face. I didn't answer. I couldn't – I was crying too hard.

"Bella tell me what's wrong, baby?" Then it dawned on him.

"No, Bella, no, I didn't mean us. I meant being a Dom." He pulled me to him as he spoke.

I tried to calm myself but I was still upset. How dare he convince me that I needed this life then back out on me? I was angry. I pushed away from him and headed for the door. "Bella wait." I didn't stop.

"Isabella I said wait." He said in his Dom voice. I turned sharply.

"No...no, Edward, you don't get to pull Dom when it's convenient for you. You talked me into this life Edward, and I fucking love it. I love everything about it, even being punished because I need it. I need you to be in control of me. I need all of you Edward, and whether you like it or not you can't just stop being who you are. You can't not be a Dom. You just proved that when you went Isabella on me." I screamed at him. I was furious.

He just stared at me. Angry traitorous tears leaked from my eyes. I turned on my heel and went out of the door slamming it shut behind me. If he ever came to his senses and wanted to punish me I'd gladly accept whatever he dished out, but right now I had to be away from him. I went straight to the sub room. I'd not put anything into this room when I'd moved in, Edward made space for me in his room. There were clothes in this room that he'd purchased for me so I did have something to put on. I found a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top to wear. I also found running shoes. Perfect! I needed to run. If there was one thing I was good at it was running. I ran everyday at the gym at least five miles a day. I grabbed my iphone, running holder, and headed out the door slamming it shut for effect.

**Edward POV**

What the hell just happened? I understood her being upset, thinking that I was implying that we were over, but the decision to be a Dom was mine and mine alone. With everything that Carmen did to Claire, my parents, Jacob's harassment of Bella (she wasn't telling me about it but I knew), my job.

Shit, it was just too much. Being a Dom takes a lot of concentration, it consumes my time. We barely had time to play. It seemed that anytime we did have a chance I'd have to punish Bella, which really isn't unreasonable since she's brand new to this life, and if we had more time it wouldn't be like that.

I couldn't handle everything. I had to ask myself. Did I want to put forth the extra effort? Wasn't it my choice what I did with my life? I was so beyond frustrated. I had no one to turn to since all my friends were vanilla, my family was there, of course, but I wasn't sure if they could give me what I needed, an unbiased opinion. I heard the front door slam. I jumped up and ran upstairs the door didn't actually shut – it bounced from being slammed so hard. I went out on the porch just in time to see Bella pulling out of the drive way.

"BELLA WAIT!" I yelled, but it was no use she was gone. What have I done? I crumpled on the porch swing pulling my knees up to my chest. I curled up into a ball sobbing like a baby. I seem to be doing that a lot here lately, and I've got to say I've never felt like a bigger pussy in my life. I wish someone could just tell me what to fucking do.

I didn't hear her until she spoke, and I didn't bother moving from my position as she sat down on the swing beside me. She put her hand on my arm and asked if I was okay. I had no answer. I didn't really know, nor did I want to discuss this with her. What in the fuck was she doing here anyway? I remembered that I was in just my boxers then the thought occurred to me 'shit I hope my junk isn't hanging out.'

I sighed resignedly, before I spoke. "What do you want Tanya?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

The Journey of a Swan

Beta'd by the lovely poeticsoul19

Chapter 9

Bella Pov:

I felt much better as I ran. I would be ready to go back and apologize for my little outburst after I finished up. My emotions had been running on high lately, and I just needed have a little perspective on everything. It was Edward's choice. He'd been through so much lately that maybe training me was too much right now. Maybe we could take a break until my divorce was final, and everything was sorted with Claire.

I knew it was a big shock to him that his parents lived this lifestyle even though he had his suspicions. It was one thing to think; a whole different thing to actually know. I had yet to mention Jacob's stalking. Well...I'm not sure that stalking is the right word for it, but he was showing up at my job, texting me and calling...okay so it's stalking. He would probably come to Edward's if he knew where I lived. I closed my eyes as I ran, trying to channel every negative energy in my body to replace it with positive. I breathed in deep and gasped, I knew that smell anywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and there he stood staring at me.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"To talk to you," he shrugged unapologetically.

"Did you follow me?"

"Bella, please just talk to me."

"Answer my question."

"Yes," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Can you stop running? Maybe we could go to the coffee house at the corner?" he suggested.

"No. Talk now if you want to talk. No one is here." I looked straight ahead as I ran not looking at him.

"Bells I heard a rumor and I need to know if it's true."

"Fine Jacob, what was the rumor?"

"First, I know that I accused you of a horrible thing. I know you'd never have an abortion. I was just upset and wanted you back," he said softly, at least he looked sorry for what he'd done but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Funny way of showing it."

"I know and I'm sorry really sorry," he stepped closer to me, hand out stretched as if to look more pleading.

I sighed heavily, "Fine, what's the rumor?"

"I heard that you really are pregnant," I stopped running and got off the treadmill.

"Jacob we've been separated nearly six months now. Do I look pregnant to you?" I gestured to my body.

"No, but they didn't say it was mine," he pressed,

"No, Jacob I'm not pregnant. I don't plan on ever trying to be pregnant again. Four times is enough I've lost too much," I fought back the tears I could feel burning my eyes.

"I'm really sorry Bells I am. For everything...the babies, cheating, not being the husband you needed. I'm just sorry," he finished in barely a whispered as he slumped down on the bench near where we stood.

"Thanks that means a lot Jake. Will you sign the papers now?" I asked wasting no time to get what I wanted out of this new sympathetic Jake. I didn't know how long it would last.

"Sure Bells... will you tell me something?"

"Maybe."

"Is it true that you're with Edward Cullen?" I looked at him in confusion, was he jealous, angry, worried? I couldn't tell.

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know, maybe."

That made me angry, how dare he say anything to me about my choice of company after he cheated on me...with a married woman no less, "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't get upset okay, I just heard something about him and his family. I don't know that they are the safest people for you to be around. They're different."

"There is nothing wrong with them they are all wonderful people."

"I'm sure they seem that way Bells, but they're dangerous," he insisted.

I had to laugh at that, "Jacob what the fuck are you talking about? They are not dangerous."

"I heard they are all involved in BDSM and his mom and uncle own a sex club. Bella BDSM is sick the Dominant beats the shit out of the submissive to get his rocks off."

I glared at Jacob. I guess it was true, but not like he meant it, it was a loving trusting lifestyle. If done correctly. Edward would never hurt me, permanently on purpose. Sure I had a bruise or two from his spanking earlier, but they just served to remind me of my transgression. I need them. I wanted them. Hell I liked them.

"Jake, Edward does not beat the shit out of me, nor does his family beat the shit out of each other. I think whoever gave you your information was misinformed."

"So he's not in the BDSM lifestyle?" he asked disbelievingly.

Shit, I couldn't tell him if I wanted to but I didn't want to lie. "Jacob, I will not gossip about the Cullens. If you have a problem with them take it up with them."

"So you're not dating him?"

"We've spent time together, I don't know what we are," I said softly, looking down trying not to cry. I leaned forward to pull my water out of my gym bag. I heard Jacob gasp.

"Fuck Bella what happened to your ass?" Jacob yelled as he tried to pull my shorts down to get a better look.

I smacked his hand away. Shit, I hate these shorts they are too short and ride up my crack so half my ass hangs out. Shit! Shit double fucking shit!

"Nothing's wrong with my ass. It's not yours anymore stop looking," I said forcibly pushing his hands away.

"Bells I wasn't looking, but it's really hard to miss that nasty purple bruise."

"I fell Jacob. You know how clumsy I am. It's not a big deal so stop acting like it is."

"You sure Cullen didn't do this?"

"It's not Edward's fault so just drop it, it's my own fault that I wasn't careful enough," there that wasn't a lie at all. I felt slightly like one of those battered wives that lie about their bruises but this was completely different. It was consensual and he wasn't...well he was beating me, but he wasn't _beating me. _

"Bella, I don't like this, but you can't lie to save your life. You seem to be telling the truth, but if I see any more marks on you I'm going to rip his fucking arms off," Jacob growled.

"Jacob, I'm not your concern anymore," I rolled my eyes. He'd never acted like he cared before why start now.

"I'll always care about you Bells," he looked so sincere he reminded me of the Jacob I first met, this was, my Jacob, my sun. I hadn't seen him like this in a while. This was the Jacob I fell in love with. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine, I promise. I have to go, call me when you get those papers signed. Jake, I'd really like to be friends. I do miss you," I told him honestly.

"I miss you too Bells, and I'd love to be friends. I'll call you soon babe," he promised. He kissed my lips softly, lingered slightly then left. I touched my lips; he'd never kissed me like that before. It was soft and sweet; his kisses (while we dated and during our marriage) were always rushed, hard and fast. He had changed. I was grateful for it, but knew it didn't change how I felt. His kiss did nothing for me. Edward's kisses soft, sweet, rough, hard. It didn't matter they sent tingling shocks all throughout my body. They set me on fire.

Edward, I had to get home to him. I need him like I needed air.

**Edward's Pov**

"What do you want, Tanya?" I was clearly frustrated and she knew it.

"Edward don't be like that, I saw you at the club. Thought I'd stop in and say hi on my way to my mothers. You know she just lives down the street from you," Tanya said, she sounded sincere enough, but I wasn't sure.

"So you stopped by this late at night to say hello?" I asked disbelieving her.

"Well no, I drove by and saw you sitting here so I stopped."

Tanya had been my sub back in college. She was horrible. We were together for three weeks out of our three contracted months. She was a liar and conniving bitch. Sad thing was I knew that before I agreed to the contract. I'd grown up with her our mothers were best friends. I was lonely in college. I chalk it up to desperation.

"You've said hello now leave," I growled.

"Eddie, come on don't be like that," she cooed. She put her hand on my arm. Yep, knew she wasn't sincere.

"Move your hand Tanya. I'm not yours to touch," I growled out.

"Sorry Sir," she purred.

She was goading me for a reaction and in my current state I'd probably give her what she wanted. Tanya craved punishment the harder the better. She had wanted me to beat her until she was bruised all over. That was one of the many reasons our contract ended early.

"Don't Sir me. I'm nothing to you, and I will be nothing to you. If you don't mind I'd like for you to leave."

"Was that girl that spun out of your drive your sub?" she asked as she moved her hand.

"Yes"

"Did you end things with her?"

"No, she left," I said feeling a lump in my throat. I didn't know if she was leaving forever or just tonight, but she'd have to come back at sometime for her things, and I planned on not letting her leave until I had my say. Even if I had to tie her up to make her listen. I sighed.

"Why so torn up Eddie? I've never seen you so upset over a sub," I glanced up at Tanya her face was full of concern. She reminded me of my childhood friend not the succubus she'd became as an adult.

"She wasn't just my sub, she's my fiancée'," I admitted. Damn that felt good to say that out loud and to an actual person. I just hoped I got the opportunity to say it again.

"Fiancée'? Wow I never thought you'd settle down."

"Yeah well neither did I," I admitted with a heavy sigh as I rubbed my hands over my face roughly.

"Did you guys break up?" she asked softly.

I have no idea why I was talking to her about his shit, but it felt good to get it out. If I really wanted to justify it Tanya was a trained Psychologist so maybe she could help me.

"No, I told her I didn't want to live the BDSM lifestyle anymore. She got angry and left."

"Do you blame her?"

"Not really, I talked her in to the lifestyle."

"Really? So you dated before she was your sub?"

"Yes, we dated for a few weeks before I told her what I was. Then she took a while longer to decide if it's what she wanted."

"Was it an ultimatum?" Tanya pressed.

"No, I told her if she didn't want to try it that we'd just be vanilla. I'd give it up for her."

"Did you mean that?"

"Yes and no. I thought if we dated I could ease her into things without her knowing really, and once she realized she like the pleasurable aspects then I'd talk to her about submitting herself to me, but I didn't have to do that she wanted every part of me."

"What's changed?"

"Carmen abused Claire. She strapped her to a whipping bench and beat her. She touched her intimately. I don't want my daughter to think I'm the same. She's living with my parents for a while under the guise of me getting her bedroom redecorate, but really it's because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable with me she knows I'm a Dom."

"Did she tell someone she was uncomfortable? Has she acted uncomfortable around you?" Tanya asked, I could tell she was in her therapist mode. It somehow made it easier to talk about everything.

"She hasn't said anything that I know of, and she's actually been pretty clingy to me. If we're together she's always in my lap or beside me," I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them resting my chin on my knees as I spoke.

"Edward, based on what you're saying she doesn't have a problem with you. Children have a way to compartmentalize things in their mind. For example I'm sure that if she were faced with her mother again that she'd forgive her, and they'd move past this trauma. I'm not saying she'll trust her mom completely, maybe not enough to ever be alone with her, but she will always love her. In Claire's mind you've done nothing wrong. She's just aware that you are in a BDSM lifestyle. Have you talked to her about what that means?"

"Yes, Bella told her that I don't abuse her that it's consensual, and I never cause her permanent harm. She's fifteen, but I think she understood. Bella told me Claire's confused because Carmen told her she liked it and she uh...got wet after the warm up spanking." I blushed I hated talking about my daughter like this hated even worse that her fucking mother basically molested her.

"Did _you_ talk to her about that everything?" she asked again.

"Bella did. She told her Carmen knew what she was doing and spanking can be arousing," I shrugged.

"Good, really Claire has nothing to worry about it's a natural response, but you should bring her in for counseling. I understand the lifestyle Edward I could help her. I know personality wise or Dom/sub we don't get a long, but I'd love to help your daughter."

"Thank you Tanya, I'll think about it. So you don't think I'll cause Claire harm continuing my lifestyle?"

"Do you flaunt it in front of her?"

"No of course not. I don't even have Bella modify around her we just don't play at all when she's here."

"What will you do if she moves in?"

"I'm not sure. She's at mom's tonight because I wanted to play."

"Is that so bad for her to spend a night, weekend or even a week at your parents so that you and Bella can be satisfied and happy?" she queried.

"No I guess not," I surmised.

"See you don't have to give up your way of life to include children. I know plenty of Dom's who have children, and some even openly practice in front of their children. Not sex of course, but the servitude aspect. So Edward the question is do you want to be a Dom?"

"I am a Dom." I said honestly it wasn't a choice, I just was, just like Bella was a sub. It's who we are.

"Exactly. Something to think about for the future though... Claire has been exposed and even if she wasn't this may be her path too. You have to be able to accept that and support her choices. It's not a bad idea to start considering. She'll be eighteen before you know it and if I'm not mistaken you and your siblings were her age when you became actively involved."

"Yes, we were too young."

"I agree. It's just something to think about." I nodded having nothing to add. She continues, "now, how are you planning on fixing things with Bella?"

"Well first as soon as she gets home she's going to be punished."

"For?"

"She yelled at me in the playroom, called me by name, stormed out, slammed two doors, and didn't tell me where she was going," I was getting angry thinking about it, I was slipping back into Dom mode.

"Not to undermine your authority Edward, but if I were you I'd forget about what she did, and just fix your hurt fiancée'. Or at the very most punish her for what she did inside the playroom."

I sighed, I guess that was a better option. I had ended our play even though we were still inside the playroom. However it was a rule that she is to be respectful of me in every area of the house, she has her room she can yell at me there, but all other areas of the house we'd agreed that she would speak freely, but be respectful twenty four seven or face punishment. This is the part that is confusing when you are in love with your submissive. In some ways I guess Tanya was right.

"Your right, I brought this on myself. I was wrong to just spring that on her without talking about how I was feeling, but we have set rules about respect and she didn't respect me."

"True yelling at you and storming off wasn't respectful. You felt out of control," she deducted.

"Yes"

"And now?"

"I feel in control again. I may have a lot on my plate, but I can handle it. I need to reorganize and be more open with Bella."

"Exactly," she smiled. For someone I despised she did really help me tonight and for that I'm grateful.

"Thank you Tanya," I said patting her on her knee.

"Your most welcome Edward," she smiled and patted my hand.

Bella pulled up I sighed in relief.

"Is that her?"

"Yes thank God." I walked over to the car still in nothing but boxers. I opened her door and pulled her into my embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my chest.

"No, little one, I'm sorry. Your boy was out of line and deserves the punishment you gave him," I said. Suddenly all my Dom-ness went out the window and I was a vulnerable little boy.

"Punishment?"

"You left Bella. I had no idea where you were."

"Oh," she sighed.

We walked up on the porch and Bella spotted Tanya. Until that very moment I hadn't thought about how I was going to be explaining her presence.

"Tanya?" Bella said now it was my turn for confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward and I are old friends. I saw him sitting here on the porch so I stopped to say hello. My mother lives a few houses down," she pointed in the direction of her mother's home.

"Oh, that's nice of you. I've been meaning to call you. I wanted to bring Edward's daughter to see you," Bella said pleasantly.

"Edward and I actually talked about that. I think it's an excellent idea. I better be going. Edward it was a pleasure to see you again. Bella I'll see you Tuesday if you like you can bring Claire."

"Okay, thank you Tanya, good night." She nodded to Bella.

"Thanks again Tanya. Night."

"Anytime Eddie." She smirked. I glared at her. Tanya and I had known each other our whole lives another reason we never worked as Dom/sub. She, regrettably, has always called me Eddie and I hate it. She laughed the whole way back to her car. Bella looked at me questionably.

"Let's just say we've known each other for a long time and leave it at that. Tonight I think we have other things more pressing to discuss."

"Whatever you say Eddie," Bella cooed.

I groaned, "not you too."

She giggled. I was relieved, maybe not all was lost. I absolutely loved the sound of her giggles. I was one lucky bastard that she came back. I'll do whatever I can to fix this.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Beta- poeticsoul19

The Journey of a Swan

Chapter 10

Bella and I went inside. I pulled her to sit on the couch. I wanted this to be settled tonight even if we had to stay up the whole night. I pulled her to me and squeezed her tightly burying my face in her hair. She smelled of mens cologne. I sniffed her a bit then pulled back looking at her puzzled.

"Where did you go?" I asked trying to remain calm, but I don't know any man that would like his woman smelling of another man.

"The gym. I thought running would help me think more clearly. It worked so I came back," she shrugged.

"Why do you smell like mens cologne?"

"Oh, um Jake showed up at the gym," she bit nervously on her lip after she spoke.

I frowned, I was trying hard to pull back my anger. For her to smell like him he would have had to touch her.

"He apologized and agreed to sign the papers. He asked if we could be friends; I said I'd try. He was a shitty husband, but he was always a good friend," she finished speaking shifting nervously, which did nothing for my anger.

"Did he touch you?" I asked barely restraining my calm. She looked down at her hands my stomach dropped. I tired to prepare myself for what she'd say next. I pulled my arms from her she looked at me hurt.

"No, not like that. I kissed his check and he hugged me, and..." Shit to long of a pause. Shit. "...he...he...ah... kissed me very chastely before he left. It caught me off guard, I'm sorry Edward," she whispered. Tears streamed down her face.

"Did you kiss him back?" I asked not bothering to console her in any way.

"I don't think so; he pulled back from the hug and kissed me. I didn't really realize what happened until he walked off," she said earnestly.

I nodded. I guess I can't fault her for that, 'just forget about it Edward he is still her husband after all.' I told myself as I took another deep breath.

"Okay, I believe you, I'm glad he's going to finally leave you alone," I said as I pulled her back into my embrace.

"He warned me about you and your family. He's heard that you all are involved in BDSM."

"Did you confirm that?"

"Of course not Edward," she said defensively.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure. You probably should stay away from me," I smirked. She smiled but there was no humor "I'm sorry Bella about earlier. I shouldn't have brought my worries to the playroom. I should have waited to talk about everything in your room since that is your safe zone. You can yell and cuss me out in there."

"I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry. I realize it's your choice, and no matter what you decide I'll stand by you. I just ask that if you decide you want to stop that you'd consider just taking a break instead of forgetting it for forever. Maybe after my divorce is final and Claire is all sorted things wouldn't be so stressful and you'd want to play again," she suggested.

"Thank you love that's a wonderful idea, but it's unnecessary, because I am a Dom. I can't quit or take a break it is who I am."

"Okay so what's that mean right now?" She swallowed loudly I knew what she was thinking. She knew punishment was coming.

"Well you broke the rules, but since some of what happened was my fault I can't punish you for that. So I've decided to only punish you for being rude and disrespectful. I don't believe your ass will take another spanking, so I've decided to give you another type of punishment."

"Okay, what will it be?"

"First, I'm giving you a writing assignment. I want you to write me an essay about why you shouldn't disrespect your Master. Second, no release for you until the essay is finished and I've approved, but I will make it hard for you. I'll torture you, and if you give into the pleasurable torture and have a release, then you will have more bruises on top of what you already have." She gulped. I stifled a chuckle I really hated to punish her, but it was my responsibility in this relationship, but if I had to choose a punishment that was my favorite it would be torture by pleasure.

"When does this punishment start?" she asked looking at me through her lashes.

"Now, why don't you shower then start on your essay. I'll be up in a few minutes." She nodded and stood to walk off but then turned back around. She knelt in front of me. "Master your girl is so sorry that she yelled at you and disrespected you in your home." She leaned forward and kissed my feet then sat back on her heels. I'd never had anyone kiss my feet, but I liked it and the view of her ass sticking in the air as she did it was a definite plus.

"You're forgiven sweet girl. Just be sure to complete your punishment." She nodded then walked away. I headed down to the playroom. I cleaned up and gather a few supplies that I planned on using on her. I fully intended to push her to her limit. I have always been a very firm Dom, I'd been lenient on her but I realize now it's not doing either of us any good. It was time for a change. I headed up to her room she was still in the shower. I didn't bother knocking I just walked right in.

"How much longer do you think you'll be?" She shrieked and jumped. I chuckled.

"You scared me. I shouldn't be but a few more minutes."

"Okay, don't bother dressing. I know I haven't given you time to work on your essay, but I want to try something else first."

"Yes Master."

I turned and left the room. I was feeling strong and confident. I had to be sure I didn't push her too far, the last thing I needed was to live up to my threat of spanking her already sore ass if she came.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV:

I was so relieved that Edward had decided to continue our relationship as Dom/sub. I knew that I'd have a punishment coming; I just prayed it wouldn't be a spanking. I was surprised by the writing assignment, but grateful. I was a little upset about no release but again thankful my ass wouldn't suffer anymore, well as long as I didn't come. And I knew he'd torment the shit out of me and enjoy every fucking second of it, but so would I. It would be wonderfully awful. I hurried through my shower dried off and walked naked into my room. This was my space my free zone. I couldn't be punished for anything that happened in this room. So to see him sitting on my bed with toys beside him was shocking.

"What's going on?"

"I thought we'd do a scene then you could do your essay."

"I thought this was my free zone? If I come in here I can't be punished. Right?"

"Correct," he nodded.

"I don't understand."

"Look, I don't want you to come. I was serious about spanking you if you did, but at the same time I don't want to spank you. So I thought if we did this here, and I took it to far and you couldn't help but to come then I wouldn't have to spank you, but you have to promise me that you'll do everything in your power to not come. I'll be extremely upset if you do."

"I promise. Are we us or Master and Isabella?"

"During the scene, if you'll allow it, I'd prefer to be Master and Isabella, but it's your room."

"It's okay with me, Master." I said dropping my head.

"Lie down on the bed face up." When I was settled he pulled satin ropes from his pockets and tied my arms and legs, he blindfolded me.

"One of the things I want to try is a soft limit for you. Soft limits are ones I can push. If at any time you feel overwhelmed I want you to yellow. There will be some pain but it should be minimal and brief. This is about your pleasure. Remember do not come." I nodded. I was scared shitless as to what he was going to try. I had a lot of things on my soft limits that he said we'd work through. I couldn't come up with one thing I thought it might be.

"Are we green?"

"Yes Master, your girl is just a little worried but she trusts you."

"I promise you that I will stop. I think you'll like this," he said as he rubbed my thighs to calm me.

I nodded he inserted a vibrator into my pussy and turned it on a low setting I moaned. It was a very large vibrator and when it started to pulse I felt like I was stretching more. It was wonderful torture I began to move my hips.

"Be still or I'll tie you so you can't move," he said sternly. I immediately stopped. I felt something cool and wet touch my lower hole I gasped.

"Your okay love, we've talked about this you said you were interested."

"I am Master just surprised."

"Remember yellow," he reminded. I nodded and he eased what I thought was his finger into me, it burned slightly, I winced.

"Shh it's okay," he rubbed my thighs soothing me. "Relax sweetheart." I tried but it was difficult. "Take deep breaths." I did it and it helped tremendously. He withdrew his finger then I felt something larger and cold push against me the burning was more pronounced I cried out. "It hurts"

"I know love, relax please." He turned the vibrator up higher causing me to push down as I did he pushed the object into my ass. I wasn't ready for what happened, and that was a completely surprising orgasm. I cried out and thrashed as much as I could. Tears immediately started to pour from my eyes as I came back down.

"I'm so sorry Master, I didn't mean to it just happened I didn't even know it was coming," I sobbed. He removed the blindfold.

"Bella, that's why I wanted to do that in here I thought it might happen. It's common. I promise you I'm not upset," he smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I think that's enough pushing for tonight. Keep that in for a while. It will help stretch you."

"Stretch me?"

"It's not very big, but it will help prepare you for my cock. Keep it there until I tell you to remove it. Work on the essay. I'll see you in the morning." What? I wasn't sleeping in his bed! I've always slept with him. I can't sleep without him.

"What?"

"You have to sleep in here tonight." He kissed my cheek before walking to the door.

"But Edward, I can't sleep without you."

"I'm sorry, work on your essay," he said shutting the door behind him.

He left, he left me. I started to cry this was worse than a spanking. I'd prefer a spanking to this. I pulled my journal form my night table and began to write about respect. It didn't take me long to finish. I put the journal out in the hall which was predetermined in the contract if I'd ever receive such a punishment. Then I climbed into my bed. I never bothered dressing. I still had the stupid butt plug in, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but I didn't want it there anymore. I sobbed into my pillow.

**Edward pov:**

I knew it was highly likely she would have an automatic orgasm once I inserted the plug since she was so worked up and nervous. I wasn't disappointed, in reality I liked the reaction she had to my touch. It was clear I wasn't going to have the control to be as stern as I was in the past. This was a new situation and required a new plan. I loved this woman, I've never in my life been in love. I had never felt so guilty about leaving a sub after a punishment like I did tonight. As I lay in my bed I can hear the muffled cry's of the love of my life. I begin to wonder if it's worth playing to have to endure this torture. I decided to call Emmett and Jazz and get their opinions.

"Hell-O" Emmett sounded.

"Hey, I need some advice, but I'm gonna three way Jazz in the call."

"Sure little bro." I rolled my eyes the guy is two minutes older.

"Howdy," Jazz said in his southern drawl.

"Hey Jazz, I have Em on the line too. I need advice."

"Sure bro. what's up?" Jazz asked.

"Bella and I got in to a pretty big fight tonight. She stormed out..."

"Sorry dude that's harsh" Em sympathized.

"Good news is that she came back, bad news is we were in a scene. It was my fault really. I shouldn't have said what I did. Not to go into detail, but we talked and decided she'd only be disciplined for her disrespecting me in my house. Her punishment was to write an essay on respect and she's was not allowed to come until I give her permission. I fucked that up to, but I knew before hand what I was doing, so we played in her room, it's her safe zone." I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Okay so what's the problem?" Jasper asked.

"The problem is I made her sleep in her room, and I'm lying here in my bed listening to her sob. I've never been in love. I don't know if I should console her as her fiancée' or if I should..." I was interrupted by both.

"Hold the phone," Emmett.

"What was that?" Jasper. They both talked at once.

"What?"

"Did you say fiancée'?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah I guess I did." I smiled

"When?" that was Emmett.

"It's not official. I asked her a few weeks ago when we had just gotten Claire from Carmen. I kind of blurted it out. She said I had to redo my proposal the right way before she said yes, but we agreed that we are going to get married as soon as her divorce is final."

"Wow congrats man." They both said.

"Thanks, so my dilemma is what do I do?"

"If it were Alice, I would have spanked her and been done with it."

"I wanted too, but she got a spanking at the club; it was pretty harsh. Her ass can't handle more."

"Why so harsh?" Em asked.

"My fault again. I took out my feelings on her, but she had been pushing me all day."

"Understandable." Em said.

"Has she done the assignment yet?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure, let me check." I walked out in the hall her journal was by the wall. I picked it up and flipped to the marked page.

"Looks like she has." I sat back down on my bed and read the page essay.

"So is it to your liking?" Em

"Yeah, it's incredible actually."

"There's your answer man. She's sorry, she gets it. Punishment doesn't have to last a long time to be effective. It just has to do its job." Jazz

"So I should go get her?"

"If it were Rosie I would."

"Me too," Jazz chimed in.

"Thanks guys, and keep the fiancée' stuff to yourselves she'd kill me if she knew."

"Deal."

"Don't worry little bro. I got your back."

"Thanks, Bye." I sighed staring at the phone in my hand. I've really screwed this whole thing up. I think we need a do over. I couldn't take hearing her cry any more. I rose from my bed and walked quietly down the hall.

I stopped and rested my forehead on Bella's door. Her crying was stopping, I was about to open her door when I heard her phone ring.

"Hello," she said. Silence as she listened. "It's late why are you calling?...Jake I told you I'm fine...no I'm not crying...no he didn't hurt me...Jake please stop...NO! I don't want you to come here...because I'm fine...you know life is stressful. I just saw my ex and he kissed me and it's confusing okay," she huffed. I sucked in a breath. She told me he kissed her chastely, but I didn't know she felt something. "No, I don't want to get back together Jake. I just don't understand why you didn't kiss me like that when we were together. I know I wasn't all that attractive for a while, but I lost weight and I had surgery all to make you happy, and you still fucked someone behind my back...I know, I told you I forgave you it wasn't a lie...I feel horrible because you kissed me and I'm with Edward...no I told him first thing...he said he understood but wouldn't you be upset?...listen I've got to go, I have work in the morning...I don't know...fine bring them to me at lunch around noon...bye Jake." She growled and started crying again.

I knocked swiftly. I heard her shuffling around and trying to quiet her tears. "Come in." She was sitting in her bed eyes red and puffy. I was a total moron.

"I'm sorry Master, I was just going to sleep. Sorry if I kept you up." she said quickly.

My heart broke. She was afraid of me. I shook my head, she misunderstood.

"Please don't spank me," she whispered. Pulling the covers up to her chin. Tears filed her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Bella, I can't do this," I whispered. I fell to me knees and sobbed, I sobbed for me, I sobbed for her, I sobbed for Claire. I let it all go. It felt good to lose control for once. I'm not sure how long I sat there when I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Shh Edward, it's okay. I'm here, I love you baby, just tell me what you need."

"You," I mumbled.

"You have me love, all of me," she answered. I pulled her to my chest as we sobbed together. After a time we settled down.

"Bella. I can't stop being a Dom."

"I know."

"But I can do things differently. I've never been in love, this is all new and I'm fucking it up. I want to start over fresh. Can we do that?"

"Start over where?"

"The beginning."

"You want me to move out?"

"No love, I just want to be Edward and Bella for a while. You were right taking a break sounds good. You can be you everywhere in the house. If I piss you off yell at me cuss me out. I don't care but just don't worry about rules. I saw the fear in your eyes tonight when I came in, I don't ever want to see that again. I love you I don't want you to fear me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It is I that is sorry love. You've done nothing wrong."

"Edward, I have done lots of things wrong don't take all the blame."

"Okay we've both made mistakes. We need a fresh start. I want to finish up Claire's room; get her settled here, I'd like to buy you a ring...I want us to be a family. Our Dom/sub relationship can wait for us to be ready for it, if we feel like playing we will. But I promise not to pull the Dom card on you, if you promise to make sure you are being safe."

"I promise Edward."

"I also have to apologize for eavesdropping on your phone call. I was about to knock when you answered. I'm sorry," I said kissing her hand softly.

She sat up and looked at me stunned. "Are you upset?" she asked cautiously.

"No, so he called that's not a crime. I would like to know why the kiss confused you, and why you are meeting him tomorrow."

"The kiss confused me because even though it was sweet and tender, chase, it was so unlike him. It reminded me of how you kiss me. I wish he could have been like that with me when we were married, but what confused me was that I never felt like I do with you. Your kisses send shocks to my system. The kiss he gave me was like kissing my friend, they've always felt that way I just never noticed because it was all I ever knew. He's bringing me the divorce papers tomorrow, but insisted I have lunch with him. He wants to be friends."

"Do you?"

"Yes... I guess, he was a great friend, just a shitty husband. Would it bother you?"

"Probably, but if it's what you want I'll respect your choice."

"Thank you," Bella smiled softly leaning forward to give me a quick kiss.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"Will you allow me to make love to you?"

"Please" I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I wanted to worship her with everything I had. I slowly kissed her lips and worked my way down her naked body. I kissed to her toes then asked her to turn over. Her ass was so bruised. I gasped. I hadn't realized how bad it was. "Bella I'm so sorry." I lightly ran my hand over her cheeks. She still had the damn plug in; I pulled it out slowly and threw it in the floor. I kissed her ass all over telling her how sorry I was with my lips, and soft words of apology. "Do you forgive me love?"

"There's nothing to forgive Edward. I love having your marks on me. I don't love upsetting you, but I do like getting spanked," she smirked. I smirked back; she was a submissive at heart.

"I don't want to ever spank you this much again. I can't bear the thought of you hurting for so long."

"I'm okay Edward, make love to me please."

I didn't want her to beg. I kissed the rest of her back then turned her to her front and started my kisses again. I entered her slowly moving in and out as I whispered my love to her, she returned the sentiment. Our orgasms took us at the same time, there was no coercion, no extra toys just us. It was peaceful and beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

The Journey of a Swan

Chapter 11

**This chapter has not been beta-ed please over look the mistakes. **

Epov:

The next few days were nice no drama, just normal domestic bliss. Bella's lunch with Jake went well, he'd signed the papers, and much to both of our surprise had returned the savings that she had contributed to their joint savings. I found it odd how controlling he was of their money, but Bella being the natural submissive she is, never questioned it.

I was planning on officially proposing soon since all that was left of her divorce was filing the papers which would take about thirty days then the whole thing would be behind us.

Claire was doing wonderfully, she started seeing Tanya yesterday. Tanya didn't tell me what was discussed in the session, but told me she was doing well and kept telling me to think of the future and embrace Claire if she decided to join our lifestyle. I wasn't stupid I knew this was her subtle hint to let me know that she was considering the option. I couldn't be surprised both her mom and I were involved. Shit so were her grandparents and aunts and uncles, who was I to judge. Like any parent you worry about how your child will be treated if they are anything other than what society deems normal, but Claire understood the necessity for privacy and secrecy. Our lifestyle was something frowned upon in society; she understood and I knew she'd make the best decision for herself. I would support her any way I could.

Claire's room was coming along nicely Esme said she would finish up today; I couldn't wait to have Claire back home with me. She was excited to move back in, she'd meet a few girls in the neighborhood that were her age. Everything looked hopeful. Of course I still had to attend court in Alaska, my attorney assured me that I'd have no problems gaining full custody, especially, if Claire told the Judge she wanted to live with me, that she no longer felt safe with her mother. Claire agreed to do whatever it takes to be able to stay with us. _**Us**_ I like the sound of that. Bella loved Claire as if she were her own. It was nice to see them bonding.

Today was a rare day I had no surgeries and only one appointment which I just finished up. I was thinking about going home early, but I was still undecided. I was disturb from my inner musings by a knock at my door. "Come In."

"Good morning Darling." Esme cooed as she met me with a kiss and hug. We settled on my couch.

"What brings you by mom?"

"I just finished up Claire's room, I thought I'd stop by and let you know. If you're busy I can go, it was on my way home," she said standing as if to leave.

"No," I said grabbing her arm so she wouldn't go. "I'm not busy. I was just thinking about leaving actually."

"Oh, well I wont keep you," she kissed my cheek, and again tried to get up.

"Stay please." she nodded and remained seated. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we talk?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"About anything love, what's bothering you?" she asked squeezing my hand in assurance. I sighed I don't know why I was talking to my mom. I was still in shock that she was a Dom. I was even more bothered by the fact that I wanted to talk to her about my issues revolving around my D/s relationship.

"I feel out of control," I lamented.

"What do you mean?"

"I... I feel sort of weird talking to you about this," I sighed pulling at my hair again.

"I promise no judgement," she smiled warmly.

"I know it's just... that I've not totally come to terms about you and dad yet, but I need to talk to you about my Dom issues. We used to talk about everything, and I just feel like I need you mom," I said feeling like the biggest pussy in the world.

"Son, it's perfectly fine to need your mother, you don't worry about that, and as far as your D/s relationship with Bella, I'd be happy to help any way I can. Just don't tell me or ask me about positions or techniques," She giggled.

"Eww it's nothing like that," I grimaced.

"I was teasing. Baby what is it?" she chuckled.

"I introduced Bella to this lifestyle. I could see her submissive side before she even knew. We really hadn't gotten far into our training when everything started happening with Claire then finding out about you and dad, Bella's divorce. I was overwhelmed. I told Bella I just wanted a vanilla relationship, she yelled at me and stormed off. I deserved it of course, I brought up the conversation at the wrong time," I growled at myself just thinking at how stupid I'd been. I took a deep breath and continued, "we worked out our differences after she came home.

I decided I was a Dom and that would never change. The thing is I don't know that I can be the Dom I was. I know I need to discipline her, and it's never bothered me until a few nights ago. I had her sleep in the sub room; I could hear her cries through the wall. It was unbearable. Jazz and Em told me to fix my fiancee and forget about the sub, but I feel like I did her wrong. How can I be the man and Dom she needs if I can't follow through with a punishment?" I flopped back on the couch resting my head on the back with my forearm covering my eyes.

"First, everyone makes mistakes, it's life, your only human. Second, do you want a vanilla relationship? Can you give up being a Dom?"

"No, I don't think I'd ever truly be happy."

"Taking a break is normal sweetheart, over the years your father and I have. We've even switched roles," she said a bit too chipper, I groaned causing her to laugh.

"Son, no matter what you are in control. It is your choice and your choice alone, you decide what type of Dom you are. This lifestyle is so versatile. Sure, there are fundamentals, but you interpret it the way that fits your needs, your wants. If you want to be a Dom that is purely about pleasure, you can. If you want to be a Dom that is stern and gives no room for excuse, you can. The point is you decide. If you think punishing Bella by making her sleep alone is too much, then don't do it, it's not wrong. You. Are. In. Control." she annunciated. "You may not be able to control outside influences like, Carmen or Jacob, but you can control your relationship with Bella. It's what she needs and what she wants."

"That makes sense," I nodded, bending forward to rest my forearms on my thighs.

"Does it? Do you feel less confused?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I think I can be her fiancee' and Dom, and be Claire's father. I just need to organize myself better."

"Fiancée'?" she questioned excitedly.

"Um... yeah, no one's suppose to know, it's not official we were waiting until her divorce is final," I groaned Bella was going to kill me.

"Secrets safe with me. Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you," she leapt across the couch hugging me tightly.

"Thanks... do you think it's wrong of me to be a Dom when Claire has suffered?"

"No honey, you did nothing wrong. Carmen was wrong. Claire understands we had a long talk she doesn't mind that you are a Dom. She understands, she actually said that she thought she'd want a relationship like ours in the future, but she wouldn't want to be the submissive," She chuckled. I didn't find the humor.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not son, I was just remembering her face when she told me, I think if anything Carmen turned her off of being a sub, it was very traumatic for her. It's not funny. I promise just her facial expression." I nodded. I hated what my child had endure. It was cruel and unfair to her, I would better from now on to protect her.

"Thanks mom," I said leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She patted my hand.

After we said our goodbyes I decided I would leave, and I knew just where I'd go. In the interest of starting fresh I'd see my Bella. She was at work, but it didn't matter. I was her Dom and our contract said I was free to make surprise rendezvous, of course she was free to say no with no penalty, but hopefully that wouldn't be the case. I walked into the library, it was pretty empty as it was still rather early in the day. A young girl sat at the front desk sorting books.

"Excuse me" I said. The mousey haired tiny girl jumped and looked up rather shocked. "Sorry if I startled you, I was just looking for Ms. Swan."

"You didn't, sorry... Uh... do you have an appointment with her?" she stammered.

"No," I said politely, with my trade mark crooked smile. She blushed as she stared at me. I cleared my throat to regain her attention.

She shook her head as if to clear it before saying, "let me call and see if she's available. May I tell her who's waiting?"

"You may, tell her Dr. Cullen," I told her. She called Bella on speaker, she answered on the second ring.

"Bella Swan," my love answered professionally, the tone of her commanding voice made my cock stir.

"Ms. Swan, a Dr. Cullen is here to see you. May I send him up?"

"Um... can you ask him to wait. I'm in the middle of something," Bella said with a bit of confusion in her voice, I chuckled inwardly she probably thought it was my father.

The girl looked up at me questioning, I chuckled then said, "Isabella it's urgent," I heard her gasp.

"Sheryl am I on speaker?" Bella asked angrily again causing my cock to harden further.

"Yes, ma'am," she said skittishly.

"How many times have I told you not to do that," Bella fussed. I smiled brightly the whole time. My little kitten was rather feisty today this could be great fun.

"Dr. Cullen I'll be right down," Bella said.

"Very well," I said smoothly. Bella hung up "Thank you Sheryl" I winked, she blushed wildly.

Bella came downstairs quicker than I thought possible, "I'm sorry I thought it was your father," she chuckled, but leaned in and kissed me softly.

I heard Sheryl's breathing hitch. Bella turned to her, "if he comes by again you are to let him straight back to me. Understand?" She was so confident and forceful, my pants were becoming even more uncomfortable.

"Yes ma'am, I'm very sorry," Sheryl said softly. Bella nodded.

She grabbed my hand and said, "come on sweetheart I'll show you around."

When we were out of hearing and vision range she stopped and dropped my hand. She lowered her head and waited for instruction. I smiled, I loved how using her given name caused this change in her, but first things first. I lifted her head with my finger.

"We need to talk, but first is there a private corner that I can fuck you?" I asked as I whispered into her ear tracing it with the tip of my tongue. She gasped and grabbed my hand.

"Right this way Sir," she purred. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

She lead me over to a small room; she locked the door behind us. "Is this okay?"

"I believe so, where are we?"

"This is a private study room. This one is currently unrented, no one will come in here, I actually use it for my extra office," she explained.

I looked around the room was maybe ten by eight the walls lines with bookshelves, a desk sat in the middle of the room. It was large and wooden it appeared to be quiet old and very sturdy which would work for me.

"This is perfect. Take off your clothes and lie on your back on the desk, butt to the edge," she complied immediately. After she was lain out in front of me, leg's dangling from the edge, I picked up each leg and bent them at the knee to rest on the edge touching the backs of her thighs. I pulled out two lengths of ribbon and tied her ankles to the tops of her thighs. "Does that hurt?"

"No Master," she breathed shakily.

"Good, you must be quiet. I'd say that it wouldn't bode well for your career if we were caught," I winked.

She nodded with a smirk. I spread her legs apart a little father I knelt in front of her wasting no time I licked her slit, she groaned, "no noise, I'd hate to have to punish you when I came to pleasure you," she nodded and bit her lip. I continued to work her to orgasm. I sucked her clit in my mouth, she was writhing in front of me, and it was glorious to watch her try to contain herself. Her hands were gripping the sides of the desk so tightly that her knuckles were white. I pushed two fingers in her pussy and pumped in and out in time with my ministrations on her clit, she was so close. Spreading her juices to her lower hole I pushed my thumb into her she orgasmed immediately.

I smiled until I saw her face and she looked upset, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said tears brimming her eyes, I quickly untied her and pulled her up in my arms.

"For?" I asked smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Coming, I didn't ask?" she whispered.

"It's okay I didn't tell you not to come, I wanted you to, I should have clarified it was my mistake. I'm sorry. You completely disarm me, you know," I shook my head chuckling at myself and my apparent ineptness when it came to her. And repeated the words of my mother "_It is your choice and your choice alone, you decide what type of Dom you are." _

"Now, I need to fuck you before I explode. You may come when ever you'd like, but I want you to tell me when you are close," I told her quickly before I began, she nodded. I could tell when she was ready to come, but I like to hear her. I pushed into her hard and fast sating my own need. I was close, but I wouldn't let go before her. I wanted no needed to come together. "Oh, Sir I'm so very close."

"Let go baby. I'm coming with you," I panted.

She milked me as her orgasm took her over. It was heaven. I leaned over her pressing my forehead to hers, "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward," I kissed her. I rubbed her legs where the ribbon had left indention's in her flesh.

They looked a little off. "Love, are you anemic?"

"I don't think so why do you ask?"

"You seem to be bruising easier these past few weeks. Come by my office when you're done here so I can test you," I said with concern as I continued to examine her thighs.

"I can't," She said quietly.

"Why?"

"I have a doctors appointment," she whispered. This was news.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little hurt that she'd not let me know.

"I didn't want you to worry, I'm having female problems it's nothing serious," she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter Isabella you must tell me these things," I snapped.

"Edward, I thought we were taking a break," She sighed. I'm sure my manic flipping of personas was wearing thin.

"We were, I came to talk to you about that," I told her.

She nodded, "can we talk while I get dressed? I have a meeting in twenty minutes." I nodded my response.

"I don't want a break. I mean we don't have to have a schedule, but I think we both benefit from our scenes."

"I agree," she smiled warmly, excitement bubbling in her eyes.

"But we still have to be honest and tell each other everything including if we go to the doctor," I said with my trade mark smirk.

She nodded, "I'm sorry Master I'll do better next time. I'll accept whatever punishment you wish to give me," she said seductively.

I smiled and kissed her softly, running my thumb over her cheeks I said, "No punishment love, it's just us. I just want to do a scene when we feel the need. I didn't come here for any other reason than I was fucking horny and wanted my fiancee' to help me with my problem," I winked. She giggled.

"So you are seeing a OB/GYN?" I asked as I straightened my shirt.

"Sort of... I'm going to your fathers office. He said he'd take a look at me," she said with a scrunched nose.

"Oh?" I looked puzzled. I wondered if my father would be doing a pelvic exam surely she wouldn't be comfortable with that.

"Edward he's just taking my blood," she caught on to my confusion.

"Oh, had you noticed the extra bruising?" I queried.

"No... not really I've always bruised easily," she shrugged.

I nodded, "why's he drawling your blood?"

"I didn't want to tell you this yet... I didn't want you to worry. I've had so many problems," she rambled as she looked at me pleadingly.

"Tell me, please," I whispered worry evident in my voice.

"I think I'm pregnant," her whisper was barely audible. I stared at her not knowing what to say. She looked so scared.

I came out of my haze slowly. "A baby" I whispered.

"Yes," tears filled her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I was in shock... definitely shock. We'd used protection, I knew it wasn't fool proof, but I knew we'd used it.

"I'm sorry Edward," she sobbed.

"For what?" I asked as I pulled back and looked at her.

"Getting knocked up," she said in exasperation.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "First you're pregnant, not 'knocked up' as you so sweetly put it, we're adults not teenagers. Second, Sweetheart that is an absurd reason to be sorry. I love you Bella. I want you to have my child. I'm here for you no matter what. When's your appointment?"

"Really, you're not upset?" she asked hopefully.

"Not at all. When's the appointment?"

"After my meeting,"

"Okay, I'll wait here for your meeting to be over and then we'll go together," I told her kissing her softly trying to let her know that I was in deed not upset by the news.

"Okay. Edward I'm so scared. I don't want to lose your baby," new tears pooled in her chocolate eyes. I knew it was a high possibility. I knew it was my job to care for her. Being a doctor hopefully i'd see signs of distress.

"It's our child and I'll do everything I can to be sure that doesn't happen love. I want you to take a sabbatical. I'll take care of everything," my resolve was set.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm telling you. It's not an option Bella. This is my child too, and I'll do everything in my power to protect it and you," I said sternly she nodded.

"Okay, After the tests come back, if it's positive, I'll tell my boss. Do you think your dad can write me a medical excuse?"

"Thank you, and of course he will. He will want nothing, but the best for you and his unborn grandchild. You better go to your meeting. I'll just wait out in my car," I kissed her chastely before heading out to my car.

I stopped resting my head on my arm that was resting on the roof of my car. I felt faint, hot, and generally not well. I shook my head trying to relieve myself from my current discomfort then climbed into my car.

XXXXXXXX

"Dr. Cullen," My father answered his phone. Always the professional even though I'm sure his cell had caller ID.

"Dad"

"Hello Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Do you think she's pregnant?" I wasted no time getting down to business.

"I'm not sure son. I thought she was going to wait to tell you," he said with an amused chuckle.

"Yeah... that didn't work, I can tell when she is hiding something," I answered smugly.

"Oh," he chuckled.

"If she is do you think she'll lose it?"

"That's a big possibility son, I hate to tell you that, but given her history it's almost a given," his voice was sad and full of concern.

I chocked back a sob. I've always wanted a family. I have Claire who I love with my ever fiber, but I didn't get to watch her everyday as she grew. I got her for two and a half months every summer, and now she's nearly grown. I wanted a child that I could watch grow. I wanted a child with Bella.

"What if she was on bed rest?"

"That might help, I'm trying to get her records and see if they identified the problem. If I can pin point why she miscarried we may be able to prevent it," he told me his voice changing to one of hope.

"Is there anything we shouldn't do until we know for sure?"

"We'll I'd stay away from anything that puts pressure on her abdomen, maybe more vanilla type activities," he chuckled again.

"Don't make me tell mom you're picking on me dad," he gulped.

"No we wouldn't want that," he said like a rebuked child. Now I chuckled.

"Has she been a little rough on you?" I asked trying to stifle my laughter. It seems It's always the quiet debonaire women that become Domme's. Picturing my tiny mother spanking my father was rather hilarious, in a disturbing kind of way.

"Well let's just say that I'm having a hard time sitting today," he said. I could picture his wince. I laughed loudly. "That's not nice Edward," he whined.

"I'm sorry dad. Maybe you and the girls should get together and have a chat," I offered.

"Not a bad idea son," I could imagine the smirk on his face. He'd love nothing more than to be seen with three beautiful women even if they were his daughters.

"Not to change the subject, but I'm asking Bella to marry me this weekend at the house. You know make it official."

"Congrats Edward. Everyone will be thrilled she's perfect for you."

Bella opened the door and sat down. "I got to go Bella's here see you in a few."

I leaned in and kissed her quickly, "Ready?"

"Yep, who was on the phone?"

"Dad, apparently he's having some problems sitting down," I told her.

She giggled, "I wonder what he did. Maybe I could give him some pointers on sitting to the side."

I laughed then seriously said, "when I give you a spanking I expect you to sit correctly. If you don't feel the pain you will not be reminded of your wrong doing." She looked at me stunned. I was trying not to crack a smile.

"Seriously? That... well that's just mean Edward," She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted adorably. I couldn't contain any longer I burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked exasperated.

"I'm picking love, I don't expect you to sit all the time. You can just go about as you normally would, in fact if you did sit to the side you'd be reminded of your punishment even more."

"You're so mean," she huffed. I faked a pout. She rolled her eyes. "Fine your not mean, but that wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry will you forgive me," I asked looking at her through my lashes as I placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

"Yeah," she giggled rolling her eyes, I laughed with her.

We had arrived at my fathers office. I squeezed her hand in mine, "Love no matter what we are in this together; if you are expecting then I'll be an extremely happy man." I kissed her quickly before opening the door. She was quiet. I knew she was nervous, so I just rubbed her hand and back as we waited for my father to finish with his patient. The door to the waiting room opened minutes later and my father poked his head out.

"Son" I looked up and he motioned us back.

"How are we doing today?" he asked Bella.

"I don't know, nervous, I guess," Bella answered.

"Everything will be just fine Bella. Hop up here and I'll take a sample. He took Bella blood then had her do a urine sample. She was completely disgusted by both. I tried not to laugh, but she was just so damn cute. I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry I'm laughing, you are just so cute I can't help myself." I got a smile, though not a big one.

"I had them put the blood through now in the lab. It won't take long. The urine came back clean. I did a pregnancy test with it just to see. Bella did you do one at home?" Carlisle asked as he looked through her chart.

"Yes, but I've had so many false positives and negatives I don't trust them. What did yours say?" she asked with a slight grimace like she was preparing for a painful shot.

"Negative," my father answered softly his eyes full of sympathy.

I was kind of sad by that thought, but I wouldn't dwell on it until we had the blood results.

"Tell me your symptoms again," he moved on.

"I've been nauseous, headaches, tired, I'm bruising easier so Edward says," she blushed realizing what she'd just said, but my father didn't react in any way, "maybe I'm just paranoid I mean I am on birth control," she shrugged.

"What type?"

"Pill... Yasmin."

"Do you have them with you?"

"Yes" she handed my father the package of birth control like it was something nasty, I chuckled.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing just weird that you asked my fiancée to see her birth control pills," I said laughing but stopped abruptly as Bella gasped. Crap I just can't control myself at all.

"What?" I feigned innocents horribly.

"You told him!" she yelled.

"It slipped I'm sorry." I told her sheepishly, she shook her head then said in complete seriousness that quite frankly scared me.

"Were switching!" she said sternly. I looked at her in complete confusion. My father burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked still confused. Then it hit me. "OOOHHH hell no!" I laughed; she chuckled with me.

"Oh hell yes!" she insisted. My reply was cut off by the door opening and a nurse poking her head in with a file in her hand.

"Dr. Cullen I have your results."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The Journey of a Swan

Chapter 12

**I know I just posted on saturday, but I thought you guys deserved a reward for sticking with me throughout my Holiday lapse. Enjoy and please review. **

Several Pov's in this chapter

Epov

My world stopped as my father looked over the file the nurse handed him. I thought back to when I first met Claire, this was a totally different experience. I wanted to raise a baby with Bella. I wanted Claire, I fought hard for her, but this baby would be a welcome excitement from here on out. I wouldn't be surprised finding out about her/him when she/he was three. I realized that I wanted a baby, it wasn't the first time I'd thought about kids, but it was the first time I'd thought about wanting babies with Bella.

I couldn't let Bella know how disappointed I'd be if this test was negative. Of course we could always try again. Maybe that would be better. We could deal with our stresses right now get married then have a baby. Yes, that would be better, but God I wanted one now.

"Edward," I heard my father say. He sounded hazy and far off.

"Edward," Bella's voice was the same. I felt something cold hit my side. I wasn't sure what was happening. I tried to move, but I couldn't I felt frozen in pain. Shit what's wrong with me.

"Edward please answer me!" my angel cried. I tried I really tried to answer, but I couldn't.

Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella pov:

Almost as soon as the nurse shut the door, Edward hit the floor. I'm not really sure what happened. I jumped down from the table and knelt beside him. Carlisle tired to wake him, but nothing was working. Carlisle ran from the room, leaving me sobbing on the floor. A few minutes later someone picked me up taking me from Edward. "No, no Edward, please." I begged for him to answer.

"Bella sweetheart, he'll be okay calm down. Take deep breaths," it was Carlisle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried harder. I had started to settle down when Esme flew into the room followed by Claire.

"Bella oh God are you okay?" Esme asked franticly. I hadn't realized that she was even here.

"I'm fine Esme just upset. Carlisle where's Edward?" I was still cuddled in his arms. He was about the same size as Edward it was comforting not in a sexual way, but in a way that I always thought I'd feel with my father if he'd been alive.

"Edward's in surgery." I bolted up

"What!" My breathing was erratic I couldn't calm down. I couldn't' lose him I just found him. He was the love of my life, and I was possibly carrying his child. This couldn't be happening. Why do we always have so much standing in our way.

"Breathe Bella deep breaths." I heard Carlisle say but he was so far away. Then it all went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle pov:

"Come on Bella you need to calm down," I laid her back on the table in the exam room.

"Esme hand me that cord behind you," I ordered. I put an oxygen mask on Bella she closed her eyes. She'd passed out but should awaken soon.

"What's wrong with her Gramps?" Claire asked.

"She's passed out from hyperventilating. She'll be just fine sweetie," I promised as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"What about Daddy? I can't lose him," she began to cry Esme wrapped her in her arms.

"Your father will be just fine. He passed out, and hit his head and side. His side hit the corner of the table they've taken him into surgery to fix some possible internal bleeding. It's minor he'll be fine," I assured her.

"Can I see him?" she asked as she tried to stop crying.

"As soon as he's out of surgery. We'll walk over when Bella wakes." I held my granddaughter in my lap trying to comfort her. This little family had been through so much in the short time they'd been together. I knew they'd be stronger for it all in the long run, but it was so hard to watch them suffer.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked Esme.

"We were coming to see if you wanted to go to lunch," she responded.

"Hmm... that would have been nice, thank you love," I leaned forward and kissed my lovely wife then kissed my granddaughters head. I held them both in my arms until Bella began to stir.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Esme asked Bella.

"I think so... where's Edward?" Bella asked as she sat up on the bed.

"When he fell he hit the corner of the table, they are fixing him up with a quick surgery. He'll be out soon. If you are feeling better we'll head over there," I told her. She nodded we helped her off the bed.

"Bella I'm getting you a wheelchair," I informed her.

"No I'm fine I don't need it," she insisted as she stumbled forward.

I smiled as I said, "Bella I insist."

"Really Carlisle I'm okay."

"I think Edward would be very upset if you walked," I told her honestly, but hoping that she'd understand that as her Dom he would want her to listen to my advice as her Dr.

"Okay," she finally submitted.

We got her a chair and pushed her to the hospital, which was attached to my offices. We stopped in the cafeteria to get her some juice and a snack. Edward's surgery only took about thirty minutes they had him in a room by the time we arrived. I picked up his chart and scanned it. "Appendectomy?" I murmured out loud.

"What?" Esme and Bella asked.

"He had an Appendectomy, apparently it was already infected and when he fell it caused his appendix to swell. He'll be just fine, there was no internal bleed as first thought. Just his appendix. He should be out of her by Monday." I was glad it wasn't something more serious.

"Bella?" Edward moaned, she was by him in a instant.

"Baby I'm here," she cooed as she pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked her groggily.

"Edward you're the one that just had surgery, I should be asking you if you are okay," Bella giggled.

"What happened?" he asked. I relayed to Edward what happened.

"I wondered the other day if it was acting up. I had a sharp pain, but it went away so I didn't think about it again," he admitted.

He was coming to nicely. He'd be just fine.

"Well I think you would've gone awhile longer before you had surgery, but it's better this way at least it didn't rupture," I said with a smirk.

"At least," he smirked in returned.

"Daddy?" Edward turned he'd just realized she was there.

"Oh baby, I didn't know you were here. Daddy's fine come here," he said waving her over to him. She crawled up in the bed with him. crying softly. Bella reached over and wiped the tears from Claire's eyes. Even though they'd only been together as a family for a couple weeks, and Claire hadn't officially moved in they were a family. Bella treated her like her own.

"I kind of missed the announcement dad," Edward said.

"Announcement?" I asked. Oh the test.

"Yeah the test," he repeated my thought.

"What test Daddy are you sick?" Claire began to panic.

"No baby, it was Bella's test."

"Is she sick?"

"No, honey I might be pregnant," Bella told her softly. Claire's eyes grew wide as a saucer.

"You mean I might be getting a brother or a sister!" she squealed.

"Calm down sweetheart, there's some problems, and if Bella is pregnant we'll have to be very careful with her so she doesn't lose it," Edward explained. Claire nodded.

"I'll help with everything Bella don't worry," Claire promised excitedly. She was so cute. I chuckled.

"So the test dad?" Edward asked again.

"Well according to the tests it looks like you're going to have a baby." Bella sobbed and grabbed Edward around the neck he winced.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry baby," Bella gasped as she released Edward.

"It's okay Love get up here with me," he said as he patted the spot beside him. She crawled up beside him carefully. I pulled Esme out of the room with me to give there little family privacy. They all were crying it was a precious sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Epov:

I couldn't believe what was happening. I don't remember feeling lightheaded or dizzy. Last thing I recall was my dad looking over Bella's tests, then waking up here to find out I had an Appendectomy and Bella was indeed pregnant. I had both my girls in my arms; tears were plenty. Bella propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at me. She wiped the tears from my cheek as I wiped them from hers. "I love you" She whispered.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much." I pulled her down for a searing kiss. Even with having just had surgery her kiss set me on fire. It was quickly progressing to somewhere it couldn't go. When we heard,

"Geez come on, no one wants to see their parents makin' out. Especially while they are in the same bed. GROSS!" Claire said utterly disgusted.

I started to laugh which was a bad idea I winced in pain. Bella just sat there stunned. "Bella what's wrong?"

"She said parents as in plural." Bella said quietly still staring at Claire.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought since you and dad are getting married... I mean I don't expect you to think of me as a daughter," Claire defended.

Bella's face was a mixture of surprise and anger, "First Claire, I do think of you as a daughter!" she said firmly then continued, "I was just surprised that you saw me as a mom. Second. Geez Edward can you not keep a secret," she punctuated that with a very light slap on the shoulder. I chuckled then winced. I really need to remember that laughter hurt.

"I'm sorry baby, but I had to be sure Claire was okay with us getting married," I justified my big mouth.

"I understand that but your parents know. Who else? I mean does the whole family know already?" I looked at her sheepishly from under my lashes. I bit my lip the way she does when she's trying to hide something from me.

"Awww come on Edward, really they all know?" she threw her arms up in the air in frustration. I nodded then shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

She growled. Claire was laughing so hard at our antics she fell off the bed.

"Oh God are you alright?" I asked she was still in the floor laughing.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go find Grams I'll be back later," she laughed as she excited the door, leaving me with a steaming Bella." I thought I'd at least try to 'pull Dom'.

"Now Isabella you cannot be angry with me for telling my parents."

"Don't you dare Isabella me. She's not angry, your girlfriend is angry. How'd your bother and sister find out?"

"My Fiancee," I corrected petulantly. From the glare I received it was probably a bad idea. "I don't know for sure that Rose and Alice know. I slipped and told Jazz and Em while we were on a conference call."

"Edward we talked about this we were going to wait to make it official after my divorce was finial," she sighed heavily.

"I'm really sorry Bella, I just never thought I'd find someone to spend my life with, and I just couldn't contain my joy... or my mouth," I whispered the last part as I pouted hoping she'd take pity on me. I was, after all, in the hospital. I saw her anger slip away she smiled slightly.

"Fine, I'm not upset, but promise me you will not ask me for real until after the divorce is final."

My plans were ruined anyway since I probably wouldn't be out of here before Sunday. So why not make her happy. "I promise and I am sorry."

"Forgiven," we kissed long and slow.

"Congratulations baby," I whispered into her mouth.

"I'm petrified Edward. I can't lose your baby." She said with shaky voice.

"It's our baby and we'll do all we can to prevent that. Do you remember why you didn't' carry to term?" I asked shifting a bit to try to get more comfortable.

"No I was always so distraught," she admitted as she ran her hand roughly through her hair much like I do when I'm frustrated.

I pulled her hand down into mine, "baby listen to me. My dad and I will do everything in our powers to keep you and our baby safe. If you have to be on bed rest the entire pregnancy we'll do that. I'll take nine months off from work if I have to, we will have this baby," I told her with as much conviction as I could muster. I was extremely tired so I'm sure I didn't come off as confident and sure as I wanted.

"Okay honey, we'll talk about all this later. You really need to rest," she told me as she kissed my forehead.

"Stay with me."

"Always," she lay beside me with her head on my shoulder as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up some time later Bella was asleep on a small chair in the corner. Claire curled up in the chair beside Bella with her head on her shoulder Bella's head on top of Claire's. I smiled at the sight of my girls I loved them both so much.

"Their perfect aren't they?" I turned to see my father standing against the wall.

"Yeah they are. How long have you been here?" I asked clearing my throat softly.

"A few minutes I came to check on you. The girls have been here all night."

"I'm a lucky man."

"That you are son. I've got rounds to do today, but I'll stop in soon. I think you'll be able to go home Monday morning."

"Can't wait." I said with a smirk. My father patted my shoulder and kissed my forehead before he left for his rounds. A nurse brought my tray of nasty looking food which I thanked her for, but didn't eat. Bella stirred as she left the room.

"Hey sleepyhead," I whispered.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" she responded in her cute scratchy morning voice.

"Sore but okay. Dad said I should be out of here by Monday, but I think I'll talk him into letting me out early on good behavior," I winked.

"You need to do what the doctor says dear," she said patronizingly.

"I am a doctor, and I say I can go home right now."

"Sorry you're not the Master of this domain you'll have to stay, but I promise that I'll make your stay as enjoyable as possible," she winked. Great now I'm pitching a tent. The hospitals thin blankets and gowns do nothing to hide. Bella laughed.

"Maybe you should pull up your tray sweetie," she said still laughing.

I frowned, "why don't you call mom to come and get Claire she needs to go home and rest." She nodded.

After Claire left I had Bella crawl in bed with me so we could watch a movie on my laptop.

"I don't get the point of this movie," I grumbled at the vampire movie she insisted we watch.

"I do. It's the danger of something secret. Then finding out the truth, and even though the truth is dangerous it doesn't matter she loves him anyway," Bella explained.

"I guess, still seems rather dumb and that guy is a horrible actor."

"What! I think he's hot," Bella said practically drooling over the guy on the screen. I looked at her stunned.

"I should spank you for that," I said harshly.

"Go ahead, I'll still think he's hot, you don't think that girl is hot?"

"She's okay I guess looks a bit like you but you're hotter," I told her honestly.

"Of course I am. I think you're hotter than him; you both have that wild hair going on though."

"I think if I was that guy I would have kicked that wolf guy in the face for kissing my girl."

"No you wouldn't. Jacob kissed me and you didn't kick him."

"Well I should have, and I just might if I ever meet him," I pouted. She kissed my nose.

"You're cute when you're jealous," she told me. I scowled at her as she laughed. I was feeling much better just a little tender, so I pushed her down over my lap and playfully slapped her ass. My father chose that moment to walk into the room without knocking, of course he knew we were playing because Bella was laughing hysterically. I stopped mid hit and just stared at my dad who was holding in a laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt. Your monitor was going off son," he told me with a chuckle. I finished my smack to her ass and pulled her up. She sat up blushing furiously and trying to smooth her messed hair back.

"I'm fine dad. My slave was being highly disobedient," I said haughtily as I pretended to straighten my none existent lapel. He chuckled.

"I am not your slave Edward," Bella huffed. I just laughed.

"What can I do for you dad."

"Nothing, like I said you're monitor was going off, but your obviously not in any danger. I'll leave you kids to it then. Bella, Edward," he nodded to each of us laughing as he left the room.

"I can't believe you smacked my ass in front of your dad," she pouted.

"He knew we were messing around Bella. I'd never do any punishment in public."

"still it was embarrassing."

"Would you be embarrassed giving me a blow job?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. I was so fucking horny.

She chocked on her drink then asked, "Right now?"

"Yeah having you across my lap really... well you see," I said as I pulled back the blanket to reveal my naked erection sticking up below my hospital gown. She stared at it for a minute chewing on her bottom lip she was obviously trying to decide what to do.

"You did say that exhibitionism was something you'd be willing to try," I encouraged.

"Yes, but I was thinking more of in a dark movie theater, or at the club not in the hospital after you've had surgery."

"It wasn't major surgery, I could have taken out my own appendix with one eye closed," I smirked.

"You are such a dork," she rolled her eyes.

"You love me anyway."

"That I do." We kissed for a few minutes then she pulled back.

"Okay I'll do it, you don't think the nurses will come by anytime soon do you? I mean they just came right before we started the movie."

"I'll tell you what. I'll call the nurses station and tell them I'm taking a nap and don't want to be disturbed. There's a chance that someone else might pop through the door, but it will make it less likely." She nodded I pushed the nurses button.

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

"I'm going to take a nap I'd like at least an hour of undisturbed time."

"Of course Sir I'll make a note on your chart."

"Thank you." I hung up, "see there you go." She straddled me pulling the offensive hospital gown off then slowly kissed her way down my body stopping to place a slight kiss on my bandage. She continued down to where I needed her the most. She kissed my tip before taking the whole thing into her mouth. She sucked and licked and nipped, it was heaven my heart rate was increasing. Shit I forgot about the monitors. The pager when off.

"Dr. Cullen are you alright?" the nurse asked through the intercom. Bella's head shot up, I pointed back to my aching cock. She just stared at me so I pushed her head down gently until she understood that I didn't want her to stop.

"I'm just fine Nurse thank you for checking," I informed her trying hard to maintain a steady voice. I heard a familiar chuckle.

"You might as well turn the volume down. I'm sure Bella will come tell you if somethings wrong with him," my dad suggested.

"Dad," I groaned. Causing all the nurses to burst out laughing. Bella did something with her tongue making me groan loudly.

"See I told you he's just fine," dad said. The nurses laughed again then turned off the intercom.

"So good Bella." I grabbed the rail on the bed "Oh God, baby I'm... so... I'm coming... oh God." I cried out softly.

Bella licked me clean then sat up smiling smugly. I had just fixed my blankets and tucked Bella back into my side when Emmett burst in the door.

"Dude the nurses totally just listened to Bella getting you off!" he exclaimed. I just laughed and shrugged I didn't fucking care. I was a Dom, I'd done it in front of an audience of people a few nurses did nothing for me. However Bella looked as if she was going to be sick. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I tried to get up and check on her, but by the time I was out of bed she was coming back in the room.

"I guess your spunk doesn't agree with the baby," She said laughing then remembering Emmett was in the room and froze. She looked at him in horror. "Oh God" she whispered.

"You're pregnant?" He said excitedly.

"Yes, please don't tell. There's a huge chance I wont make it to term," she begged.

"I'll keep it a secret. Wow are you both okay with this?"

"More than okay," I assured him.

"Fantastic! I'm happy for you Eddie," he clapped me on the back. I groaned loudly and sat down in the chair.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Thanks," I said with a yawn. I was feeling really tired now, I yawned a few more times then Bella stepped up into command.

"Alright that's enough back in the bed. Come on get up," she motioned for me to get up. I just staid in my chair and stared at her.

"Edward Anthony get your ass in the bed right now, before I turn you over my knee," she threatened. She was so fucking cute. I laughed but quickly stopped when she started tapping her foot and put her little hands on her hips.

"I'm not joking little boy, now move it," she said menacingly. She sounded so dominating, it was a complete turn on. Maybe I would switch with her, at the very least it could be fun to try.

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to be medically correct with this chapter. The extent of my knowledge of appendectomy's is limited to a friend of mine had one then the next afternoon we were goofing off. So maybe a blow job would be pushing boundaries, but this is fiction so don't crucify me. :) **

**AN: Thanks for reading :) Not beta-ed yet so over look any mistakes. **

**Savannavansmutsmut has a new story called The Phantoms Scars. Summary: First officer Edward finds a scared and broken girl and does everything in his power to help her. Running for your life sometimes means fighting for the courage to actually let yourself live. Edward POV. **

**Give it a try and tell her I sent ya. **

**Reviews are loved and welcome. Thanks**

**B**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Not beta'd yet please excuse any mistakes.

The Journey of a Swan

Chapter 13

Epov:

I was released on Sunday to go home. Bella was given strict orders by my father that if I tried anything strenuous she was to call him immediately. I rolled my eyes at him and Bella pinched me for it, she was becoming quite aggressive and I was secretly loving this side of her. My father of course noticed my face and smirked in knowing. He'd been dominated by his love for over thirty years so he knew when he saw my face what I was thinking. I never understood why a man would want to be dominated by a woman but the more Bella showed this side of her the more intrigued I was by it and the more I fantasized about her dominating me.

"Edward are you alright?" Bella asked me as she pulled down the Sunday paper from my face. I wasn't reading just lost in my thoughts.

"I'm fine baby. How are you and my little one feeling?"

"Fine so far I've only thrown up the once. You know after swallowing your jizz." She giggled.

"Funny." I said with a eye roll. "Speaking of jizz we've always used condoms and you're on the pill. How did this happen. Not that I'm unhappy about it, I'm extremely happy just baffled."

"Well I asked your dad about that while you were in the hospital. Condoms aren't one hundred precent and my pill was canceled out by antibiotics they should really tell you that when you get them. He apologized for not telling me. He just never thought to mention it, and the pharmacist filled both my pill and my antibiotics at the same time so I don't know. I figured it all up and the pill would have been active after my last miscarriage and according to how far along I am it looks like the antibiotics canceled it out..." She rambled but I just listened. It seemed like she was trying to work it out in her head. I understood I mean I am a doctor. I stopped her rambling to explained. "Then how?" She asked. She was barely four weeks along.

"Baby it doesn't matter how it's happened but it has. It's not impossible just not probable which is further reason that this is meant to be and a miracle. We don't need a reason love. We'll love our little one no matter how he or she came to be."

"Your right."

"You know what?" I asked sounding like I was going to let her in on a huge secret.

"What?"

"We can have sex without a condom now," I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"No funny business or I'll call your dad." she threatened.

"What will you tell him? 'Carlisle, Edward is trying to get me to have unprotected sex with him?' or 'Your son is insatiable are you sure he's in his thirties?'" I laughed. She scowled at me making me laugh harder.

"I'll tell him that you are not following his rules and maybe he can have your mom come over and beat your ass for me."

"Yeah right. My mom might beat my dad's ass but she's never so much as raised her voice at her children... well maybe on occasion to Emmett," I chuckled.

"Fine I'll spank your ass. I think I might like to see it bright red," she winked. I stopped my laughing and stared at her. Again I was drawn to this side of her, and wanted nothing more than for my ass to be bright red by her hands.

"Bella, have you ever heard of a switch?" I asked her curiously.

"You mean people in the community that can be either Dom or sub?"

"Yes"

"What about them?" she asked running her hand through my hair. We had moved to sit on the sofa, my head was lying on her thigh as she stroked my hair. I looked up into her eyes.

"I think I might be one. I'm not sure, but all this dominating talk thats been coming from you is completely arousing, and I really want a spanking from you or for you to dominate me in anyway. I've never felt like that before," I told her honestly.

She looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly, "I'll do whatever you want Edward, but I'm not sure that I am a Dominate."

"We don't have to, I just know that when I was a sub for Carmen I hated it; it was just doing it as a means to an end. I wanted to be a Dominate and that was the only way I knew how to learn what a woman wanted. But with you... the tone and sound of your voice your words they do something to me. As soon as I'm cleared for normal activity I would like to try at least try."

"Okay," Bella said I could see the lust in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was fully recovered Bella and I would be heading to Alaska with Claire and my parents for the first court hearing early Monday. It was just the first of many, but this one determined if there was a reason to keep Claire from her mothers care. The criminal hearing for the charges against her were separate. We would be spending a lot of time this year traveling to Alaska. My father owned a cabin here so we had decided to stay there when we had to be up there, but for this weekend Claire was at my parents and Bella and I had the house to ourselves. I planned to have our switch session tonight.

"So what are we going to do with a weekend all to ourselves?" Bella asked knowing what was going to happen.

"I want to switch," I said causally. I looked at Bella to be sure she was okay with this, she just nodded.

"When do we start?" she asked after several minutes.

"When ever you're ready. I think it would be easiest if I go by all the rules that we set for you."

"Okay, but how do I know if I'm being to harsh or asking something that's not feasible?"

"What if we have a safe word other than the standard three. This word will just mean that we need to stop so I can instruct you and then we'll continue back. Would that be alright?" she nodded, "would the word diamond be okay?"

"Umm sure." She giggled I smiled with her.

"It's ten to twelve now so why don't we start with me cooking you lunch, kind of ease into it," I suggested.

"Okay so we're starting now?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"I want you to fix my lunch wearing only your black pajama pants," she ordered. I nodded, as I tried to stand she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down to her. "I wasn't finished. Kiss me before you leave," her stern voice went straight to my cock. I smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Go" She swatted my ass as I walked away. So I wiggled it a little causing her to giggle. This was going to be fun, I hope anyway.

After changing, I made a chicken salad with a side of fruit and poured us each a glass of wine to help ease her nerves. I knew she'd do great. I heard her coming down the stairs just as I set her cup by her plate. I knelt down by the table just like she did for me so many times.

"Such a good boy," she praised as she ran her hands through my hair. I'd not looked at her completely, but I could tell she was wearing a black robe with heels and black stockings that had the thick seem that ran up the back of the leg. My mouth was watering, I wanted to taste her right then; to lick her , touch her anything. I wanted her badly.

She sat down in her seat before speaking, "you may join me and speak freely at this table." She was so confident. My very thin silk pants were tented as I moved. I noticed her smile but she quickly straightened her face. I looked up as I set down at the table she was wearing a corset that I'd bought for her which meant she was also wearing the crotchless panties and garter belt that went with it. I smiled when our eyes met.

"You look lovely Ms." I told her.

"Thank you. This is delicious," she said as she wrapped her lips around a fork full of salad.

"You're most welcome." We ate in silence. She placed her fork down by her plate. This was it, I'd been waiting for this moment for over several weeks now. I was so hard, I was aching and loved every second.

"I want you in the playroom in ten minutes. Keep the pants on but be in the waiting position on the mat," she instructed.

I nodded. I hurried with cleaning up the kitchen and rushed to the playroom after brushing my teeth. I knelt on the matt near the fire place. She'd not moved anything around so I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I was sure that I did want a spanking. The redder my ass the better. I'd even be happy if she bruised me. Hmm... maybe I am a submissive at heart... we'll see tonight if I hated it I'd have her stop. I'd safe word, but I was pretty sure I'd love every damn minute of whatever she'd chosen to do. I heard the click of her heals on the hardwood coming down the stairs; I readjusted myself so that I was in the perfect position for her. My pants were strained, and I could just make out a wet spot from the pre-cum that had leaked out. She walked slowly around me running her hands along my shoulders and hair.

"Very lovely my pet," she cooed. My dick twitched. "I have a surprise for you Edward. When you told me that you wanted to switch I decided that if we were going to play then I must have you collared."

OH MY GOD! I was in heaven not only was I her sub, but I would be her collared one that meant the world to me and showed me how much she wanted to please me. I couldn't be happier at the moment. She opened a small box and pulled out a ring. It was platinum by the looks, she held it between her thumb and first finger for me to see. The band was wide like a wedding band but in the middle was an engraved swan it wasn't all that noticeable unless you were close up.

"This ring represents you giving me yourself just as my collar represents that I have given you myself. I want you to wear this ring always. Inside I've engraved it with _forever yours to control_." I looked at the ring puzzled not really understanding what she was getting at.

"It probably doesn't mean what you're thinking. To me it means that I'm forever yours to have, to control even now as I am your Domme you control me. I do everything for you because I love you. I want to make you happy. I have to admit that playing this role is very arousing. I feel powerful that is because of you. You help me to be powerful and in control. I love you so much Edward. Will you except this collar?"

"Yes Mistress I will." I held my right hand out and she slipped the ring on my finger then pressed a kiss to it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you. I love you," I gasped slightly I can't believe I forgot my own rule about speaking in third person. she chuckled.

"Shall I punish you for that slip it is twice now," she asked with a smirk. I nodded, She walked over to the wall and grabbed something probably a crop. She walked back over to me and slapped my exposed nipple I moaned.

"Don't let it happen again," she said forcefully. I was extremely afraid of coming right there in my silk pants.

"Sorry Mistress."

"You're forgiven. I'm giving you a choice as to what you'd like first. Would you like to come quickly or would you like me to withhold it from you for a while?" You may answer."

"Your boy would like for his Mistress to torment the hell out of him," I practically moaned.

She laughed, "good, would you like that spanking you've been wanting all week?" I nodded hard, she laughed again.

"Whipping bench my naughty little boy." I stood and walked to the whipping bench. I didn't do anything but stand next to it, to wait for her instructions she opened a drawer from the chest then returned to me.

"I also bought this. Do you know what it is?" I nodded. She held up a cock gage. Oh hell she was good. I hadn't wore one of those since my teen years but I remember it well. It was a pleasurable pain. "Are we green?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Put it on yourself I'm not sure how," she whispered. I took it from her and put it on. I slipped the ring behind my balls and the metal cage over my shaft. I held it in place as Bella places the tiny lock through the hoops.

"Diamond," She said. I looked up at her.

"Is this okay Edward. I don't mean it as a punishment it's just that... Rose was telling me that Emmett likes it and I thought we'd try it."

"It's fine love as long as you promise this isn't his," I laughed. Wincing as the cage tightened on me.

"I promise it's not. Do you like them?"

"I've not used one in a long time. It prevents you from coming, and it does get extremely uncomfortable the harder I get," I told her. She winked then went back to Domme mode.

"I was planing on it my pet," she smacked my ass with her hand, my dick hardened again. The little minx. With my pants off I was completely naked except for the new addition to my penis.

"On the whipping bench."

I climbed on and she strapped me in my breathing started to increase.

"Are we green?"

"Yes Mistress," I nodded. I was so fucking turned on and the damn cage was so tight I thought I'd go insane. I loved ever second of my delicious torture. She ran her hand down my back and stopped at my tightened hole. I'd never been fucked there.

"Have you ever had anyone here?" she asked as she pushed a lube'd finger in slightly, I gasped.

"No Mistress no one has."

"Good if you don't object I think I will, maybe not today, but someday." I nodded not trusting myself to talk.

"I am however going to put a toy in, it's small, is that okay?" I nodded she eased the toy into my ass. I wanted to buck or something, but I was restrained and couldn't so I talked knowing I wasn't allowed.

"Oh God," I moaned. She slapped my ass hard, it hurt, but God it felt so good. I groaned.

"You may make noise but no talking." She said harshly. "If you abuse the privilege, I'll gag you." I nodded. She continued, "I think I'll give you ten swats for being such a bad patient. Do you think that's fair?" I shook my head no.

"More?" she asked, I nodded.

"Twenty?" I nodded again. I didn't know what she'd use, but whatever was going to be torture with this cage and plug. She was really going all out, and she wasn't taking it easy on me. For a second I thought this was pay back, but I don't really see her as vindictive. I think she just wants to do a great job her first time out.

"Okay twenty after the warm up." I took a deep breath to prepare myself. The first smack landed on my left check the girl had some power it stung, but not to badly. She hit me about ten times in different spots with her hand my ass was pretty warm.

"You're right your ass does look good in red," she said as she rubbed my achy ass. I jumped when she turned the plug in me.

"Sorry was that to much?" She asked in her Bella voice. I shook me head no.

"Count" She demanded. I saw the infamous leather strap. I was so getting a taste of my own medicine.

She brought it down on my right cheek hard, but not as hard as I hit her. It hurt though, God did it hurt.

"One" I said she continued to hit me and I continued to count it was getting harder and harder to count, and surprisingly to me I was so hard I thought that I would come even with the cock cage in place. when I got to twenty I felt a tear run from my eye, I wasn't crying really, I was just in so much wonderful pain my body didn't know how to react. She rubbed the balm on me just as I did her.

"I think you might have that bruise you wanted," she said quietly. I heard the sadness in her voice so I safe worded to let her know I was fine.

"Diamond," I whispered. She looked at me in alarm.

"Bella, I swear to you that I am one hundred percent fine. If I bruise I will love it. I'm so fucking turned on right now I think I'm going to explode." Her smile was bright the tears in her eyes cleared. She turned on the butt plug and I almost screamed. She was going to be the death of me. She helped me up off the table I could barely walk she giggled.

"I want you to fuck me do you think you can do that and not come until I say?"

I nodded though I didn't know if I was lying or not, but I'd do my damn level best to please her.

"Good come to the swing."

Ahh hell, we hadn't used this yet, but it would put her in the perfect place that would make her extra tight on my cock. She unlocked my cage and set me free. I was so relieve, but I was so sensitive that I really wasn't sure if I could hold it with the anal plug and fucking her it would be a miracle. she positioned herself in the swing; I hooked her ankles in the straps she pointed to, then I stepped between her legs she must have noticed my worry.

"Talk to me. What's that face about?"

"Your boy is sorry, he just isn't sure he can hold it until you come," I replied sadly.

She smiled, "then get me close with your mouth then fuck me."

I nodded that I could do. I kneeled in front of her and worked her over until she was screaming for me to fuck her. As I entered her hot pussy we both came hard. I roared I came so hard. I leaned into her I was so tired and this butt plug was driving me insane.

"That was awesome," she panted. I nodded I couldn't have talked if I wanted to I was so fucking tired. "Take my ankles out so I can care for my boy." I stepped back and freed her from the swing she stood up slightly shaky; I helped steady her. She walked around me and gently pulled out the plug, I sighed in relief.

"Hot bath?"

I nodded again she put my arm around her shoulder and walked with me to the bathroom. She filled the huge tub with hot bubbly water then helped me in.

I watched as she undressed and climbed in behind me. She pulled me back against her chest it felt wonderful.

"I think the scene is over. How'd I do?" she asked I could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"You did amazing. I'd sub for you any time," I assured her.

"Really? I did have fun, but I miss you being in charge."

"We can switch whenever you'd like."

"Okay, will you really wear my ring?" she asked.

"I'll never take it off. I'm yours and your mine." I kissed her hand softly. We fell into quiet bliss enjoying each others soft touches and kisses.

The next couple of weeks were going to be hard but together we could accomplish anything.

**AN: Sorry, this isn't my best chapter. I've not been well. Hope you still enjoyed it. Up next is the first court hearing. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**B**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The Journey of a Swan

This chapter deals with family court. I'm not an expert but I am a foster parent and I'm using my experiences to write the chapters that deal with the system.

Chapter 14

Epov:

"Dad do I have to go to court today?" Claire asked sounding worried.

"No you'll stay at the cabin with Bella and Grams while Gramps and I go." I reassured her.

"Why isn't Bella going with you?" She wondered

"We don't want your mother to bring up anything against her, not that it would really matter to the Judge, but just as a precaution. The lawyers recommended it and I will do what they advise."

"I understand." She said, I knew she was nervous there was really nothing I could do about it at the moment. I was nervous too.

XXXXXXXXXX

We met with our lawyers about thirty minutes before the hearing. Mr. Lawson explained that this was the adjudication hearing to determine if Carmen did commit an act that was the result of negligence or abuse to Claire. Of course we all knew that she did hurt Claire, but this was how the system worked. Since I was present at the time of Carmen's arrest, and it was summer my official time with Claire, she was placed with me instead of in foster care.

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Lawson greeted.

"Mr. Lawson this is my father Carlisle," I introduced. They exchanged pleasantries then Mr. Lawson continued.

"This isn't going to take long. Basically we'll go in the judge will ask for the info for both sides. I've already spoken with Ms. Gomez's attorney, and we have all agreed that the case has just cause. The abuse was caused by the mother. We've also included Mr. Sanchez in the allegations. After today the case will go to criminal court, after the verdict we can continue on with the family case plan. Carmen's attorney is going to request visits. I think we can postpone that since you have her all summer normally, but when it comes to the school year. The judge might approve visitation. I'm not saying weekly, but they might happen." He informed me.

I thought about that for a minute then asked "What if Claire doesn't want to visit? She's said several times she doesn't want to see her again. Will they make her if she doesn't want to?"

"If they Judge grants visitation she'll at least have to show. These will most definitely be supervised. Claire is fifteen so she will have some say. The Judge we are before is very good with kids she'll talk with Claire in her chamber when family court reconvenes. If Carmen is sentenced to serve jail time then things may go a little differently, we'll just have to wait and see," Lawson explained.

I was really worried about all this, but at least right now I had her and she was safe. I had no choice but to take it one step at a time. It was all out of my control. I just hoped if there was a God that he saw that my baby was better off with me.

We all went into the court room. It was like I remembered form all the hearings I had to attend just to gain custody. The judge just came in and sat down. Carmen and her attorney sat on the left of the judge, my attorney and I sat on the right. My father sat in the seating in for audience. It seemed very informal.

"This is the case for Gomez and Cullen?" The lawyers agreed, Judge Connors continued. "Okay Mr. Lawson is representing the Father?" He nodded "Ms. Anderson is representing the mother?" She nodded

"Who's the case worker?" The Judge asked looking around.

"I am your honor. Nicholas Splat." He raised his hand so she could find him.

"Very well, has a Guardian Ad Litem been assigned for Claire Cullen? Connors asked the crowd.

"I am your honor Charles Lite." he also raised his hand.

"Okay, thank you. Mr. Jones present your case." The judge ordered.

Mr. Jones was the prosecuting attorney for the state.

"Claire Cullen was removed from the care of her mother Carmen Gomez under supposed abuse. The child was rendered to the care of her father Edward Cullen. Claire was examined by Dr. Thomas at Children's Pediatric Center. Dr. Thomas found multiply lacerations and bruising. A rape kit was preformed and came back negative. Claire Cullen was interviewed by the local police department and stated that her mother Carmen Gomez and her boyfriend Eleazar Sanchez were to blame for her bruising and lacerations." Mr. Jones was very clinical and monotone.

"Thank you Ms. Anderson, proceed." Connors directed.

"Your honor my client admits to spanking her child for wrong doing but not in excess. The law does not forbid a parent from corporal punishment."

"Mr. Lawson." Connors gave him the floor.

"The law may not forbid corporal punishment, but it does forbid abuse. The minor Claire Cullen was abused your honor, I have photographs taken by the physician Dr. Thomas." He handed the photos to the bailiff who handed them to the judge. She scanned them quickly.

"Ms. Anderson what do you have to say about these photographs?" Judge Connors handed the photos back to the bailiff to pass to Ms. Anderson.

"These photos are circumstantial they do not prove that she was abused these bruises could have been caused by falling." Anderson scoffed.

"Your Honor the child was strapped to a bench. That is hardly what I call appropriate or a legal means of punishment of a minor." Lawson interjected

Connors looked over her notes then stated, "the case continues. We'll meet in ten days time to decide on a family case plan. Margaret schedule this then everyone is dismissed," Connors announced.

"Your Honor, my client lives in Washington state, I'd like to propose that we have the family case plan set before he leaves the area." Lawson pleaded in my behalf.

"Would Wednesday give everyone enough time to present?" Everyone agreed. "Margaret set the date for Wednesday." The judge left the court room.

The appointment was set. I started to leave the room.

"Edward." Carmen said quietly.

"What" I wasn't in anyway trying to hold my distaste for her.

"I want to see her, I miss her and I just..." She trailed off.

I knew she was sorry for what she did. Claire was her life and I'm sure grief over her mother set something off inside her, but she hurt Claire, and I don't think that Claire was ready to see her.

"That's up to the court to decide Carmen, but this is my time with Claire. You've already taken up most of it, I have no reason to let you take up anymore." I said curtly before walking out of the room.

I let dad drive back to the cabin.

"Son, are you going to be okay? Would you like to get lunch before we go back, give yourself a minute to settle down?" My father worried.

"No, I'm not. I need to see my girls." I mumbled.

Dad nodded but didn't offer anymore thoughts. The trip home was silent. I walked straight into the cabin determined to go straight to my girls.

"Mom where are..." I trailed off as I saw Bella and Claire coming into the room from the kitchen. I ran over and scooped both of them into my arms.

"Daddy is everything okay." Claire asked, I'm sure I scared her with my actions.

"It's fine for now, I just missed you both." I assured them.

"Let's sit so you can tell us what happened." Bella suggested.

We sat and I told them of the brief hearing and the next one that was set.

"Daddy, I don't want to see her." Claire whined softly.

I pulled her into my arms, I kissed her head before telling her. "I'm sorry baby, but you don't have a choice. Mr. Lawson said that the judge would talk to you before determining what should happen. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to forgive your mother. I know what she did was inexcusable but for your own sanity you need to forgive her. Hasn't Tanya talked to you about that?"

"Yes, she said I wouldn't heal unless I forgave her. She said it didn't mean that I was okay with what happened, but I needed to heal. I can forgive her, but I can't trust her right now. I don't want to be alone with her. I think I should see her before we leave." Claire sighed.

She was more mature than I gave her credit for, and for the first time I was actually grateful for having Tanya in my life.

"Okay baby, I'll call and set something up." I kissed her head then told her to give Bella and I a moment.

"Sit on my lap." I instructed. She immediately went into sub mode at the sound of my voice. I smiled, I love how receptive she is.

"I need time with you. I'm going to ask my parents to keep Claire for a while so we can go out. I need to clear my head." I lowered my voice and said. "Both of them." She moaned into my neck.

"Go change into the outfit I packed for you. It's in my garment bag. Be ready in twenty minutes." She nodded letting me know she heard my instruction before she hurried into our room.

"Mom?"

"Yes Edward?" Mom replied she was sitting at the kitchen table with dad and Claire.

"Would it be okay if Bella and I go out for a while?"

"Sure sweetheart, I was thinking of taking Claire shopping anyway," Mom smiled her reply.

"Here take this, she needs some clothes for school. I've not had time to really take her." I handed mom my credit card.

"Black? Impressive son," My dad said with pride as my mom examined my unlimited credit card.

I chuckled. "I believe you both have one as well."

"Yes, but I was unaware you had one," He told me seriously.

"I probably wouldn't if it wasn't for that settlement from the wreck." I admitted. I'd been in a car accident three years ago and was awarded a hefty sum from the drivers family. He had been drunk; I almost died, not that money fixes his mistake, but it is nice not to have to worry about my fiances. My business does well, but this has set me for life.

Bella and I headed out to a little bistro for a light lunch, then I took her to an inn where I'd rented a room.

"You may speak freely," I whispered in her ear as we entered the room we'd be using for the night.

"It's beautiful Master, your girl is quiet impressed," she said as she scanned the room.

"I'm glad, strip and kneel at my feet," I instructed. She did as I asked quickly.

"Good girl, you may suck my cock as your reward for your obedience," I told her as I caressed her face. She moaned at my words. She quickly took my stiff cock out of my pants and plunged her mouth on me sucking hard and fast. I moaned and hummed in satisfaction.

"So... so good... faster," I ordered. After a few moments I was unable to control myself and told her to stop and hold on so I could fuck her mouth. I pounded in and out of her as hard as I could while she gripped my thighs with her hands and cock with her mouth. I released my seed into her throat before pulling out of her completely.

"Color?"

"Green Sir, very green," Bella cooed.

I pulled her up and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I love you Bella, I promise I'm not going to do anything that will harm you or the baby. If at any time you feel sick say red, I'm not going to tie you down or anything like that in case you need to make a hasty exit. Now that all that none sexy talk is out of the way, I think you deserve a reward. Lie back on the bed with your knees bent and spread wide." She did as I instructed. She looked so damn beautiful spread out like that for me to do whatever I pleased. I wasted no time in diving into her sweet honey goodness.

"Fuck Bella you taste sinful," I moaned into her pussy. She moaned loudly.

"I want to hear you baby, tell me how good I'm making you feel."

"Oh... it's so good Master, you always know how to make your girl feel so damn good. Oh... right there it's incredible. Your mouth is amazing. This girl so close... May your girl come?" she asked her breath shaky.

"Not yet, I'm not finished." she groaned in frustration so I smacked her pussy. "watch it or I'll deny you're release, my little slut."

"Your girl is sorry. She promises to behave... oh I'm so close... so close... please." she begged.

"NO!" I said sternly bitting the inside of her thigh to help her concentrate on something else.

"Ahh," she shrieked as I bit her.

I attacked her pussy faster and harder I knew she was almost to the point that she would safe would or orgasm so I ordered her to come and lapped up everything she gave to me. I crawled up her body kissing her slowly as she calmed down. I lay beside her and stroked the soft slightly raised bump on her belly.

"I'm so happy that we are having a baby. I love you so damn much Bella and I already love this little guy. I can't wait." I said completely breaking my role, but feeling so over come with emotions that I couldn't contain my feelings at the moment.

"I can't wait either, I'm scared shitless, but I know we'll get through this together," she said softly wrapping her hand around mine. We drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

We woke up to darkness outside. Bella breathed a heavy sigh before snuggling into me deeper.

"I'm so tired. I know this is part of the pregnancy, but I can't wait to get to the nesting stage. That's my favorite part," she said I wasn't sure how to respond, she wasn't acting like the thought of her lost children bothered her but I knew that it did. It probably always would.

"You can sleep more if you'd like. I rented the room for the night," I gave her a soft squeeze.

"Thanks," she yawned.

I lay quietly in bed staring at the beauty in my arms. I never thought I'd have someone to love, much less that I would be a father again. There was so much hurt revolving around my first trip into fatherhood that I was excited that this time, even though we were not married, would be a joyous time in our lives as well as our families.

Bella stirred in my arms mumbling my name. I smiled and kissed her temple whispering, "I love you Bella."

She mumble, "me too."

I finally dozed off into my own blissful warm dream world. I could see Bella walking down the isle, (in the church my parents often took us to as children) she was beautiful in her white dress that showed her small baby bump perfectly. She was smiling so brightly, everyone was. I was jolted out of my wonderful dream by a scream to my right.

"Bella!" I shouted as she thrashed around in my arms. "Baby calm down you're dreaming. Wake up Bella," I said shaking her until she finally jerked her eyes open staring at me in shock.

"It was just a dream sweetheart. Are you okay?" I asked smoothing her sweaty hair from her forehead.

"No, oh God it was so real, I... it was so real," she mumbled.

"Would it make you feel better if you told me?"

"I don't know, I was running with our baby in my arms... away from someone. Then I was in a room tied to a chair watching some man tying Claire and our baby to beds. Oh God Edward if anything ever happened to our children I would die, just die," she sobbed.

"Baby, our children are just fine. Claire is with my parents, and the baby is right here with us. She's fine sweetheart," I cooed as I rubbed her barely there bump. Bella's hand covered mine.

"You think its, a she?"

"Yeah, I'd like a girl," I told her kissing her cheek.

"I figured you'd want a boy since you already have a girl."

"I would love either, but I always picture the baby as a girl. What about you?"

"You picture our baby?" She asked astonished.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Yes, I picture a boy though."

"Ahh, a boy, that would be nice from a dad point of view. Someone whom I could teach all my manliness," I winked.

"Not all your manily ways I hope," she sneakered.

"Yes, well I hope that if this child ever finds out about the kinkier we get up to, that it's under better circumstances."

"Yes, let's hope," she agreed.

We settled back down her dream for now forgotten. We lay silently as she traced the plains of my stomach. I was burning to ask her to marry me again and decided that no matter what promises that had been made prior that I was going to ask her tomorrow. I had the ring with me and there was a prefect spot with a waterfall near by that would make it a romantic event. Much better than my plan to ask her by the pool at my parents house. I just hoped she said yes.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The Journey of a Swan

Not beta'd please over look mistakes.

Chapter 14

Bpov

Edward was so sweet with me last night. I woke up so refreshed this morning. I left him to sleep as I took a shower. The water felt great to my achey body. I thought back over the past few months. So much has happened. My life has changed in ways that I never thought possible. I was pregnant again, which scared the shit out of me, but excited me. I wanted this baby so badly. I prayed any time it crossed my mind that God would keep our baby safe.

While Edward was in court Claire, and I talked a lot about life in general. She wanted to live with us and help with the baby. She'd always wanted a sibling; even though their ages were so far apart she still wanted to be there for the baby. She said she forgave her mom, but she couldn't go back to acting as if nothing happened. She couldn't live with her and fear that she'd drag her back to that room.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the rag I had just used to clean between my legs. I noticed blood. I panicked. "EDWARD!" I screamed.

He ran into the bathroom panicked half asleep.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I had sunk to the bottom of the tub crying holding onto my belly, trying to keep my baby inside.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked again. I could speak I just held up the rag with the blood."

"Are you cramping?" he asked softly. I couldn't look at him, for fear that I'd see the hate he'd have for me losing his baby.

"No," I sobbed.

"This happens sometimes. It doesn't mean anything is wrong. Let's get you dressed. I'll take you to the hospital," he said softly. He lifted me from the tub, and carried me to the bed. I was frozen, I couldn't move. He picked up his cell and called his father.

"Dad, it's Bella..." I tuned out everything else. I couldn't stand to hear the disappointment in his voice. He would hate me. I killed his child. I'm poison.

Edward dressed me before carring me to the car. His parents, and Claire met us at the hospital. I didn't speak to anyone. The hospital allowed Carlisle to attend to me along with the resident OBGYN.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"You're okay sweetheart. The baby is just fine," He said softly. I stared at him seeing him smiling, but I couldn't understand why.

"Does Edward, hate me?" I asked softly. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I was positive he did since he wasn't in my room. I didn't know how long I had been here or what they had done to me. The only thing I remembered was Carlisle helping me put my feet in the stirrups.

Carlisle looked at me puzzled, "why would Edward hate you?"

"Because I killed his baby, I'm poison," I sobbed. Carlisle gasped then left. I was turning Edward's, whole family against me. I deserved it, I was a horrible person.

The door burst open a disheveled Edward stormed in; he looked angry and sad. He was beautiful. I wished I could keep him, but I wouldn't be that selfish. He probably wouldn't want me any more anyway.

"Bella," He said softly as he pulled me into his arms. I didn't understand why he was hugging me.

"I'm sorry Master," I whispered.

He pulled back, and cupped my face, "no love, it's just me, just Edward. Are you alright?" he asked. Why was he still concerned with me after what I've done. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head.

"Bella talk to me baby, why are you so upset?" he asked seriously. Was I dreaming? Didn't I just kill his baby? I didn't understand.

"Why? Why!" I started to yell. He was startled and pulled back, "I JUST KILLED YOUR BABY!" He dropped my hand and stood up.

"Bella," he said cautiously, "didn't Carlisle tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked more confused than I had ever been in my entire life.

"Sweetheart, you did not kill our baby. The baby is just fine and so are you. You were bleeding from a razor cut not from losing the baby," he said slowly. I just stared at him. How in the hell would a razor cut bleed that much. He caught on to my confusion then explained.

"Bella, I don't know how you didn't feel it, but you cut yourself pretty badly, you have five stitches," he chuckled softly.

"I didn't kill your baby?" I asked tears filling my eyes. He pulled me into his arms.

"No, definitely not. Even if you would have had a miscarriage Bella, it wouldn't be your fault. You wouldn't have killed our baby, and it is OUR baby, Bella." He over exaggerated the word 'our'.

"I was so afraid you'd hate me. You don't hate me do you?" I sniffled wiping my eyes with the hospital blanket.

"No, silly girl I could never hate you," he promised. He sealed that promise with a heated kiss. Our kiss broke apart at the sound of a throat clearing.

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I think so. You okay now baby?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, do you think I could see the baby? It would make me feel so much better, to see her moving around."

"Yes, I think that could be arranged. I'll be back shortly," Carlisle promised before he left my room.

"Her?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was a boy, but now I'm thinking girl. Do you have a preference?"

"No, I'll be happy with either."

"Sorry I flipped out a little," I apologized.

He chuckled, "Baby we all flipped out. I've never been more glad that you cut yourself in my life."

"Me too."

I was released from the hospital an hour later. Carlisle gave me an ultra sound and everything was perfect. He said in a few weeks we could probably tell the sex. We were both excited. He gave us several ultra sound pictures. Edward planned on framing one for his desk at work, one for the fridge and another to frame for my bedside table. Of course Carlisle printed out several for Esme and himself.

"Baby what do you think about going on a little outing this afternoon?" Edward asked as we drove back to the hotel to gather our belongings.

"Like with the family?"

"No, just you and I."

"Sure that sounds fun. Your parents don't mind keeping up with Claire?" I asked. I knew she wasn't technically mine, but she felt like mine; I didn't want Esme or Carlisle feel that we were dumping our kid on them.

"Nope! They volunteered," he said popping his p' adorably,

"Okay, where to?" I asked with a suspicious feeling he wouldn't be telling me.

"It's a surprise," he smiled evilly. He knew I hated surprises.

We drove down a country lane for a few miles before turning down a gravel road, it was bumpier than I cared for.

"Sorry Love, we're here," he said just as I was about to ask him to stop.

"Good thing, I don't think I could take much more of that," I grimaced.

"It's a little walk, but I promise it's not far. Maybe one thousand feet." I nodded and followed. He held my left hand in his left, his right arm wrapped tightly around my waist insuring I wouldn't fall. It only took a few minutes to reach the most beautiful clearing I'd ever seen. The wild flowers were everywhere, purples, blues, and pinks, the grass was the most luscious green I'd ever seen. A waterfall flowed in the far right of the meadow, it was absolutely the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in nature.

"Oh, Edward, this is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here," I said in awe.

"Not as amazing as you love," Edward purred in my ear. I turned to face him with a huge grin on my face.

"That was seriously cheesy, but absolutely perfect. Thank you." His lips met mine in a passionate kiss. He lowered us to the soft grass without breaking out kiss. When we needed to breath he pulled back.

"I love you so much Bella, words can't describe my love for you. I need you as much as I need air. I know it's cheesy to say, but it's the truth, baby. When I heard you say you thought you kill our baby my heart broke. I know I can't take away the pain you've experienced in the past or how Jacob reacted. But love, if you have a miscarriage or if something happens to our child later on, it will never be your fault, and I will never blame you. I love you Bella nothing will change that," Edward spoke softly. His voice held so much conviction. Tears poured from my eyes as he spoke. When he was finished he kissed all my tears away, then pulled us to sit up.

"Love, I have something for you. I know you hate it when I spend money on you, but I swear this didn't cost a thing," he said as he pulled a little black box from his pocket. I gasped. I was pretty sure what was inside.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to love, honor, and protect you for as long as I live." His voice was shaky with emotion. He'd promised not to officially propose until after my divorce was declared final, but I didn't care any more there was no way I could turn down such a romantic proposal. Blame if on the waterfall, but I was going to say yes."

"Bella?" Edward asked. He looked nervous, it was then I realized I'd not answered him and I'd been setting there stone still for who knows how long.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm just overwhelmed. Of course I'll marry you," I said not getting out the entire phrase before he attacked my mouth excitedly.

"You scared the shit out of me you little devil!" he exclaimed laughing.

"I'm sorry," I giggled, "can I have me ring now?"

"Oh sorry." He smiled looking much like a little boy. I didn't care if we had a boy or a girl but in that moment I was picturing a little boy looking just like his daddy.

"I planned on taking you if you said yes, but seeing as you cut yourself and now have stitches I guess my ravaging will have to wait," he pouted.

"I can't believe I didn't realize I did that," I laughed then stopped as the realization hit me, "Your father knows that I cut myself shaving! How embarrassing." I threw my arm over my eyes as I flopped back on the ground.

Edward laughed loudly, "Love he stitched up your lovely pussy lip."

"Oh God, how could you let him do that!" I whined.

"I wasn't there, I had to register you with the hospital; by the time I got back he had you in the room already stitching you up. Sorry," he chuckled.

I smacked him. "You could have stitched it up," I pouted.

"I'll take the stitches out. I promise," he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" I huffed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart? I'm just so fucking happy it's coming out as laughter," he cooed.

"I know what you can do to stop your laughter?" I smirked.

"What's that?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"You can take that laughing little mouth, and give my poor little pussy lip a kiss," I pouted. It was his turn to smirked.

"I can do that baby."

I groaned as he licked my slit. He was able to lick me without hurting me, I was grateful, but honestly I don't think I would have stopped him even if it was a bit painful, I needed him to much.

"So good... Edward... oh," I panted.

"You taste so sweet love, I can't get enough. Are you okay? I'm not hurting you?" he asked sweetly, but I wanted to smack him for stopping.

"Don't stop... too good," I grunted. He dove back in attacking me with a furry. I loved it, I was so close, I gripped his hair hard. I rode his mouth as I come for him.

"Good God baby, I don't think you've ever came that much before," he smiled shaking his head. He rubbed the spot that my fingers had latched onto, "I think I might need hair plugs after the grip you had..." he picked up my hand expecting it for hairs, "at least you didn't pull much out," he feigned a grimace.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing as I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"You know what that blush does to me," he growled crawling up my body lightly pressing his erection into my mound.

"I want you inside," I whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you baby," he told me as he stroke my red cheek.

"I'll tell you if you do, please."

"Okay, but even if you feel a pull tell me," he instructed. I nodded. He spread my lips open and slowly pushed in, the way he had pull me open caused my stitches to be out of the line of friction, not to mention the fact that he kept his hand down there, I couldn't feel anything on that side. All I could feel was the wonderful friction against my swollen nub and the gentle stroking of his hard cock sliding in and out.

"So close baby, come with me," he begged as he speed up a little. I could tell it was taking a lot out of him to keep this pace. He was definitely more than I deserved, he's so wonderful.

After we came down from our orgasm we laid silently in the plush grass starring up to the fluffy clouded sky.

"Elephant," I said breaking the silence.

Edward laughed, "that's random."

I pointed up to the cloud that I thought looked like an Elephant, "see Elephant."

"I guess I can see that. Bella?" he said suddenly serious.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get married soon?"

"Like how soon?"

"The day the divorce is final?"

I chocked on air, It was soon like in two weeks soon, maybe sooner. Not that I didn't want to marry him that soon, but come on that was no time at all.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't want another day to go by without you being my wife. I don't want to wait."

"I want to be your wife Edward, I do, but don't you want a wedding? You've never been married before. Don't you think your family would want that? Your their last child to be married," I tried to reason.

"All I care about is what you want. If you want a huge wedding, I'll do that, if you want to go to Vegas, I'm there. I just want at the end of the day for you to be my wife." He sounded so sweet and full of emotion. Almost child like.

"Okay, but I want it to be a joint decision. We get married on a day we both agree on, and how we agree on, okay?"

"Sounds great. Your divorce is final in two weeks. Why don't we have our wedding the Saturday after," he offered.

"That's my birthday," I mumbled.

"I know. You hate celebrating your birthday, but this way we can mask your birthday as our anniversary, you wont be the center of attention," He smiled brightly. It was then I realized I was naked as the wind blew across the meadow, I shivered violently.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, here let me help," he said as he helped me with my clothes, after I was dressed he asked, "so is your birthday good?"

"Yes, sounds perfect. What type of ceremony would you like?" I asked.

"Simple maybe in my parents back yard," he shrugged.

"That sounds wonderful, I love the idea," I smiled brightly.

He kissed me softly before pulling me back down to the ground. We laid wrapped around each other until the sun began to set.

Tomorrow was court, and hopefully we'd be able to take Claire and head home shortly afterwards. I didn't want to wish time away, but I couldn't wait for this all to be behind us so we could enjoy our new lives together with our little family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**Not beta'd please over look mistakes. **

**Surprise! I know I said end of the week, but I guess that AN was just the push I needed to finish this up. That, and my house is quiet, so I could actually concentrate. **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV:**

Court was rather anticlimactic. The judge said that Carmen could have visits with Claire, only after she and Claire completed a psych evaluation. Pending on the results, the Judge, would decided if Claire was mentally ready to see her mother. Edward was giving temporary full custody until the trail was over. So, even though we had no idea what would be happening at that time, we had three months until we had to really worry about anything. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to go with Edward the next time, but I'd do my best to support him any way I could.

Claire wanted to spend the weekend with Alice and Jasper so Edward was off to drop her off. We'd been home for a few days; everything seemed to be going well. Alice wanted to design my wedding dress as well as plan the whole damned thing. I told her I just wanted something simple, but she wasn't having that. Honestly, I didn't care either way. I knew this was Edwards first wedding; I wanted it to be special for him. I did have stipulations for Alice, but mostly, I gave her free rein.

"Bella," Edward called from the front door.

"In our room," I returned. The rate he ran up the stairs had me on alarm, that something was wrong. He ran in and grabbed me; spinning me around. I squealed as I flew around in a circle.

Laughing he set me down, "I just got off the phone with the lawyer. Carmen signed over her parental rights of custody. That means Claire will live with us. She still wants to see Claire, but she said she'd come here instead of Claire having to fly up there. I didn't know this, but she called Claire on her cell phone and they had a long talk. Carmen is truly sorry for what happened. She's in counseling, I think its really helping her. I'm angry with Carmen, but I have to remember to do what's best for my daughter. I can't hate the mother of my child, when my child still loves her. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. You just want what's best for Claire. So _we_ get to keep Claire?" I asked to be sure for two reasons, one: to clarify, and two: so he'd know I was in this with him.

"Yes, _we_ get to keep her. How are you? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Edward asked suddenly worried.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Perfect really, I've never felt this good while pregnant." I smiled.

"Maybe you were allergic to the mutt," Edward groused. I looked at him stunned that he would say something like that about my babies.

"God, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Forgive me?" He did look remorseful.

"Okay, but that was really mean. Those are _my_ babies, you're talking about." I could feel the tears in my eyes. I was so hormonal when I was pregnant.

"Baby, I swear to you that I didn't mean anything bad towards you or your babies. I'm so fucking sorry. Would it make you feel better if you spanked me?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

I laughed, "did you really enjoy that so much that you'd want it again?"

"Hell, yes, baby, you can beat my ass any time you want."

"Hmm... I'll keep that in mind, but I'm really not in the mood right now. I'm really tired, will you cuddle with me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course, do you really forgive me? I really feel awful."

"Yes, I understand what you meant." I yawned widely.

"Okay, sleepy mama, lets get you and our little one to bed," Edward cooed, as he lifted me up bridal style and placed me lovingly into bed. He turned out the lights and snuggled down close to me. I always slept better if he was wrapped tightly around me.

Sometime later, I woke up to light kisses being places all over my face and neck. I was feeling rather feisty this morning and though it was so wrong to do, I decided to mess with him. "Hmm... Jacob, you know just what I like," I moaned. I yelped as a sharp slap landed on my ever growing backside.

Edward growled in my ear, "say it again and you'll get worse than that, my dear." I chuckled as he nipped at my neck.

"Sorry, I'm feeling so good today. Wait, is it morning?" I looked around remembering I was just going to lie down for awhile.

"Yes, sleepy girl you slept all afternoon and all night. It's seven thirty am. I wouldn't have woken you, but I have to be in surgery at nine."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have plans for us?"

"Nothing pressing. If you're up to it tonight I'd like to have a short session. I want to get as many as we can in before it's to uncomfortable or dangerous for you and the baby," Edward said as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'd like that. Can I ask for something though?"

"Sure."

"Can it not involve pain? I'm really sensitive and that slap just about did me in," I confessed.

"What do you mean did you in?"

"Not in a good way, like if you would have done it again I would have cried. My skin feels... prickly. I guess, I don't really know now to describe it. What you're doing now feels great though," I told him with a smile. He was rubbing his hand from my hip to my shoulder. His warm hands felt wonderful on my prickly skin.

"Okay, I can do that, but if you mention that dog's name again I might just spank you anyway." He growled attacking my neck once more, bitting it softly.

"Sorry, Master, I promise to be a good girl. Besides, Jacob only woke me up one way, and that wasn't it."

"How did he?" I groaned. I should have known he would have asked.

"I used to sleep pretty heavily, and he thought it was awesome that he could fuck me while I was sleeping. I never slept through the whole thing, I always woke up when he forced his way inside." I cringed remembering the pain it had caused.

"I hate that guy," Edward said before giving me the sweetest kiss I had ever been given.

~8~

I think waking up this morning so wonderfully was a bad omen. I had my first check up without Edward, not that the check up was bad, everything was good. In fact a little two good. No,_ two_ is not a typo. I mean two, as in we are having twins. I was wondering why all the sudden I was looking like I'd swallowed a ball. Edward just kept telling me, that I was just experiencing a healthy pregnancy, that gaining weight was a good sign. I was... and I am completely grateful, but I'm beyond nervous to tell Edward.

I was on the way to see him when I got the sudden craving, for Starbucks. I know I can't have caffeine, but I was sure a small hot chocolate wouldn't hurt, and maybe a muffin, hmm... yes a chocolate chip muffin.

I was sitting outside eating my muffin, and drinking my yummy hot chocolate, when the devil himself walked up, and planted himself in the seat in front of me.

"Hey Bells, how have you been?" Jacob asked.

"I've been good. You?" I asked trying to keep the disdain out of my voice.

"Great. I met someone. She's prefect for me," he beamed.

"Oh, taking one of your friends wives didn't work out for you, now you have to go for two?" I smirked.

"Ha, funny. I broke things off with Leah. This girl isn't married, doesn't have a boyfriend. I'm on the straight and narrow now."

"Good to hear. What's her name?"

"Tanya Denali." I spit muffin in his face. Tanya? I couldn't believe it. I wonder if he was playing her to garner information about Edward and I. Tanya had recently told me that she'd become a Domme. She said that she loved the lifestyle, but as Edward had said, she was a horrible submissive. If I'm not mistaken she had joined Edwards club.

"Tanya?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes, I take it you know her?" He asked wiping muffin off his face. I should have felt badly, but I didn't.

"Yes, she's Claire's therapist. She was mine at one point, but I don't see her anymore."

"Oh, so she knows what I did?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, she knows in detail of what you did."

"She's never mentioned knowing you, but I guess she doesn't care or she wouldn't be seeing me." He said.

I noticed that he'd not said 'dating' only 'seeing' which led me to believe that Jacob was her new submissive she'd been telling Edward about. When I asked him he'd said she hadn't told him the new guys name. This would be why.

"She wouldn't patient confidentiality and all. So how'd you met?"

He stammered a little before telling me, "at a party."

"Oh, what kind of party?" I pressed.

"Who's Claire?" he asked clearly as a stalling tactic.

"Edwards, daughter. Don't change the subject. What kind of party?"

He sighed before answering, "just a party, you know, where people get together and drink. God, why are you being so nosey all of the sudden. Are you getting fat again?" He asked. I knew he was just trying to make me mad so I'd back off. It wasn't working and I wasn't going to sit here and listen to his shit. I had to tell my fiancee' about my appointment. I stood up and brushed the crumbs off my lap.

"No, I'm not 'getting fat'. I'm pregnant. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go see the father," I said rubbing my belly.

Jacob hung his head and sighed, "wasn't four enough Bella? Why are you putting yourself through this?" he almost seemed concerned for me.

"I'm not putting myself through anything, Jacob. My babies are perfectly healthy." Shit I didn't mean to make it plural.

"Healthy? Just like Jasmine?... Or, just like Lilly?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I hated him. I was fuming with anger.

"Don't! Don't you dare mention them to me. I know very good and well that I've had two other pregnancy that I thought were healthy. Don't you think I'm scared out of my damned mind? I worry constantly, Jacob. How dare you sully there lives..." I couldn't continue. I was out right bawling now.

"Shh, baby I didn't mean it like that. I was just angry. I never wanted you to have someone else's baby. I'm sorry," Jacob said as he hugged me to him. I pushed him off and walked away. He didn't try to stop me. I walked down the street to Edwards office. I didn't stop to talk to the receptionist like normal. I went straight back to his office. I didn't even knock, I should have. Edward was in with a patient.

"I'm sorry," I said closing the door. I leaned against the wall trying to hold back my tears. Edward, came out moments later.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded my head to let him know yes, even though, emotionally, I was not alright, physically, I was fine. I knew he'd be worried it was the baby.

I heard him open his office door, "Mrs. Sinclair, I'm sorry, I've got a bit of a family emergency would you mind if my sister-in-law Dr. Rosalie Hale took over?" The rest of their conversation was muffled as my sobs took over.

Edward came back out, picked me up, and carried me back into his office. He sat me on the sofa pulling the afghan from the back to drape over me. He sat rocking me softly as I cried. When I was done he kissed my nose and asked me to explain.

"Um... I was having a snack at Starbucks. Jacob... he came over and sat with me. I didn't know he'd be there, anyway, we talked, he told me he was seeing someone new. I'll tell you who later. Well, I... stood up to leave; he asked me if I was getting fat, but I wasn't going to let his mind games work. I proudly told him that I was expecting. He... He..." I sobbed again. Edward squeezed me tighter than he ever had. I could tell he was trying to control his anger. It wasn't a hurtful hold, just firm.

"Shh, love, just tell me."

"I told him it was a healthy pregnancy. Then he asked me if it was like, Jasmine, or Lilly. How could he do that to me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Who?" Edward asked. It dawned on me at that moment that I'd never told him their names.

"My girls, Jasmine and Lilly. Why would he do that to me? Does he want me to hurt, to worry?"

"Baby, I could really fucking kill him right now. If he ever tries to speak to you again you are to walk away. Do you understand me Isabella?" Edward said, slipping into his Dom persona.

"Yes Master," I whispered.

"Please, tell me that your appointment went okay," he said losing all traces of Dom, and sounding more like a begging man.

"Oh, yeah everything was good. I brought you a picture. They couldn't tell the sex, but your dad said soon." I handed him the little black and white ultra sound picture.

He looked at it for a moment. I had asked Carlisle to print me one with no markers, because I wanted to see if Edward could figure it out on his own. Edward swallowed thickly, all the color slowly drained from his face as a tear dripped from the corner of his eye, splashing on the photo or our children. I wiped his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Is this what I think it is? Are we having twins?" he asked finally looking at me. My own tears left my eyes. I could only nod.

"Twins!" he mumbled excitedly in my hair as he hugged me fiercely.

"Yes, that's okay right?"

"Are you kidding? That's fucking fantastic! I have to tell people!" He scooped me up and carried me out of his office and straight into Rose's were she was still speaking with Mrs. Sinclair

"We're having twins!" he announced before continuing to Jaspers office doing the same. He carried me all over his office announcing our news to everyone. The nurses, receptionist, and all the patients in the lobby applauded for us. I was completely embarrassed, but loved every second of it. Edward called his mom and asked her to bring Claire by the office. They weren't far away so as soon as they walked into Edwards office he thrust the photo into their hands.

"Know what that is?" he asked with the excitement of a child.

"No, what daddy?" Claire asked.

"Oh, my is this..." Esme trailed off.

"Yes, twins! Can you believe it? We're having twins Claire-bear," he picked up his daughter and swung her around in a circle. She squealed with excitement.

I laughed, with so much joy in this room I was about to combust. I knew my face was hurting. I refused to let Jacobs negative thought sully our wonderful day. What I thought would be a ruined day turned out to the one of the best days of my life.

Esme insisted on having a get together that evening so we could celebrate. Everyone was gathered around the pool. It would be the last time we could really enjoy it before the season change.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, but nervous as hell," I sighed.

"I know, but try to keep your spirits up. We are all here for you no matter what." She reminded me.

"I know thank you."

"Hey, baby, how are you?" Edward asked as he sat down in the seat beside me. I loved Esme's pool lounges. They were so soft and comfy. They reminded me of a luxury resort.

"We are just fine, sweetheart." I cooed as I raked my fingers through his wet hair, which still stuck up everywhere. "I hope at least one of the babies has your hair."

"Really? The color or the unruliness?"

"Both, especially if it's a little boy." I smiled.

"I wouldn't wish this hair on anyone." he laughed. "The color is fine, but the unmanageable... well just believe me you'd get sick of it."

"I love you," I whispered. Feeling a swell of love in my heart for his man.

"I love you, all three of you," Edward whispered kissing my cheek as he rubbed my little bump.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"For?"

"For reacting the way you did. When I first told Jacob, with the first pregnancy... he was excited, but nothing like this. The way you reacted was what I always wanted. Thank you for always giving me what I need." I said letting a tear slip from my eye, as I was over come with emotion.

"You're welcome, baby. How 'bout we ditch this shindig, and I give us both what we need?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at me.

I purred, "Please Master," I whispered as seductively as I could before licking his ear.

"Well, thanks for celebrating with us, but now, it's time we celebrated on our own." With that he picked me up bridal style and started to carry me towards the car not even bothering to collect our stuff or Claire.

"I guess I'm staying with Grams and Gramps?" Claire laughed.

"Yep." Popping his 'p', Edward, answered without looking back. I smiled and waved to my laughing family.

When we pulled into our parking building Edward said, "upstairs, naked in the middle of the playroom." He didn't do as he normally would and walk off, he came around helped me out of the car and walked with me the whole way, only leaving my side once I was safely inside the house.

I walked as quickly as I could to the playroom, using the adjoining bathroom to shower quickly before finding my spot in the playroom. Edward had came in while I was showering and set out a few things on a table, I couldn't exactly tell what they were, but the excitement was bubbling. He entered a few minutes later.

I heard his bare feet padding toward me. My nipples were on alert and hard as rocks. My core was on fire; I could feel my self dripping. I wouldn't be surprised to see a mess on the floor once I moved.

"So lovely, pet," Edward cooed as he stroked my hair. We hadn't been in this playroom in so long. I had forgotten how much I loved it.

"Stand." I obeyed. He held his hand out to help me. "Lie down on the bed, face up." I did as I was told.

"I don't want to hear a sound from you, but if at anytime you feel any discomfort you are to immediately tell me what the problem is. Understood?" I nodded.

He took what looked like a feather from the table, and began running it all over my body. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but it was tickling me. Silent giggles were pushing there was through.

"I didn't realize how ticklish you are, love." He smirked as he continued his torture. I didn't want to yellow, but I had no choice. Punishment was not sounding very pleasing to me tonight.

"Yellow," I whispered. He stopped immediately.

"Yes?" He asked quirking his eyebrow at me.

"Master, your girl feels that she should tell you, that if you continue your delicious torture that she will pee." I smiled. I was enjoying his playful side, but I didn't want to humiliate myself.

"Is that so, pet? Well I suppose we wouldn't want that. Would you like to use the bathroom?" he asked. I nodded. He tickled me once more before releasing me to the bathroom.

"Better?" he asked as I came back to my spot. I nodded.

"Lie back down." Once I was in position, he pulled a small table over to the side of the bed. I looked at the container, that looked similar to a crock pot, curiously.

"It's a hot oil warmer. I thought you might like a message. I don't want you lying on your stomach; I'll have to sit us for me to do your back, but for now I'll focus on this beautiful front of yours."

Edward, rubbed and pulled at all of my body with the perfectly warmed oil. I had never felt so wonderful in all of my life. I was also very sleepy, but I tried not to let on, I didn't want to ruin our time together.

"Someone is getting sleepy," he chuckled. I nodded, to tired to deny anything as his magical fingers worked me.

He leaned into my ear, "is my pet to tired to have her Masters cock inside her?" I shook my head mantically. I would never be to tired for that.

"Good. Lie back." He climbed on top of my slick body, being sure not to put any unneeded pressure on my abdomen. He leaned down and kissed me. "I was going to have you ride me, but it looks as if you'll have a hard time staying awake, so I think, I'll take you like this slow and easy," he purred as he pushed slowly inside of me. The fire in my belly was so close to igniting from his previously wonderful torture.

"Baby, you are so fucking tight. Our babies are taking up all my room already," he grunted.

He pushed and pulled incredibly slow, but firmly. I was in heaven and hell. I wanted more harder, faster, but at the same time, I didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

"So fucking tight, Oh God, I can't hold back baby, I'm going to come, come with me," he said franticly all the sudden. I exploded around him as his thrusts picked up in speed and strength. With one finally thrust he emptied within me, before collapsing to my left. I was out before he could finish drawing me into his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**Not beta'd please over look mistakes. **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 17 **

**BPOV:**

I awoke the next morning as the sun shown through the uncovered window. I wasn't aware that Edward, had carried me into our bedroom, but I was glad he had. Our bed was so much more comfortable than the playroom bed.

Confusion overwhelmed me, as I found, that I couldn't move. I tired to get up, but was stuck. I looked all around our bedroom, but Edward was not in the room. As far as I could tell, anyway. Finally, I noticed that my hands were tied to the bed post. Now, ordinarily, this would be a huge turn on, but today it was causing me a great deal of panic, because my bladder was about to rupture. You'd be surprised how much more often you pee, when you're having twins.

"Edward!" I called loudly.

He came in less than a minute later, smiling and carrying a tray of food. "I see you're awake, pet."

"I have to pee, now, please undo this," I said pulling on the ropes franticly. He moved swiftly to let me go; he never lost his smile. Actually, he seemed to find this rather amusing.

"Better?" he asked as I returned.

"Yes, sorry," I mumbled as I sat back on the bed.

"No, need to be sorry, love. You are having twins, I should have thought about you needing to use the restroom more often. Lie back so I can tie you down again." I did as I was told. He tied my hands back to the bed, he situated the tray of food then began to feed me. I loved fresh fruit, It was the perfect light breakfast, it just hit the spot.

"Obviously, I want to continue our play, but if you don't feel up to it, you let me know. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Bella, your safety is the most important thing to me right now. So what do you say?"

"Your girl would most definitely like to play, Sir." I answered him without hesitation. Truth be told, I was fucking horny. I think I read somewhere that the second trimester was a horny time, I guess I was really in for it, since I was just beginning my second.

"Good, I promise there will not be any pain unless you'd like some, and only for pleasure. I will not use pain for punishment. Is that agreeable? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, your girl wouldn't mind a little pleasurable pain," I said softly, blushing. Why something like that could cause me to blush was beyond me. The man had seen every inch of me and fuck every possible part of me. You would have thought I'd be over my... well whatever it is that makes me blush like a fifteen year old.

"Really? Well, I'll have to see what I can come up with. Now, on your knees and worship my cock."

I didn't hesitate as I began covering his cock with sucks, kisses, and gentle nips. I looked up into his eyes as I took him slowly into my mouth. His lips were parted, he was panting slightly. The groan that escaped him, as I took him down my throat, went straight to my girly parts making them weep. This man was so completely erotic that just the sound of his voice turned me into a puddle of goo. I continued my worship to his glorious cock, until he screamed out my name and came down with throat. I'm not positive, but I believe that was his strongest orgasm ever.

"God, baby, your mouth is... words have left me. It's fucking good," he chuckled.

I stayed on my knees, since he had not yet told me what I needed to do. When he finally calmed down he said, "Get a warm wash cloth and clean me up."

I stood and went to the bathroom straight away. He was lying on the bed when I returned. His member was already starting to come back to life. After I was finished he smiled devilishly at me. "Go get my razor and shaving cream." I didn't question him, but I was definitely wondering what was about to take place. I returned and handed him the items he'd requested.

"Go down to the kitchen; get a bowl and a pitcher. Fill the picture with hot water, then return."

I set the bowl and pitcher on the night table. He took the pitcher and poured the water into the bowl then handed me the razor, rag, and cream. I looked at him puzzled.

"Shave me," he said simply. I swallowed hard.

"Master?" I said softly. I didn't think I could do this, what if I cut him. Besides that, where was I suppose to shave him.

"Do it, pet. If you do you'll receive a reward. Don't and you'll be punished."

"Where?" I whispered again.

"Around my cock and balls, anywhere you see hair. You said you were agreeable to cock worship on your list. This is what I see as part of that. Now, worship my cock by making his area nice and smooth. I normally wax so this shouldn't be to hard for you." He smirked as he laid back on the bed. I noticed that he had a towel under him.

I took a deep breath then covered him with cream and started to shave off what little hair he had. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be; it didn't take very long. He was rock hard by the time I was finished. I kissed his tip then sat back on my heels waiting for his next command. I was horny as fuck and had a sneaking suspicion that I wouldn't be getting relief any time soon.

"Hmm... look at this problem you've created, pet. What do you think you should do about it?" he asked, but I didn't answer since I didn't have his permission. "Good girl, you may answer," he cooed as he stroked my hair.

"Whatever pleases you, Master," I answered.

"Yes, whatever pleases me. I think I'd like to fuck those gorgeous tits of yours. Lie down on the bed."

I moved quickly to lie on the bed. He grabbed the lube from the night table drawer then took my hand and squirted a good amount into my palm. "Rub that between your tits and on my dick," he said, almost with no emotion. I of course did as I was told. He instructed me to push them together then he then took a few experimental strokes between my breasts, before he set into a quick rhythm. It was more erotic then I thought it would be. I couldn't take my eyes off his beautifully hard glistening cock. I licked my lips repeatedly. He started to stroke harder touching my lips with every pass. I stuck my tongue out to meet his tip, he groaned and told me to open my mouth and keep my tongue out. He was hitting my tongue each time. I could tell he was getting close, his strokes were becoming more erratic... wild. I took a chance and when he pushed up I closed my lips around him.

He groaned, "Don't, keep that mouth open. I'm going to come all over it." I gasped, but I don't think he heard me. I would have thought it would gross me out that he wanted to come all over my open mouth and consequently my face, but it turned me on that much more. If I hadn't been holding my tits together I would have been fingering my poor aching clit, no matter the result. I would be begging to be touched after this.

"I'm coming!" he shouted as I felt his hot spurts land on my face and neck. I didn't care that there was cum all over me I just wanted release. I was so fucking hot. I didn't care what kind of punishment. I was about to tell him when he said, "Stay, I'll be back." He went into the bathroom and came back out dressed and caring a washcloth. He cleaned me up then without saying another word left the room. I was beyond puzzled and slightly upset. Had I done something that had upset him? I mean just last night he had been fine, we had a good time at his parents. What could have happened between then and now... Didn't he promise me a reward for shaving him? That thought was all that held me back from taking care of my own need.

He came back in soon after he left, he was carried a bottle of water, bowl of fruit, and a couple of sandwiches. I sat up as he sat on the bed. "Hungry?" he asked with a smile. I nodded, because I was very hungry, but I was a little upset with how things were going. I mean... I'm pregnant, horny, and aggravated. Not a good mix. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Your girl is just confused is all," I said going with the nice approach figuring that it would get me in the least amount of trouble. We ate our sandwiches as we spoke.

"About?"

"Um... well did she do something wrong?"

"No, you've done a lot right. Why do you ask?" He seemed genuinely curious, as if he wasn't aware that I was hornier than fuck.

"Well, because Sir, you've not let me orgasm. I thought I'd displeased you."

He chuckled, "Isabella, you know, as your Master, that I don't have to bring you to orgasm, that in some cases, I can simply use my pet to meet my needs."

"Yes, Master, your girl is aware of that, but she thought since she's beginning her horny stage of her pregnancy with your children that you'd not deny her." I smiled sheepishly from under my lashes.

He laughed loudly, then pulled me into his lap. "Babe, I- as your fiancee'- could never deny you anything, but as your Master, I can and will deny you anything as I see fit; it doesn't mean you are being punished. Now, your Master might reconsider his plan, if you promise to never doubt him again, and accept a punishment for doubting me," Edward answered with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir. May your girl ask what the punishment will be?" I swallowed thickly.

"Sure, five swats."

I inhaled sharply. "Okay," I whispered. Tears flooded my eyes, but I blinked them away. He promised me no pain and I trusted him.

He pulled me to stand facing away from him. He ran his hands over my butt softly before popping it five times. It didn't hurt it was more arousing than painful. I got the distinct impression that he was messing with me, but I wouldn't call him out on it. I wasn't stupid enough to receive a real punishment.

"Do you feel chastised?" he asked with that silly smirk of his.

"Yes, Master, your girl is very sorry she doubted you."

"Good. Now, lie back on the bed." He feed me some of the fruit then using one of the strawberries, traced a line down the center of my body, making it into an arrow. The point, pointing to were I needed him most. He admired his handy work, "there, that's where I shall end my journey." He continued to drawl arrows all over my body with the pieces of fruit, all pointing to my lady. When he was satisfied that he'd covered enough of me, he licked and nipped over my body before taking another strawberry and rubbing it generously all over my clit. I almost came undone when he swiped his hot tongue on my over my overly sensitive skin.

"Master, so close," I moaned.

"Not yet, pet." He continued to eat me out ever so lovingly. It was torture in the best way.

"Oh... please, Master," I begged.

"I'm not finished," He growled. I tried to think of anything I could that didn't have to do with sex, but it was no use. I was too far gone.

"I can't... Master, please," I begged again.

"Come now, pet." He moaned as I shattered around him. He licked up everything my body gave him. He climbed up my body with a satisfied smirk. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you, Master," I sighed contentedly, _Best reward ever!_ I snuggled up into his side. I drifted off to sleep quickly.

~8~

"Bella," Edward said in a sing song voice.

"Hmm?" I asked still groggy from sleep.

"Who's Jacob dating?" he asked. That woke me up quickly. I opened one eye and looked up at his smiling face. He seemed to have child like excitement, I couldn't believe he cared so much.

"You woke me up, from a good dream mind you, to ask me who my ex is dating?" I asked rolling my one eye.

"Yes, I did. It's been driving me crazy for the past hour. So tell me," he pressed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I stumbled into the bathroom did my business then came back into the bedroom to find Edward still sitting there waiting for me.

"Why do you even care who Jacob is dating? Are you jealous?" I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm glad he's off your back."

"He's_ 'dating_'," I said exaggerating the word with finger quotes. "Tanya" I finished with a smirk. He spit the water he'd just taken a sip of, yeah I may have done that on purpose.

"Tanya?" he asked while he coughed out the remaining water that had apparently gone down the wrong way. "How... why?"

"All he would say is that they met at a party. Then he insulted me." I shrugged.

"This could be fun," he said with a devilish glint in his eye. He didn't say more as he got up from the now wet bed. He kissed my cheek, winked and headed out of the room.

**EPOV: **

I could not believe my luck. This was too funny. I'd been mentoring Tanya along with our mutual friend and fellow Domme Heidi. She also happened to be my cousin. I went straight to my office and called Tanya. She had mentioned last time we talked, that she had a potential submissive, but didn't give me any more information on him.

I was surprised that she'd picked a male, she'd told me not long ago that she was switching sides, but really, in this world, people often swing both ways. Hell, I've had my share of scenes with men. That doesn't make me gay, it just makes me a horny bastard. I'm quiet confident in my sexuality. I don't think I've ever mentioned that to Bella, oh, well, it's sure to come out at some point.

"Edward, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tanya purred into the phone.

"Tell me about Jacob," I said not beating around the bush with pleasantries.

"You heard huh? Well, he wasn't my first pick, but he'll do. How do you know him?"

"You're kidding right? He's Bella's ex. Did you not know?" I asked incredulously.

I knew Bella's ex was named Jacob. However she never told me his last name, nor has Jacob told me of Bella. I may have to press the issue. Everything is new at the moment." Tanya said pensively, clearly distracted by her thoughts.

"How'd the two of you find each other anyway?"

"I was at the club for a munch; he was there. We hit it off; went back to my place, and I had my way with him. He's surprisingly a natural submissive," Tanya beamed proudly. I wasn't too sure that there wasn't some hidden plan on Jacob's part, but only time would tell.

"I'm not so sure of Jacob's motives, but you've been trained well. I'm sure you'll be able keep him in line."

Bella came into the room, I waved her over. I motioned for her to kneel in front of me, I unzipped my pants and pulled myself free then motioned for her to get to work. She hesitated for a moment so I pulled on her hair then pointed to my cock again. She began without any further delay.

This was the first time that I've ever _really_ treated Bella like one of my submissives. I wasn't forgetting about her needs, but I was a selfish bastard, and I'd been seriously neglecting my duties to myself, and in some part to Bella. She needed me to be her Master so this time with her was just a reminder. We may break roles now and again but ultimately this time is for our Dom/sub roles. I'm sure as time progresses that those roles will get neglected once again, but for now this is what we both needed.

"You know I will," Tanya said answering my statement. Bella continued to work me over as I spoke with Tanya. In the past with other submissives this is something that I had done regularly, I never lost composure, but with Bella everything is different. So, naturally I had to end my phone call with Tanya because I couldn't understand her. She laughed knowing I was up to no good.

I slammed my phone down on my desk as I came loudly down Bella's throat. "God, baby, you are way to good at that for your own good."

"Thank you, Master."

"There's a party tonight at the club. I think we'll go." I said standing pulling her to her feet. "How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful." She smiled broadly.

"Great, I'll get your outfit together while you shower." I decided that I wanted Bella to show as much skin as possible without exposing anything that shouldn't be seen by anyone but me. After setting her outfit and accessories on the bed, and telling her to meet me downstairs in an hour, I left to get myself ready in Claire's room.

I was dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and a dark black tee shirt. Bella was a sight as she came down the stairs, she was wearing fuck-me, thigh high black boots, the smallest pair of black leather boyshorts I'd ever seen; with a black leather bra that had lace insets that could be removed over her very hard nipples. She was carrying a bright green trench coat in her hand to cover herself on our journey to the club. To top it all off her slightly rounded belly that held my children protruded from between her hips. My dick was fucking rock solid.

"You look incredibly edible. I'm almost reconsidering going out," I moaned into her hair.

"Thank you. May your girl speak freely for a moment?"

"Yes, as long as she is respectful."

"I'm not questioning your judgement, but are you sure I look okay in this? I'm very self consciences. I'm gaining wieght." Bella said as she tried to pull the none existent fabric up farther. I pulled her hands into mine.

"Bella, you look beautiful, every inch of you. I'm not sure what you feel self conscience about you don't have any scares or stretch marks. Rosalie did a great job on your surgeries. Baby, you are exquisite. Jacob will be floored by you." I told her confidently. "As for this," I placed my hand on her swollen belly, "well, this is my favorite part. _This,_ represents our love for each other. I want to show it off. It's the best marker I have ever seen to claim you as mine." I smiled softly kissing her cheek.

She still looked rather stunned as she said squeakily, "Jacob?" .

"Yes, he'll be there with Tanya. Are you okay with seeing him?"

"Yes... no... I don't know, Edward," she said rubbing her hands roughly over her face.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Her answer was immediate.

"Then trust me. You have nothing to fear from Jacob or any other man. They will all be drooling over how gorgeous you are, and yearning to touch you. But, you know what? No one can touch you because you are mine! Isabella will you wear this collar?" I asked holding up the new collar I'd purchased just for club nights. It was a black leather collar, much like the D-ring collars minus the ring. This one had a heart shaped lock on the back; the key was around my neck on a long chain. On the front embroidered in a lovely green was my name, there would be no confusion as to whom she belonged.

"Of course, Master. Your girl would be honored." I fastened her collar placing her everyday necklace into the drawer of the foyer table. I kissed the lock then lead her out the door to the adventure that awaited us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**Super huge thanks to my new beta Mrs. Boyscout! **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 18 **

**BPOV:**

_Take deep cleansing breaths. I could do this. My Master would never do anything that I couldn't handle. _ As much as I wanted to believe my thoughts, it was hard. Not that Edward had ever steered me wrong, but sometimes he seems to think that I'm capable of more than I am. Then again, maybe it is just my brain over-working. I can't think of any limit he's pushed that I've completely failed.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" Edward asked, as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm nervous, but I'll be alright." I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Remember, if at any time you feel sick, or overly uncomfortable tell me and we'll leave immediately. I don't care if I'm talking to another Dominate, just safe word and we'll leave."

"Okay," I whispered. We were in and out of our roles so much over the past thirty minutes, I was really unsure how to proceed. I figured asking would be the best option.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... I mean would it be all right with you if we went into our roles? I feel it would help me." I said softly, my heart pounding unnecessarily hard. I didn't know if I was nervous from my question or going to the club, maybe a combination of both.

"Yes, I believe that would be wise, Isabella," Edward said, slipping into his Dom persona. "You are to remain quiet. You may only speak when asked a direct question by me. If another Dom or Domme speaks to you, you must look at me first before replying. You will have your right hand on me at all times. I will more than likely hold your hand, but in the event that I cannot you will place it on my body appropriately. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"You will do anything and everything I say with no hesitation, or I will punish you. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Whenever I am sitting you will be either standing or on my lap. You will not kneel tonight. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Master turned in his seat to face me after he parked the car outside of the club. "You'll do fine, pet, just keep your eyes on me. Do not for one second worry about any other submissive or Dominate. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. May your girl ask you a question?"

"Of course," he smiled reassuringly.

"Is it alright with you if your submissive speaks with your family?"

"Yes, always. In the future, you may call them 'our' family." He winked. He walked around the car and helped me out. Once the door was shut, he carefully pushed me up against the side of the car and whispered in my ear, "I love you." He kissed me passionately, snaking his hand underneath my coat to finger my dripping pussy. I made no sound as he assaulted me. "Umm... you are so fucking perfect."

We entered the club and went straight to the VIP room his family frequented. I was not surprised to see his brother and sister and their spouses lounging peacefully.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming. How are you feeling, Belly?" Emmett asked.

"I'm good." I answered shortly. I was so nervous; I felt as if I could puke. I was sure I could blame it on the babies, but I really hated the act of my insides fighting to get out.

"Sit," Edward said, as he tugged me into his lap. "Relax," he commanded. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his essence, calming myself.

"She looks exhausted, Edward. Are you sure you guys should be here?" Alice asked.

"She's nervous, but she'll be fine," he answered.

"So I hear Tanya has a sub now. Have you met her?" Jasper asked.

"No, but she's not a she…he's a he?" Jaspers eyebrows rose in shock.

"Yeah, I know I was surprised too." Edward chuckled.

The three men spoke and laughed with each other for quite a long time until Master asked me to fetch him a drink. I made my way to the bar, which wasn't far from the VIP room, and ordered his drink and a glass of juice for myself. I kept my head down as I waited. I was surprised that I didn't feel uncomfortable in my partial nakedness. Maybe it had something to do with the way my Master made me feel.

"What type of juice was it?" the bartender asked.

"Half orange, half cranberry," I responded.

"Bella, I didn't expect to see you here," Tanya said. I didn't want to look at her, afraid that Jacob would be with her, but I had to at least tell her I could not speak to her without permission.

I kept my eyes down as I spoke, "I'm sorry, Mistress Tanya, but this girl is not allow to speak to anyone without first asking her Master."

"I understand completely, dear, I'll just go and find him." Tanya said. "Come along, pet." I noticed her tug on a leash. Jacob followed, as did my eyes. He was naked except for a pair of very short cut off denim shorts, which made me giggle as I thought of the Village People. Great, now 'YMCA' is going to be stuck in my head all evening.

I returned to the room with our drinks. Since I could not kneel to present them to my Master, I simply handed them to him. He pulled me back into his lap and fed me my drink. "Is it good, sweets?"

"Yes, thank you Master," I said softly. I noticed that Tanya and Jacob were both here. She was using him as a chair. He was down on all fours with her perched on his back. His ass was facing me, and I couldn't contain the giggle that forced its way out of my mouth.

"What's funny?"

"Sorry, Master, your girl just has a song stuck in her head. She'll try to control herself better."

"I'm glad. I'd hate to have a repeat of last time," he said, squeezing my ass a little forcefully. "Tell me what song is in that pretty little head."

"YMCA by the Village People." I chuckled.

I was startled when he burst out laughing. He held me tighter, so I wouldn't fall. After calming, he leaned in and kissed my neck, "I love you."

"Your girl loves you, Master. Would you excuse her to the restroom?"

"Of course, I'll walk with you. Excuse us, nature calls," Master said to the room as we rose to leave.

We walked to the nearest restroom quickly. He kissed my cheek before I took off to relieve my poor achy little bladder.

"Better?" he asked, as I returned to him.

"Yes, Master, thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime, love. Are you feeling okay?" he asked sweetly, as he ran his finger down the length of my face, down my shoulder and arm until he stopped at my hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm hungry, but, other than that, I feel wonderful."

"Well, let's go get the three of you fed. Actually, why don't you go back in the room; keep my seat warm." He winked. I smiled, then turned to head to the room.

I was about half way back when I literally bumped into Jacob. He reached out to steady me - which meant, of course, that he came in contact with my bare flesh - pulling me into his chest. My hands were pressed against his naked chest. I stared, stunned, into his almost black eyes.

"Bella," he whispered.

My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do or say. I knew I would not disobey my Master; so I settled on, "This one is sorry, but she's not asked permission to speak to anyone other than family. Thank you for your assistance."

I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Bella, I am family. Is this life what you want? You want Edward to beat you? Control you? Is that what you want for your baby? I know I can be what you need now; give me another chance. Please, Belly," Jacob pleaded, with tears filling his eyes. I shook my head and pushed against him again.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" I asked before I realized the words had left my mouth.

"I'm Tanya's submissive. I came with her."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you in this lifestyle?"

"Bella, I... I just felt out of control, and a friend of mine recommended I give it a try. I met my Mistress at a Munch. It feels right, ya' know?" he sighed, pulling me to him tighter.

"Let go," I said softly, hoping he'd comply. He didn't

"I can't let you go with him Bella. It's one thing for my Mistress to hit me, but you are pregnant. I know it's his baby, but I can't let him harm you," Jacob said with conviction.

"Let go," I said again pushing on him again. "Jacob, please let me go. You're holding me too tight." Hot tears slipped from my eyes. He seemed to be shaking as if he was angry. I didn't understand this sudden change in him, but it scared me. "Please, let me go."

Before I could understand what was happening, he'd pulled me down a flight of steps and out the doors of the club. The back parking lot was deserted as he walked briskly over to a car I recognized as his. After shoving me into the passenger side, he rounded to the driver's side and took off.

"Jacob, please, just please let me go. You're scaring me." I was full-out crying now. I had no idea where he was taking me.

"Shut up! Just for once in your damn life, just shut the fuck up!" he yelled, bashing his hand on his steering wheel. I jumped and cowered over as far as I could. I stayed as quiet as I possibly could.

EPOV:

I returned about ten minutes later. Bella wasn't in our seat. "Where's Bella?" I asked the room in general.

"She never came back. We assumed she was with you," Emmett answered.

"No, I told her to return while I got our food." I looked around, quickly noticing that Jacob was also absent.

"Tanya, where's Jacob?"

"He went to the bar. Why?"

"I was at the bar. I didn't see him there or on the way up," I practically growled. He better not have fuckin' touched her.

"I'll pull up the security feed," Jasper said, walking over to the small office off of the VIP room. "Um... Edward, you're gonna' wanna' see this."

I ran over to the room and watched that dog drag my Bella out of the club and out of the parking lot.

"Call the police!" I shouted angrily.

I knew Bella didn't have her cell with her, as she had nowhere to keep it; so, I was at a loss of what to do. So, I paced. The police arrived, asked a ton of questions, then left. I felt helpless. I had to do something.

"I'm going to look for her. I can't let anything happen to her or our children. Tanya, where does he live?" I asked.

"Off New Town Road, number thirteen forty-two, I believe. I'm so sorry, Edward; I didn't think he'd do something like this. He's been a wonderful submissive. Maybe seeing her here triggered something? I'm so sorry," Tanya repeated. I didn't want to hear apologies; I wanted my Bella back. I swear to God, if he harms her or our babies, I will fucking kill him.

I took off towards his place, my mind a jumbled mess of thoughts. I could barely concentrate on the road. All I could think about was something happening to Bella and... and the babies. This was a high-risk pregnancy. I did everything I could to keep her well-rested, fed and hydrated, but right now it didn't seem to be enough. Surely, Jacob wouldn't harm her? Maybe, he just wanted to protect her. He did try to warn her about me. I would try to keep that thought in my mind. It was better than any other option, at this point.

My phone buzzed, pulling me from my thoughts. "Hello?"

"Edward?" my mother asked, sounding just as panicked as I felt.

"Mom, is Claire alright?" I couldn't handle having something going on with her at the same time.

"Yes, she's fine. Alice told me about Bella. I'm so afraid. Please call me the moment you find out something."

"I'll do my best, Mom. Tell Claire I love her; I love you, Mom."

After hanging up with my mom, I turned onto Jacob's street. His house was a small one-story that reminded me of the houses my sister used to draw as a child, very square with a pointy roof. The house was dark; there were no vehicles in the driveway. I yelled loudly in frustration, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. I jumped out of the car and ran up to his house. I uselessly banged on the front door. I searched in any window that I could see through. The house looked old, but tidy. There was no sign of recent activity, as far as I could tell. Defeated, I returned to my car.

I picked up my phone to call my brother–in-law. "Jasper?"

"Hey, anything?"

"No, it doesn't look like anyone's been here. Where could he have taken her?

BPOV:

"Jacob, please can we stop?" I asked, for the tenth time.

"No, it's not safe."

"Jacob, I have to pee. You remember what I was like for me. I'm dying here." I complained, almost in tears.

"Fine, but there's nowhere to stop; you'll have to pee outside," Jacob huffed.

"I don't care, but I'll need your help." He nodded, but didn't respond verbally. He pulled over to the side of the road and let me hold on to him as I peed. We were both still half dressed; it was awkward to say the least.

We drove on in silence. I must have dozed off; because the next thing I knew, I was being lifted from the car. For a moment I thought it was Edward, so I nuzzled into his neck, but quickly changed positions when I inhaled Jacob's scent. He carried me into a small house that I recognized as Jacob's father's house.

"Jacob, Bella? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that? Where are your clothes?" he asked, rapidly.

"Dad, calm down. I just saved Bella from her abusive fiancé; we need a place to crash." He, then, headed straight back to his old room, placing me on the old lumpy small twin bed.

"Jacob, Edward is not abusive! You do realize that you've kidnapped me, and he will file charges against you," I said angrily.

"Shut up! Don't say another damn thing. I couldn't fucking care less what that asshole of a fiancé' of yours thinks or does. He stormed from the room angrily, only to return minutes later with a pair of yoga pants and shirt that belonged to one of his sisters. I quickly slipped them on; the shirt was a little snug on my belly, but overall it was a comfortable outfit. I didn't dare take off what Edward had dressed me in; in some strange way it made me feel closer to him.

"You can come eat."

"Bella, what in the hell is going on?" Billy asked.

"Your son kidnapped me that's what," I growled.

"Jacob?"

"Don't. Just don't fucking talk to me." Jacob was not himself; that was abundantly clear. I began to wonder if Leah's departure from his life was the cause.

I ate my food in silence; I decided I wouldn't be speaking to either of these men. No matter how much I loved Jacob's father, I knew that he would never go against his son. I was really on my own.

I slept fitfully, and at about three a.m. I decided to stop trying. I snuck out of Jacob's room and into the kitchen. I noticed the house phone and decided to call the police. The phone rang twice before a tired voice answered the phone, "Forks Police Department."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**Special thanks to my beta Mrs. Boyscout **

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been sick, but I'm better now. I'm working on chapter 20 :)**

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 19 **

**BPOV:**

"Forks Police Department."

"I need help. I've been taken against my will. Can you please send someone to fifty two hundred Quileute Street?" I whispered.

"You at Billy's?" the gruff voice asked.

"Yes, his son, Jacob, took me from my fiancé. I didn't want to come with him. Please, I'm pregnant with twins; it's a high-risk pregnancy. Please help me," I begged, tears rolling from my eyes.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Bella Swan, please... oh God, no Jacob... please..." I dropped the phone as Jacob grabbed my arm roughly. He looked angry, more angry than I'd ever seen him.

"What have you done?" he asked me, grabbing the phone from the floor and banging it back on the hook. I could hear the officer yelling my name, asking if I was alright. I knew they'd come soon. "Get back to the room. You are not to come out. If the police show up here you will tell them everything is fine. Do you understand me?" he barked in my face, as his grip on my arm tightened painfully.

"Yes, I promise. Please let me go you're hurting me," I cried.

His face softened slightly. "Bella, I will never harm you." He caressed my face with his huge rough hand. I flinched back, but he didn't seem to notice. He had already harmed me more than any physical pain could. He'd betrayed me yet again. I'd never forgive him for this.

EPOV:

My phone woke me from my fitful sleep. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Detective Sanders. We have a lead on your fiancée. Do you know where La Push, Washington is?"

"Um... yeah I think so. Is she there now?" I said, as I tired to remember it's exact location.

"We believe so. We received a call from the Chief of Police of Forks, which is right outside of La Push. The Chief had received the APB on the suspect, so he knew to call us. He spoke to Ms. Swan on the phone. He said someone took the phone from her before he could get any information on her safety."

"I'm heading that way now. Do you know why he took her there?" I rushed around the room throwing my clothes on and stuffing my pockets with my wallet and keys.

"Jacob's father owns a house on the reservation. I don't think it's a good idea for you to barge in there. It might put Ms. Swan in more danger. Let the police handle this," Officer Sanders said, sounding more like a command than a request. Little did he know, I didn't take orders; I gave them.

I picked up my brothers and father then headed for La Push. I planned on killing that son of a bitch once I got Bella to safety; I knew my brothers would help with that, and my father would be there to make sure Bella was well. Then, Bella and I were going to the fucking courthouse and getting married. Not that it would protect her from being kidnapped, but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better.

"Edward, I know it will be hard, but you have to try to remain calm. It will only hurt Bella if she sees you're upset. When you were together last you were in D/s mode, so she may think you're angry with her," my father advised. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to calm the fuck down right now. Detective Sanders decided it would be best to escort us, so we wouldn't be pulled over for speeding, and hopefully he could intercede if need be.

BPOV:

I lay in the dark on a small twin bed. My arms protectively wrapped around my belly as I cried, trying to be quiet. I had never been so afraid in my life. Flashbacks to my mother's many abusive boyfriends plagued me. I tried to think of a happy time in my life other than Edward, but I knew there wasn't any. I grew up without a father and with a shitty mother. My mom had always told me that my father had been killed in a drug bust. She said he was a worthless piece of shit that cared more about getting high than he did us. I didn't have any other choice than to believe her. I wished I was from a loving family, like Edward. If I made it out of this, I knew that I could have the loving family I'd always wanted; for now, I'd hold onto that hope.

I must have dozed off, because I was jolted awake by shouting. "Jake I swear to God, if you don't let me see that she's alright, I'll arrest you and let you rot," a man, I didn't recognize, said.

"Charlie, calm down. She's sleeping You can see her when she wakes up," Billy consoled him.

"I want to see her now! She's my daughter!" he yelled. My ears perked up. Daughter? Why would he think I was his daughter?

I slowly got up from bed and crept out the door. I walked down the short hallway to the living area. I was stunned at what I saw. There in front of me was the man that I knew, from my old pictures, as my father. He didn't look any different, maybe,a bit older, but the same. He had my eyes and hair color; he was tall with a medium build, not as big as Edward. Our eyes locked.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Bella... oh God, Bella," he said, running over to me and pulling me into his arms. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" I stiffened, not knowing his intentions. He was dressed as a police officer, but for all I knew, this was his idea.

"I think so. Are you here to help them hold me hostage?" I asked through my tears.

"What? No! No, Bella, you're safe. I'll protect you," he said, as he stroked my hair. I clung to him, finally feeling safe.

"Charlie, she isn't leaving me. She's my wife!" Jacob snarled.

"I'm not your wife. I'm engaged to Edward, I'm having Edward's babies!" I screamed, from the protective cocoon of my father's arms. I'd had enough of Jacob's shit.

"Shh... it's going to be alright. Billy, I think it would be best if I take Bella with me. Jacob, you stay here. Leave and I'll be forced to bring you in. I'll have my deputies keep an eye on you," Charlie said sternly.

"Yeah, like Embry and Quil can stop me," Jacob snorted.

I was suddenly very confused. Billy had lived here for years we'd never visited him for any length of time. He always visited us, saying he liked to get out. Only once had we stayed with Billy, and that was when we were just passing through. He seemed to be friends with Charlie. If he knew that Charlie was my father, why wouldn't he have told me? Something was going on, and I wasn't going anywhere until I got answers. I straightened out and reluctantly pulled myself from my father's arms.

"I don't understand what's going on? Billy did you know Charlie was my father?" I asked.

"Did you know?" Charlie repeated to his friend.

"Yes," Billy answered. My heartbeat sped.

"Why did you keep this from me?" I demanded.

"I had a deal with your mother. If I convinced Jacob to marry you; she'd help me get this house back."

"You convinced..." My throat went dry. It's no wonder he cheated on me. He never loved me. I was a deal made by my own deadbeat mother. How she helped Billy get back this house, I don't know, and I didn't want to. I was so angry.

"I hate you, both of you," I said angrily to Billy and Jacob. Then I turned to my absentee father, "Did you know?"

"What? God, no, Bella. Your mom told me that you didn't want to see me. I begged her to let me be a part of your life. She wouldn't let me. I should have fought, but I didn't know what state you were in half the time. I just deposited my child support every month in her bank account. I'm so sorry," he said, with a tear in his eye.

I wrapped my arms around him, telling him it would be alright. At least now, I felt safe. I stood in my father's arms for a long time. He pressed a kiss to my forehead right as the front door to the small house burst open. "Get your hands of my wife!" Edward yelled. I was so thankful to see him. I pushed out of my father's arms and ran into Edward's.

"It's okay, Edward, he's my father," I told him with a smile. He stared down at me, his expression changing from anger to relief as he crashed his lips to mine.

"I thought I lost you. Are you sure you're alright? The babies?" he asked, putting his hand on my belly.

"I think so; he didn't hurt me," I assured him. Edward picked me up in his arms bridal style.

"You better be glad she needs me right now. She's the only thing keeping me from ripping your fucking head off," Edward growled in Jacob's direction.

"Let her go! I'll tell Charlie just what you do to his little girl!" Jacob shouted, as he lunged for us. Charlie blocked him. Emmett and Jasper came inside, pulling Jacob to a chair where Charlie cuffed him. Jacob continued to scream and yell obscenities.

"Let's move outside." Charlie motioned to the door. Edward sat with me on his lap on the porch swing.

"I'm Chief Swan," Charlie introduced himself to Edward and Carlisle, who appeared almost out of thin air with a doctor's bag to check me over.

"I'm Edward Cullen; this is my father, Carlisle. Thank you for coming to her rescue," Edward said, in a very business like voice.

"Bella are you feeling faint? Cramping anywhere?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, I'm fine. Well... my arm hurts, but other than that, I think we're alright," I told him, as I caressed my belly.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, as he pulled the arm of my shirt up.

"Jacob grabbed it when he pulled me out of the club, then again when I was on the phone with the police."

Carlisle shook his head as Edward and Charlie practically growled as they looked at the very purple handprint on my arm. "I think you'll be alright. Can you move it alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's sore, but I can move it," I assured the men.

"Embry! Put him in the car!" Charlie suddenly yelled.

"I'm going to need you to press charges, sweetheart, or I won't be able to keep him."

"I don't think I can do that," I whispered.

"Isabella, you will press charges against him!" Edward demanded. I sighed and just nodded. I couldn't resist my Master, no matter what. It was like that tone in his voice triggered something in my brain that gave me no option but to obey.

"Why don't I give you directions to my house. I can meet you all there after I see that the paper work is started on Jacob."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I just want to get her home," Edward said, as he started to stand.

"Son, I think we need to take it easy with Bella. I think staying over at her father's would be wise," Carlisle reasoned.

"Please, I'd like a chance to explain my side of things to Bella," Charlie pleaded, his face looking much younger and vulnerable.

"Alright. What's the address," Edward conceded.

I was resting comfortably on my father's couch. His house wasn't exactly what I had expected; it wasn't as rugged as I imagined. It actually looked as if he'd remodeled recently. The walls were a neutral tan; his furniture was leather with soft feminine touches. He must be married or, at least, have a girlfriend.

"Look," Edward said, handing me a framed picture of Charlie and a woman. I guess that answered my question. He was married. They looked happy.

"I can't believe all the pictures of me. Why would my mom try to keep him from me? I don't understand the deal she had with Billy and Jacob," I said, as I stared at the bookshelf full of nothing but pictures of me throughout the years. At least my mother sent him those.

"I don't know babe, but we'll figure it out. Please just rest now." I nodded. I'd not really spoken to Edward since his arrival. I didn't know how to approach him. He seemed angry with me. We were in D/s mode when I last saw him. He appeared to still be in that frame of mind. He was attentive to my needs, but distant at the same time. _Maybe I should give him a blowjob_. I snorted at my thought.

I hadn't realized that Edward had sat down beside me, until he whispered in my ear, "Are you having a naughty thought, my little one?"

My face burned with embarrassment, "Maybe a little one, Sir," I whispered.

"Tell me."

I looked up to see that Carlisle had left the room before I spoke, "Your girl was just thinking that you looked stressed, and maybe a blow job would help you relax." I shrugged.

He groaned and nestled his face in the crook of my neck. "My father was right. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm not angry with you. I'm not in Dom mode. Is that why you've not spoken to me?" he asked, completely sidestepping my confession.

"Um... yes," I whispered.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I am stressed, and as much as I'd love your mouth on me, now is not the time. Lay your head on my lap," he told me, as he helped arrange me on the sofa so that he was sitting on one end with my head in his lap as the rest of me stretched out. He ran the fingers of his right hand through my hair as the other hand rested on my swollen belly. We sat for quite a while before I heard Carlisle come back into the room.

"Here you go. It may not be your style, but it should fit," Carlisle said, as he handed Edward a bag. I sat up slowly taking the bag.

"What's this?" I looked inside and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might want to shower and have a fresh change of clothes. Plus, you smell like that dog, and I can't stand it," Edward said, with a small sad smile.

"Do you think Charlie would mind if I used his shower?"

"Of course not, love."

"Will you help me? I'm so tired." He nodded.

We made our way to the bathroom on the second floor. I was suddenly assaulted with a memory of me being in this house, in the room at the end of the hall. Without thinking, I opened up the door. I gasped in shock as I took in the sight before me. It was exactly as it had been the day my mother left with me. My bed still made with the strawberry shortcake bedding I'd loved; all my favorite toys lined the shelves, and filled the toy box. Everything was still here. I fingered the shelf, as I walked by, marveling at all the My Little Pony's that I had. I couldn't remember why my mom didn't take these with us, but I never again had this many toys growing up. I was lucky to have any at all. I stopped in front of my Rainbow Brite doll she had been my favorite. Everything was coming back to me. My father had begged my mom to leave me with him. She wouldn't. I don't know how I had repressed these memories, but they were screaming at me now.

"I kept it just like it was the day your mother took you."

I turned to see my father standing in the doorway. I ran into his arms. We held each other as we both cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry," I whispered into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. Your mother is to blame, as am I. I should have tracked her down, used legal means to get you back. She told me over and over how much you hated me. I just believed her after awhile. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. We're together now. You get to be a part of something so special. You can be there for your grandchildren," I told him. He smiled widely.

"I'd love that. You're having twins?"

"Yes, Dad. These babies are so precious to me. I've lost four children: two to miscarriage and two died shortly after birth. I believe it's fate or God that's brought you to me now. I need you to be there for me," I told him honestly. All the years of anguish over not knowing my father vanished as the memories of him reading and playing with me in this very room took their place.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

"May I use your shower?"

"Of course. I'll be downstairs when you're finished. I'll have Sue fix everyone something to eat."

"Who's Sue?"

"Oh, um... she's my wife. There's much to talk about Bells. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Charlie smiled as he left me to shower.

"Come on, let's get you bathed," Edward whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck.

Edward climbed in behind me and helped me wash. Well, I say 'helped,' but really he did everything for me: washed my hair and helped me dress. The outfit wasn't too terrible, just a pair of yoga pants in black with a dark green fitted tee shirt that matched Edward's eyes. The outfit wasn't the prettiest, but it was comfortable, and that was all that mattered to me.

After we finished up, we headed down the stairs, following our noses to the kitchen. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, and a boy whom I didn't know, but recognized from the pictures, all sat at the table leaving no room for Edward and me.

"Let's move into the dinning room so everyone has a seat," Charlie said. "Bella this is your half brother, Seth. Seth, this is Bella." Seth looked to be around sixteen, though I couldn't be sure. He was big and tall like Jacob, definitely Quileute, well, half anyway.

Seth pulled me into a hug. "It's good to finally meet you sis, dad's told me a lot about you over the years." Tears filled my eyes. I'd always wanted a sibling, and now I had one. I'd make sure that we got to know each other as much, and as soon, as possible.

"You two would look like twins if Seth wasn't so dark, Bells," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I think we pass more for twins than the two of you." I motioned between the twins who sat across from each other.

"They're twins?" Seth asked.

"Yep, but I'm older," Emmett said.

"Yes, but I'm wiser, and got all the good looks." Edward winked at his brother.

"Pssh, no, you're a scrawny shit. You ain't got nothin' on this." He gestured to himself, doing a little shimmy in his seat. It was ridiculous, but funny as hell.

Edward rolled his eyes. Charlie asked Carlisle, "Are they always like this?"

Carlisle laughed, "It gets worse." The fathers laughed.

Sue came in shortly after the boys' banter had ended. She was carrying a serving platter of sandwiches. I felt guilty not helping her.

"I should help you," I said to her.

"Nonsense. Charlie told me you're expecting. If I needed help then I'd have Seth on it, but I assure you I'm just fine. You rest, sweetie." She smiled warmly.

Sue was a very pretty Native America, who I assumed was Quileute. Her long black hair was pulled up in a low ponytail that was swept across her shoulder. She dressed modestly, like you'd picture the perfect housewife, very June Clever-ish. I could tell from the way she looked at my father that they were very much in love. A pang of jealously stirred as I thought _I could have been raised by the two of them, if my crazy mother hadn't essentially kidnapped me_. But, had that happened, then I wouldn't have met Edward, and he was definitely where I needed to be.

We all sat around the table talking like we'd all known each other forever. I was so comfortable here, just like at the Cullen's house. I couldn't wait to get to know my newly found family. I was pulled from my thoughts by my fathers question to Edward,

"So you called Bella your wife, but she said on the 911 call that you were her fiancé. So which is it?" Charlie asked as he took his last bite of sandwich.

"The latter, but on the way down here I decided to change that at first opportunity," Edward said confidently.

"Oh, you did... did you?" I asked with my brow raised.

"I want you to be mine as soon as possible; you know that," Edward said, with his award winning smile. The same smile he knew made me drop my panties.

"Well, I've decided that I want a real wedding. I can't let Alice's hard work go to waste and now I have to add in my family. So you might have to wait a little while longer, buck-o," I teased.

"Really? You wouldn't want to just run to the courthouse with me?"

"No, Edward. I would like my father to walk me down the aisle, and have a real wedding this time. I want to replace all my tainted memories and start fresh."

"You'd want me to walk you down the aisle?" my dad asked, with tears in his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to be manly and not let them slip out, but even if he had, it wouldn't have changed my opinion of the Forks chief of police

"Yes. Would you do that?"

"Of course, when's the wedding?" He smiled.

"Are you free next Saturday?" I asked, excitedly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**Rocking the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout :) **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV:**

I should have known that things wouldn't go smoothly. It seems to be the way my life works. I think karma has reversed itself on me. I try to do everything right, but yet things still go wrong.

Jacob was in lockup for now. I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed. I felt like something had snapped in him. I wanted him to receive help; I knew he wouldn't if he was released. It was completely possible that he would come after me again. Charlie told us to not decide anything until after the wedding. He had enough evidence to keep him for a while, and he wanted to have a few words with Jacob and Billy, anyway.

We ended up spending the whole weekend at Charlie's. More memories surfaced with every story Charlie told. Although, I think I could have lived the rest of my life happily not knowing that when I was eighteen months old I ate a slug. He even had pictures to prove it. By the look on my face it must have been nasty, but Charlie said I wouldn't give it up. Edward thought it was hilarious so, of course, he kept bringing it up at every opportunity.

Once we returned home, I began wedding planning. Alice and I had already started... well, she and Esme had started planning. I wasn't really involved before, but I loved everything that they had chosen, so things progressed quickly. My problem, however, was that the wedding dress Alice had custom-made for me didn't fit. I had gained too much weight. The dress, being formfitting, was impossible to let out. I didn't want to look fat! I felt that, even though my family knew I was pregnant, I didn't quite have the roundness that let everyone know I was expecting. Sure, it wouldn't really matter since my wedding would only be with family, but it's the principle of the thing. Alice assured me that the designer would be able to make me a more flowing dress, but it would take at least two weeks. Where's Heidi Klum and her band of challenge-hungry contestants when you need them!

As if it couldn't get any worse, Edward had come down with the flu. He sounded awful, and was the biggest baby I had ever met! "Belllllla," he whined. I laughed as I entered the room. He was sprawled out on our bed in his boxers and long sleeved tee-shirt.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can tou get me dome wata?" he asked, with a puppy dog look on his face. It was getting harder to understand him every minute; he was so congested.

"Sure," I said.

"Belda." I poked my head back in the door.

"Yeah?"

He coughed loudly and then blew his nose, so when he spoke I could actually understand him. "You need to wear a face mask. There are some in the hall closet," he said, followed by a sickening cough.

"Edward, I don't need a mask. We had sex two days ago and kissed yesterday. I'm already infected; it's too late for me. If I'm going to get sick there's no stopping it. I'll be fine," I told him, trying not to laugh at his pouty expression.

"Please, if anything happens to you or the babies... I'll never forgive myself." He sneezed, wiping snot on his sleeve. Men are so gross.

"Edward, everything will be fine. Just get some rest, please." I kissed his hot forehead, then headed to the kitchen to get him some medicine and water.

Thankfully, Edward's flu didn't last long, and I did not come down with my own case. He made sure I stayed away from him as much as possible. He wouldn't allow me to sleep in our room. He pulled the Dom card on me; I wanted to laugh when his angry stuffy voice demanded that I "Bit outa duh woom bow!" Okay, so I did laugh and he smacked my ass. I think he meant for it to hurt, but it was like a baby smack. Poor baby. I did as he asked because, truthfully, I couldn't sleep with all his hacking.

"Morning sweetheart," Edward cooed in my ear. His voice was clear and all signs of his sickness were gone, save for a little runny nose.

"Morning. Someone seems to be feeling better." I smiled, as I turned in his arms to face him.

"Much. Are you excited about this afternoon?" He asked, pecking me on the nose with a kiss.

"Very! I can't believe that in less than two hours my dad, stepmom, and little brother will be here!" I squealed happily.

"I'm so happy for you, baby."

What started off as a disastrous week was ending up to be the best time of my life. By this time tomorrow, I would be married to the love of my life. We had decided to get married in his parent's backyard. It was going to be just our family because I wanted a small and intimate wedding surrounded by those we loved. Edward wanted the same. He was staying with his parents tonight, so we wouldn't see each other until the ceremony. Neither of us wanted this, but his pixie of a sister insisted, and we were helpless against her. The best part was that the designer was able to finish my dress. I absolutely loved it. You couldn't even tell I was pregnant!

"What are your plans for today?" Edward asked.

"Well, I thought I'd just hang out with everyone. I'm really tired so I don't want to over exert myself. What are your plans for today?"

"Dad, Emmett, Jazz and I are going golfing. I wanted to ask Charlie, but I didn't know if he golfed. He only spoke about fishing while we were there. I don't know much about fishing, but maybe he, dad and I could go fishing this evening. That's if you don't have other plans."

"No, that's cool. I don't think he golfs, but I think he'd like to get to know you and your dad. Carlisle isn't upset about not walking me down the aisle is he?" I asked. I felt horribly when I remembered that I had originally asked him to walk me.

"No, babe, not at all. He's happy for you. I promise he isn't upset." Edward kissed my hand, then smiled.

"Claire," I called up the stairs, as I set breakfast on the table.

"Morning," Claire chirped happily, kissing her father's cheek then mine.

"Morning Claire-bear. What's going on with you today?" Edward asked.

"Can I skip classes today?" she asked, with her puppy dog eyes that she knew her father could not refused.

"Sure. What are you going to be doing?" he asked, trying to sound stern.

I chuckled, "I told you he wouldn't care. Claire and I are headed out for a mani-pedi. Then, we'll come back here and wait on my family."

"Oh, so this was planned," Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"I can't wait to meet Grandpa and Grandma Swan," Claire changed the subject effectively.

"Nice subject change dear. I was going to tell you to stay with Bella today, anyway. Make sure she stays off her feet as much as possible," he instructed her.

"Sure, Dad. Do you think they'll care if I call them my grandparents?" Claire asked.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe you can decide together what they should be called," I offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Daddy, can I have some money?" Again, she used her puppy eyes.

Edward sighed exaggeratedly before he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed her fifty dollars. I pooched out my lower lip and wiggled my fingers just to see what he'd do. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and handed me two hundred dollars. "I didn't expect you to give me that much," I chucked, as I handed it back to him.

"No, as of eleven a.m. tomorrow, what's mine is yours. We might as well start now. Why don't you buy something for our honeymoon with that." He winked.

"Edward, I already live off of what you give me. I don't need extra. Really, just take it. I was only playing."

"You don't live off of me. We live together as a family. You may not contribute money at the moment, but you do contribute to this household with your love, support and the lives you are currently growing. Don't belittle yourself, sweetheart," Edward said, as he stared into my eyes as tears prickled them. I wiped under my eyes.

"Bella, really, you're just what this family needs. No one thinks you're getting a free ride," Claire added.

"Thanks. Enough mushy stuff, eat," I said, as I dug into my own breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Claire and I were relaxing comfortably in message chairs, as we received pedicures and manicures. It was heaven. By the time we were finished, it was time for my newly found family to arrive. We hurried home; luckily, they hadn't arrived yet. Just as I was finished putting away the last of my things and tidying up the living room, the doorbell sounded.

"I got it!" Claire yelled excitedly, as she ran down the steps to the door. She swung the door open only to find Tanya at the other side.

"Ms. Denali?" she said, confused.

"Hello, sweetie. Is Bella here?" Tanya asked.

"I'm here," I said, as I came around the corner.

"May we speak privately for a few minutes?" Tanya asked.

"Sure. Claire, why don't you make sure the guest room is ready." She nodded and headed up the stairs.

"What can I do for you Tanya? My parents will be here in a few minutes," I told her, slightly annoyed by her presence.

"Jacob called me and told me what happened. He is very remorseful. I told him that, as long as he'd be willing to receive punishment and see a therapist, I would welcome him back," Tanya informed me, in a matter–of-fact manner.

"He's still in prison. I don't even know if he'll be getting out anytime soon. If you did take him back, what kind of punishment are you going to give him? He fucking kidnapped me!" I shouted.

"I'm aware. He didn't intentionally hurt you. He said that seeing you dressed that way with your pregnancy showing caused him to just snap. He loves you Bella, more than you probably realize."

"Loves me? He was paid to marry me so that his father could get his house back. That is not love."

"No, it's not. His father was very wrong to impose that onto Jacob. At first, he felt obligated; but the more he got to know you, the more he fell in love with you. He said he married you because of that love, not the rules set out by your mother or his father. He has no reason to lie to me," Tanya said.

"To save his ass he would lie to anyone. Tanya, I'm getting married tomorrow; my parents are literally going to be here any minute. I don't have time, nor do I want to talk about this right now. What is it you want from me, exactly?" I asked her, my patience at its end.

"Don't press charges. I promise he will not bother you again. He said today was the last day that they could hold him in jail without a further plan. Just call your dad and tell him you don't want to press charges," she said pleadingly.

The doorbell sounded. I sighed, "That would be my dad now. Look, I'll tell him not to press charges, but if he comes any closer than one hundred feet from me, then I will call my dad. I'm sure the chief could figure out some way to throw his ass in jail," I warned.

"Thanks, I know this will mean the world to him, and to me," she said graciously.

"Do you love him?" I asked, not understanding why she'd be so concerned.

"I don't know, but I do feel a connection with him that I've never felt before."

"Oh, well good luck with that," I said sardonically.

After Tanya left, I was able to welcome my family into mine and Edward's home. "I'm so glad you guys to make it," I told them happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Bells." Charlie smiled. "So, Claire, are you excited about the wedding?"

"Yes! My daddy has never been so happy before. I'm glad he has Bella, and I'm super excited to be a big sister finally," she squealed with Alice-like excitement. Charlie chuckled.

"Dad, would you be interested in going fishing this evening with Edward and his dad? Seth can go, too," I added, feeling badly that I'd forgotten about my little brother, but in my defense I just found out about him a week ago.

"Sure that sounds good. When will Edward be here?" he asked.

I looked at my watch, it was already three p.m. "They should be here in a little while. I'm sorry I don't have much planned, Sue. I'm just trying to take it easy, ya' know?"

"Oh, dear, I understand. Don't you worry about a thing. I'm content just helping you." Sue smiled warmly. I wished that my mom could have been more like her, instead of the heartless bitch that she was.

I heard Claire giggling in the den, andI went to investigate. I stopped abruptly in the doorway mouth gaping as I watched my little brother kiss my daughter. _Okay, so she's not technically my daughter, but still doesn't the same principle apply? _

"What the hell are you two doing?" I whisper yelled. They jumped apart quickly.

"Oh, God... please don't tell daddy," Claire begged.

I turned to look at Seth who didn't seem bothered in the least. "Oh, come on Bella, you've got one hot daughter," he smirked cockily. I growled, walked quickly over to him and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him up off the couch. Of course he could have resisted, and I would have been helpless, but he didn't.

When I had him to my face level I asked, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Bella, I swear I wasn't taking advantage of her. We've been talking for a couple of hours... it just happened. I really like her," he sighed. I let go of his ear and calmly backed away.

"This just seems wrong. I mean, in less than twenty-four hours I'll be her stepmom, and you're my brother. It's weird."

"No, it's not weird. Bella, I like him a lot. I've never felt this kind of connection with a boy before. Please don't be upset. It's not good for the babies..." she trailed off. I put my hands on my hips as I studied both of them. They did look like they were sincere.

"Fine, but let me say this, you better lay off the touching. If your father catches you he'll more than likely flip out. I'll talk to him after tomorrow. I mean it; no touching!" I said ,sternly.

"Who's touching?" Edward said, as he came in the doorway. _Great. Can I not catch a break this week? Damn it! _I grumbled in my thoughts.

"No one is touching. My dad and Seth are both going to go fishing with you. Is that okay?" I asked him, desperate for a subject change. He eyed my brother and Claire. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch now, so I doubted he would have been suspicious had he not heard me.

"What's going on here?" he asked, his face marred with confusion.

"Nothing, Daddy," Claire chirped unconvincingly.

"Bella, who was touching?" he asked in his no-nonsense voice.

"Touching?" Charlie asked, as he came up behind Edward. I groaned and slapped myself in the forehead. _Would this day never end?_

"Answer the question, Isabella." Edward demanded in his Dom voice. Not only did it cause me to gush into my panties, it pissed me off that he was trying to pull that with my family and his daughter in the room. Of course, I knew he wouldn't mention anything in front of everyone, but that voice and that name told me all I needed to know.

"Edward, it's not a big deal. I was just talking to them about how I hate to have my belly touched. It's not a big deal. I'm really tired. I think I'd like to lie down for a moment. Will you tuck me in?" I asked him with a slight pout. He wasn't convinced, but agreed all the same. As I was leaving the room, behind my father and future husband, I turned back and mouthed, "You owe me." to the kids. They both responded with "thank yous."

Edward helped me to our room. He slipped off my shoes and kissed my newly french manicured toes, then tucked me into bed. I was really exhausted, but knew we had a lot to talk about.

"I know you were lying," he said, as he laid beside me on top of the covers.

"I just didn't want to cause a big scene. I can't handle that right now," I told him.

He pinched my nipple causing me to yelp/moan... it was a fine line. "What really happened?" he breathed into my ear. I felt him slide his hand under the blanket and into the waist of my yoga pants.

My breathing hitched as he slipped his fingers in to my panties and stroked my core. "We can't," I panted.

"We're not. I'm just helping you relax. Now, what happened?"

"Um... I heard Claire giggling. I just wanted to see what she was up to... I... oh God..." I moaned, as he pushed his long talented finger inside me.

"Go on..." he whispered, sucking on my ear.

"Claire and Seth were kissing," I said, hoping he wouldn't over react.

He chuckled, "Were they? Well, I can't say I blame them. I would have been doing the same thing if our positions were reversed. Seth is a good kid. I'm not worried. Plus, he lives in Forks."

"You realize that if you let... oh Edward... I can't talk about this any more. I... need..." I stopped speaking, finding it too difficult.

"You need what, baby?" he asked. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Fuck me."

"I'd love too, but I'm not allowed. You'll have to make due with my fingers."

"Ohh, please just faster … something. You're driving me crazy, it's making me mad," I growled.

He laughed, but sped up his movements driving me home. I came with a yell, which only caused him to laugh harder. I turned to glare at him. He was still smiling as he happily licked his fingers clean.

"I don't find it funny, Edward! My family is down there."

"We've had sex with my family in the same room. What's the difference?"

"You know it's different. That was at the club, it doesn't count." I pouted.

"Sorry, I'll keep my hands to myself from now on," he said, saluting me sillily and pecking a kiss on my nose.

"Go brush your teeth. You smell like sex." I grumped and turned over. He kept laughing as he walked to the bathroom.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew my bed was being jostled. I could hear people laughing.

"Belllla, wake upppp," Alice sang.

"No," I growled, covering my face with my pillow.

"Come on sleepy head everyone is waiting," she laughed, as she pulled the covers and pillow off of me.

"Who's here?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

"Open your cute little eyes and you'll see," Alice laughed.

I opened one eye and was surprised to see all the women in my family.

"SURPRISE!"

AN: Yes, the slug story is real. I was eighteen months old. My parents were fishing; I wouldn't stay out of the water. So my dad got the bright idea of tying a rope around my waist and around a small tree so I wouldn't run off. Mom said she didn't know how many slugs I ate, but I wouldn't let go of the one in my hand or the one in my mouth. Good times. lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**Rocking the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout :) **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV:**

I chuckled as I left my house to meet Dad, Emmett, and Jasper; Claire really thought she was pulling one over on me. I had planned to tell her last night she didn't have to attend school today, but she went to bed while I was out of the house. I did have to admit that she did have me wrapped about her little finger, but what good father wasn't. That's what I told myself anyway.

"Ed!" Emmett exclaimed, as I walked into the clubhouse of the local country club. My father had been a member since we were children. It's a little amusing that he is not only a member of the illustrious, snooty Ridge View Country Club, but also a member one of the biggest S&M clubs in the region. The irony is not lost on me.

"Hey, sorry I kept you guys waiting," I told them, as I sat my clubs down beside the table where they were all sitting.

"Nonsense, you're the man of honor," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Uncle Aro joining our group.

"Hope you don't mind that I've crashed the party. I was here for an early round and ran into your father, so I invited myself along," Aro informed me.

"Not at all," I assured him. We headed out to the carts, taking two since there were now five of us.

"I hear congratulations are not only in order for your up-coming nuptials, but on a couple bundles of joy." Aro beamed.

"Yes, thank you, we are very blessed and excited."

"I expect one named after me," Aro said with a joking smirk.

"Especially if it's a girl, right?" I laughed. It was a known fact that my uncle was not fond of his name, mostly because his father, Aro Sr., was the biggest jackass known to man.

"Yes, I think a little Ary would be adorable," he chuckled.

We golfed eighteen holes before heading back to the clubhouse for lunch. Ordering food and drinks before continuing in our conversations.

"So Edward, what are you two doing for a honeymoon?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really have time off work right now, but after the babies are born and more adjusted, I'd like to take her away for at least a week. I guess we'll just get away for the weekend right now," I told them. as I took a sip of my Marker's Mark.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is from your mother and me," my dad said, handing me an envelope.

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thanks," I said with a genuine smile. I opened up the business size letter envelope to reveal a voucher for a weekend visit to a bed and breakfast about an hour outside of town.

"Thanks, Dad. This is great." I couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on my face.

"You're welcome. Claire can stay with us while you're away," he informed me.

"Thanks. Really this whole day has been great. I'd forgotten how much fun these little get-togethers can be."

"Don't get all sappy on us, you pussy," Emmett laughed, shoving me hard in the shoulder.

"I'm not one to change the subject from pussies, but I have something for you as well, Edward." Aro interrupted, laughing at his own pun. "Here you are, my boy."

He pulled an envelope, similar to the one from my father; only this one was brown and thick. I opened it up and looked at its contents, puzzled. "What is this?"

"The deed to the club. It's yours now. I'm retiring and couldn't think of better person than you to oversee the workings of my baby." Aro smiled, slapping me on the shoulder. I was shocked and, truthfully, I didn't want this. Emmett had put way more time and energy into the whole business. I chanced a glance over to Emmett; he looked as if he was trying to suppress his anger.

"Aro, don't you think this is a little much? I mean, not that I'm ungrateful, but I'm rarely there anymore. My practice is booming and, frankly, Bella and I aren't really into the lifestyle like I once was. Maybe Emmett would be a better option." I said trying to hand him back the deed already marked with my name.

"The club is yours, Edward, if you want Emmett to take it over, then that decision is yours, but the paperwork is already completed. It is yours," he said firmly. I just nodded and tried to move on with our lunch.

Lunch was awkward, to say the least, but we muddled through talking about nothing of consequence. Aro left as soon as he was finished with his food, as much as I loved my uncle I was grateful for his departure.

"Dude! That sucks ass," Emmett said, as soon as Aro was out of earshot.

"You can have the damn thing. I don't want it," I told him, seriously, as I tossed him the deed.

"Seriously?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why would I want it? The practice has more patients than we can handle as is; I have no time for another business. I'll help you any way I can, but seriously, I don't want it."

"Thanks, I'm practically running it anyway. I don't understand why he didn't give it to me." Emmett pouted.

"You know, as well as I do, that Edward has always been his favorite." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, true, but Edward is a shitty Dom. He'd never be able to pull off running the club." Emmett laughed.

"What makes you think I'm a shitty Dom?" I asked, completely offended.

"Dude! Are you serious? Bella is the worst sub I've ever seen. She runs all the fuck over you." They all laughed.

"She does not," I pouted, offended.

"I'm sorry, son, but she really does. It's good for you though. I've seen you with the other girls; The way you act around Bella is a welcome change from Assholeward." My father laughed, then fist bumped Emmett. I swear, most times you'd never know they were related, but there are times like this that you have no doubt were Em gets it from.

"Thanks a lot, Dad," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry son, but it's true. You were one of the strictest Doms I'd see in a long time... you reminded me of your mother. Then little Bella came along and you might as well be a sub for all the catering you do. Not that it's a bad thing, mind you, it's just the truth." I looked at him, puzzled.

"How did you ever see me with the others?"

"I'm not blind. You may not have brought them around the house, but I was at the club enough to notice," he informed me.

"Really? Why'd we never see you?"

"Did you forget that it's a bar to the public? I came in to help Aro some as well, but mostly I'd stop by for a drink. People talk." He shrugged.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter. It's not like we'll have time for anything with twins. I know at first it will be tough, but I can't imagine toddlers being any easier. We'll be lucky to make it out of the house alone before they hit kindergarten," I sighed. I was completely happy about having children with Bella, but I would have preferred one at a time.

"I guess this is your lesson learned the hard way," Em said.

"How's that?"

"It will teach you to always wrap that multiple-baby missile next time," he laughed.

"You have no room to talk, brother; you and Rose could have twins or more just as easily." That shut him up. Now everyone laughed at him.

"As much fun as this day as been, I think it's time to head out. We have to meet Bella's family," my father reminded us.

~8~

After introducing everyone to each other, I went to find Bella. I was a little disappointed that she'd lied to me about who was touching, but I think my punishment served its purpose, in the end.

Maybe my brother and father were right; I was a pussy. If it been anyone else that had lied to me, whether my sub or not, I would have tanned their hide and refused them orgasms for a week. Oh, well, I don't really care. Bella and I get along just fine.

After making sure that Bella was sleeping soundly, I headed downstairs to see about fishing.

"So, you guys ready?" I asked Charlie, Seth, and my dad.

They all said yes, so we gathered our stuff for our trip. We wouldn't be gone long, but apparently you needed a large arsenal of equipment for four hours. I wasn't a great fisherman, but I knew the basics. After filling the back of my SUV with our gear, we headed out. I let my father drive and gave Charlie the front seat, leaving me in the back with Seth. Dad and Charlie seemed to be in deep conversation about trout, so I thought I'd mess with Seth a bit.

"So, Seth, what are you intensions with my daughter?" I asked, giving him a stern look. He spit out the water he was drinking. Charlie turned around and asked him if he was ok.

"Fine, fine," he said, coughing. I waited patiently for him to settle down.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

"Um... I... I... don't know what you mean, Sir," he said, stuttering. I stifled a laugh.

"Bella tells me differently. Is there something going on I should know about?" I asked, still using my stern fatherly voice.

"I'm sorry, okay. I kissed her, but she's just so damn pretty and funny. God, I'm so so sorry," he whined.

"You kissed your niece!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, wait. It's not like that. We're the same age. She'd not really my niece," Seth defended. I laughed loudly.

"Edward," my dad groaned.

"What?" I shrugged, smiling. "He's the one that kissed your granddaughter. I'm just asking what his intentions are."

"You're trying to scare him."

"So."

"You're not really mad?" Seth asked me.

"No, dude, I get it. If Bella and I were your age, I'd be all over her." I winked. Then added, "But, you better not be all over Claire."

"No, I'm not... I won't... damn, but she's so pretty," he moaned. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Seth was a good kid. I wouldn't mind if he was interested in Claire, but if things didn't go so well, it might make things awkward.

"Listen, you guys live a little far apart to be in any kind of serious relationship. Plus you don't need to be serious when you're sixteen. If you guys want to talk on the phone, email and text, I have no issues. Just be a kid; have fun. Don't even think about having sex, because I will dismember you." I glared. Then, smiled eerily. I never realized how much fun messing with boys interested in my daughter would be. Not, that I wanted to experience this a lot, but this instance had been fun.

Seth nodded rapidly, "You got it. I won't think of sex. What about kissing? Is kissing okay?" I looked at him sternly again. "Right, no kissing. Damn, she's just so fucking pretty... no gorgeous. She's gorgeous, you know? No, you're her father you wouldn't think that way. Damn it all to hell, I think I fucking love her. She's so fucking beautiful..." Seth rambled on about how pretty Claire was and if he should try to kiss her or not, until we were all laughing and Charlie told him to shut up.

Fishing was quiet, but nice. Dad and Seth decided to head further downstream leaving Charlie and I alone.

"So, Edward what are we going to do about Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really know. I told Bella I wanted her to press charges, but I have a feeling she's not going to do so without a fight. Do we have any time left?"

"Unfortunately, no. I had to release him today, but he has to stay in town. I have one of my deputies tailing him. I don't think he'll be coming near her anytime soon. The judge did approve the restraining order. I just need Bella to file charges or there's nothing else I can do."

"I'll talk to her this weekend. She's stubborn, so I'm not sure I can get her to listen," I told him. In reality, I would pull my Dom card if that's what it took.

"Edward, I know you have your ways of getting her to comply. Jacob told me quite a lot about you, and your relationship with my daughter. I'm not judging or saying I believe him, but I know that if anyone could get through to her, it's you. Saying that, I have to ask, "Do you hurt my daughter?" he asked, putting his fishing pole down and turning completely to face me.

"No, I don't hurt her. She's my life. I would never do anything to or with Bella that she didn't want. I'm not sure what Jacob told you, but I assure you that your daughter is safe with me."

"Level with me, Edward, is what Jacob said true, are you a Dominate?" Charlie asked. I couldn't lie to him. I just hoped he'd let me explain.

"Yes, but will you let me explain?" He sighed, but nodded.

"I know the stigma for Dominates is not good. They are portrayed as abusive assholes. Though that may be true in some cases, I can assure you that I am not one of them, and I would never put Bella in danger. She... Are you sure you want to hear this about your daughter?" I asked.

"No, but go on. I'd rather know than worry and let my imagination go crazy," he said, rubbing his face roughly.

"Bella chose to submit her body to me. Basically, I get pleasure out of bossing her around, and she gets pleasure from taking orders." I hoped the super simple answer would suffice.

"So she's your sex slave?"

"Not exactly. There is a difference between slave and submissive. Bella is my submissive. It's not just me taking, we receive equal pleasure from each other." I cringed internally. Our sex life was the last thing I wanted to talk to Bella's father about.

"So she wants this? You're not forcing her?"

"No, never. I'd never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. I love her more than my own life. I want her to have the world. Please don't worry about all the Dominate stuff, I've been told recently that I'm a shitty Dom and Bella walks all over me," I chuckled. Charlie smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you hit her?"

"Yes, and no. I don't hit her to be mean or hurt her. I'm sure you've heard of 'painful pleasure'. That' s as far as we take it; I promise you she is not abused."

"What about now, with the babies?" he questioned. He was really a glutton for punishment. I don't think I'd want to know these things about Claire.

"No, we are very careful in everything we do. Bella and those babies are too precious to me not to be. Charlie, I understand your concern, but honestly, you have nothing to fear. I'm not an evil sex maniac. I'm a kinky son of a bitch, but if Bella didn't want to do anything but the missionary position, then that's what we'd do. She's my world. I'm sorry Jacob scared you." I told him sincerely.

"Thanks, I see that she loves you. I don't understand all this dominated submissive mumbo jumbo, but I'll respect my daughter enough to trust her judgment. But know this, if you hurt her, I will come after you. I've lost too much of my time with her to let her be in an abusive relationship."

"I swear Charlie, I will always be the best possible husband to Bella and father to the babies I can be." I vowed.

We headed back to the house not long after. We didn't catch a damn thing, but Dad and Seth caught about five that they threw back. I think they enjoyed rubbing our faces in that a little too much.

I was glad to be home. I knew all the girls would be here for the bridal shower, but I didn't care as long as I could hold my Bella for a few minutes.

As I walked into the living room, her face lit up. I smiled in return, walking over to kiss her head and belly.

"Enjoy your party?" I asked. As I tried to peek in the bags, she slapped my hand away.

"Let me see," I pouted.

"No, now go on before I beat your ass," she snapped. I knew she wasn't serious, but I pretended to be a scolded little boy and pooched my lip out, pouting, as I turned to walk away. She smacked my ass hard, and told me to straighten up. It went straight to my cock. I turned to see her smirking at me. _The little vixen_. I shook my head and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

Charlie laughed, "I think you're right you're one shitty Dom." It was then I noticed my brothers were in the kitchen as well. They all burst out laughing. I couldn't catch a break.

**AN: Next is the wedding. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**Rocking the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout :) **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV:**

My bridal shower was pretty tame as far as those things go. I received several beautiful pieces of maternity lingerie. I hadn't realized they made such things, but I'm sure Edward will be grateful. It was a surprisingly un-embarrassing event.

I slept soundly that night, out of sheer exhaustion. I didn't even know if Edward had slept over or not. I remembered him helping me to bed, lying with me on top of the covers, but he was gone before I had awoke in the morning.

I was sitting in front of my bathroom vanity waiting for Alice to come fix my hair, and Rosalie my make-up. I was so excited for this day, but at the same time I was worried. I knew I had to tell Edward about Tanya, but I didn't know when I should. I didn't want to sully our wedding day, but the guilt was eating me alive. I hated to keep things from him. Not because he was my Dom, but because he was the love of my life, my husband in less than two hours.

"Hey, girly," Alice said, as she practically hopped into my bathroom.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm tired, but I'm excited," I promised.

"You're sure?" she pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I miss him. Is that weird?" I asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"Not at all. I cried my wedding day. Everyone thought it was because I was having second thoughts, but it was because I ached for Jasper. He eventually had to come into the room and calm me down. If you need Edward just tell me. I don't believe in that superstitious crap." She smiled, giving my shoulders a squeeze in reassurance then continued, "Did you put your underthings on already?"

"Yes, thanks. I think he'll like them." The bra was a simple white lace and the panties lacy boyshorts. I was glad I wasn't so far along that I'd have to wear maternity panties to my wedding. I had a few and they were hideous.

"I know he will. I heard him talking to Jasper and Emmett about the outfit he had you in at the club. He was very close to losing his shit... before you know... sorry," she said softly. I just nodded. I was already thinking about that night, so it wasn't like she was bringing up anything that wasn't already in my weary brain.

I had thirty minutes until my wedding. I couldn't take it anymore I had to see Edward. I had arrived at his parents' house just ten minutes ago. I was trying so hard to just go on and forget about Tanya, but I couldn't; I didn't want to start our marriage off like this. She would be here today; her mother was one of Esme's best friends.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?" she said, as she popped into the room from the en-suite bathroom.

"I need him," was all I said, and she was out the door before I could blink. After about five minutes the door opened, but no one entered. I was sitting behind the door so I couldn't see who had opened it, but I figured it was Edward.

"Babe?" Edward said, confirming my thought.

"Come in, Edward."

"Baby? What's the matter? If you're having second thoughts just tell me," he said softly, as he walked over to me.

"No, I want to marry you today. I just... I wanted to tell you this yesterday... I should have made time, but with everything going on I didn't. Then I thought it would be better to tell you after our weekend so I didn't ruin anything, but I can't wait. It's killing me, because I know you'll be angry with me." I sighed.

"You're scaring me. Please, just tell me. I'm sure I won't be mad." He offered me a soft reassuring smile. Tears pooled in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but it was no use. "Baby, tell me."

I nodded, "Tanya came by when you were gone yesterday. She asked me to not press charges on Jacob, to let her punish him for what he had done. I think she might be in love with him." Edward was silent for a while, so I added, "I said okay, but I just wanted her out of our house. My parents were on their way." The tears finally leaked down my cheek as Edward stared at me. He wiped the tears away quickly.

"I am angry, but not at you. I'm angry with Tanya. She should have never approached you without my permission. She discussed something that was of a BDSM nature without asking me if it was okay. That is a huge mistake among Tops." He sighed heavily. "You did the right thing telling me, Isabella."

The use of my full name scared me a bit. I didn't want a punishment on my wedding day. "Please, I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Please what?"

"Don't spank me, not today, please," I begged.

"Bella, look at me," he said softly pulling my chin up. He wiped my cheeks of their tears then kissed my lips softly. "I'm not upset with you. You said you were trying to get her out of the house. I believe you. I know Tanya; she wouldn't have left without getting what she wanted. I'll deal with all this later, but for now, we have a wedding to attend, and I think you need a few minutes to freshen up." He smiled again before kissing me softly.

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I said, again, because I felt the need.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Now, hurry, I want to get this wedding over with so we can honeymoon." He waggled his eyebrows up and down making me laugh. He stepped out the door then turned back. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." He winked then was gone.

A huge burden had been lifted, and now I couldn't wait to get out there and marry that handsome man. I turned to look at my appearance in the floor length mirror. My dress was an off-white. It was a simple empire-waist, encircled with a dark sapphire blue satin ribbon, with a strapless sweetheart neckline. My veil was long, with crystal edging. It was perfect and made me feel like a princess. Alice touched up my make-up, and made sure everything was just so. A light tap to the door alerted us that my father was here.

"Come on in. I'll be downstairs, Bella," Alice said before leaving.

"Carlisle?" I asked, seeing both my father and him standing in the room.

"Bella, a little birdie told me that you had asked Carlisle to walk you down the aisle before we met. I think he should still walk you down the aisle," Charlie said.

"But..."

"We both want to walk you. If that's alright," Carlisle added. My face hurt with the smile that formed.

"Yes! Oh, thank you both so much," I said, as I hugged them both. Simultaneously, they each kissed the cheek that was closest to them. "Later I want a picture of that," I giggled. They promised me a redo, and then helped me down the steps to the kitchen that led to the back patio where my future waited.

"Ready?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

Rose headed out to stand near Edward. She was playing the violin for me to walk down the aisle. Edward and I had chosen not to have any attendants. We wanted simple. Of course, Alice and Rose still had bridesmaid dresses, because Alice said they had to match the wedding. I think, in her head, they were my bridesmaids. I didn't mind. Alice walked her three kids down the aisle. Her girls were the flower girls and her son, who was too young to walk down the aisle, was the ring bearer. Seth and Emmett were the ushers for the small group that had attended, and Jasper was officiating. Claire stood beside her father. We'd decided that she would 'give' Edward to me as my father, and now Carlisle, 'gave' me to Edward. Everyone had a part, and for that I was grateful. Their support meant more than I could express.

I took in the backyard before we left the kitchen. White chairs had been set up, with ivy and tulle at the end of each row, and a white runner paved the way for my journey to Edward. Lights had been hung around the archway; the white and pale pink flowers, ivy and tulle made the whole backyard look like a mystical celebration. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. That was until I saw my Edward; he looked so handsome in his black tux. I wanted to run to him.

Carlisle and my father placed my arms around theirs as the music started, signaling it was time. "Ready?" Carlisle whispered to me. I nodded, too afraid I'd cry again.

The music began, and we walked slowly toward Edward. Once my eyes met his, they never left. He was all that I could see; all I wanted to see.

"Hi," Edward whispered, as my father and his handed me over to him, and Claire handed Edward to me.

"Hi," I giggled quietly. Edward took my hand as we stood before Jasper. We exchanged our vows pledging to love and care for each other until death parts us. Edward insisted on traditional vows, and when I vowed to obey him the crowd snickered. Edward winked at me, causing me to blush, and the crowd to laugh harder. All in all, it was a perfect ceremony and a perfect reception. Before I realized time had passed, we were on our way to our honeymoon. It all took two hours flat.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, as we drove away in his car. I had my head back against the headrest with my eyes closed. I didn't want to admit I was tired.

"Yes, I'm alright, Mr. Cullen," I said with a smile.

Edward took my hand and kissed the palm. "Thank you for a wonderful day."

"Thank you." I replied simply.

"So for this weekend, I thought we'd go to my parents' house on Bainbridge Island. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. I didn't know they had a house there."

"Yeah, they bought it when I was about five. We used to go out there a lot, but for the past year or so no one's made use of the place. Dad and mom went there earlier this week to make sure the housekeeper had kept up on everything. I wanted it to be perfect for you," he said, kissing my lips softly.

"It will be, with you there." I smiled. "That was really cheesy wasn't it?" I giggled.

"Yes, but I love you anyway." He winked and chuckled. "I thought we'd just take it easy this weekend. You know make love, walk on the beach, sleep late. It will be a long weekend, but it's still not much time to have my lovely wife to myself."

We arrived at the house seemingly like no time had passed. I hoped that it wasn't a precursor to the weekend ahead. We'd be leaving to go back to the real world on Tuesday after lunch. It wasn't what I had wanted out of our honeymoon, but I understood that Edward was a doctor and, even if it was cosmetic surgery; he was in high demand.

"I like the sound of that... wife," I smiled hugely.

"I love the way it sounds. In fact, I've been dying to call you that since I proposed... the first time."

"Well, husband, you can call me that now anytime you'd like." Edward carried me over the threshold, and then took me on a tour of the beautiful beach house. It was light and open with windows everywhere. I absolutely loved it.

Edward and I headed toward the bedroom. I would have liked for it to have been a passion filled sex fest, but I was too sleepy. "I'm so sorry," I yawned loudly.

"Babe, don't even. You are growing two very important lives inside of you. You can nap all you want. I would rather you rest, and be healthy and safe, than to selfishly satisfy this need I have for you," he said softly, pushing his erection into my side before kissing me softly.

"You could... you know..." I stopped talking, feeling a little self-conscious.

He smirked devilishly at me before saying, "No, what could I do, Wife?"

I swallowed loudly. I wasn't sure why I felt embarrassed; we'd done so many kinky things that me asking him to masturbate in front of me shouldn't have been a big deal. I sighed and mumbled, "You could get yourself off."

"Get myself off, huh?" He was still using that damn smirk that set my panties on fire.

"Yeah. I'd like to watch you touch yourself." I breathed in sharply, turning myself on with the image I had in my head.

"Lie on the bed," he said in a husky voice. Before I did as he asked, I pulled off the wrap dress that I had changed into before we left his parents' house. I watched his face as he let his eyes travel down my body. I was feeling a little uncomfortable, but I tried to hide it from him. Of course, he noticed.

He stepped towards me, taking my face between his hands. "Isabella Marie Cullen, you are absolutely beautiful. There is nothing about you, absolutely nothing, that I do not love. Please, don't feel embarrassed about the gifts you are giving us." He kissed me before I was able to respond to his beautiful words. He deepened the kiss as he walked me backwards to the bed. He ever so easily pushed me down onto the bed. After he had me just where he wanted me, he pulled back, smiled, and then pecked my lips softly again.

Edward walked over to the chest of drawers. I couldn't see what he was doing, but soon knew as music filled the room. He turned around and began to slowly take his clothes off with a sexy dance. I giggled.

"You think this is funny, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked as he stalked towards me crawling up the bed in nothing but his black pants and socks. His tie in his hand, he wrapped it around my neck pulling me to him for a kiss. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes," I whispered. I was so fucking hot; my nap was completely forgotten. He turned around, shaking his ass a little, then smirked at me over his shoulder before dropping his pants. Leaving him in just his socks and boxers, which I, surprisingly, found sexy. He quickly took off his socks before walking over closer to the bed. "You like that?" he asked.

"Hell, yes," I said in a breathy moan. I grabbed his boxers and pulled him to me on the bed. "I'm not sleepy anymore."

"No?" he asked as his hand traveled down my side to my lacy panties. He tugged them down slowly. "I still think you should rest, but I don't want to leave you unsatisfied," he said between kisses on his descent down my body. As soon as his lips touched my pussy I was gone. I came in a cry of disappointment.

"Shit," I mumbled before I chuckled.

"That good, huh?" He was such a cocky bastard sometimes. "Maybe I'll do a strip tease more often. I do believe that's the fastest I've ever made you come.

"You're mean," I faked a pout.

Laughed he climbed back up my body. "I'm not mean. It's not my fault that you find me so incredibly sexy that you come as soon as I touch you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not finished with your show."

"I'm not, am I? Let's fix that right now." He jumped up and stripped off his boxers. He kneeled on the bed between my thighs. His hands ran up my legs slowly to my center, where he slipped his fingers through my wetness using it as lubrication. He stroked himself, slowly at first, with his head thrown back. Throaty moans filled the room.

Edward looked down at me with such fire in his eyes that I couldn't look away. "May I come on your pussy?" he asked.

"Oh, God, yes!" I practically yelled. He pumped faster, squeezed harder until he was coming all over my soaking pussy. He called out, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," and finished with a grunt before falling beside me in the bed.

Giggling, we wrapped ourselves around each other. To my surprise, I fell right to sleep. It wasn't exactly how I'd pictured my first time with my husband, but since when do we do anything that's expected. It was wonderful and perfect just how it was.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Journey of a Swan**

**A very special thanks to princess0789 for beta-ing this chapter while Mrs. Boyscout is away:) **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV:**

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Groaning, I rolled over to face Edward's empty place. I hated to wake up alone, especially since I always had to pee so bad. I trudged to the en suite bathroom, grumbling the whole way. After I finished my morning routine, I headed for the kitchen. The babies were extremely hungry this morning.

Edward was nowhere to be found; I searched each room as I passed it while I was on my way to the kitchen. I was disappointed and highly concerned; he wasn't in any of the rooms. It seemed that he wasn't on the property at all. I picked up the phone and called his cell, only to hear it ring in the living room. _Where the hell was he?_

I sat down at the kitchen table and cried; it was a terrible way to start the honeymoon. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but eventually, I heard my husband say my name and place his warm hand on my back.

"Baby?"

"Where were you? Why didn't you wake me? I was worried sick!" I said as I smacked his sweaty chest.

"Honey, I left you a note on your bedside table. I'm sorry I forgot my phone. I sat it down on the sofa while I was putting on my shoes. I'm so sorry, baby," he said as he kissed my nose. He wiped the drying tears from my face. "How about I shower then fix you a nice breakfast. Would you like that?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," I pouted, still a little upset that he wasn't here when I woke up. "Is it alright if I shower with you?"

"Of course," he said happily as he pulled me to my feet. Even though he was incredibly sweaty, he still looked and smelled incredible. I just wanted to lick him…which I did without hesitating. _Hmm, maybe I'm getting the "second trimester hornies" as Alice calls them. _

After a very long and dirty shower, we headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked as he popped the last piece of toast in his mouth.

"I'd really like to just hang out here; maybe later we can walk on the beach. I'm pretty tired." I yawned.

"Would you like to take a nap?"

"Not yet, but I wouldn't mind going back to bed." I smiled innocently to my new husband.

Edward smiled widely as he stood from his place and scooped me up into his arms. He swiftly carried me to the bedroom. Carefully he placed me down on top of the unmade bed. He hovered over me, first kissing my swelling belly before slowly kissing his way up my body, until he was nestled between my legs. His hips pressed into me deliciously. Slowly and sinuously, he kissed me, only stopping to let us catch our breath, but even then, he was still kissing some part of me. I was burning with need; we hadn't even disrobed. I didn't know how much more I could take. I cried out to him, "Please."

"Please what, my love? Tell me what you need." Edward practically purred in my ear before sucking my lobe into his hot mouth.

"Clothes... off," I said, barely able to keep my voice steady enough for the simple words.

He hastily took his clothes off before beginning on mine. The only difference was now he took way too long in removing them because he kissed and sucked every part of me he could reach. I was begging like a wanting whore by the time his lips reached my apex.

"Please, Edward, I can't take it any longer. Touch me!" I demanded.

With a chuckle, he descended on my poor aching and neglected clit. I cried out in painful pleasure as he tortured me: biting, licking, pulling, thrusting, squeezing every part of me until I came, screaming out his name. He didn't let me come down from my high before he plunged inside me. He felt bigger than ever before, as he slammed hard and fast into me. Of course, it wasn't too hard or fast, he was always mindful of our precious children growing within me.

"Edward, I need to come again, please."

"Wait, baby, I'm so close," Edward said softly. Who was I to deny my husband such a wish?

I tried to hold out, but all too soon, I was begging again for him to let me come. "Edward... I can't... oh God... please, baby, I need to come."

"Come baby, come with me." He didn't need to say more. I came harder than before as his seed shot inside me.

We lay together quietly with gentle kisses and caresses as we calmed down.

Edward and I had a wonderful weekend, full of making love and food. They were, after all, two of my all-time favorite things. I had asked him if he wanted to have a play session, but he told me that our honeymoon wasn't going to be anything but Bella and Edward time. I appreciated that he wanted to be the doting husband, but something inside me told me that things were going to change.

I didn't know if that meant that he would really want to put an end to our D/s relationship, or if it just meant a change in how things went along. Either way, it didn't matter to me. He could tie me up and spank my ass without me calling him Master. I enjoyed our D/s, but it wasn't a necessity for me, just having Edward was.

We had been home for a week when the doorbell chimed. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I almost didn't answer, but the incessant banging beckoned me to at least check to see who was here.

"Carmen?" I questioned through the closed, locked door.

"Bella, may I speak with you?" she asked.

Hesitantly, I opened the door, making sure to keep the screen door locked securely. "What do you want?" I asked, maybe a little harshly, but I didn't care.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. While I was in jail, I began therapy. I know what I did was horrible, and if I had been in my right mind, it wouldn't have happened. But I was so overcome with grief, and honestly I felt that Edward was trying to take her away from me. He talked about you so fondly... I just... it doesn't excuse what I did. I hurt my child; I can never take back what damage I did to her. That's why I signed my rights over to Edward. I know that with the two of you, she will be in good hands and loved. I just came by to ask all of you for forgiveness," Carmen said softly as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm glad you got the help you needed. Thank you for apologizing to me, but really, you need to speak to Edward, and he's not home. I can't make decisions for Claire. She may be my step-daughter now, but this is something that only her father can decide. I can't allow you to speak with her without his consent." She nodded, but didn't say anymore.

I heard the old yellow school bus before I actually saw it and I groaned. This woman timed this on purpose. I'd bet my left arm on it.

"Mom?" Claire said as she walked slowly up our driveway. I grabbed my cell from my pocket and dialed Edward. It went to voice mail. I called his office instead.

"Cullen, Whitlock and Hale," Bonnie, the receptionist, said joyfully.

"Bonnie, this is Bella, I need Edward. It's an emergency."

"Is it the babies? Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Bonnie! Get Edward!" I yelled.

"Okay," she yelped as I heard the phone drop. Less than thirty seconds later, a frantic Edward picked up.

"Baby? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Carmen is here, Claire just got off the bus. I don't know what to do!" I shirked. So far, they were only talking, but there was little I could do to stop them in my current state.

"I'm on my way. If she does anything at all, call the cops. Do you understand?" Edward asked. I had noticed a pattern with my dear husband, anytime he was stressed, he immediately went into Dom mode, and as much as I tried to not to allow it to turn me on, it fucking did every time.

"Yes," I said huskily.

"Isabella now is hardly the time," he chuckled, without any humor to it, before hanging up the phone.

Edward pulled up five minutes later. He franticly jumped out of his car and ran to the porch were we were all sitting. It was a bit too cold to sit outside, but I wasn't about to let that bitch in my house without my husband home.

"What are you doing here?" Edward demanded.

"I came to apologize. I still want to keep in touch with my daughter. I did raise her, surely one mistake will not condemn me for life. I gave my rights to you. The least you can do is let her choose if she wants me in her life," Carmen said in an equally domineering voice.

"Claire?" Edward asked in a softer tone.

"Daddy, I know what she did was wrong, but like Dr. Denali said, I need to forgive. I'll never forget, but I need to move on with my life. I have forgiven her, but I can't trust her right now. I don't want to live with her, but I do want to talk to her sometimes. I miss my mom," Claire said with tears in her eyes.

Edward sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. He stopped once he realized he was still wearing gloves. He quickly took them off and shoved them into his lab coat. I had seen "Doctor Edward" many times, but today it was really making me uncomfortable, in the best way. Edward must have noticed my discomfort and asked me for a word.

"Isabella, you are distracting me from something extremely important. I realize your hormones are out of control, but please try, baby. You're killing me." He groaned as he said the last part. Then added, "Later we'll play doctor and patient, if you'll behave." he winked and then walked back over to Carmen and Claire.

"Fine, you can call her on the phone, but I have to be able to hear what you say until we can trust you again. If she at any time decides she doesn't want to speak to you, Carmen, then you will say nothing and accept her choice. No more showing up unannounced. If Claire decides she wants to visit with you, then we'll arrange something where I will be present. If you don't like these terms, then you can leave and never return."

"No, Edward, it's fine... anything is great." Carmen said, seemingly grateful.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the day of our one month wedding anniversary, I received a text message from Jacob begging me to forgive him. I immediately forwarded it to Edward, who upon receiving it, promptly called me and told me not to respond and to lock the door to the house.

Edward arrived home around six for dinner. We ate in relative silence until he told Claire to pack a bag to spend the weekend with Alice. Jasper was going out of town on business and wanted Claire to help with the children. After Alice arrived to pick her up, Edward finally spoke to me.

"We need to talk," he said without looking at me. I started to cry. I had known our life was too good; he was going to leave me. "Why are you crying?" he asked, seeming confused.

"You're leaving me," I said between sobs.

"What? No, silly girl, I'll never leave you. We just need to talk, about several things. I'm sorry I've been so distracted, I'm just thinking." He kissed my nose and wiped my tears.

He led me to the den, where he sat on the big oversized recliner with me in his lap. I knew I was probably squishing him, but he never complained.

"So, what is it we need to talk about?" I asked after I'd considerably settled down.

"A couple of things, but first I need to tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today." He kissed my lips passionately to punctuate his statement.

"Thank you, but I feel like a fat heifer. I was hoping that with this pregnancy since I was skinny when I got knocked up it wouldn't be as noticeable, but I'm gaining weight everywhere... before this is over, I'll be as big as a house." I sighed dramatically as I buried my face into his neck.

"Bella, you are not fat. You're pregnant, and I don't care how much weight you gain it's part of the process. My love will not change, sweetheart. You are and will always be beautiful, my beautiful Bella." He kissed me so sweetly that I started to cry. _Damn hormones. _"Now, are you alright to finish our discussion?"

"Yes, I think so," I said with one last sniffle as I wiped my nose on the tissue that he handed me from the box on the side table.

"We need to talk about Jacob, and our D/s relationship, which would you like to talk about first?"

"You pick, since it's about those two topics, I think you should choose."

"Alright, would it make you more comfortable to discuss this as husband and wife or Master and submissive?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm not sure... I guess since this all basically has to do with things that revolve around our D/s relationship, I think we should be Master and submissive."

"I agree. First, I want to talk about our relationship. I know with you being pregnant that not much can happen, but I want you to know that it doesn't change the fact that I still want that part of our life. I know at times, we lose focus and go in and out of character, but I want to work on that, even if we only play once a month. I want you to know that when I call you Isabella, I'm being Master. That could be in public or here at home, I want the freedom to pull rank on you... it makes up for what we are lacking in the playroom. I've seen how you respond to me, like when I came home in scrubs or the times that I've said Isabella sternly. I don't think you can deny that you have a reaction." I shook my head. I couldn't deny it; I most certainly reacted to him whenever he used that voice or dressed certain ways.

"I will promise you, though, that I will not pull rank on decisions that pertain to our marriage, like the children, where we live, or vacation... but things that are on the line or have nothing to do with our marriage, I want the right to make the decision final if I choose. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes," I said in a soft voice. He slapped my thigh lightly. "Sir," I added with a smile. I kissed his neck to show him that I was sorry for my slip.

He chuckled, "I actually think this might be fun. I'm pretty interested to see your response, because, believe me, if you argue or do anything, but be the perfect little submissive, I will punish you when we are alone, if we aren't already."

"Master, I will gladly accept any punishment you see fit," I panted into his ear. Punishment talk always set me on fire.

"That's my good little pet." Edward kissed me possessively for a few minutes, before he continued speaking, "now Jacob. Your father says that he is on house arrest until tomorrow. I'm not sure exactly how your father managed to keep him there, but he has. I want you to press charges on him. Will you do that?"

This is where the problem would lie. I didn't want to press charges on him. Sure, I was upset by what he did, but in some messed up way, I understood. He thought he was protecting me from Edward. He knew what Tanya did to him and assumed Edward was the same with me. But, most importantly, he led me to my father and for that, I would always be grateful. I was quiet too long to suit Edward, so he pinched my thigh.

"Ow!" I cried before I realized what I was doing. "I'm sorry, Master, but I don't think I can do that." Edward frowned as I explained to him my reasoning; I knew there wasn't any excuse that would excuse him in my Master's eyes, but I tried to put Edward in Jacob's shoes.

"Fine. Don't press charges, but I will speak with Tanya about the deal she made with you. We will settle this," he said firmly. "I'll have them come over tomorrow after Jacob gets back. Tanya said he wanted to continue their relationship, and is more than willing to accept her punishment. Actually we'll meet at the club, so it's on neutral ground. We can use the dungeon if needed." He said this as though he was speaking to himself rather than me, but I had to ask.

"Dungeon?"

**AN: I have a huge favor to ask. I entered a contest on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library; I'd really love it if you all would give it a try and leave me a review. My pen on there is Bekki and my story is called Fight or Flight. **

**Thanks again for your support! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rocking the beta skills is Princess07890. Super huge thank you to her for helping me while Mrs. Boyscout is on vaca. **

**I love all the reviews from last chapter. Many people are pissed at Bella. I guess this is where my story and the books are similar. Bella has an attachment to Jacob that even she doesn't understand. No matter what he's done to her she loves him, in a way, because he loved her when, to herself, she was an ugly duckling, and unloveable. **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review :)**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV:**

The expression on Bella's face was priceless. I can't believe I'd forgotten to tell her about the club having a dungeon room. It wasn't like it was medieval or anything, it was just dark, damp and full of equipment that looked rather scary, but could be quite fun. The room was meant to heighten the senses, though; it was really good for harsh punishments. I'd only used it once before, but I had to say the prospect of beating Jacob's ass down there was lifting my spirits and making me fucking giddy.

"Yeah, babe, a dungeon; it's not as bad as it sounds. If you're really worried about going down there, we'll go early so I can show you everything. It's safe, I promise you." I smiled squeezing her hand.

"I'm not worried, Master; I just didn't know dungeons were real."

"Oh, they are totally real. A lot of the more hardcore Doms use them. I personally would only use it for harsh punishment, but I doubt there would ever be anything you'd do that would make me want to punish you that badly."

"Master, will I be with you when you are with Tanya and Jacob?" she asked softly her eyes were trained on her folded hands in her lap.

"First, you must refer to Tanya as Mistress Tanya, and yes, you will be with us. Do you object?"

"No, not really, I just... I..." she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Tell me Isabella," I encouraged her softly, but firmly.

"Edward, I still love him, and I don't think I can watch you beat him." I sat there stunned. It never occurred to me that she'd still have feelings for that bastard. I was beginning to think that maybe the only reason she married me was because she was pregnant. I hoped, however, that she was only saying this because of her hormones due to the pregnancy.

"Bella I..."

"No, not like you think. I'm not in love with him. I do not want to be with him, but I do love him. I know what he did was horrible, wrong and selfish, but he was hurting, Edward, he was acting out of desperation." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you want me to do nothing?" I asked.

"I'd like to talk to him before any punishment is given," she said meekly.

I blew out a huge breath; once again I was completely floored by this woman. "I'll call Tanya. Go take a bath; I'll be up in a few." I tapped her hip so she'd stand.

Tanya answered, out of breath, on the third ring. I found it majorly disturbing, and I hoped she would not answer my call while engaged sexually.

"I know I'll probably hate myself for asking, but why are you out of breath?"

She laughed, "Oh, I'm running on the treadmill. Did you think I'd answer while I was having Jacob do nasty things to me," she asked coyly.

"Yes," I said bluntly.

She guffawed, "You're probably right. So... are you calling to arrange the meeting?"

"Sort of, I had a talk with Isabella and she would like to speak with him before the punishment... alone. She still cares for him, and is afraid she will not be able to tolerate him being punished, physically."

"Hmm, I see, well you know I've already punished him for is vanishing act. He's still being punished, actually. If it's what you feel is best... I suppose I could allow him to speak with her. Would you like to come over for dinner?" Tanya offered.

"Sure, we could allow them to talk and then plan our trip to the club."

"Can you be here at seven?" she asked.

"Yep, see you then."

I went up to our room to find Bella. She was lying on the bed, her hair wrapped in a towel and her body covered with her thick robe.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm sad." She looked so helpless and tiny. Like a little child who had just been told that her puppy died.

"Why are you sad?" I asked sitting beside her on the bed.

"I know what he did was wrong. Please understand; I do know that. I know he should be punished, and he was. He was kept in lock up for over a week and then on house arrest for a while, and I'm sure Ta... Mistress Tanya has punished him. I just don't know if you punishing him would be harmful or beneficial. That's why I want to speak with him."

"So are you saying that if the two of you agree that he's suffered enough that I get no say?" I asked becoming slightly angry.

"Honey, he took me, but it had nothing to do with BDSM. He took _me_ to protect me. He broke the law, and the law punished him, even, if the law had no reason legally to do so, since I never filled charges. I feel like he needs to be helped. He needs counseling." she sighed.

I should have known this wouldn't be easy. All I really wanted to do was tie him up and beat him with a cane, whip or whatever else I could get my hands on. Bella's heart was too good and pure. I loved her for it, but it also made my job that much harder.

"He took you because of your involvement in BDSM; I feel that it's only fair that he is punished within the community."

"Is that your final say, Master?" she asked with a slight attitude.

"Isabella, listen to me and listen good. I will allow you to speak with Jacob, but no matter what the two of you decide, I will be punishing him in some form. He took my submissive from her Master, and for that reason, he will be punished. Do you understand?" I said harshly, barely controlling my anger.

"Yeah," she answered with a huff and rolled over. I was fuming.

"Up!" I yelled, startling her.

"What," she asked throwing her arms up.

"Isabella, you are being extremely disrespectful, and I've had enough. You are going to be punished."

"But, I'm pregnant!" she shouted at me.

"So! I am still your Master, and I say you are getting punished, so get your ass out of that bed before I drag it out!"

"Please, don't spank me." She started to cry. I hadn't planned on spanking her even though she needed a good hard smack to her ass.

"It is my choice how I punish you; if you want the punishment to grow then keep talking." She was outright sobbing by this point, but she said nothing more. "Finish getting ready and then come find me in the kitchen."

I left her and went to our home gym, I had to calm down. I took all my pent up aggression out on my punching bag; after about fifteen minutes I felt more calm and relaxed. I jumped in the shower quickly and then threw on a clean pair of basketball shorts before I headed upstairs to the kitchen.

I was pleased to find Bella sitting at the table with her head bowed.

"Go put on a skirt," I said, not acknowledging her otherwise. She stood and immediately went and changed coming back only moments later. Our house was on a quiet street with no neighbors behind us. Her punishment would be humiliating but there would not really be any danger of anyone seeing her. Well, unless one of my neighbors decided to walk through the privacy fence in the back yard.

"Come," I said before walking towards the den. I opened the curtains on the window. It was beginning to grow dark outside, so I flipped the light on in the room. She had her head bowed and her arms behind her back, but her eyes were watching me curiously. I wanted to laugh. "Hold your skirt up." She did as I asked. I pulled her panties down to her ankles; she helped by stepping out of them. I folded them and stuffed them in my pocket. She started to release her skirt. "Keep it up around your hips. You are to stand just like this facing the corner until I tell you to move. Spread your feet apart a little." She did as I asked; I could see her shoulders shaking slightly from her sobs. "Are you comfortable?"

"No, Master," she whimpered.

"I mean in your stance. Are you going to be able to stand here without falling over?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." I swatted her ass lightly as I went to sit in my recliner. I flipped the TV on and started watching some random show. I didn't pay attention to what it was, as my eyes were only on my love. I would watch her for any signs of fatigue, but so far I could only hear her whimpers.

"You know, I wonder what the neighbors would think if they walked by. It's getting pretty dark and with this light on and the curtains drawn I'm sure they could see you quite clearly." She sobbed a little louder. God, I was so evil. I knew my point would be made, so it was all worth it in the end. The doorbell sounded, bringing me from my thoughts. "Do not under any circumstances move. If you honestly feel you need to sit for the babies' sake then you may ask me, but your skirt and hands are to remain exactly where they are. You may also shift your feet if your stance is tiring, but again only if you feel it's for our children's safety."

I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Emmett!" I said jovially.

"Hey little bro, what's up?" he asked clapping me on the shoulder, as he stepped inside.

"Oh, nothing much, what can I help you with?"

"Where's Belly?"

"In the corner."

"Oh, snap, no way did you..." he gestured lifting a skirt.

"Yes."

"Oh, man Rosie would have my balls if I did that to her. Can I peek?" he whispered the last part. I knew he wouldn't be able to see anything from the doorway so I waved him forward.

He crept over to the den door and peeked around the corner. He turned around with a frown. "I thought that would be more funny, but it's just fucking sad. She's balling her eyes out. Fix it!" he whisper yelled at me then headed into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him. To be honest, her time was up anyway, so I didn't mind following his order. I walked into the den and over to her, releasing her skirt from her hands and turning her to face me, she kept her head bowed. I tilted her chin up with my finger so I could see her teary eyes. "Shh... you're alright. You did such a good job, baby." I whispered as I wiped her tears.

"Master, I'm so sorry. I will never speak that way to you again. Please forgive your girl." She shuddered as her sobs continued.

"Thank you, you're forgiven." I punctuated my words with a soft slow kiss. "Emmett's here, why don't you go get cleaned up and come to the kitchen; we'll be leaving in an hour so you can speak with Jacob." I kissed her lips and gave her a hug before returning to my brother.

"So what did she do?"

"Emmett, I really don't think that my submissive is any of your business, but if you must know, she was a smartass. She was only there for five minutes. I think her hormones are responsible for her break down."

"Oh, well don't make my lil' sis cry again," he said as he punched me in the shoulder, and it was not soft. I chuckled, I knew that would be impossible, but it's not like I tried to make her cry on purpose. These days, she cried over the simplest things. This morning she cried because she dropped her earring and couldn't find it, sometimes she cries and doesn't know why. I feel bad for her, but at the same time, sometimes it's just so damn funny.

Bella came into the kitchen about fifteen minutes after I had released her to freshen up. She looked so damn sad. I hated to see her like this.

"Baby, are you going to be alright?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"Yes, Sir," she whispered into my chest.

"It's just us right now. Okay?" She nodded in understanding.

"What's wrong Belly? You want me to kick his ass?" Emmett asked her.

She sighed loudly. "No, I'm just nervous. We're going to see Jacob in a little while. I don't know what I want to say to him. I know I'm going to cry because my hormones are crazy fucked up right now. I'll have to ask your mom if having twins makes you even crazier than usual."

"Do you want me to cancel? This stress isn't good." I asked her.

"No, I'm just nervous, not stressed. I know he can't hurt me, and you will be there."

An hour later we were walking up to Tanya's front door. Bella clung to my arm tightly. We'd decided it would be better if we dealt with this in our D/s rolls. Tanya had informed me that Jacob was in slave mode until further notice. She only let him out to go to work and come straight back. She had one of her friends keep watch on him during the day. He was on a pretty short leash.

"Edward, Bella, so glad you could make it, please come in," Tanya said as she stepped aside to allow us to enter. Jacob was nowhere to be seen, but I knew he was here. "I thought we'd let them chat first and then have dinner if that's alright with you."

"That's fine." I agreed.

"Good, I've tethered Jacob to the chair in the dining room, so they can talk privately, and Isabella will be safe. If at any time she doesn't feel comfortable, we will be in the next room." Tanya smiled.

"Are you okay with that, or would you like me to stay with you?" I asked Isabella as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I think I'll be okay... just stay close," she whispered. I agreed and kissed her forehead.

**BPOV:**

I walked into the dining room. Jacob was, sure enough, tied to a chair. I felt so sorry for him, but at the same time I was relieved because even though it wouldn't be likely for him to try and take me again, I knew he would try to at least touch me.

I sat across the table from him. He looked good, sad, but good. I was worried that he'd have bruises all over him. But, from what I could see of his bare chest, arms, and face he looked okay.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him. His head was bowed. He slowly raised his head to look at me.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care what happens to you."

"You want to know what's happened to me?" he asked raising his voice slightly. I flinched back in my seat and nodded. "After your dad took me to the station where he kept me for longer than he was allowed, I went home. Embry beat my ass the following day. Then Quill, Sam, and a few other friends came over and beat my ass. I could barely walk, that's why your dad said he would keep me on house arrest. He thought it would stop the beatings from all the friendly neighbors, it didn't work though. They still came back after about a week and kicked my ass again. You know what really sucks... my father let them do it. He said I needed some sense beat into me.

Tanya came to get me not long after my last beating, only to bring me home and beat me. I let her though, because as nuts as it sounds, I love her. I'd do anything she wanted just to stay with her. You know I love you Bells, but this is so much different. That woman is my world. I can't fucking breathe without her. So I've become her slave. I do her biding. If she told me to mop the floor with my hair, I would. I would do whatever it takes.

She told me this morning that Ed... Master Edward was going to punish me for taking his submissive and do you know what I told her?" he asked but didn't wait for my reply. "I told her, okay. See, I will do anything for that woman. Will you enjoy watching your husband beat your ex while he's tied up?" Jacob laughed menacingly.

"No, I don't want him to hurt you. I don't want you to suffer any more. I just want you to speak to someone. I want you to get help. You took me from my life, you put my children in jeopardy, but even after all that I still care for you, Jacob, I still lo..."

"Don't say that," he barked.

"I do, I love you. I may not be in love with you, but I do love you, Jake. You were my first everything, you helped me believe in myself, when no one else would. You loved the fat and ugly me, when everyone else pushed me away. I know my mom paid you, but you had to care about me a little bit, didn't you?"

"Bella, I never took the money. My dad took the money. I was already talking to you and had already asked you out when my dad told me about the deal he'd made. I didn't make a big deal about it, because I was already falling for you. It was never about some bribe or blackmail scheme. I loved you for you. You're beautiful inside and out. You didn't have to change for me. I know I was a fool and didn't treat you right. Leah messed my head up. You know I've never done anything like that before. I wish I could take it back. You don't know how much I wish those were my babies you are carrying. God, Bella, I've lost so much. I'm so, so, sorry, baby." He started to cry. I couldn't take it anymore; I untied his arms and pulled him into my embrace. He was a good man; he had just made a horrible decision. He pulled me to sit down on his lap and wrapped his arms around me in return as we both sobbed into each other's shoulders. I could feel the impressions or whelps all over his back and it made me sick. I couldn't believe Tanya would mark him like this.

When I finally caught my breath and stopped crying I pulled back and looked at him. "Are you scarred?"

"Probably, it's no big deal. I deserved it and so much more. I was so wrong Bella. I know that now. I know Ed... Master Edward would never hurt you. He's a good man. I'm happy you have him." Jacob said before he kissed my cheek and smiled softly. "Bella, let him punish me. However he wants. You don't have to be there. I deserve this and I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, one of the things I've learned from my Mistress is that I am a natural submissive. I have grown so much being with her, and I really do love her. I know this is the right step in helping us all heal. Please, just for this once listen to them, and don't get yourself in trouble by being mouthy," he said with a chuckle. I nodded but didn't say anything in return. He cupped my face. "Bella, it will be alright. Don't be sad anymore, my Little Swan." I couldn't help by giggle. He used to tell me all the time when we were dating and first married that I was his Little Swan. I'd always referred to myself as an ugly duckling.

"What's going on?" I turned to see two very unhappy people standing in the door way. I quickly stood from my spot on Jacob's lap and bowed my head. Jacob put his hands behind him and bowed his head as well.

"Isabella, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Master, I untied him."

"Why?"

"To comfort him." I didn't know what else to say. He wouldn't understand.

"Go to the car." Master said harshly. I nodded and walked out of the room. I could hear Tanya asking Jacob. He explained everything that happened much better than I ever could. I felt I'd eavesdropped long enough so I hurried out to the car, only to find it locked and I had no keys. I slipped back inside and sat on the bench by the front door. I hoped Master wouldn't mind, since it was a little cold outside.

"Bella," I looked up to see Tanya.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I was just coming out to get you. Was the car locked?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, well come along then, dinner is ready." I nodded and followed her to the dining room. Jacob was gone. Edward sat at the head of the table; his eyes bore into mine. I wasn't sure of his mood, but I figured he was pretty upset with me. He gestured to a small kneeling chair beside him. I walked slowly over and sat down. I'd never sat in a chair like this one. It was actually quite comfortable, with a nicely padded seat for my bottom and a nicely padded cushion for my shins to rest on, it put me in a kneeling position that I'd not really been in since I became pregnant. It was lower to the ground than his chair, but not so low that I'd have issues getting back up. I placed my hands behind my back and bowed my head. Edward said nothing to me. I didn't risk looking at him since I wasn't sure if he was still angry with me.

"Dinner is served," Tanya said as she came back into the dining room followed by Jacob, who was caring two plates of food. He sat one in front of his Mistress and then one in front of Edward. It was roast beef with potatoes, carrots, and the biggest rolls I'd ever seen.

"Thank you, Tanya this looks delicious," Master said as he picked up his fork to begin eating. I figured he'd be eating and I'd be watching, but of course I was wrong. He wouldn't want the babies to be hungry. He placed the first bite to my lips. I hummed in satisfaction as I chewed. This was Jacob's pot roast, it had always been one of my favorite meals he made.

"How is it, pet?"

"Delicious, Master, thank you." Edward rotated between feeding me a bite and then himself. After dinner was over, we said our goodbyes to Tanya and Jacob and headed home.

Edward did not speak to me until we got into our home.

"Go get ready for bed, I'll be up soon." I could fell the tears burning my eyes as I tried desperately to suppress them. I robotically changed into my pajamas. I always ended up sweating at night, so I slipped on a blue cotton night gown that reminded me of a sundress. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be in a submissive position or not so I took my little vanity stool from the bathroom and placed it at the end of our bed and sat down with my head bowed and my feet tucked underneath. I waited for a good twenty minutes before he entered our room. He said nothing as he changed into his sleep pants. He said nothing as he went about his nightly regimen. He continued to say nothing as he picked up the blankets and pulled them back on the bed. He came to stand directly in front of me. I could only see the tops of his feet and that his pants were black. He stood there for so long and he didn't speak, but when he did, I was a little startled.

"I have nothing to say to you in regards to this evening. I do however want you to know that I'm hurt. I'm not angry. I understand your love for Jacob, but I'm hurt that you would allow him to touch you and that you touched him." Edward turned and went to lie down in the bed.

"Do you want me to sleep in the spare room?" I asked praying he'd say no.

"No, I want you to come and cuddle with me. I'm feeling a little unwanted at the moment." I finally looked up to see his face, and though he did look sad, he also looked mischievous, like a little boy and I could see that he was fighting his smirk.

"I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings, Master," I whispered.

"I know baby, your heart is just too big. Come here." He said as he opened his arms to me. I sighed as I snuggled into his chest as much as I could. "I know you hate to see others suffer, especially when it's someone you care about, but if I ever see you touch or sit on his lap again I will be punishing you in the dungeon." he said seriously, but with a smile that made him seem a little evil and quite frankly, a little scary.

I swallowed loudly. "I'm really, really sorry." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I know. I understand love, I really do. Jacob explained everything to me. I know you love him, not like you love me, but you still care deeply for him. I suppose that's to be expected; you shared a life and children with him. But, love, that time of your life is over. I know it will always be a part of you, as it should be, but I need all of you now, our babies need all of you. Our relationship will never work if we do not give each other our all." I just stared into him, not knowing what to say. I hadn't realized until that moment that I hadn't been giving him my all. I was still holding onto Jacob, even though I didn't know I was, and Edward was right; Jake was a very important part of my life, but that time was over now and I needed to concentrate on my present; Edward, Claire, and the babies. It wasn't that I didn't love them, I did, but, I had just gotten my priorities backwards. Jacob and our children were my past. Nothing I could do would change the fact that they were no longer my future. My future now was with the man holding me in his arms and with the children he's given me.

"Whatever you decide with Jacob... I'll accept. I'll be by your side." I took a deep breath before saying, "even if you want me to press charges."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Happy to have my rockin' beta back, Mrs. Boyscout:)**

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV:**

I stared at her a moment to be sure she was serious. I knew this was a huge step for her. It proved to me that she was ready to let her past be exactly what it was, her past. Even though I'd like nothing more than to see Jacob serve time for taking her from me and putting her and our children in potential danger, I wouldn't force her to press charges.

Jacob had proven to me that he had gotten far worse than simply sitting in a jail cell for a short period of time. His friends and family turned their backs on him, and he was physically beaten. He had returned to Tanya a better man. She had given him a harsh punishment, that he happily served knowing that he deserved every strike and chore. He had even agreed to allow me to punish him as I see fit. As a matter of fact, he'd done away with his limit list, and said that I could do whatever I desired to him. Our meeting in the dungeon was scheduled for Saturday; I would decide by then what will be done.

"You don't have to press charges, but I'm happy that you are willing. We're meeting both of them on Saturday in the dungeon. I don't want to talk about this anymore I just want to hold my wife and sleep. I love you, Bella, with my whole heart. You and our children are my life; I couldn't ask for anything more perfect." I kissed her slowly then pulled her tightly to me so we could sleep. This day had drained me completely.

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired than when I went to bed. I had a full day of work ahead of me so I wouldn't be able to relax until this evening. I dressed quickly before heading to the kitchen; the smell of bacon was beckoning me.

"Morning, love." I kissed her head as she tended to the french toast in the pan. I reached for a piece of bacon only to be smacked in the hand by a warm spatula. "Hey!"

"You can wait. Now sit," my wife ordered. "Claire!" she yelled as she flipped the toast.

"Yeah," Claire yelled back.

"Come eat, please," Bella yelled loudly again. I stuck my finger in my ear and wiggled it around to say I was going deaf. "Sorry," she giggled.

"I'm all for yelling, but not from room to room. I'd prefer you to only yell in the bedroom," I said, as I waggled my eyebrows. I wrapped my arms around Bella pulling her into me and kissed her neck loudly before taking my seat at the table.

"Gross, Dad! I don't want to hear about what you and Mom do in the bedroom," Claire said as she pushed my shoulder. My reply was cut short when the plate Bella was holding crashed to the floor sending bacon and french toast everywhere.

"Baby!" I said loudly, as I leapt up from my chair.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just... Claire called me 'mom'." Bella looked over to Claire still in shock.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again if it bothers you. You've been so wonderful since I've been here and you and Dad are married now, and having the babies... I just thought... never mind it was stupid. I won't say it again." Claire blushed as she turned to leave the kitchen. Bella reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. I'd love for you to call me mom. I was just caught off guard. I'm sorry, really, it's wonderful." Bella smiled reassuringly.

"Really?" Claire asked. Bella nodded with a smile.

"I think it's great that you want to call Bella mom, but what will you call Carmen?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I'll still call her mom when we are together, but when we're not can I just call her Carmen if I have to talk about her?"

"I guess so," I mused then asked, "Claire would you like for Bella to officially adopt you? Carmen signed over her rights so she has no physical or legal custody of you. Of course, Bella would have to agree."

"I'd love that, but only if Bella's okay with that," Claire smiled at Bella.

Bella stuttered in shock as she said with teary eyes, "I'd love to."

Our breakfast was finished quickly as we chatted happily. Claire had decided she'd like to change her middle name to Isabella so that she'd have part of Bella with her. I thought it was a wonderful idea, and of course, my ever-hormonal pregnant wife cried. Though, I suspect she would have cried even if she wasn't. I called my lawyer and had him get to work on the papers, then headed to work.

Saturday was here before I realized. I was nervous, but ready to have this behind us. My mom came and picked up Claire early that morning for an all day shopping trip with Alice. Bella was excited that she didn't have to attend.

I laid out the clothing that I wanted her to wear, then called for her to come up to the bedroom.

"I thought we weren't yelling room to room?" she asked giggling.

"I believe I said yelling in the bedroom _was_ allowed," I winked then tweaked her nipple, just because.

"Oh, okay, whatever you say Champ," she winked then tweaked my nipple in return.

I laughed she was just too cute sometimes. "Okay, Giggles, we've gotta' get ready to go. I laid your outfit out for you, but let's shower first." I told her as I wrapped her in my arms, palming her pert little ass.

"Seriously, I'm wearing this?" she asked, as she lifted the scraps of materials that were her bra and panties.

"There's nothing wrong with what I picked," I said defensively.

"Edward, I can't wear this! I'm too fat!" She threw it back on the bed like it was diseased.

"Baby, you are not fat. You are caring our babies, and I want everyone to see. Like I said before, it's the greatest way I have of marking you as mine. If you really don't want to wear it then I'll find something else, but it would make me really happy if you would," I said kissing her neck below her ear.

She sighed heavily, "I'll wear it for you."

"Good." I beamed kissing her loudly on the cheek. She giggled again. I smacked her ass then pulled her into the bathroom for our shower. I had decided earlier that we would not start out D/s mode until we got out of the car at the club. I wanted Bella to be as comfortable as possible.

"You ready?" I asked as the car idled in front of the club.

"I think so, I'm a little nervous."

"If at anytime you start to feel uncomfortable you have permission to walk out. Emmett will be waiting outside the room in case you need to leave. If you do leave, you will stay with him until I'm finished." I instructed, as I rubbed her hand and arm trying to help her calm.

"So, I just get up and leave? I don't have to ask?" She confirmed.

"Right, just leave. Even though we are going in here in our roles, I'm not stressing over it; you'll not be punished tonight. Just be respectful in front of others," I said kissing her softly.

"I can do that, Master." She smiled seeming more at ease.

We entered the club and headed straight down to the dungeon. Emmett and Rose were already waiting outside the room.

Em whistled at Bella. "Lookin' hot lil' mama." He winked.

She blushed crimson and thanked him for his complement. I loved her in this outfit. I put her in it on purpose. It was the same outfit she was wearing when Jacob took her from me.

We entered the room to see Tanya and Jacob already waiting. Tanya and I had previously decided that I would control the room, and she would follow my lead.

"Good evening, Tanya, Jacob," I said with a nod.

"Good evening," Tanya said softly.

"Isabella, sit here." I pointed to a chair just to my left. She quickly sat down her eyes trained on her lap.

"Tanya, chain Jacob using the ceiling and floor cuffs." He would be spread out in a perfect X shape. I really had no clue what I wanted to do so I looked around the room at all the equipment. Spotting what I wanted, I walked over and grabbed it from the hook on the wall.

Tanya had stepped back from Jacob. Her stance was submissive to me, but still confident, as she did not bow her head. She was still Jacob's Domme, but she was submitting herself to my will. I knew Tanya would enjoy submitting herself to me, but that wasn't the purpose of tonight.

I smacked Jacob in the chest with my new toy, not so much to hurt him, just to startle him. "Do you know what this is?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

"You may answer."

"Yes, Sir, it's a cat of nine tails."

"That's correct. Have you ever had one used on you?" I asked smirking evilly. This particular cat had black leather tails with rounded silver studs along each tail with a round silver ball at the end. It wasn't intended to break the flesh, but would cause bruising if used with enough force.

"No, Sir," Jacob responded meekly.

"Do you think striking you with this will be enough punishment for what you've done to what is mine?" I asked, smacking him lightly again, taunting him.

"No, Sir, nothing will be enough." Jacob responded shakily.

"So, you are remorseful for stealing my possession?" I purposely referred to Bella as a thing to goad him into lashing out.

However, he didn't lash out. He instead said, "Very," with a tear falling from his face. I knew then that he was sorry for his actions and would take whatever I gave him, but it didn't matter. No amount of pain I caused him with change the past. Hurting him, even if she wouldn't admit it, would hurt Bella. I could see it in her stance with every strike I put to his body. She may not be in-love with him any more, but she would always love him for the connection that they had shared.

"Release him, Tanya."

"Yes, Master Edward," Tanya responded confusion thick in her voice.

After Jacob was free I spoke, "Kneel before me." He immediately knelt down in front of me keeping his head bowed.

I used my finger to raise his chin so that I could look into his eyes and I gripped his chin tightly so that he couldn't look away. "Listen to me. I will not say this again. That woman sitting in that chair is mine! She willingly gave herself to me. She serves me. She is my submissive, my wife, my lover, my world. I will not hesitate to kill you if you lay another finger on her. You will not so much as tap her shoulder; you will not speak to her without my permission. She is mine! Do you understand that, mongrel?" I seethed. My voice was calm and deadly. I had never heard myself sound so menacing before. "Answer!" I barked.

"Y...yes... Sssssir," he stuttered. His eyes were so full of fear I was surprised he hadn't pissed himself.

"Good!" I pushed his face back causing him to fall to the ground. I turned around to see Bella staring in disbelief.

I reached out for her hand and pulled her out of the room without another word to Tanya or Jacob. I nodded to Emmett as we walked out. He knew what he was to do. Tanya and Jacob had been on suspension from the club following the kidnapping. That was being lifted tonight, with the stipulation that she contact me prior to going to the club to make sure I was aware that she would be there.. I did not want Bella around either of them again, if I could help it.

I walked Bella directly to our car and drove home. The silence in the car was eerily comfortable. After parking the car in the garage I turned to face her. I took her small warm hand into mine and kissed it softly.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, but I'm confused?"

"About?"

"You didn't do anything to him." Adorably, she scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brow.

"Let me ask you this, would it have caused you pain to see Jacob hurting?"

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Your comfort... your feelings... they matter more to me than my want to inflict pain on him. I couldn't hurt him without hurting you. So I choose to protect you. Bella, you are the most important person in my world. I love you more than life itsself. I hope that I proved that tonight." I ended my little speech by kissing each of her slightly swollen (due to pregnancy) knuckles.

She wiped tears from her eyes with her free hand before she said, "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I made you doubt me. You and our children are all that is important to me now. I have my priorities where they should be, and I want to do my best every day to prove to you how much you mean to me."

"You have nothing to prove, love, I already know." I pulled her to me and kissed her soundly.

…**about four months later...**

**BPOV:**

"Edward calm down!" I practically yelled into the phone. Today was the first doctors appointment he had missed. He was called into the hospital for an emergency surgery. A car had crashed causing a fire. The man trapped inside needed quite a bit of reconstructive surgery.

"Bella, he put you on bed rest!" he roared again.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, so I wouldn't yell at my frantic husband. "Yes, and he's also taking me home, and staying with me until your mom and Claire come back from taking Alice to the airport. You don't have to worry, Sweetheart, I'm sure your father- the doctor- is one hundred percent capable of caring for me until you get home.

"Let me speak to him." Edward was clearly not happy, but as much as I tried to be annoyed; I wasn't. He was just so damn cute all flustered.

"Hello, Son... it's just a precaution. Her blood pressure was a little high, I've put her on medication, and she's on strict bed rest. I'll be coming by every day to check on her... I'm sure she'll be just fine... Both babies looked perfect today... yes, I'll make sure she eats and gets plenty to drink," Carlisle chuckled at whatever Edward said, or maybe at Edward himself. "Okay, Son, I'll tell her. Here she is." He laughed as he handed me back the phone.

"I've got to go, Babe, please do as you're told." Edward pleaded in a whiny voice.

"I will, Edward, we'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you, all three of you," he sighed, then made kiss-y noises into the phone and hung up. I chuckled as I placed my phone into my purse.

"Carlisle, I think the boy is going to have a heart attack if he keeps worrying like he is."

"He'll be fine, Bella, I'm more worried about you killing him, than I am him having a heart attack. He told me he's taking paternity leave starting today. If I know my son, and I'm sure I do, he is going to annoy the shit out of you." Carlisle guffawed. I groaned.

_Great! I'm sure my remaining six weeks are going to be splendid; I thought sarcastically, as Carlisle helped me stand. _

I was safely tucked away in bed when Edward came in hours after our phone conversation. I felt him sit softly on the bed beside me as I tried to pretend to be sleeping. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him; I just didn't want him fussing that I wasn't sleeping. Stupid? I'm sure, but I was trying to appease him.

"Love, I know you're awake," he chuckled as he brushed the hair from my face. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my lips.

"I thought I was pretending rather well."

"Nope!" He popped his 'p'.

"I guess I'll have to try harder next time," I giggled.

"Dad, talked to me. I'm going to try not to drive you crazy. My stressing you out will not help anything, but I do want you to feel as comfortable as possible. I want to get you anything you need. I should tell you though that I will be carrying you where you need to go. It's not a negotiable option."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, your dad said I could walk to the bathroom. It's less than twenty steps."

"I said it's not negotiable," he said sternly. I huffed and turned back to my side. "I love you, I just want you and the babies safe." He sounded so sweet and sincere that it was hard to be aggravated, but I huffed rolling my eyes anyway, even though he couldn't see my face. It helped me feel a little better in my defiance.

"I know you love us, Edward, but I need to move a little on my own, please. It might get to a point where I can't. I just want to while I can, please." I begged turning my brown, pitiful, puppy eyes on him.

"I'll talk to dad. If he assures me that you are safe to walk to the bathroom then I'll let you, but I have to be present. I don't want you falling and getting hurt." It wasn't much, but enough for me at the moment.

"Thank you." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me softly before leaving me so I could nap.

Edward turned back as he reached the door. "Hey, was he able to see the sex of the babies today?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Rockin' the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV:**

"It took him awhile. The little boogers are stubborn." She smiled brilliantly rubbing her round belly.

"Just like their mother." I laughed at her sour expression. "So..." I prompted waving my hand impatiently.

"One of each." Bella smiled triumphantly.

"Really? A boy?" Not that I wasn't excited about a little girl, but to have someone on my team was thrilling. It's not easy being in a house full of women.

"And a girl."

"Trust me, I'm excited about both. It's just that all of your other pregnancies were girls... and I just assumed we'd havegirls."

"I know; I didn't believe him at first," Bella laughed.

I decided her nap could wait. I wanted to cuddle and talk about our babies. I wrapped my love in my arms. She buried her head in the crock of my neck and sighed.

"Names?" I asked.

"Would you want a junior?"

"No. I mean if you insist, I guess I'm okay with him being named after me, but I'd rather he had his own name."

"Could we use part of your name?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I asked, kissing her check and rubbing her tummy.

"I know I just met Charlie, but I'd like for our son to have a family name. My name is a family name and so is yours. I'd like to carry on the tradition."

"I like that idea. So you're thinking Charles?"

"Actually Edward is Charlie's middle name. So I was thinking either Charles Anthony or Edward Charles. If you don't like either of those, we can do something original... I don't know." Bella waved her hand dismissively.

"Baby, whatever we name him it will be what we both like. I think either name is fine."

"What about Carlisle? I totally forgot about him. He should have a place in his name too."

I placed a kiss to her head and smiled. "Covered. His middle name is Edward. Seems to be pretty popular." I laughed.

"Oh, was Emmett named after him as well?"

"Yep, his middle is Carlisle. Alice is named after mom, Allison Esme."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I just assumed her name was Alice."

"Most people do. She hates the name Allison. What about the girl?"

"Well, if the boy is going to have a family name then I think she should, too. What's your mom's middle name?"

"Mom's name is Esmerelda Zoeanne Mason." I laughed.

"Really? Esmerelda? No wonder she goes by Esme. How awful." Bella grimaced.

"We should tell Mom we're naming our baby Esmerelda. She'd flip." I guffawed at my own silliness.

"Esmerelda Isabella Cullen. Poor kid would never live that name down."

"Oh, I know Esabelda, Isame, Merebella, or Belsme..." Bella was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Stop, stop... I'm gonna pee my pants. Shit I just did." She laughed again with me joining her. I helped her up. Luckily it wasn't much; so after cleaning up and putting on fresh clothes, we cuddled back into bed.

"We will not be using any of those names," Bella said sternly.

"I agree," I said with a chuckle.

"It would be funny to tell your mom we were naming our daughter Esmerelda, though. Seriously, I was thinking of Esme. Esme Isabella Cullen, or Isabella Esme Cullen. I'm not sure."

"What would we call her? You hate your name."

"I know, I was thinking we'd call her Esme, she'd be your mom's namesake."

"Really, you'd want to do that?" I asked in disbelief. My mom would think it was a huge honor.

"She'd love that."

We spent the rest of the evening talking about names and goals for our children. I fell asleep that night peacefully, thinking of my children that would be joining us soon.

**BPOV:**

Edward wasn't driving me as crazy as I thought. He'd been off work for almost two weeks now. I was still on strict bed-rest and was bored stiff. Alice, Rose, and Esme had put together a basket of all kinds of goodies for me. Books, puzzles, magazines, coloring books... all kinds of things, it was wonderful. I'd watched every episode of Desperate Housewives on Netflix as well as several other shows. I wanted to walk around; I wanted these bladder-kicking babies out of me. I was exhausted.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. How long have you been up?" Edward asked. He held his left arm behind his back curiously.

"Whatcha' got there?"

"Oh, this?" he asked revealing a gift bag in his hand. "This is a present for my beautiful little wifey who is being such a trooper caring our babies." He leaned down and kissed my belly twice and then my lips.

"Well, give it over already," I said trying to snatch it from his hand. He let me win. I wasn't one to have always accepted gifts so easily, but I was fucking bored.

"You got me and iPad 2?" I squealed.

"Yep. I loaded a bunch of apps for you." Edward showed me how to work it and what games he had loaded. I kissed him deeply and jerked him off for his efforts. He refused to let me give him oral. He said he felt like he was abusing me since I was on bed rest. He's sweet, but I wouldn't have minded at all if he'd gag me with his hard cock. Shit, I missed our play time. I was so damn horny all the time, and the only thing that Edward would do for me was oral. Don't get me wrong I loved his mouth, but I'd love to have his cock in me one more time. Sex in any form was a bad idea according to Carlisle, but I selfishly talked Edward into giving me relief twice. I totally blamed him. He was too sexy for his own good.

"Thank you so much. I love it."

"You're welcome. You play while I go and get you some dinner. Any requests?" He asked. I didn't answer right away and he asked again.

"Huh? Oh sorry, no I don't have any." I went back to playing with my new toy. Edward chuckled and mumbled something about it may have not been a good idea. He was probably right, but I didn't care. It's not like I had anything to do or anywhere to be.

I was starting the beginning of my third week of Edward being home when I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I was upstairs alone. I wasn't sure where Edward was, I was hurting too badly to yell for him. It was like the pain sucked all my breath away.

I fumbled for my phone and typed 'help' in a text and sent it to him.

I wasn't sure how long I laid in my bed in pain, but when I woke up I was in the hospital.

"Hey, baby." Edward cooed brushing my hair back from my forehead.

"What happened?" I said in a scratchy voice.

"You went into labor, and your blood pressure shot up. When I found you were passed out. I rushed you here; you're going to be okay," Edward said softly. I looked down at my stomach. I couldn't feel anything below my waist, but I could tell that my stomach was smaller.

"Where're our babies?" I asked trying to hold back the sob I knew was rising. I'd missed their births. I didn't even know if they were okay.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Edward whispered. I noticed he was in scrubs his wrist held three medical bracelets, I looked at mine and saw the same.

"Are they..." I started to sob. They couldn't be dead. I couldn't take losing any more children.

"The boy was perfectly healthy. They took him for some exams. I'm not sure where. I wasn't exactly all there. He's so beautiful Bella. He looks just like you," Edward said softly.

"The girl?" I continued to cry, though, I was relieved that our son was okay.

"She's tiny, her brother seemed to have sucked up most of the nutrients. They had to work on her for a little while to get her breathing. She has a breathing tube and is in an incubator. We just don't know if she'll make it yet. I'm so sorry, baby." Tears streamed down Edward's cheeks. I clutched him tightly as we cried together.

"I want to see them." I told Edward. "How long ago were they born?"

"About four hours ago. I'll go see if I can get our son. Maybe, I could just get a wheel chair and take you down to see both." I nodded.

Edward came back into the room with his father. "How are you, honey?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm tired, confused... sad." Tears burned my eyes again. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Let me give you a look over. We normally like our section mom's to stay in bed for twenty-four hours, but I'll make an exception for you once your feeling has returned. Our NICUincubators are portable, so I'll have a nurse bring your little girl to you for a few minutes for now," Carlisle said softly. I nodded; I couldn't speak if I wanted.

Edward came back a few minutes later with a bundle in his arms. "They're getting our daughter ready to move, but here's our little boy." He smiled widely.

He placed him in my arms. He was perfect, brown curly hair... lots of brown curly hair. His eyes were baby blue, but they would probably turn brown since they were already so dark. I couldn't believe how perfect he was. "He's okay, right?"

"Yep, Dad said that he's perfectly healthy. He took blood and did a few test to be sure, he'll have the results soon."

"Good, I can't lose him. Mommy loves you so much Charlie," I whispered to him. A gasp at the door caused us to look up. My father was standing there in shock. I was worried he'd be upset.

"Is it okay?" I asked. He came over to me and looked down at his grandson.

"It's more than okay, Baby, it's an honor. Thank you." He kissed Charlie's head and mine.

Carlisle came back into the room a few moments later. "So does the little guy have a name yet?"

"He does. Meet Edward Charles Cullen. I think we're going to call him Charlie."

"What a strong name. Very fitting." Carlisle assured us.

Edward told him. "Edward is after all of us, not just me."

"Thank you, Son." Carlisle shook his hand.

About thirty minutes later, a nurse came in rolling a huge contraption that was the incubator. Edward took Charlie so I could move a little to see our little girl. She was so tiny. Tubes were coming out of her everywhere. I burst into tears. She looked so pitiful and reminded me of her sisters. "Oh, God, please, please keep her safe," I begged him aloud.

"She's doing well, Bella. She's a little under developed, but she's a fighter. She's four pounds three ounces. She's breathing much better now than before, if she keeps this up she'll be out of here before her due date," Carlisle promised. I just nodded, as Edward held me. I wanted to hold my little one. I hated seeing her like this.

"Do you have a name for this little beauty?" My father asked.

I looked at Edward. I wanted to wait for his mom. She must have read my mind because she walked in at that moment. Edward nodded to me and I said, "Her name is Esme Isabella Cullen." Esme gasped and began to cry. Carlisle was even teary eyed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, both of you. She's beautiful." I nodded. She really was, even with all the crap sticking out of her you could tell that her hair was curly and Edward's color. I hoped her eyes were green just like his.

Everyone left so that Edward and I could be with our children. "Where's Claire?" I asked, after we'd sat silently for awhile."

"She's with Alice. She isn't going to be coming to the hospital. She's come down with the flu. She feels awful for missing, but I promised to call her as soon as you were settled. Alice texted me a bit ago and said she's finally asleep. I'll go check on her later."

"Poor baby." I sighed. I stared at my little ones before turning to Edward and saying, "I can't believe I missed their births."

"You scared me to death, love. I was so distraught my dad drugged me." He laughed dryly.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," I said as I rubbed his cheek.

"I'm alright." He kissed me softly. "We did good," Edward said as he stroked Charlie's puffy cheek.

"We did. Hey, how much does he weigh?"

"Six pounds and five ounces."

"Wow, he really did take everything. Little piggy," I cooed to my son kissing his cheek.

A nurse came in and took little Esme back to the nursery. "Do you think it will be confusing having them named after our parents? Maybe we should call them something different."

"I think they'll be fine, love. If you really want, we could call him Eddie and Esme, Es."

"You hate the name Eddie."

"For me, but it's kind of cute on a baby." Edward wiped his fingertip over his son's lips as he spoke.

"Let's sleep on it, I can barely hold my eyes open." I yawned loudly scaring poor Charlie... Eddie, I just wasn't sure yet. I giggled and said, "Mommy's sorry, baby." I kissed him before Edward took him back to the nursery. As I watched them leave I felt a sense of peace settle over me. The other times I'd been pregnant and in the hospital I'd felt a sense of loss, or at the least uneasiness, but not here; here I felt comfort, love, and safety. I knew that Carlisle and Edward would do everything they could to keep our babies safe. With that thought in my mind I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Rockin' the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout**

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV:**

"Mrs. Cullen," someone said softly, close to my ear.

"Hmm?" I answered groggily.

"Would you like to feed Edward?" she asked.

"He can feed himself," I mumbled. I heard giggling; one of the voices I knew was Edward's.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Love, you need to open your eyes," Edward told me, still chuckling. I slowly opened my eyes. Staring down at me was my husband, and a nurse holding a bundle of blue.

"Oh, oh, I'm so embarrassed." I moaned, covering my face.

"It's quite alright, sweetheart, you've had a rough day," the older woman holding my son said. She looked how I had always envisioned my grandmother looking, plump rosy cheeks, heavy set, but not overly so; she was an adorable old lady. "So would you like to feed him?"

"Um... yes." I said nervously. I'd never breastfed before. My girls had been to sick and hooked up to all kinds of machines that fed them through tubes. I cleared my negative thoughts and held out my arms for my son.

"I'll help you get him latched on. It may take him just a bit to get the hang of it; it's a little different than the bottle," she told me.

"He won't get nipple confusion will he?"

"No, he'll be just fine. You both will." It took him a minute or two, then he was sucking like a champ. It didn't hurt as much as I thought. I expressed these thoughts to Betty (my plump little granny nurse) and she laughed and told me not to get too excited about it, because tomorrow was a new day. I was a little confused by her statement, but shook it off as I stared at my nursing son.

"He's doing good," I mused. Edward sat quietly beside me with a sour expression as he stared at Charlie. "Are you alright?" I asked with a bemused smirk. I had a feeling I knew what he's problem was. He was jealous. He was a boob and ass man. He'll have to learn to share my breasts for awhile.

"Nothing, love."

"You're jealous," I accused.

"No. Why would I be jealous?" Edward asked, sitting up straight and finally looking at my face.

"You're staring at him as he's eating, and you look upset."

Edward laughed, "Sorry, it just looks like it hurts. I don't like him hurting you."

"Edward, believe me, my nipples have been way more tortured than this. It's really not much different than when you suck on them. The exception is that my uterus is contracting every time he draws in, that hurts a little bit."

"The nurse said that you're going to bruise."

"Do you want me to use a bottle?" I asked softly.

"No, this is better for him. I just... I feel bad for you." He really was a sweet man.

"I'm fine, I promise. If it gets too much, I'll stop. You'll have your tits back one day," I laughed.

"Funny," he smirked. "So, you gonna let me taste it?"

"You want to?"

"Hell yeah! Not here... but after we get home." I nodded. Edward leaned over and kissed my lips softly then kissed Charlie's head.

"I'm going to visit Essie." Edward smiled.

"Essie?"

"Yeah, it suits her." He shrugged.

"I like it, give her my love," I said, with tears filling my eyes.

"She's going to be just fine, love. She's already doing so much better." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Don't do that," I whispered.

"Do what, love?"

"Give me false hope. Maybe there's a reason why all my daughters haven't made it. Maybe something's wrong with my genes."

"Bella, listen to me," Edward said sternly almost slipping back into his Dom persona. "I am not giving you false hope. She will fine. She is a little under developed, meaning, that her lungs weren't fully developed. Other than that she is fine, I promise you she's healthy. All the testing they've been doing came back just fine. Dad said she may get to go home earlier than he originally thought. She needs to gain a few ounces and breathe on her own without the oxygen. They gave her a shot that will speed up her lung development, so they can take the breathing tube out. I promise you, baby, she's okay. She's a fighter."

I burst out in tears. I still couldn't allow myself to believe his words. I wanted to see her, hold her, and feed her. "Shh... baby," Edward cooed in my ear, as he sat on the bed wrapping his arms around Charlie and me.

"I'm so scared."

"Me too. I believe my dad; she'll be okay. We have to have faith, baby." I nodded into his chest.

By the time I'd settled down, Charlie was finished nursing. Edward changed his diaper then took him back to the nursery. He wanted me to sleep. I didn't think I'd be able to, but the next thing I knew he was waking me back up to feed him again.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked groggily.

"Three hours. Dad wants to see if you can feed him on one side and Essie on the other," Edward said as he stared at his boy.

"Can I get up?"

"Yep, he's on his way. Their going to get you up and moving around- as soon as he's finished- so you can go home in a day or two."

"I can't believe they are a day old already. I feel like I've missed so much."

Edward chuckled. "Love, you've missed nothing. All they've done is eat, sleep, and poop."

"See exactly! I haven't changed any diapers. I've only fed him once," I pouted.

"You'll change and feed them plenty, baby."

"How's our new mommy doing?" Carlisle asked before I could fuss anymore.

"I want to see my little girl," I said, sharper than I intended.

"Sure thing. Let's get you up and moving around." Carlisle helped me stand. I grabbed my belly lightly as I moaned. I took several deep breaths trying to breath through the pain. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel like my uterus is going to fall out of my ass." Edward and Carlisle tried to stifle their chuckles, but failed miserably; so, I glared at them before I began to laugh too. That was a mistake. "Ohh, laughing is not a good idea."

"You okay, love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Carlisle helped me walk around the room for a few minutes before Edward took over helping me into the bathroom.

I held onto Edward's arms as I sat down gently. "I feel like an invalid."

"You're not, baby." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

"One, kissing while pissing is weird; two 'thank you' for what?"

"Kissing is never weird." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful children I've ever seen."

"You're welcome, but you have three beautiful children; I just gave you two of them."

"That _we _do, love, that we do." I didn't miss the 'we' he over emphasized.

"That reminds me. Is the adoption final yet?"

"Yep, actually was yesterday."

"Really? That's wonderful!" I loved the idea of us being a completely official family the day the twins were born.

After I was cleaned up in the bathroom and dressed in normal pajamas, we headed down to the nursery. It was on our way that I realized that Carlisle had Charlie this whole time.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot you had Charlie."

"It's quite alright. I could have taken him back to the nursery, but the nurses and I had a blast playing with him. He was actually awake for a few minutes," Carlisle said, as he kissed his grandson's head.

We slowly made our way down to the NICU to see Essie.

"Oh, there's your mama," A nurse cooed to our daughter. "You're in luck, she's just opened her eyes."

I hurried over as fast as I could (which, believe me, wasn't all that quick) to see her. "They're grayish blue, does that mean they'll be green?"

"Probably, Edward's were that color when he was born," Carlisle added.

"Can I hold her?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure can. How about you wash up, then sit here and I'll hand her to you," the nurse instructed. She still had a breathing tube, so it took a minute to get her situated for me to hold. She was so much smaller than her brother, but she didn't feel frail and her color was good, pale like me, but good. She just looked like a very small version of her brother, which was something because he wasn't really all that big either.

"She looks so much better today. You're such a pretty girl, Essie," I sang to her,kissing her little forehead.

"She's really coming along quickly. I think she'll catch up to her brother in no time," the nurse, who's name I'd just noticed was Dee, said.

I was no stranger to the NICU, having had two babies who needed extra care. I was pleased that there weren't a whole lot of precautions I had to take to be with Essie. With Jasmine and Lilly I had to basically scrub in and I wasn't allowed to pick them up. I could touch them through the incubator, but couldn't actually pick them up. Seeing Essie just having one little tube through her nose was a relief. I finally felt that she would be okay.

"So, she'll be okay, Carlisle?" I asked, not looking at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"She's healthy. Her oxygen levels are a little low, but as long as she can nurse, gain weight, pee and poop your pediatrician will release her. Most likely in about seventy-two hours; same as you, since you've had a section.

"Really? We'll all get to go home together?" I asked, surprised.

"Really." Carlisle smiled. He kissed my forehead and the top of little Essie's head, then bid us farewell so he could take care of his other patients. I never thought I'd be grateful that Edward's father was an obstetrician, but I am. I don't think I could trust anyone else. Seeing me in all my glory was a small price to pay for my peace of mind.

"Okay, Mom, we need you to try and nurse her. Big brother has already eaten correct?" Dee asked. I nodded. "Good, if she can't latch on or has problems breathing we might need you to pump and bottle feed her. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, whatever is best for her," I agreed, as Dee helped me position her. She also said that skin to skin contact was best for keeping her warm and bonding. So with Essie in just her diaper, I pressed her tiny little body into my chest and positioned my nipple to her mouth. She didn't seem to want to eat, and after about the fifth try I started to cry. "Am I doing this wrong? Maybe she likes a bottle better."

"Shh... sweetie, it's alright. Relax, take a deep breath... good. Now let's try this again," Dee said calmly. My milk wasn't in and I worried that maybe she wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. The nurse, Dee, took a little formula from a bottle and dripped it on my nipple, so that Essie could get a little taste and start to suck. "She's doing it!" I all but shouted.

"See, I told you she'd be just fine." Dee smiled widely, as she patted my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward smiling at us. He didn't seem upset like he did when I fed Charlie.

"So, why aren't you upset about her nursing?" I asked amused.

"I wasn't upset before, just concerned. Besides, how could I be upset when you're so happy right now? I hate that you'll be sore, but it's what's best for them, and you're a terrific mother for doing what's best for our children." Edward came and sat in the rocker beside me with Charlie.

"He's watching you," I said, tilting my head towards the baby.

"Hey, big boy. You see how good your sister's doing? We'll get to go home soon." He cooed. Edward nuzzled with Charlie for a few minutes before my very loud brother-in-law popped through the door.

"How're my little nephew and niece doing today?" Emmett said, as he grabbed their charts from the wall.

"I think they're both doing excellent. I listened to their hearts and lungs about an hour ago they both sound clear and strong. Essie's breathing is still a little shaky, but getting better." Edward beamed at his brother. I hadn't realized that Edward had been keeping checks on their vitals; though, it didn't surprise me that he was.

"Taking my job, I see," Emmett chuckled. He pulled Charlie away from his reluctant father and took him over to the exam area. Of course, Edward followed after him. I was happy that Emmett took my kids on as patients, even though he wasn't accepting any more children. He said it was what families do. I believed him after I found out that he had all the children in the family come to his office. It was a huge plus that he would only take what the insurance would pay him, so we'd never have to worry about doctor's bills. Not that I ever had to worry about that, having four doctors in the family, well, five if you counted Jasper. He was technically a doctor. just not a M.D. He was a Ph.D.

"As soon as Esme is finished up, I'll check her out. I'd like to take out the nasal cannula, and see how she does breathing on her own," Emmett told me as he sat in one of the rockers.

"Don't you have other patients?" Edward asked.

"Nope, I've cut my hours back, since now I have the club to run. I hired two new doctors and divided up my patients. I pretty much only deal with family members, which is surprisingly a lot. I have Ali's three, your three, my kids. Then all our cousins' kids, so there're about fifteen kids in all. I also see Heidi; she says she doesn't trust anyone but Dad and me. I honestly think she just likes to flirt; but whatever, she gives Rosie and the girls free hair cuts."

"Yeah, I hated it when she came in for a boob job. I told her no, but she cried and I couldn't reject her." Edward shook his head.

"Who's Heidi?"

"Aro's adopted daughter. She's been in the family since she was twelve, but it doesn't stop her from always trying to get in our pants. It's gross." Emmett shivered.

"I didn't know he had adopted kids."

"Just her. Aro was her godfather, so when her parents died he took her in. She's a pain in the ass. I'm sure you'll hate her when you meet her." Emmett chuckled.

"I think she's all done." I said as she popped off my breast. I wasn't uncomfortable, like I thought I'd be with Emmett in the room, but then again it wasn't like he was actually looking at me. As soon as she stopped sucking, Dee was in front of me helping get the both of us situated so Emmett could check her out.

"She's all ready Dr. Cullen," Dee smiled.

"Hey, pretty girl. I'm your Uncle Emmy." Emmett was adorable when he was dealing with children. I could really see why he was in such high demand. It was really too bad, that he was slowly letting his practice go. "God, Edward, she looks just like you. Scary isn't it?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Dude, I hope she acts just like you," Emmett chortled.

"Me too, she'd be perfect," Edward defended.

I guffawed earning a Dom-glare from my husband. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be serious.

"You better be glad you just gave birth, Isabella."

"Eww, is Domward going to come out and play?" Emmett taunted.

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother, who was making silly faces at his niece who wasn't paying him any bit of attention. I kissed Edward's cheek in apology, though I knew he wasn't really upset.

"You're forgiven, but there better not be any more eye rolling from you little lady," Edward chastised with a smile.

"I can't wait until Essie is old enough to roll her eyes at you," Emmett said, as he listened to her chest.

"Claire does it right now. It's the funniest thing I've ever witnessed," I told him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she won't do that again after going a week without her phone," Edward said proudly.

"I'm pretty sure she _will do_ it now more than ever. You will just never catch her," I corrected.

Emmett laughed loudly. "I love it! So, little gal is doing great. I'll have Dee take this out, then we'll monitor her for awhile... see how she does."

I nodded in understanding, then Em headed over to the nurses' station to talk with Dee. I was so happy to finally be able to breathe easier knowing that she was going to be alright. I couldn't wait to get all of us home.

**I'm so excited! The Journey of the Swan was nominated for The Tomato Soup Awards for Best Slow Burn. Please hop over to their site at TheTomatoSoupAward(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Click on Read more then click on Click here to vote. I'm in section 18!**

**Thank you for your support and a humongous thank you to the reader/s that nominated my story.**

**Let me know you've voted!**

**Thanks**

**B**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Rockin' the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout**

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV:**

All three of us ended up staying in the hospital for a fourth day. I was officially released on the third day, as well as Charlie, but Carlisle worked it out so that we could all stay until Essie was released the following day.

Being at home was almost more exhausting than being in the hospital, because of all the visitors. Finally, after a week, I asked Edward to tell everyone we needed some alone time.

Claire was fully recovered and severed to be all the extra help we needed. She went to school in the mornings, but took on the afternoon feedings, so that I could sleep for a few minutes.

Edward was ever the doting father and husband. He changed diapers like a pro, bathed, dressed, and fed the babies without any complaints. My love for him grew each time I saw him with our children; he had never looked so happy.

"Hey, sweetheart," Edward cooed in my ear, as I lay sleeping in the recliner in our den. I had a sleeping Essie pressed to my chest. I startled a little and immediately reached for my daughter, only to find her missing. "Shh... she's in her crib. I'm going to carry you up to bed." I barely registered his words, as he lifted me into his arms.

I had never been so exhausted in my life. I felt like I was just a huge milk factory, and everyone wanted something from me. The babies always needed fed, changed, bathed. Edward needed... well what every man needs, but he rarely got that. Claire needed the least, but she still needed a mother's guidance, and I was that mother. I tried so hard to keep everything together. I tried to be strong for my family, but I was at my breaking point. Four months of take, take, take. It was all I could stand.

I barely ate; I barely slept. I'd lost all of my weight, plus some. So when Carlisle, acting as my doctor and not my father-in-law, informed me that I needed to gain weight, I lost it.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that Carlisle? Huh? I mean, seriously. All I do is take care of everyone else. I don't have time for myself. Since Edward went back to work it's been only me taking care of everything. I mean everything! Do you know that I had to fix our broken toilet yesterday? Yes, I did. I stuck my hand in the tank and fixed that ball thingy... thing. A child could have done it, but would your son stick his precious 'surgical boob-enhancing hands' into that cold tank? No! No, he wouldn't!" I ranted. I was breathing raggedly as I paused, working myself up for another round, before I realized that it was my father-in-law I was yelling at and not my husband. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

Carlisle pulled me into a firm hug and whispered softly, "It's alright, honey. How about I write you something to help?" I nodded.

"Here you go. I've got two prescriptions for you. The first is to help you relax when you're feeling out of control. It will not affect your milk, and you can take it as needed, like Tylenol. The second is for Edward." Carlisle handed me both scripts, kissed my head and left me to get redressed.

I looked down and laughed. The one for Edward was filled out at the top with his information, then read:

_Give Bella one night off. No babies, no sex, no interaction whatsoever. Leave her alone! _

_Get your head out of your ass. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

I loved my father-in-law.

"Hey, how were the kids?" I asked Esme, as I walked into her house.

"They were wonderful." I looked around but didn't see them. Esme pointed to the ceiling and said, "Sleeping. Why don't you go lie down? I want you to stay for dinner. I phoned Edward already." She kissed my cheek, took my coat, and pushed me towards the stairs. I was about half way up when she asked me for my prescriptions so she could fill them. Without thinking I handed her both. She laughed and said she couldn't wait to give her son his.

"Love?"

"No."

"Bellllllaaaaa."

"Noooooaaaaa."

Edward chuckled, "It's time for dinner. Can you wake up and eat for me?" I sighed, annoyed.

"Why does everyone insist on waking me up? Did you not get the prescription from your father?" I huffed.

"I did. You'll have that; I promise, but you need to eat. Everyone is here and waiting for you, so we can have dinner."

"Fine." I pushed the covers back and headed down the stairs without even bothering to acknowledge my poor confused husband. I felt crazy, angry, sad, confused... maybe I needed one of my pills. Like she was reading my mind, Esme was waiting at the foot of the stairs with my pill and water. "Thank you," I said softly.

"I understand. I had twins. Everything is twice as hard."

Dinner was actually wonderful, after my pills kicked in. We all chatted about the babies progress, Alice's new business venture and Claire's new boyfriend, whose name she wouldn't tell us. We laughed until we cried and ate until we popped. It was amazing and just what I needed. So, of course, it would come to a crashing halt when one of the babies decided to wake up screaming. I knew it was Essie; she was the fussy one. Besides, after four months, I could tell their cries apart. I sighed dramatically then covered my mouth, embarrassed. _My family must think I'm the worst mother in the world,_ I thought to myself.

Edward leaned over and kissed my head. "I'll get her. You stay put." I nodded, still red faced.

"Bella, don't you worry about a thing; we all understand," Esme said, as she patted my hand.

"I... I'm sorry." I burst out into tears, as I fled the dinning room to the closest bathroom. I sank down the door, as I cried uncontrollably.

"Bella."

"Yeah," I croaked.

"Baby, open the door." I shook my head no, although I knew he couldn't see me. He opened the door anyway; I caught myself before I fell on the floor. "Come on," Edward said, as he lifted me into his arms. He carried me out to his car and placed me inside. I didn't fight, figuring he was going to yell at me, and possibly punish me for my actions. The car would provide the most privacy in a house full of people.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he started up the car.

"Home. Mom is keeping them overnight. She has plenty of pumped milk. You need a break, and, quite frankly, it's been way too damn long since we've had sex."

"So, because you're a horny bastard you're leaving our kids overnight without even discussing it with me?" I asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Watch your tone, Isabella."

"Oh, hell no! You are not going to pull Dom on me right now. You just left my babies with your parents without even bothering to ask me if it was alright!" I yelled.

"We agreed, and you signed he damn contract stating that I could pull the 'Dom card' at anytime. So just sit there and shut up before your ass ends up on my whipping bench!" he returned my yell. He'd never spoken to me with such authority before, and, despite my real anger with this situation, my body betrayed me, soaking my panties like I'd never done before. I was so wet it caused me to squirm a little. If Edward noticed, he said nothing.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sir."

Edward pulled into our driveway and turned the car off. "Mom and Dad are keeping all three kids for the night. If there is any problem, whatsoever, they will call. Now, Isabella, I want you naked and waiting for me outside our playroom in twenty minutes. If you need to pump your milk, do so now, because we will not be stopping any time soon. Understand?"

I kept my eyes down and answered. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now go; you have twenty minutes."

I rushed off to our room and pulled out my breast pump. I hated this thing, but it was necessary for feeding twins, well maybe not necessary, but helpful. I did still breastfeed them, but only a few times a day. Pumping allowed me to nap and have help, which I would take when offered. At first, I felt awful about pumping, but Esme encouraged me, knowing first hand how much work twins could be. They both ate wonderfully. You'd never know by looking at her that Essie had only weighed four pounds when she was born. She had surpassed her brother by three ounces, now that they were four months along.

I couldn't remember the last time Edward and I had sex. We had tried twice, I think, but both times we were interrupted before any form of penetration occurred. I couldn't believe we'd gone so long without, but then again having two newborns and Edward working like he had been, I shouldn't have been surprised. After I finished with my task and cleaned up, I headed naked up to our playroom. I knelt, as per my instructions, and waited. I notice as I looked down at my lap that I had missed a patch of hair on my thigh. I wasn't sure how much time I had left. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk, I took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't notice. I was glad that I kept up on waxing my girly bits after I had heeled from the c-section.

"Very nice," Edward said as he stopped beside me. "Crawl to your pillow." I hated to fucking crawl and he knew it, but it wasn't a hard limit; so I obeyed. "Inspection pose." I spread my knees apart, put my hands on the floor behind me and arched my back letting my head fall back so that my hair dragged the ground. It was highly uncomfortable, but the feeling of being completely exposed sent my arousal dripping to the pillow below me. I hissed as I felt the sharp sting of my Masters crop to my thigh right where I'd missed that damn spot. I should have known he wouldn't have missed something that large. Shit, he probably wouldn't have missed a single hair.

"Answer me!"

"I missed a spot. I'm sorry," I said, not moving my position.

"So you knew? When did you realize?"

"While I was waiting for you. I didn't want to fix it and risk being late. I thought the punishment would be more severe if I were late."

"You are correct. What's the punishment for not grooming properly?"

"Five."

"Stand. You know I hate starting our time off with punishment. Especially since it's been so long since we've been here. You disappointed me, Isabella." I felt a tear fall from my cheek. It wasn't my fault really. I didn't know he was going to want this now. I was in a hurry. I've been run ragged. I wouldn't have had time to wax had Esme not insisted I go after my doctor's appointment this week.

Edward lifted my chin. I kept my eyes closed. "Open your eyes, beautiful." I slowly opened one to see his smiling face; then, I opened the other. "Because of the circumstances, I will let this go, but I want this rectified immediately. You have two minutes. Hurry."

I said nothing as I raced to our bathroom and took care of the missed spot. Stopping only to make sure there were no other stray hairs on my body, I made it back into the playroom with ten seconds to spare. Using the hand signal for kneel, Edward gestured to the pillow again. "Inspection." I, again, got into position. "Lovely," he purred in my ear as he ran his finger through my wetness. "Lie on the bench."

Edward helped me stand and lie on the bench. He bent my legs at the knees pushing my heel to my ass; using a soft rope he secured my legs. He bent my arms placing each hand under my head. "I'm not tying your hands down; I might decide to let you use them if you're a good girl." He smirked. I smiled up at him, my excitement growing. All pervious doubt that I didn't want to do this today had vanished. I missed this time. I missed my Master.

"I only want you to speak if I ask a direct question, as always. You can be as loud as you want, but do not say a word. Nod if you understand." I nodded vigorously.

Edward bent down and kissed the small scar I had from given birth to our children and like ever time before he whispered, "Thank you."

"I know you haven't started back on your birth control yet, so I'll use a condom." He winked. I honestly didn't care at this point. Carlisle did all his tests and everything was perfectly normal with me; he had determined that it was the embryos or infants that were unhealthy. This led to a very heated conversation, by phone, with Jacob. Apparently he forgot to mention that his mother and sisters had also miscarried or had sickly babies that later died. His mother was lucky to have Jacob and his twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca. If I had known, I don't think I would have pursued pregnancy after Jasmine.

"Where are you?" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry. I was thinking. I apologize, Master."

"What were you thinking that had your face so scrunched up?"

"About pregnancy and how it doesn't' matter to me if you use a condom or not. The problem with my pregnancies was never me." I answered honestly, but chose to leave Jacob's name out since he is always a mood crasher.

"True, but even so, I do believe we have our hands full at the moment, so I think I'll use a condom. I did buy those new bareskin ones, though." He winked. I giggled. He was so cute when he was playful, and I hadn't seen him like this in a few weeks.

"Are you focused again?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I want to be inside you at first. Bang a quick one out of the way." He waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Come when you're ready." He was up on the table and inside me before I even realized what was going on. I cried out as he thrust hard and relentlessly into my center. "Oh, god, baby, you feel even better than before. I think your pussy is tighter," he moaned, as he sucked my nipple into his mouth. I yelped. My tits had been sucked to death, but it was so much different having him inside me.

"Mmm, baby, you taste divine." I looked at him wide-eyed as I saw a tiny bit of milk on his lip. I looked down to my chest and back at him. I should have been grossed out, but I was so turned on; I exploded into the most powerful orgasm that I'd had in a long while. "Fuck baby, that's so good. You're squeezing me so tig..." he dropped off, as his orgasm rocked through him. With a loud kiss to my throat he pulled out and hopped off the table.

"Now, that we've gotten that out of our systems we can play." He waggled his eyebrows at me, making me giggle again.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes, my sweets."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You want to know if I really liked it?" He read me so well.

"Yes."

"Hell yeah! I told you that before. It's different, sweet, warm, you. I like anything that comes from you, baby."

Edward let my legs go, working out the kinks from being bound. He pulled me from the table and lowered it just a bit. He bent me forward, cuffing my legs spread out to each of the corners of the long side of the rectangle table. It was almost too far apart to be comfortable. He cuffed each wrist the same way but to the top of the bench. He leaned over me and whispered huskily, "I'm going to work you over with my crop, then fuck you from behind; you better not even think about coming or I'll give you thirty hard strikes with my leather strap." He bit my ear and shoulder before standing. I bit into my lips to keep from screaming out.

"I want to hear you, my sweets," he reminded, gently.

His hand ran down the length of my spine a few times before I felt the first strike of his leather crop. "This crop has a heart cut-out. See. Your body will be filled with my love in a moment." He was so corny sometimes, but I loved it, and I loved his heart cut-out crop.

I hissed as he rained down slap after slap on my skin. It felt as if he hit every spot on me.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as he smacked my pussy repeatedly before plunging into me. He gripped my hair and yanked me back slightly. He placed the paddle end of the crop to my lips; I opened for him.

"Suck, while I fuck you," he growled. I sucked the crop, holding on tightly to it with my teeth. It helped me focus on not coming, which I wanted to do more than anything. Right when I was about to say, 'yellow,' he stopped. I could feel him pulsing inside me.

"Good, girl. You look so fuckin' hot, baby, with my love all over you."

He took off my restraints and lifted me onto the table making me lie face down. He rubbed lotion all over my back half, before rolling me to the front to repeat the process. After he was finished, he walked over to one of the cabinets. I was so sensitive from all his attention that I was afraid I would explode if he touched me again.

"I'm going to let you rest for a minute. What color are we?"

"Green, Master." He nodded, as he continued to set up for our next scene. He was by the fucking chair, so I knew I was really in for some wonderful torture.

"Come here." I slowly lifted my body from the table and made my way to him. I stood to his left side submissively. "Sit." He gestured to the chair. I couldn't see what he had attached to the chair, but that was part of the excitement. He adjusted a few things then had me stand again; he turned me to face the chair and placed my hands on each armrest so that I was bent at the waist. "You're dripping, baby." He ran his fingers through my wetness before spreading it over my hole. I squirmed, earning a hard slap to my ass cheek. Once I was still enough, he pressed a small plug inside. "I want to start preparing you again. This one vibrates." He switched it on, causing me to hum in satisfaction. It felt wonderful.

He turned me back to sit in the chair.

"I want you to watch this fuck you while you finger your clit. Hold off your orgasm as long as you can. When you can't hold it off any longer, ask me to come, but if I say no you better not come. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." My breathing was already ragged, as I watched the mechanical penis enter me slowly. He was testing to make sure I was aligned properly; once sure, he flipped the power button.

It was too slow. I wanted it faster, but it kept up the slowly agonizing pace for at least another minute, before it speed up marginally. I kept my finger on my clit in time with the penis' movement. Every few minutes it would pick up speed, as would my finger. I was beyond tired, but I wanted to come so badly that I couldn't stop. Edward knew how to draw this process out ,and he was doing too damn good of a job.

"Ahhh!" I cried out, as he flipped the vibrator in my ass on; he also speed the movement of the chair's penis up. I kept my eye on the mechanical fucker like I was told, but I could see in my peripheral vision that Edward was stroking his cock in time with my motions.

After one more increase in motion, Edward stepped up to the chair letting his knees touch mine. He was stroking his cock with quick, sure movements. I wanted so badly to look at him, or take him in my mouth, but I couldn't, and I didn't want to do anything to ruin our time.

"I'm going to come. Come with me, love. Watch me as I cover those beautiful tits with my seed." I lifted my eyes to his cock. As soon as the first spurt of cum landed on my chest, I started to explode. It rocked me so hard that I lost my breath. His warm essence running down my chest was too much for me, especially with everything else going on; I lost it again.

"I'm coming again!" I shouted even though I'd been told not to speak. I couldn't' help it at this point.

I was panting like a dog. I couldn't control my breathing. "Bella, calm down. Shh... baby." Edward pulled me from the chair and into his arms. He pressed my ear to his chest and told me to copy his breathing. I did the best I could, but everything slowly went black.

"Edward?" I croaked sometime later. I was in the playroom bed.

"I'm here. Are you alright? You passed out on me."

I giggled. "I'm okay. I just couldn't get my breathing steady."

"I know. You've never had two in a row like that before, have you?"

"No. It was fantabulous," I sighed. Edward chuckled lightly. He pushed my hair, which was still sweaty, from my forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Rest. I'm going to start us a nice hot bath." With a kiss to my forehead, he left.

I had no idea how long we'd been in here, but I didn't care either. It was exactly what I needed. What we needed. I felt like everything that had been overwhelming me was going to work out just fine. _Who knew a good fuck could set everything right?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Rockin' the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout**

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV:**

**AN: I don't normally put an AN before the chapter, but I felt the need this time. I've had several comments on fanfiction, as well as TWCS, that Edward is confusing and too wishy washy. It's true he is a bit wishy washy, but he's finally to the point in his life that he understands what he wants. This story, to me, has always been about finding yourself. You don't start the journey as a swan. We have watched both Edward and Bella struggle with things, sometimes immaturely, but in the end they always work out there differences and move forward. But with moving forward, you often move backwards. Like the saying gOne step forward, two steps back.h Edward and Bella are the perfect example. Sure, most of Edwards issues stem from moving from being a strict Dom, to a man in love and balancing the two, but they are still his issues to work through. Both characters are coming to a point in their lives where they are happy with themselves personally as well as with their relationship. I think in the following chapters we'll be able to see more of this, not to say that they are completely free of drama, but life is drama. It's what makes it worth living. Or at the very least more interesting. ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy:)**

As I laid in my bed watching my wife sleeping peacefully, I couldnft help but wonder if I did the right thing. Our kids had never been away from her that long. I wasn't worried about the kids, but Bella. She was so angry last night, but she had gone into sub mode so quickly that, even though I did doubt my decision, it was hard to regret what had taken place. I don't think I'd come that hard since before we conceived our twins.

Bella and I had agreed before the twins were born to a more relaxed D/s relationship, but I was thinking that I'd like it to relax even further. It was harder now. I didn't really want to extend it to outside our bedroom, unless we were at the club. I had many Dom friends that had their wives as subs and worked them just as hard as before they married. But there was something about Bella having my children that made her seem more fragile and precious to me. I wanted to have kink with her, butother than last night I felt most of the time that making love with her was enough. I didn't want rules and regulations; I loved to hear my Bella scream out my name. Sure gMasterh turned me on, but not nearly as much as hearing those red juicy lips yell out, gEdwardh as she clenched around me.

Emmett was less into the lifestyle, oddly enough. Rose was his sub, but only when she wanted. He gave her complete control over their time. It was almost like Rose was the Domme and not him. He said it was easier for them. He didn't have to guess what she needed she told him. It would be great if Bella could do that, but I often found that she had no idea what she wanted or needed. Bella was a natural submissive. Rose was a natural Domme, but chose to submit to Emmett. There was a difference between the two, obviously.

I was so tried of trying to figure out my deviant relationship with Bella. I was tired of feeling like a fucking pansy that couldn't make up his own damn mind. I just wanted us to be us and throw in some kink when needed. I didn't want to have a contract or rules; she's my wife not my child. Feeling better about everything, finally; I pulled my wife closely and drifted off with her.

I awoke to something hot and wet on my dick. For a split second I thought that I'd had a wet dream, but the strong grip of my wife's mouth told me otherwise. gBaby?h

She released me, gIs this alright, Master?h

gEdward. Yeah, baby it's good.h She went back to her task at hand... mouth, sucking, nibbling, and working me in and out of her mouth had me ready to burst into her mouth. gSlow down, I'm so close.h

My Bella shook her head no and sucked harder. She palmed my balls and just as I was about to blow my load, she stuck her tiny finger into my tight hole sending me into another powerful orgasm. A very close second to last nightfs.

I pulled her up into my arms and flipped us so that I was hovering over her. gThat was... yeah, it was indescribable.h

She giggled, gI'm glad you liked it.h

gYour turn.h I wasted no time in divesting my woman of what little she had on and diving into her promise land.

gWhat time are we picking up the kids?h Bella asked, sipping her coffee.

I set my fork on my plate and wiped my mouth before speaking. gAround ten. I want to talk to you about something first. I've been thinking a lot about our relationship as Dom and sub. I'm not saying I want it to end, but I'd like to loosen our rules more. Maybe, be us with kink. Maybe, even get rid of the playroom and just use the club when the mood strikes.h

gSo you're not saying you won't tie me up and spank my ass; you just don't want it to be scheduled, and you don't want any of the heavy stuff?h

gYeah, I guess. I want to do whatever you want, but I don't want rigid or scheduled. We have three kids now, and very little alone time. I just want to be our kinky selves .h

gSo when the mood strikes, are you wanting me to call you Master?h

I shrugged. gI don't know. I really like hearing you call me Edward. You're the first woman I've had a sexual relationship withthat ever called me that; it makes it special. Does that make sense?h

gYeah, it actually does, Edward.h she purred, making me smile. gLet's not get rid of the playroom just yet.h She winked.

~~TJOTS~~

gWe are so getting rid of this room!h Bella yelled. We were both standing in complete and utter shock, staring at our daughter and her boyfriend. She was wearing some sort of Dominatrix get-up, and he was naked strapped to the whipping bench. Oh, did I mention that her boyfriend was Seth,Bella's brother.

gWhat the hell are you doing?h I roared.

gDaddy, I... it's not what it looks like,h she stuttered.

gWhat in the fuck is with people and saying that phrase? Of course it's what it looks like. It looks exactly like you are beating my brother's ass with the very same crop that your father uses to whip my pussy!h I stared at Bella in complete and utter mortification. I couldn't believe that she would say something like that to our child.

gBella!h I warned sternly.

She held up her hand to stop me. gNo, she has no right being in here. This is our place to come and be alone. What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you know how dangerous this is if you are not properly trained?

gMom, I... I've been training.h

I didn't make out the last part. gWhat was that?h

She cleared her throat and straightened up into a more proud or authoritative stance. gI said, I've been in training.h

gWho in their right mind would train a barely sixteen year old?h

gIt doesn't matter,h she said harshly.

gMistress, may I get up?h Seth asked. I rolled my eyes.

gNo, silence,h she growled, as she smacked him hard with the whip. I shook my head. Sadly, she reminded me of her mother when she did that.

gFinish this and get your asses downstairs. And when I say finish this, I mean get dressed. You both have five minutes, and I'm calling Charlie.h Bella and I turned, leaving them.

gDon't call my dad. Let them talk first.h I just nodded; I couldn't talk to her at the moment. I knew that her going into this lifestyle was possible, but to sneak around, train, and use my playroom. I never imagined.

I sat down at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. Bella rubbed my back as she sat beside me. We didn't speak; there was nothing to say. Claire and Seth came stumbling into the kitchen together. Claire was trying to look in control, but I could tell she was scared, and poor Seth looked moments away from pissing his pants.

gSit,h I ordered. They both sat quickly. gFirst off. I am the Master of this house and you will do as I say. Understand?h The both shook their heads.

gAnswer me!h

gYes, Sir,h they said quickly.

gGood. Now, who trained you?h

gTanya.h

gMother fucker!h I jumped back sending my chair to the floor with a loud bang. I regretted it instantly as one of the twins started to cry. gCome right back here, Bella.h She nodded and walked off. I hated that my temper was putting her in sub mode. We had been living our new gno rulesh life for over two months now and everything was fucking perfect. We had decided this morning that we'd like to have an actual scene, hence the reason we were headed to the playroom a few short minutes prior.

gFor how long?h

gUm... about three months.h

gShe's not your therapist any longer. How did you meet up with her?h

gI went to her house.h

My temper was through the roof, but I was trying to rein it in. gDid she touch you?h

gNo, I just watched.h

gWhat exactly did you watch?h

gNot her and Jacob. She just showed me how to use the tools, and how to care for my sub. We were always fully clothed, even Seth, when he would come with me. She would only point to areas that I should avoid and then she'd leave us to practice. She didn't watch... we didn't watch.h

At least that was something. Bella came back in with Charlie. I took him, and she immediately left for Essie. gYou are not to go near that woman or Jacob ever again. Do you understand what they did to your mother? He fucking kidnapped her.h

gBut he didn't hurt her. He apologized and was punished. Shouldn't it be over?h

gSome things, Claire, are never over. He is not to be trusted. They are not to be trusted.h I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Tanya was the bane of my existence. gHow long has this been going on with you two?h I waggled my finger between them.

gSince the baby shower. We talked on the phone a lot and when I went to stay with Grandpa Charlie and Granny Sue for that week we had sex. It was both of our first time. We talked about BDSM, and we both decided we wanted to try. I started with small things. I thought you guys were leaving for the day; so, I decided to try out your playroom. I stole the key; I'm sorry.h

gAre you being safe?h

gYes,h they said in unison. Then Claire continued, gI'm on the pill, and we always use condoms.h I nodded. It disgusted me that my baby girl was on fucking birth control, that she'd had sex, was having sex regularly.

gI'm not calling Charlie about the BDSM crap, but I am calling to tell him that you are here, and I caught you two having sex. Go sit in the den.h They nodded and left. I pulled out my cell and called my father-in-law.

gEdward, I was just about to call you.h He sounded mad. I guess I was going to make his day that much worse.

gYeah, what about?h

He sighed heavily, gI don't really no how to tell you this; so I'll just get straight to the point. I found handcuffs and some sort of paddle thing in Sethfs room. I wasn't snooping or anything, we were putting him in a new bed, they were under it. I think he might be using them on Claire. I'm sorry. I know you and Bella live this lifestyle, but that's your little girl. I'm sure you know how I feel.h

I chuckled, gYes, I do and if it was my little girl getting hit and tied up I would be very angry, but it's the other way around.h

gHuh?... oh. Oh... what the fuck?h

gYep, sorry, I just caught them in the act about twenty minutes ago. We've had a long talk and they are both being safe, and it is consensual. So, how do you want to mange this?h

gWell, Lord, Edward, I don't know. If we say they can't see each other, they will. I guess we could punish them for getting into stuff that wasn't theirfs , but that doesn't really seem like enough. This is as new to me as it is you. I didn't have Bella to go through all this with.h

gI'm grounding Claire, but not for having sex or the BDSM stuff. I'm grounding her for sneaking around and being places I don't approve of. They both snuck off to Tanya and Jacob's.h

gOh, hell no?h

gYep.h

gFuck! Look, Ed, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. Did you even know they were dating?h

Bella took our son from me, as I walked out on the porch to finish my conversation. gNope. I can get over that. I even understand why they kept it from us, but I won't allow him back here or her there until I know they understand what they have been doing is wrong.h

gI agree completely.h Our conversation ended, and I went back to inform the kids that, as of this moment, they were grounded.

~~TJOTS~~

gThat's the last of it.h Emmett wiped the sweat from his brow with the bottom of his tee shirt.

gYou'll be sure to set it up exactly like it was here, and no one will be allowed in that room, save for Bella and I?h

Em rolled his eyes. gYes, Ed, no one ever goes up to the third floor anyway. It will be fine. I have my personal playroom up there as well.h

gGood. Thanks for your help.h

gNo, problem. I'll see you tomorrow night?h

gWe'll be there.h The clubfs annual Halloween party was tomorrow night. Bella was actually excited about going. She had her pre-baby body back, maybe a few extra pounds I loved it she was curvier, more womanly. She looked fucking hot. I couldn't wait to get to show her off.

gClaire.h I nodded to my pouting daughter. She was scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom as part of her punishment for sneaking around.

gDad,h she sassed.

gWatch your tone. I'd hate to have to add to your punishment.h

Claire growled and went back to her work. I didn't normally like to punish her with housework, but this wasn't a normal circumstance, and this wasn't normal housework. She had to scrub all the cabinets inside and out and wash every dish, no matter if it was dirty or not, and then she had to scrub the floor on her hands and knees with a rag and toothbrush. It would take her days to finish at her pace. I almost felt sorry for her.

Bella entered the kitchen with Essie on one hip and Charlie on the other. gHey, love, want me to help you with your load?h I chuckled.

gYeah, can you take them both. I need to get their food made, then you could feed them for me.h

gSure thing.h I sat Charlie on the table in front of me in his Bumbo seat. The twins were six months old now; he could sit up better than Essie, but they both struggled. Bella pulled Essie's pink Bumbo down and plopped her in, before securing the little trays on both.

gMom, I already fixed their food it's in the microwave,h Claire said softly.

Bella smile and rubbed Claire's arm. gThanks, honey, that was really sweet.h Bella still felt awful about what she'd said when we caught her and Seth in our playroom.

gClairebear, I think tomorrow we'll let you stay home with the twins. Think of it as a chance to earn some trust back. If you're uncomfortable with the two of them, Grampy Charlie has offered to come up and bring Seth with him.h

gI'm comfortable, but I'd really like to see Grampy, and Seth.h She blushed.

I smiled softly, Seth was a good kid and so was she. We never forbade either of them from talking to one another, but neither of them had seen each other in almost three weeks.

gI'll call him,h Bella said. She handed me the kidfs grub and I got to work feeding the hungry monsters. gDad said they'd be here around four. I told them they could stay the night. Sue's coming as well.h

gSounds great. Well, I think the chubs are finished.h I said wiping the twinsf mouths, hands and hair. _They get this shit everywhere_. I chuckled to myself.

Bella and I laid the twins down for a nap. They were so cute, I could have squealed like a thirteen-year-old girl. I was well aware of how blessed I truly was. I pulled Bella into my arms, her back against my chest, as we watched our little miracles sleep. gThey're so perfect.h

gThat they are. Now hurry, I want a shower before the little monsters wake up.h Bella giggled and took off running to our bedroom. Of course I followed, because even if we were going to the club tomorrow, we didn't get alone time that often and I was hard up for some. Yep, pun totally intended.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Rockin' the beta skills is Princess07890**

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV:**

My approach plan for dealing with Tanya and Jacob was the element of surprise. I knew that if I showed up at Tanya's house, I would end up going to jail for beating the shit out of her. I had to stop Bella multiple times from going over to Tanya's herself. She didn't fear my rule as much as she had before now; I suppose that was the downside of our new arrangement.

Knowing that Jacob would be at the club tonight, I dressed Bella in something that covered more of her delectable body, but was still just as immodest as the bikini she wore the last time we went to the club. Her dress was black leather. It covered her from chest to knee, but the sides were completely open; they were only attached to the dress by a crisscrossing red ribbon. It looked stunning with her diamond heart collar that I'd purchased her when she had first decided to become my sub. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail. If she were taller, she'd look like a supermodel, but in my mind, she was already a supermodel.

"Edward, if you don't stop, we'll never make it." Bella said as she smacked my hand away from her ass.

"I can't help myself. You look so fucking hot in that thing." I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She moaned a little and then pushed me off her using her ass as her leverage. "Brat," I chuckled.

"My parents are here. We have to go. If you want, I'll blow you at the club in front of whomever you'd like." Bella winked as she turned to exit our room.

"Wow Bells! Ed, you're letting her go out like that?" Charlie said.

Bella responded as I shrugged. "It's more than I usually wear. Anyway, you know where everything is, and if you need anything, Claire can help. And I know I don't have to say this, but they are not to be alone at all." She pointed needlessly to Claire and Seth.

Charlie nodded and then glared at the two of them, who were standing off to the side, trying to look innocent. "No worries, my dear."

"Be good, babies, Mommy and Daddy love you so much," Bella cooed to our Chubs. I'd taken to calling them Chubs or The Chubs, because they were the fattest babies I'd ever seen. No one would have guessed that they were preemies. I kissed all three of my children and glared at my brother-in-law. He was a good kid, but messing with him was too much fun to resist.

After we were settled into the car, Bella spoke, "Are you going to lay the rules on me?"

"No, I just want you to be respectful to all Tops and don't talk to any bottoms."

"What if you sit down, what should I do?"

"You'll either sit beside me or on my lap. Most likely, you'll be in my lap, I'll let you know." I winked.

"What are you plans with Tanya?"

"I'm going to talk to her first and then decide." I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Well, that's not true. I wanted to call the police, but I refused to do anything without all the information. I would not be made a fool by Tanya.

The club was packed, as I knew it would be. Most people were dressed up for Halloween, but Bella and I just chose to wear leather. Did I forget to mention how much I hate leather? Yeah, I do, but I couldn't resist the deep chocolaty brown eyes of my beautiful wife. So I wore the stupid leather pants with no shirt. My chest was pretty awesome, so that was a plus. Bella did compromise and agreed that I should wear my leather jacket to match my pants, and bring a white t-shirt for when I talked to Tanya.

"Edward! I didn't think you were coming tonight." Aro greeted me with a kiss to each cheek and then turned to Bella, kissing her right on the mouth. It took us both by surprise.

"Unc, not cool, man."

"My apologies; I can see why you can't resist this little beauty." He winked, trailing his boney finger down Bella's arm. I wanted to break it, but refrained. He was old; maybe he was also going senile. Doubtful, he's always been a big perv.

"Yes, well I don't have to resist her, she's my wife."

Aro grinned widely, "Ah, yes, how are the twins?"

"The children are wonderful; they're growing like weeds." We spoke to him for a few more minutes before making our way to our family VIP room.

Emmett bellowed as soon as we were through the door. "There you are!"

"Here we are; I didn't know the whole family was coming."

Emmett looking serious said, "Hell yeah, we've got your back, bro, just say the word."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to talk to her. I'd hate to do something rash, and then find out Claire lied to me. If she'd sneak into my playroom, then there's no telling what she would do to get her way."

"Makes you look at your little girl in a whole new light doesn't it?" Jasper chimed in.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," I grimaced. For some reason the words, _you reap what you sow, _were filtering through my head; stupid brain.

My dad came up to us. He was in submode. It was still fucking weird to see him like that.

"Dad," I greeted. I knew mom was probably making him follow the rules for approaching Doms; she seemed ruthless like that.

"Master Edward," he grinned crookedly, "your brothers have filled me in on what's happened. What's your plan?"

"I honestly don't know if there's anything the police can do. If what Claire says is true, and then Tanya never touched either child, that she just talked about and taught them things, that were totally inappropriate."

"You could charge her with wrongful practice."

"Why didn't I think of that? Even if she didn't go to jail; she'd lose her license. Emmett, you're a genius! Although, I would still like to see her arrested for corrupting a minor or something to that extent."

"You doubted me. I'm offended." He checked his cell phone then looked at me and said, "It's time."

"Bella;" She looked up from her seat beside my mother. "She's here."

We quietly left our family (after I put a shirt on) and headed out to find Tanya. Bella pointed her out. She and Jacob were sitting in a corner booth alone. It couldn't be more perfect. I wrapped my arm tightly around my wife as I escorted her through the crowd. Without announcing ourselves, I sat down in the booth; not letting go of Bella.

"Edward? I swear I called ahead," Tanya defended.

"I'm not here about that; I'm here about Claire."

Tanya bristled. She shook off her stupor quickly as she said, "You know I can't discuss our sessions with anyone. I'm bound by law."

"I'm not talking about your therapy sessions. You haven't been her therapist for a while now. I'm talking about you teaching my daughter the art of being a Domme."

Tanya's face was blank for a split second before she composed herself. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean."

"So you're saying that you did not allow my daughter into your playroom to 'practice' with her boyfriend, and you did not show her any techniques?" I raised my eyebrow. Tanya was my sub for long enough for me to learn her tale-tell signs of lying. When she lied; her pinky finger would twitch.

"Tanya," I said sternly.

"I didn't want them to hurt themselves; I thought it was a better alternative than what she wanted to do."

"She is fifteen; fifteen Tanya! You had no right to tell her a damn thing. She's a minor! She isn't your daughter."

Tanya looked honestly surprised by my anger. She didn't help my situation as she said, "You were fifteen when you entered the lifestyle. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

I slammed my fists down on the table top as I stood as much as I could. I was a mere inch from her face. "You do not make decisions for my child. She's mine!"

Tanya shrank back. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't mean jack fucking shit to me. I'm so fucking tired of all the bullshit you and Jacob have tried to pull on me. I let Jacob off easy for Bella's sake, but this...this is different. You will not get away with this!"

We were interrupted by my uncle. "Is everything all right?"

"No, she gave Domme lessons to your niece," I seethed pointing at Tanya. Aro's eyes grew wide as he gasped in shock.

"My office… now… all of you!" He turned and walked away. I didn't bother reminding him that it was no longer his office. I just followed his instructions.

"Sit!" He ordered as we entered.

"Tanya, I don't know what Edward plans to do about this, but as far as this club is concerned you are out; permanently!"

Tanya had returned to her normal, bitchy Domme self. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you have that power any longer, Aro."

Aro flashed in front of her, pushing her back into the seat as he held the armrests of the chair on either side of her. Almost nose to nose he yelled, "I don't give a fuck what you believe! That little girl is my flesh and blood! You had no damn right to instruct her in anything!"

Turning to me he said in a softer―albeit still loud―tone, "Edward, call the police station; ask for Officer Marks."

I nodded, going to the desk and pulling up the number. Officer Marks agreed to come right away. By the time I ended my call, Aro had Tanya handcuffed to the chair.

"What's your role in all of this, Jacob?" I asked.

"I only did what she told me to do. I had no idea they were watching...until I saw this." Jacob reached into the messenger bag he had across his bare chest and handed me a DVD. "It's the video of everything that's happened in her playroom. I didn't watch it all. I recognized Claire and turned it off. I only found it this morning. I had no idea, I swear." He looked scared to death, and for some reason; I believed him. Claire said she had watched Tanya and Jacob interact, but she didn't say if Jacob was aware of what was happening.

"When they watched you two, were you naked?"

"I'm not sure. We have a camera in the observation room as well, but I didn't think to check."

"Go right now and bring it to me."

"If you'll allow me internet access; I can pull it up from here." I nodded. I looked over to Tanya, who I had just realized was extremely quiet. I chuckled, Aro had gagged her. He was nothing if not efficient.

Jacob pulled up the video surveillance easily enough. I wish it had audio, but at least this was something.

"At least they were clothed," Bella said looking at the video of the kids watching Tanya and Jacob. I turned to her pulling her into my arms. She was my calming balm.

"Thank heaven for small miracles like that."

Officer Marks arrived as we were loading the last of the surveillance clips onto a DVD. We explained to him the situation and told him we wanted to press charges against Tanya; for inappropriate contact with a minor.

"I'm not sure this will stick, but I can hold her for a while. I'd suggest you get a lawyer and sue her. Your daughter was her patient, and even though she wasn't under her care at the time of this video, it could still be considered malpractice. Your daughter would have had to have a certain amount of trust in Ms. Denali. Personally, I feel like she could be charged with some sexual harassment involving a minors, or at the very least corruption of minors," Marks said as he re-cuffed Tanya. He then read her the Miranda rights and escorted her off the property.

I turned to Jacob who had, been sitting on the sofa while the officer had been dealing with Tanya, "Jacob, thank you for your help. If you'd still like to attend the club, maybe find a new Domme, I'd be happy to sponsor you while you search, or give you some names."

"Thanks, I think I might just give it some time. I love her. I thought she was the one. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to possible take you up on that offer after I figure out my next step."

"Sure."

I walked into the VIP room with a more relieved heart. I had explained everything to my family, and decided to call Jenks, my lawyer, in the morning, because it was already midnight. I said goodnight to my family and led Bella to our playroom that Emmett promised was exactly the same as it was in our home; although Bella and I had opted to replace the whipping bench after our run in with Claire and Seth.

"Looks great, doesn't it."

"Yes, Sir," I looked at Bella with a smile, which she returned easily. I took her hand and led her over to the plush bed. I pushed her gently to sit before going to tone down the lights. One thing I liked about the rooms at the club was they had an array of lighting choices and music built into the wall. I chose a soft glow that reminded me of candles and equally as soft music. No words, just instrumental. I planned to take my time with her.

I pulled Bella back to her feet and motioned for her to turn around. Slowly, I unzipped her tight dress and peeled it away leaving her naked, except for my collar and her fuck me heels.

"Beautiful," I murmured, trailing my finger from her neck down her back to the top of her bottom. Her body was different now, curvier than before; her butt was more round and more firm. Pilates was my new favorite form of exercise. I slowly kissed every inch of her back and gently bit into that nice round ass. She hissed, but otherwise remained perfectly still and silent.

"I'm going to mark you here," I said, circling a spot right on the apple of her ass cheek. "Any objections?"

She shook her head no. I sucked and bit her ass hard. "Oh," she whimpered. After inspecting my work, I turned her around, making me come in direct eye sight of her pussy; her beautifully bare pussy. I kissed it reverently. "Perfect." I stroked her softly until she was shaking, barely able to stand on her legs. "Sit." I ordered. She fell back on the bed. I chuckled. I spread her legs apart and attached my spreader bar to her ankles. I wanted to keep her open to me. "Scoot back to the middle of the bed. Lie back with your arms spread out in the T shape."

Bella obeyed quickly. I pulled the retractable chain from the ceiling and hooked it to the ankle bar. Then raise her up until her pussy was exactly level with my cock. "Hold on to the blanket." She gripped it tightly bracing herself. I rammed into her as hard as I could. I didn't relent. I needed this from her. I needed to fuck my frustrations out. I knew she knew this; it's why we make such a good team. We know what the other needs and we aren't afraid to give it to them. "Need to hear you," I grunted.

"Oh, God, it feels so..." Bella trailed off. She was past the point of coherent thought―we both were. Our grunts, moans, and screams filled the room, drowning out the soothing music I had originally set. All thoughts of taking my time vanished. I could only focus on one thing and that was the hot pussy that encircled me. "Come!"

Heavy panting breaths...giggles...kisses shared...more panting...stirring...thrusting...coming. It was a cycle that night, almost seeming to never end. But end it did as the first lights of dawn peaked into the lone window high on the wall opposite the bed; the very same bed that we hadn't left all night.

Snuggling into my wife's neck, I whispered, "We need to go home."

"Not, yet... I'm sleepy." She was almost incoherent with sleep.

"Then sleep." I kissed her temple. I texted Charlie to let him know we'd be home around ten. He, surprisingly, texted back right away, telling me that it would be fine. He was just putting Charlie―who he called Jr.―down for a nap.

I snuggled back into my wife's embrace after setting my alarm. There were many things I had to worry about today, but right now the most important was here in my arms snoring softly. She would always be my number one, my Bella, my love, my life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy. Please leave me a review:)**

**Rockin' the beta skills is Mrs. Boyscout**

**Chapter 33**

If there are a g's and h's instead of quote marks please go over to _The Writers Coffee Shop Library_ to read this chapter. I've tried to correct it, but it's FF not me.

**BPOV:**

Time seemed to fly by after that night at the club. Tanya was convicted of sexually harassing minors and sentenced to two years probation, serving two months in the county jail, with a restraining order against her for both Seth and Claire, and she could no longer see patients under the age eighteen. I personally didn't think it was enough, but that's all our lawyer could get.

Jacob was now serving under Edward's friend Kate. She and her husband were both Dominates. It was a little weird to me because they each had their own submissives, but at the same time were in a committed marriage. Edward told me that they both came from polygamist families, but unlike their parents where one man married multiple womenKate and Garret were married legally to each other. Then he was married, illegally, to his submissive Bree, and Kate was starting a possible romantic relationship with Jacob. It was confusing and way too much for me to even begin to physiologically decipher. I was just happy that Jake was finally content with his life and seemed happy.

Claire and Seth continued to date long distance. I wasn't sure about them being together at all, but Edward liked the idea of her boyfriend being over one hundred miles away. I loved Seth, and I wanted the best for him and Claire, so I held my thoughts. I supposed if I had to choose anyone for my daughter that Seth would be a good match.

Edward had talked for hours with Claire about Domination and role-play. He answered every question she had, and if he felt awkward about it, he never showed it to her. He wanted to be sure she understood the seriousness of the world in which we lived. He also stressed to Claire that she was not yet eighteen and should just be a regular kid and not worry about the rest. Claire, though, was just like her father; she couldn't be swayed. A compromise was met that Claire and Seth would leave all the heavy toys and things for when they were older, and for now, she would be satisfied just bossing him around. It was pretty funny to see her commanding him to do even the littlest things, like tying her shoes. They both seemed incredibly happy.

The twins were rotten. Both were so fat. I was afraid they'd never walk, but the doctor assured me that they would be fine and slim out as they grew. I could only hope she was right.

Edward and I had started going to the club every Saturday with his family. It was great to hang around with everyone. Edward and I stuck to our new rules and surprisingly had no more problems. He talked everything over with me beforehand. We varied in our play. Sometimes I was the naughty submissive that got into tons of trouble, other times I was the perfect role model for all the new submissives around the club. It was fun and exciting.

Saturday, I was playing the naughty submissive with a bad attitude. Edward had chosen this one because he was already pissed with me, and I suspected that he wanted to really punish me like he had in the past. I voiced this with him and promised he could do as he pleased and I wouldn't be upset. I had tortured the shit out of him all week. It was a blast!

gBella,h Edward called, as he came home from work Friday afternoon.

I was in the living room playing with Thing 1 and Thing 2. gIn here,h I called in return.

gHey, what are you guys doing?h He asked kissing all three of our heads. He took his tie off and relaxed onto the couch.

gReading Dr. Seuss.h

gMy favorite. Who wants, Daddy to read?h The twins bounced in excitement as he lifted Charlie onto his leg, then helped Essie as she climbed up him. They were ten months old now and starting to tot around. Neither did all that well.

It was my turn to kiss their heads before I left to finish dinner. After a quiet dinner and bath for the twins, Edward and I rocked them to sleep and escaped to our bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut Edward had me pinned to it. He smothered my mouth with his as he ripped off the shirtdress I was wearing. gI've wanted you all damn day! I've looked at tits all day, but the only ones I want are these,h he said thickly, as he squeezed my breast hard. He was completely feral and I loved it, but I knew if he got it out of his system tonight he wouldn't be has demanding tomorrow.

gI want you too, but we promised we'd wait until the club,h I panted between words as his fingers pounded in and out of my aching pussy.

He growled and shoved himself off of me. gFine!h he stalked off to the bathroom, but I didn't miss him slipping his fingers inside of his mouth.

Saturday was a horrible day, to say the least. Edward was grumpy having been turned down the previous night, and the twins seemed to pick up on his sour mood and were two little grumpsters. Claire had left earlier that morning to see Seth, so at least I didn't have to deal with teenage grumpiness.

Edward fussed about everything I did. If I wasn't looking forward to our time tonight I would have really let him have it, but I was looking forward to it, so I let it slide.

Around five we dropped the kids off with Kate and Garret, before returning home to dress for the club. Jacob and Kate would be going to the club tonight leaving Garret and Bree with all the children. It surprised me that Edward and Jacob had became such good friends, but Jake was a changed person and, in a way, so was Edward.

Edward and I went up to our room to shower and change. gGet in,h Edward said, still grumpy, as he held open the shower door for me. I did as I was told and picked up the washcloth to start washing my skin. gStop!h I turned and looked at my husband.

gWash your Master first.h _Oh, so we're starting now are we?_

gI didn't know we were starting now? Are we going to talk about tonight?h I asked still holding the body wash and rag.

gNo. You will do everything I tell you, and if you do it wrong I'll correct you.h His face was an emotionless stone.

gDo you want me naughty?h I asked coyly.

He stepped forward pressing my into the shower wall with his chest. His hands came to rest on the wall beside my head. gYou are naughty. I've put up with a week of naughtiness from you...Let me put it this way. Do you remember our first contract?h I nodded. gThat's how strict I'm going to be. If you don't follow all of those rules to a T then your ass is going to be sore for a week.h His hot breath was hitting me deliciously as my pussy dripped with anticipation. gDo you accept my terms?h

gYes, Master.h

gGood. Now wash me, pet.h Edward stood still as I washed him completely. After he was rinsed, he left the shower and told me to clean myself thoroughly. I waxed yesterday; so it didn't take me long to finish up. Wrapped in a towel I entered our bedroom to see what I was to do next.

gDon't blow your hair out, put it up in a braided ponytail. Wear this.h He laid out a corset, boy-shorts, garter with thigh highs, and, of course, patent-leather fuck-me heels, all in harlot red. After I was dressed, I headed downstairs. He didn't speak to me as he held open my red trench coat. As a matter of fact, he didn't speak to me again until we parked outside the club.

gIsabella, I was serious about you following the rules. From this point forward if you disobey me, I will punish you. I won't go easy like I did the last time we played naughty submissive. I've had a hell of a week, and I need to release all my pent-up stress,h he said seriously.

gI understand.h

Once we were in the family VIP room, he let me take my coat off. At first, I was embarrassed to parade around like this in front of our family members, but now it was old news. It didn't bother me at all. In fact, tonight I wasn't the most scantily clad person in the room. That prize went to both of my sisters-in-law. Rose was topless, and Alice might as well be naked, seeing as her outfit was completely sheer. It was a clear indicator that Ma and Pa Cullen wouldn't be around tonight. The guys normally made sure that we were at least covered in their presence. I didn't understand how Edward and Emmett could be around Alice when she was dressed so provocatively, but Emmett had watched her do things that even Edward cringed at, so I left my question to myself. I refocused my attention back to my Master.

gHey, Ed, who pissed in your Cheerios?h Emmett bellowed.

Edward snorted. gMy _submissive,h _he stressed the word with distaste, ghas tried my last nerve today; so excuse me if I'm a little sour.h

gI see, well have a seat my man and relax.h Emmett gestured to the wing back in front of him.

Edward sat down in his seat then snapped his fingers and pointed to floor in front of him. I hesitated for a moment which was, obviously too much for him, because he grabbed my arm and jerked me forward, and then pushed me down in front of him facing his knees. I couldn't see anyone, but I had an excellent view of his straining bulge. gNo more warnings,h he growled.

Emmett and Jasper both chuckled. gMan, you did have a bad week,h Jasper mused.

Edward talked to his brothers for a few minutes. I couldn't see what they were doing, but from the sounds I heard, they were at least making out with they women. I peeked up and noticed Edward's pants were still bulging. His fists were clenched against the arms of the chair. He looked feral again. I was almost afraid to make a move. He reached over and grabbed my chin. gWhere are your eyes supposed to be?h

I looked down, but didn't answer him verbally. He squeezed harder. gWhere?h he demanded.

gDown, Sir.h

gSince you can't keep them down, keep them shut while you suck me off.h He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled himself out. Though it didn't sound like much of a punishment, he knew that I loved to stare at his eyes as I sucked him off. It was truly a horrible punishment missing out on the looks he gave to me, and only me.

I had never done this in front of anyone, especially in front of his brothers. I had witnessed Rose doing it to Emmett a few times, but Edward and I had never done anything publicly before. I didn't hesitate; he needed this release, and I was more than happy to comply.

I moved over him quickly. I would have liked to use my hands, but he had my wrists tightly in his grasp. I acknowledged this as part of my punishment as well. Only, it didn't seem fair that he'd take something that he enjoyed so much away from me. I could tell he was close so I sped up my movement. He came with a grunt into my mouth. I have never been one who enjoys swallowing. I do, but it's not something that I choose to dowhen given the choice and he knows this. So I wasn't surprised to hear him whisper, gSwallow.h I complied with a grimace.

He released his grip on me and pulled me up from the floor to sit on his lap. He buried his face into my neck as his breathing evened out. I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker.

gDude, that's a first,h Emmett guffawed.

I felt Edward shrug. Without moving his head he said, gI've seen you two fools do more than that; I thought it was time I joined the party.h

gTouché', brother,h Emmett said still laughing.

Edward giggledsort of, it was the closest I'd ever heard him get to the sound, anywaythen lifted his head. gBastards!h he said smiling.

gI hope you're feeling a little less pissy now,h Jasper said.

Edward didn't answer but gave a nodded into my shoulder. He turned his head slightly and kissed my neck. gWell done, pet.h

gThank you, Master.h I whispered in return. My mouth had an awful taste left from his sperm and I was dying to have a drink. I didn't ask for fear he'd just deny me. He continued conversation with his brothers for a few more minutes, before he announced that we would be at the bar.

We sat in a small booth while he drank his beer then gave me sips of water. I was a little disappointed, but again I assumed it was all part of my punishment. Edward spoke after downing about half of his drink. gI'm going to spank you. That ends your naughtiness, and later, after we go up to our playroom, it will be all about your pleasure.h He didn't ask for a response, and I didn't give him one. I knew at some point to night he was going to spank me. I'd really been pretty horrible to him this week. Not in a bad way, of course, just a teasing naughty way. For fun.

He let me finish my water, then pulled me along to one of the punishment booths. I was a little curious as to why he didn't take me to our own playroom. But, again, I said nothing. I didn't need to; he answered my question. gI want to, in a way, make up for the first time I brought you in here. I was too harsh and caused you more pain than you deserved. Trust me, you deserved the spanking, but you did not deserve the harshness. I know it seems weird to gmake uph for something so trivial, but in putting our relationship on the correct path...well, I feel this is a necessary step. Besides, you've done plenty this week to garner you a red ass.h He winked.

From the smile on his face I knew he wasn't angry or stressed. He just simply wanted to fix another wrong that took place in our early months of dating. I too, had done some things that needed to be righted, and I was working on them. We were finally getting to a place in our lives, where communication took first place, and our feelings of the othersf reactions took second. We were growing as a married couple, as parents, and as lovers. I had no doubt that we would make it through anything life threw at us, as long as we remembered to communicate and love each other.

gUp,h he said, pulling my hand forward and leading me to the bench. It was the same room that we were in the first time. The bench, however, looked new. It was black vinyl, and a little taller than what I was used too. gDamn! I might have to get us one of these. It really puts your ass up there. I bet I could fuck this,h he pushed his finger into my ass unexpectedly making me cry out, gperfectly from here.h He lined himself up to me and gave a few experimental thrusts then agreed with himself with a strangled hiss of, gYesss.h

He sighed and stepped back before continuing on with his task. gAnother day. For now I'm giving you ten with a studded paddle.h I gulped. He'd never used that one on me. Quite frankly, I was a little afraid.

gYellow,h I whispered.

gWhat?h he asked, curious, not angry.

gStudded paddle?h I asked.

He chuckled and held it out. gIt will hurt more, but I won't hit you as hard. It's what I should have done the last time. Here feel it.h

I rose up and held it in my hands. It was black leather with silver studs. The studs looked metallic, but as I touched them I realized that they were made of some sort of rubber. Not soft by any means, but as least it wasn't going to be metal hitting my flesh.

gOkay?h he questioned.

I nodded in response, then he gently pushed me back down into position, and I readied myself for the pain. I was actually looking forward to feeling his power. It always turned me on. The first strike was with his hand to warm my flesh. It wasn't so bad and after about the fifth one, I knew I was dripping for him. He apparently noticed, too; because after a strangled groan from him, he licked my inner thigh, stopping just short of where I really wanted him. I cursed mentally.

gOh, love, you do not know what you're doing to me. Later is going to be so good,h he purred in my ear softly.

He didn't waste any more time after that and the ten strikes came hard and fast. He even added two because I wiggled. It hurt like a bitch. And I'm not ashamed to admit, I cried like a little girl.

After he was finished Edward pulled me into his arms and shushed me softly as we rocked together. gI love you, Isabella,h he told me as he kissed my face all over.

gI love you, Master. I'm sorry for causing you so much grief this week,h I told him seriously. I felt that I had pushed him a little too far this time.

He laughed, gNo, you're not. It's fine. I like it when you're naughty. Just...maybe next time...not so much.h

gOkay,h I returned lamely.

As I was pulling on my panties I noticed my ass and laughed. gWhat's so funny?h Edward asked.

gI looked like a polka-dotted freak.h

Edward smiled widely. gYeah, but you're my polka-dotted freak.h He trailed his finger over the angry red marks that could be seen peeking from the edges of my panties. gI kind of like that everyone will know you've been naughty.h

gThen, I'll gladly walk around with no panties if that will make you happy,h I told him. I was serious, even though, I was nervous.

Edward stared at me for a good long while, I was sure that he was studying my features to see if I was serious or not. When he finally realized I was he asked, gWhy?h

I took a deep breath before I began. Speaking softly with a pensive tone, gFor so long I've thought of myself as an ugly duckling. I was over weight and felt unwanted...by everyone. I never had the support or love of my mother, or father. I grew up a lonely little girl who turned to food for comfort.

Then I met a man who I thought loved me for who I was, but it wasn't true. I changed myself to be what I thought he wanted, but still he didn't want me. I didn't want me. I didn't love myself. I made all these changes for others, not for me. I thought those changes would make me feel...happy...beautiful, but they didn't. They made me feel less of a person. But then, Edward, then I met you.

You picked me up when I fell. You didn't know me, but yet you went out of your way to help me. You made me feel wanted for the first time in my life. From the first minute I met you, you didn't try to change me, to make me something I wasn't. You encouraged me to do something for myself.

All those times in the gym, while we'd work out, you encouraged me to make myself better for me, no one else. Your words of encouragement, praise, and love they helped me to love myself. To see myself as something I never had before...a swan. I'm not an ugly duckling anymore. I'm a swan.

I'm finally who I am. Who I love. Because it's who I want to be. You helped me on my journey. Because of you, I am who I am today. Maybe it's a little melodramatic, but, because of that, I'm willing to walk around out there and display my polka-dotted freaky ass to the world,h I grinned, trying to lighten the mood I had sobered.

Edward just looked at me with nothing but love, respect, and maybe a little awe, in his green eyes. They teared slightly, and I thought for sure he would give me a heartfelt response, even though none was needed. But, like always, Edward surprised me. gGive me your panties.h He held out his hand, and I, without hesitation, handed them to him. No other words were said as he kissed my forehead, stuffed my panties half way into his pocket, and opened the door, ushering me out into the club.

I knew life would never be perfect, but in that moment it was. I didn't need anyone else. I had everyone I needed in Edward. And though, I never wanted to be without him, I knew that I could be the person I wanted to be even if he wasn't there. I wasn't the ugly duckling anymore. I had made my journey and had become a beautiful swan.

Thank you so all of your support!


End file.
